


The Masked Mirror

by Hres



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Anarch Movement (Vampire: The Masquerade), Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Brujah (Vampire: The Masquerade), Comfort Sex, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gangrel (Vampire: The Masquerade), Loss of Virginity, Loyalty, Malkavian (Vampire: The Masquerade), Mental Instability, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Toreador (Vampire: The Masquerade), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 99,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hres/pseuds/Hres
Summary: “How is your mind tonight?” He asked her. Rolling his thumbs into the band of her sweatpants. It was also why he normally waited for the city to go to sleep before trying anything. The system quiet the closer to dawn.“Its quiet now.” She responded as his lips met hers again. He wrapped one hand around her waist and moved in a way that flipped them, so Skye was on her back on the couch with him over her.“Good, because I need to show you who owns you after that human made you moan earlier.” He murmured against her skin.~~~Having history can mean more to a person than anything else. Growing up in the great depression followed by WWII can cast a very long shadow for one Malkavian. Luckily a certain Brujah is not giving up on her or his beliefs. This story follows Nines through the eyes of a lifetime friend and lover. Even if those eyes are driven mad by the Malkavian Madness Network.~~~I do not think there are enough Nines stories out there. Hopefully, I can just add one more. Please let me know what you think. The writing is very different for me, so I would love to hear what you all think!
Relationships: Nines Rodriguez/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Madness

Blood. It was the one that that drove all kindred. At the end of the line it did not matter what power a person held, what business they had or what side of the line a person stood on. In the end all that would always remain was hunger. No matter how much of the heated crimson liquid ran over your tongue, down your throat and into you the deepest parts of you stomach you would always want more. It was a blessing and curse at the same time, and no two kindred agreed. The debate would continue while the hunger grew. There would always be issues to fight over, and those who were not able to change their ways and adapt to the changing times were met with final death.

It was the lines that would run through her head almost daily at this point. Some far away kindred in the system would repeat the lines over and over to those entering the system for the first time. Their network growing by the night. The intelligence of the network was outstanding, but the madness of trying to decipher it would drive many insane. Those who were able to block out the constant ramblings, conspiracy theories and plan lunatic ravings seemed to fair better in the end. But cutting off completely could meet an after lifetime of instability.

One such enigmatic group that involved themselves in all walks of life were known as the Malkavians. A clan known to be great advisors if one could decern from the bullshit that many of the clan would speak. Those who were able to tap into the system and pull out the important pieces were better suited for daily life. Most of the time those who were able to do this had fits of madness. Those who ignored it completely eventually when mad as the system did not appreciate being ignored. It gave information, and it expected information in return.

A person once said that the mortal mind collapses when becoming malkavian, but in reality, it only makes things clearer for the user. Everyone else can be the issue. If a normal person is unable to understand a malkavian, who's fault is it really? Although not all malkavians spoke funny all the time. One such example currently was running her fingers through her thick curly hair as attempted to tame the wild red locks of hair. In truth, she normally ended up with the hair tied back, but today she wanted to have it down. Change was good, even if that meant taking a few extra minutes to make that change happen.

The woman was already showered and dressed. Black skinny jeans with silver buttons instead of a zipper, a black tank top which was tucked into the jeans and a pair of basic black boots that went up to her knee. Her make up was done simply. Power, black eyeliner halfway down her waterline, winged black eyeliner, mascara, and a cool fair skin toned shimmering eye shadow that would compliment her ice blue eyes without being over the top. On her lips she simply used chapstick. Lipstick would get messy, and she planned to hopefully feed that night. It has been a few nights, but the city was strange lately. The system was very active these few nights. Her thoughts calmed as though the radio switched to a song by P!nk and she was able to focus on that. The system seemed to calm as well at that moment. She started to hum along to it as she sprayed some hair oil into her hands to run through her hair to tame the frizz.

"…party started on a Saturday night" She sang to herself as she completed the final touches of her look for the evening. Her hair would completely dry as she was out. Using a hairdryer only made the frizz worse. Luckily, modern products were far better than those from the forties.

"…I'm comin' up so you better get this party started" She continued to sing to herself, even adding in a little dance move here and there to the beat. The music that was coming out these days was very catchy. She walked out of her bathroom into her living room. Well, she shared the space with a roommate who was also conveniently her best friend. He had already left for the night though. There was business apparently in the city, and the new prince called a gathering. The malkavian knew this even before she completely woke up for the night. Other Malkavians in the city were buzzing about it before dusk. She walked over to the counter where he had left a note. Judging by the handwriting she knew her roommate was annoyed by the ordeal.

_Skye,_

_That asshole in his ivory tower decided to call a summon tonight at the theater. Don't know what its about, but feel free to meet up at the last round._

_I have to take care of some shit before going._

_See you soon._

_Nines_

Nines Rodriguez was probably the only person in the city who helped to keep her sane. No, he was the only person in the city that kept her sane. They had been friends since childhood and had been forced to learn to survive together during the great depression. Fate was a twisted whore when they chose to make them both undead. Neither being their choice, but in the end, they knew they could rely on each other, and in this world that was priceless.

She picked the note up and threw it into the trash, her ears buzzing as the network went into a small frenzy. Someone had just left the system, final death. The sensation made her pause for a second as her hearing returned to normal. She grabbed her leather moto jacket, pulling it over her arms and left the apartment being sure to lock the door on the way out. Their apartment was a small 2 bedroom and the building was not the cleanest or safest, but it was affordable. If anything, the anarchs did not have a reliable income. Money had to come from more creative places, including the pockets of victims.

She left and started to walk down the long alleyway. Too many times she had been held at gunpoint in this alley, but normally the gangbanger was not much of a threat. This was not one of those evenings as she was able to leave and make the left-hand turn needed to walk a few blocks to the last round. Too bad, they also made for an easy meal. She passed a woman on the way who was waiting for a cab.

**_…whore…_ **

She avoided eye contact as the system declared what they thought of the woman. The simple word told Skye where the woman was probably going, where she was coming from, or even her current thoughts. Not everything came true, but reading people was easy. Skye would argue she could do it better than a toreador any day when she was not having an episode of course.

The few lights that lit up the door of the last round illuminated the in the distance. Her mouth curled slightly as her hand reached for the doorknob of the bar. As she entered the smells of cigarettes, booze, sweat, mold, and overall grime filled her senses. It was disgusting to those who were not used to it, but to Skye, the last round was a second home. You could always tell when an anarch from Hollywood came for a visit. This place was too grimy for their liking. Her ice-blue eyes scanned the bar as she entered. There were regulars at the bar and an older couple at one of the tables in the corner. They were also regulars but preferred to keep their distance. The dive bar had a steady flow of income but most nights it was barely enough to keep the lights on. She did not have to handle the finances though. They left that to Skelter. The man was a genius at making money appear. If he were a ventrue he probably would have been a successful CEO, but unfortunately, he was not born into that world.

The regulars gave the redhead a small nod in recognition. They never exchanged talk, as there was no need to. They knew she would not answer them, and every once in awhile, someone would try their luck to get her into bed. It did not end well for the human, so the bartender Ed would just tell them to cut the shit. She would just go to the stairs in the back, climb them until she reached the top. Before she was able to start climbing though, the bartender stopped her.

"Skye." The large man flatly. He was middle-aged, bald, and wore a stained tank top tonight. He could be an ass, but for the most part… well no he was just an ass. He was also a ghoul though and Skye figured he just blamed vampires for his own addiction. Ghouls were such funny creatures like that. He also had a steady income, steady fix, and was the business owner on paper.

_**…Looking for a fix fat man?...** _

"Yes?" She said turning towards him as he came into the doorway just before the stairs.

"Your people have not paid their tab this month." He said flatly, handing her a piece of paper with the records. There was a large sum at the bottom which made Skye want to roll her eyes. She could not make the connection with her body and instead stared blankly at the piece of paper. It was the ghouls drinking when they came into the last round to meet with Skelter, Damsel, Nines, or Jack. They were told to make their own payments, but many took advantage.

"Who owes what?" Skye asked him shortly. She found overtime that if she kept her sentences short humans could understand her. This practice paid off over time as she was able to speak in longer sentences without sounding like a lunatic. That was when she was not having an episode.

"Skye, you know I don't know their names. Just take care of it." The man told her. Going back behind the bar to grab a drink for a paying customer. They had this conversation every few months and it was the same. In truth, he did not need to know the names of the ghouls since many of them were not meant to know each other. This helped with the overall cover. If two ghouls did not know each other, then they could not completely rely on the information. She nodded to him and started to climb the stairs. Her boots tapped on the wooden stairs on the way on.

Once making it to the top she saw a group was seated around a table. There was Skelter, Damsel, Jack and of course Nines. At other tables, there were several other members of the downtown anarchs. The group was made up of gangrels, toreadors, caitiff, and mostly brujah. They were talking about the summons that night in the theater. Nines looked over his shoulder to see Skye and nodded towards her, indicating the chair next to him for her to sit in.

"Hi Skye." Skelter greeted her.

"Hey." Came simply from Damsel

"Hey there Kiddo." Came from Jack. He was leaning against a nearby wall, overlooking the group. Other anarchs muttered their greetings for the night as the redhead walked further into the room.

"Evening everyone," Skye said as he came over to the table and took the seat next to Nines, placing the bill on the table as well. Sliding it towards Skelter. He looked down and rolled his eyes. He typically took care of the ghouls and kept track of them as well. Skye had nothing to do with them normally since malk ghouls were unstable. "Ed gave that to me on the way in." She said to Skelter. He would take care of it.

"Prick. He knows he should ask me." Skelter said as he folded the bill and put it into his pocket. The group continued with the conversation they were having before she arrived. Damsel was angry with the prospect of walking into a trap. She was right of course. There was no way of knowing for sure. Even her insite was not very forthcoming. The system was quite now as well.

"I'll look before we go inside," Skye suggested. She was the only person in the small group that could use supernatural sight and use that same sight to read the minds of those near her. It was dangerous to use on other Kindred since those with the same power knew it was being used on them, but with four brujah bodyguards, they stood a better chance. They would only be going as a small group. This was the safest idea.

"It's still too risky." Damsel said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We are walking into a Cami trap. Just seeing the invite told me that. I don't need your auspex to tell me the same thing. No offense."

Skye felt an arm go around her shoulders. The slight squeeze on her shoulder told her it was Nines as he leaned back to get more comfortable. He was listening to everyone's opinions on the matter but had one outcome.

"We have to go. Otherwise, we will appear weak. I will feel better knowing where the traps are going to be." Skye looked over to the man to see a small smirk on his face as he made his decision. It was a look that was almost signature for him when he felt he had a good plan. This one was not one of those plans, more like kicking a hornet's nest.

"Damn it Nines. Why do you always have to make sense?!" Damsel snapped and rolled her eyes as she stood up, walking away from the table. She was swearing under her breath, not even pretending to like the idea. Skye would not expect anything else from the woman though. Damsel was a very tough bitch, and there were countless situations where the female brujah was able to make the tough calls over the male members of the group. She also was able to keep an eye on the city as a whole. The CDC was in town, and this put Damsel more on edge since she was sure it was kindred related.

"Before we leave, I'll go figure out that bill before Ed loses his mind," Skelter said as he got up as well with a forced sigh. Jack walked away without a word with Skelter, probably to go smoke if Skye had to guess. Old habits die hard, even when the user is already dead.

"What do you really think?" Nines asked her then, turning to meet her eyes. He was asking her advice, or rather if she knew anything from the system. Most of the time she could only give him fragments, rarely it was a full story. Lacroix was one of the examples of a full story. They knew the camarilla was returning months before a prince was named. They were able to prepare and knowing probably saved them in the end. The Camarilla attempted to force there way into the city, and so far the reign did not extend far past fragmented parts of the city. They still held most of the downtown, parts of Santa Monica, and all of Hollywood.

"Nothing yet." She said simply, hearing the ringing and buzzing in her ears. She could feel his anxiety radiating from him over the situation. His composite though hid it very well as it normally did. She took his hand from her shoulder then and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"We will be okay." She said with a small smile. The same smile was returned by Nines as she stood up from the chair. Those words still on her lips as she started to walk away. Leaving Nines to his thoughts. They were simple words that had been repeated between the pair for over seven decades. Somehow, they always brought comfort since hell… they were still there.

Skye headed downstairs, past Skelter who was arguing with Ed about the bill to head outside. She opened the door, feeling the cool Los Angeles air on her already cool skin. Outside Damsel and Jack were talking to each other. Jack was smoking while Damsel radiated with anger. Skye walked up to them as Jack held out the cigarette for her to take. Skye put the cigarette between her lips and forced breath in. The end of the cigarette lit up as the smoke entered her expanding lungs. She handed it back to Jack as she blew out from her nose. The smoke tunneling down as she exhaled. It was work to uphold the masquerade, and even little things like smoking helped to keep the facade.

At first, when she started to hang around the anarchs they could barely tolerate her. They were used to their own kinds being Brujah and Gangrels mostly. Other clans were unpredictable. Nines though stuck up for her, and over time her advice became invaluable. Time was all she needed, hell it was all they had now. These turf wars were just a part of it. Primal in nature, but important when claiming territory. As a malkavian it was hard to claim territory without being in a group since the instability could be used against them.

"This is just stupid, you know that?" Damsel said to Skye after a few minutes.

"Yes." Skye agreed as she waited for her turn for the cigarette again. When it came, she repeated the same movements as prior.

"Then why the fuck are we going?" Damsel snapped at Skye this time. Gritting her teeth in anger. When Skye did not answer right away the Brujah woman simply sighed. "I'm sorry okay. The Camerilla just has me on edge lately."

At this Jack laughed. "Kid, I think you know this is only the beginning." He took the cigarette back from Skye and took a drag before dropping it to the ground and stomping it out with his boot. Jack was an interesting character, he was very old Skye knew, and at one-point Skye accidentally referred to him as pirate Jack during an episode. Since then Jack found the malkavian to be odd but very useful and took care of her just like many of the anarchs did. It could have been his age, but Jack also had a different level of patience for Skye during her episodes. Skye could defend herself to some extent, but that was not where her strengths were. The trio turned as the door opened and shut behind Nines and Skelter.

Within a few minutes, they had piled into Jack's car. Jack drove with Nines in the passenger seat. Damsel, Skelter, and Skye were in the back seat with Skye in the center. She looked straight ahead as they drove in relative silence. Jack had some station playing on the radio, but the volume was turned down so low the beat was barely audible. She could hear the buzzing in her ears again as her vision seemed to blacken over. The system was taking hold of her mind as an important event was nearing.

_**…blue blood nobody… blue blood somebody…** _

_**…liar prince… pretty tale spinner…** _

_**…cannot kill…** _

_**…idiot naive blue blood…** _

_**…do not open…** _

The voices were very loud in her head, and almost deafening. She closed her eyes against the voices as they invaded her head to force their way in. The noise started to pass as quickly as it started, and she came back to reality. Realizing that she had brought both of her hands up to cover her ears in an effort to block out the sounds. It was pointless though and simply there to make her feel better. She opened her eyes to see a hand on her knee. Rubbing lightly as she came back from the voices. It belonged to Nines in the front seat. He had not turned around knowing this to be a normal and routine auditory vision of sorts. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled. Not needing the oxygen, but it was relaxing none the less.

"Liar prince, another blue blood and cannot kill," Skye told the members in the car before leaning back. The hand on her knee paused as Nines took in the words. Rolling them around in his head.

"You can't make more sense?" Damsel said to Skye as she crossed her arms over her chest. Skye merely shook her head. She had already forgotten the words and visions as they came. There was no way to bring them back to question them further. The system did not work that way. A few minutes rolled by in silence before they pulled up to the theater. They all got out of the car. Skye caught Nines's eyes who simply nodded at her.

In truth, the fact that Skye was a malkavian was a bit of a secret. At most of the meetings, she attended Skye was able to be passed off as another Brujah. She never needed to speak much so it was easy enough. It was dangerous to have a malkavian, especially one so strong with insight. The other reason she was more protected was due to the name of her sire. For that story though, it was better to start from the beginning.

Skye Byrnes was born in 1924 with the given name Skyler Anne Byrnes, just four years before the great depression. Her parents passed away in a car crash when Skye was merely eight. She went into the system for a short time before winding up on the streets. It was where the smart kids wound up since they would work for food. It was then she met Nines who had a similar situation but was two years her senior. They learned to work together with a changing group of kids. Lying, stealing, and overall surviving. They would take small jobs here and there in order to earn some money. World War 2 started when Skye was only sixteen.

At eighteen she decided to join the Women Airforce Service Pilots or WASP. This group sought out young women without families to help fly around the country since most of the men were at war. It was a way to earn an income, even if that meant she could possibly die in a plane crash during testing or routine supply drops. For a few months, it worked out. She was able to send money back to Nines and the group to help feed them as they continued with odd jobs. She learned of their ongoing successes though the occasional letters when they would make it to her.

It was not until Skye volunteered to run supplies over to France when the job would change everything for the woman. They normally would not trust a woman with a job like this, but this was one of those cases where they had no choice. There were no men available for days, and the supplies included food and weapons. She would not only transport supplies but also soldiers, making the trip that much more precious. While flying over France a German fighter plane was able to find them. Her plane had no weapons on it, and therefore she was left defenseless. There was no reason to spend the money on a fighter plane for a woman… right? It added to the reasons why Skye hated bureaucratic bull shit. Her life and the life of those soldiers were dollar signs in the end.

Her plane was struck down during the mission, and they crash-landed. The resulting crash, following by the sudden sounds of war, death, blood, fire, smell of burning flesh, and guilt of survival lead Skye into a whirlwind of mental illness. After a long recovery in a military hospital, Skye had been able to return to the united states after being forced to spend time in the trenches acting as a nurse, cooking, or being involved in other less dignified acts when a solider wanted a woman enough. During her leave, she met up with Nines and the group where immediately he knew something was wrong and wanted her to desert.

Skye did just this and was away for a full month before she was tracked down to report for her new crimes of crashing and killing numerous soldiers in the crash. The bureaucrats needed an easy person to put the blame. Nines and their group attempted to defend the redhead, but she was taken. Weapons were drawn on most of the group and she saw her friends and family being gunned down. It was another thing to add to the ongoing list of traumatic sights that would forever plague her mind. During the court proceedings, she snapped and was admitted to an insane asylum due to hysteria by the state.

Her time in the asylum was not easy. In that time period, there were mental health reforms, but the asylum she was placed in was more old school. Patients were treated like animals, and there were many times where Skye was strapped down for an extended length of time. The worst part was that she slowly started to gain control of her fits and started to almost treat herself. It was there Dr. Alistair Grout diagnosed her with various bull shit names for what would come to be known as umbrella term post-traumatic stress disorder. The same doctor lovingly tried to drink blood from her one night while she was strapped to the bed. He had done this several times prior, but this time Skye had a fit in the middle and was able to break free from her bindings. It was then she was able to both bite his own neck and drink enough blood while holding him long enough to force the dark kiss upon herself. Due to the reforms, and the unexpected and unknown siring Grout shut the asylum down not long after that event, leaving Skye to fend for herself.

She had to learn on her own what she was since returning her to the attacker was no option. LA at the time was an anarch free state and therefore she was not going to meet death at the hands of the Camarilla for Grout not having their permission or some bullshit. Instead as a fledgling, she returned to her home where she had watched her friends and family be gunned down. It was located under a bridge, and she found the area completely cleared out with several unmarked graves. The system, though still foreign to her started to lead her towards a warehouse. They told her that was where she would find her home. Her home after a quick interrogation by several anarchs she came face to face with Nines again who had already been kindred for several years. It turned out that's what saved him when the group was gunned down.

He became not only her best friend again, but also a surrogate sire. On nights when his patience would wear thin with the madness, Skye had to learn to control it for his own sanity. She learned that once again he was left much in the same boat, sireless. How many times was fate going to bring the pair together? It was then they decided not to separate for an expended time again. No, they were not a couple. They were more. But that kind of trust did not happen overnight, and it was something that took decades to build up.

She looked away from Nines after he nodded. Activating the supernatural sight that might give them an edge. Her ice-blue eyes darted back and forth as she looked at the building. There she saw the darkened purple auras of several vampires and the fading blue of a new fledgling. The new fledgling was just a few hours old as he still had a human-like aura. The deep purples were slowly taking hold though. She blinked a few times, adjusting her sight before searching the area more. There were Sabbat in the area as well, but mostly humans. They were probably just running supplies and therefore were no threat for the time being. It was then in the alley across from the building she saw the larger outline of the sheriff approaching and heading in the back entrance.

She opened her auspex more to allow for telepathy as she went into Nines's mind. Giving him the information she gathered within a few seconds. Being careful to only tell him that information. It could be terrifying to allow a malkavian into your mind, but they at least knew when to use the madness as a weapon and when to block it from a friend. She was always so careful with his brain, it went back to the supernatural level of trust the pair shared.

"Mostly Kindred inside. No one dangerous other than the sheriff." Nines told the group. "Everyone is in the auditorium, no armies in the alleys. We will keep watch throughout." The last part was an order for Skye without drawing attention to her directly. They headed into the theater and took some seats near the back. Jack choose to stand near back to watch. Skye sat with Nines to her left and Skelter to Nine's left. Damsel sat in front of them, putting her feet up on the empty seat in front of her. Skye looked around the theater.

The seats were covered in a plush red fabric that was cushioned in a way that made the seats very comfortable. There were gold accents on top of the sculpted plaster. The woods were all a deep mahogany. She had to wonder if humans used the theater at any point or are it was just set aside for Kindred to use for pointless events. She would not be surprised if the Camarilla used it as a source of income. Most placed were used as such. It was how the rich became richer.

There were also several kindred members from all around LA. Some of them had turned traitor in order to gain some false Camarilla influence and power. Such included Therese Voerman who was now the baroness of Santa Monica and Maximillian Strauss who lived downtown but kept to himself. He was the Tremere primogen and normally they were very private. Only a small handful was involved with the anarchs, but Skye would not be able to pick them out from a crowd.

More neutral members included Velvet Velor and Ash Rivers. They lived in Hollywood under the protection of Isaac Abrams but conducted their own business. There were also several primogen presents including Vanessa Hillside who was the Ventrue primogen and Warren Mills who was the toreador primogen. At events like this Skye found herself on edge. She had only run into her sire a handful of times, but she would rather avoid him. He seemed to lost in his experiments to come out to an event like this.

Issac came over to them after a few minutes and went down the line, shaking everyone's hand and giving a greeting. He appeared to be middle-aged and therefore appeared older than most of the kindred around him. Nines and Skye were both older than Isaac though, even if it was just a few years.

_**…visit the swan grave…** _

"I trust you all are doing well?" Isaac asked then, his eyes landing on Skye a little longer than everyone else. He also thought this was a trap after all. Although he also had the supernatural sight. Perhaps he just wanted a second opinion from another kindred. Or maybe his own sight was not as strong as Skye. It was something he would never admit to them.

_**...Flesh mixed flesh…** _

"Same shit, different night," Nines said with a smile as he sunk into his seat a little more. "Tonight seems good so far. We will see what Lacroix has to say." Nines answered which seemed to be the right amount of tactic needed to make Isaac feel more at ease. Isaac and the other anarchs exchanged a few more words before he left to take his seat on the other side of the auditorium.

She did another check around the room and sent the information to Nines who seemed to relax. He crossed his legs over the other and leaned back. Putting his arm over the back of Skye's chair. Skelter and Damsel took the hint and started to relax as well. It gave the appearance of letting their guard down. The Prince came out a short time later. Offering greetings to the audience while keeping one hand in his pocket. It was meant to be casual, but instead, it made him appear guarded.

_**…false prince…** _

_**…liar…LiAr… LIAR…** _

"…prior engagements you may have had this evening," Lacroix said. Skye realized that she had not been paying attention due to getting lost slightly in the system. They were buzzing at she sent the information from this meeting into it. Allowing the network to grow just that extra bit. Someone far away had questions, they would have to wait for their answers.

"We are here before the laws that…" The prince rambled on. Skye got distracted by overhearing a whisper from Skelter to Nines. She was not able to make out what he said though. She glanced over to Damsel who simply returned the look. Not offering any emotion in her blank features.

"I am within my right to grant the kindred of this city the privilege of siring"

_**…too much talk…** _

Well, they were not wrong about that. The prince did like to hear himself speak. He went on more about how everyone should adhere to the Camarilla law and how their blood demanded it. This set off a buzzing in her head, as even those Malkavians who were a part of the camarilla disagreed with the absolute lack of respect. Although that was not a prince's place to have respect another voice said. The system argued with itself before calming down. The chatter distracted her again from her room check which she started to do. This time she did not share the results with Nines due to the nonstop voices arguing of the system. She was unsure if she could give him the information without also opening his mind to them. If it came to sharing information or protecting him, she choose the ladder.

"…Forgive me." The prince asked as he ordered the death of a kindred in front of their eyes. She felt Nines stiffen at the scene. His hand gripping her shoulder to show the sign that he was uncomfortable with the unnecessary execution. The sheriff raising his sword and in a swift motion, the head of the female ventrue rolled over the stage before the body turned to ash.

_**…do not kill…** _

_**…useful blue blood…** _

_**…Christopher Stone… sarcophagus…** _

Skye leaned over to Nines and whispered "Nines, he can't die." He turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised. Of course, he did not agree with the executions, but it would have to be a calculated decision. He already appeared angry at the show of strength and killing a defenseless fledgling was only adding to that. It was like killing a child which they had both witnessed when soldiers opened fire on their group all those years ago. The flashback hit her, but she had to push it back. It was not the time for an episode. She was so hungry…

Lacroix went on, "Most childer are doomed to walk the earth never knowing their place, their responsibility, and most importantly the laws they must obey."

Nines was staring at Skye now, his brows furrowed. He wanted to know what his malkavian friend saw in that instance, but there was no time as Lacroix continued, "Therefore I have decided-"

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Nines roared while standing up. Skelter and Damsel stood up to hold the Brujah back. Skye in the meantime searched the room. The show of strength would anger the camarilla and be the perfect reason to take them out. Still no change though. There were no hidden kindred. Skye thought this was strange. It was almost too perfect of a setup.

Lacroix and Nines eyed each other with a tension that could be cut with a knife. Other members of the court started to stand as well as murmurs raced through the crowd. The fledgling, the poor fledgling appeared to be a deer in headlights. He had no idea what was going on or what world he had just been forced into. Nines refused to back down from the blond ventrue.

Lacroix had an answer though, "If Mr. Rodriguez would let me finish, I have decided to let this Kindred live."

Skye would see the fledgling take a deep breath from relief. A very human response, it was always cute how new kindred reacted to their unlife. Lacroix went on to continue this compassion he suddenly found by going over how he was going to help the fledgling venture.

"I thank you all for attending these proceedings, and I hope their significance is not lost. Good Evening." Lacroix finished. Nines turned to Skye who has started to stand up before they began walking out. Jack had disappeared which was not abnormal. They would just walk back to the last round since Jack had the keys.

"That entire thing was a waste of time. And how dare Lacroix think that we are going to believe his little act of compassion," Damsel said, using finger quotes to get her point across, "He can not believe we are that stupid." Damsel continued.

Skye grew distracted as they passed a bar. In the alley, there was a young man urinating on the wall. Not the classiest dinner, but he would have to do.

She was very hungry now… the use of the sight had not helped either.

"I'll catch up." She said to the group as she headed down the alleyway. Using her sight had used a lot of energy, and not eating for a few days did not help either. The Trio nodded as they continued their way. Skye walked down the alleyway. The man has stopped urinating and instead started to walk further into the alley. He turned, hearing footsteps and smiled when he saw the curly-haired redhead behind him.

"Umm, do you know how to get to 8th street?" Skye asked the man as she stepped closer. The man smirked as he stepped closer.

"I can tell you, but you have to do something for me first." He told her as his hand went to his groin. As if his words were not obvious enough. Skye wanted to roll her eyes, but she did not. Only giving him those doe eyes that mortal men seemed to love.

_**…heroine sliding through his veins…** _

Skye could not help but sigh at that. Drug users just ruined it, she preferred to have not had the taste in her prey. Too much room for complications and it added a flavor that left for a bad aftertaste. Unexpectedly the man grabbed her by her jacket and pushed her against the wall. Her head hit the bricks behind her and before she could recover his lips came down on hers hard. Enough to leave a bruise if she could still bruise. He tasted of alcohol and decay. The ladder due to poor oral hygiene. Boy did she know how to pick them.

She turned her head as his lips found her ear, then neck. She needed to speed this up. She could hear his heart pumping underneath the layers of cartilage, muscles, bones, and skin. His veins pumped the intoxicating liquid through his system in a way that she knew would be warm on her lips. His hand reached under her shirt and under her bra, pinching her nipple. He was too far drunk to even register that her skin must have been freezing. A moan escaped her lips at the sensation. The simple pleasure of his thumb caressing her nipple. His head started to kiss her collar bone.

There she saw it, his jugular, moving slightly with each heartbeat. Constricting with the pressure of blood pushing through it at high speeds.

_**…45 seconds for the blood to circulate…** _

She reached down, planting a kiss on his neck before sinking her teeth into his neck. Missing his carotid artery intentionally. She did not want a bloody mess after all. Instead, she would aim for the lesser external jugular vein which was slower and easier to manage. The man gasped under her as her grip tightened. She sucked the wound on his neck as the warm liquid danced over her tongue, down her throat, and into her belly. Warming her from the inside. She could feel his pulse slow slightly and knew to stop. She pulled away, licking the wound to help stop the bleeding and not leave any indication of her presence.

The man stumbled backward, Skye tried her best to lead him to the ground, but he ended up hitting it hard since she could get a good grip on him. Good thing he was already sleeping by the time he hit the ground. She looked over him for a few seconds. He was young, maybe mid-twenties. She reached into his back pocket to pull his wallet out, opening it to pull any money out. It would also give him an explanation of being knocked out, and it was only eighty dollars she would be taking. Besides, she could feel the heroine in the man's veins start to work wonders. She could feel her head spin slightly. Too bad, if she caught him before paying the drug dealer, he would have had more money.

Skye stood up after putting the wallet back and started to head down the alley. She stopped towards the end to see Nines leaning against the wall. His hands were in his pockets and as she approached, he seemed annoyed with the malkavian. He had a certain look in his eye they made goosebumps want to form on Skye's cold skin, if they could that was. He pushed off the wall and walked up to her. Reaching a hand up and pushing a bit of hair behind her hair before grabbing a handful of hair and pulling her into him for a kiss. Skye felt her hands go up to rest on her chest as her body molded against his. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, devouring her in a demanding kiss that was filled with frustration, anger, and lust. His other hand went to her waist to pull her closer. He pulled away after a few seconds of the hungry driven kiss. He did not pull away too far as his lips hovered above her own.

"What did I tell you about letting other men make you moan that way?" He said, she could practically feel the smirk on his lips.

"Don't?" Skye said innocently. This got a chuckle out of Nines as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"We need to stop before I take you in this alley." Nines said as he pulled away, taking her hand, and kissing her knuckles. "I'm glad you were right easier. We are okay." Skye could not help but to smile at this.

They walked out of the alley and down the street. Skye pulled her phone out to glance at the time. It was just after 3 AM. That time in the night to finish up some last-minute business. They walked in relative silence as they made it to the apartments just down the street from the last round.

"I'm going to finish some shit up before dawn." Nines said as he placed his hands into his pockets.

"Should I wait up?" Skye asked him as she rubbed her eyes. In the past, she had argued with him about going with him but knew that she did not need to know all of his business. The system could not know everything. It could get back to the camarilla malkavians after all.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon." He said with a small smile. Skye nodded as she started to head into the apartment building and up the four flights of stairs to their two-bedroom apartment. Unlocking the door and taking off her jacket. She kicked off her boots before heading into the bathroom to remove her makeup. Then she took her jeans off to change into a pair of grey sweatpants. She stepped back out into the living room to sit on the couch. Turning on the television.

The room was bare. There was a lamp on the side table to her right which was on. The windows were covered in thick curtains that were also boarded up over them for the extra protection. It was dark inside the apartment all the time, and this made it a very safe place for them since only a select handful of people even knew about the place. In the kitchen, there was a fridge which helps a couple of blood packs just in case. Neither of them liked bagged blood, but it was there if needed. It was better than going hungry. Other than the blood packs the kitchen was completely empty. On the other side table on the other side of the couch sat a small record player with a few records stacked next to it. Just some favorites from the early days.

The television finished the room. They only got basic cable since it was free, and tonight the last night reruns were playing. It gave Skye something other than the system to focus on, tonight though that was not the plan. She sat down on the couch and started to stare past the television as the system started to take its hold over her mind.

_**…liar prince… blue blood fledgling…** _

It was just the start as the room started to fade from her vision. She was within a room, her body completely gone as several others joined the impromptu meeting within the system. Their bodies were free and simple auras of various colors.

"Does the liar know where his future leads?" One aura spoke

"Liar liar, pants on fire," Rang several malkavians followed by laughter.

"Liar does know what is in front of him." Another aura spoke.

"Seventh Generation Speak." Another aura commanded. This was the aura belonging to her Sire who had joined the system as well tonight. Whether or not he knew or cared for his childe had told Skye that their conversations resorted to these nights. It appeared Grout was trying to get information on the meeting he had missed.

"The liar will find out soon enough. The fledgling will need to learn our ways." Skye found herself saying.

"Leave him. He is a waste." She heard her Sire say to her.

The conversation went on for a few minutes more before one of the Aura's started to scream. Someone from the younger generations who were not able to control their insanity.

"IT'S A BOMB, IT'S A BOMB, IT'S A BOMB." The aura roared over and over. At this madness, the system broke apart. Skye blinked a few times as her vision returned. Those meetings were a waste most of the time. But something made her wonder, the malkavian having visions of explosions. The news kicked on next, reporting on slaughter at the Santa Monica pier. Her eyes glanced over her phone to check the time. It was nearly 4 AM now. Dawn would be starting in about an hour. It was times like this when she wished Nines would learn to carry his phone. Currently, it was changing on the kitchen counter next to the radio.

The news droned on and Skye found herself reaching for the remote to switch off the station with a click. She stood up and started to go through the pile of records before setting on Frank Sinatra. She made sure to turn the record player down very low before starting the record. The last thing she needed to do was disrupt her mortal neighbors. Within a few seconds, the jazz music started, filling the room with a quiet melody. A few songs went past over time as Skye laid down on the couch.

"…Luck be a lady tonight." She mouths along with the chorus as her eyes closed. Relaxing in the silent buzzing from the system as the west coast started to settle down for the night. After some time and a flip of the record, she heard keys in the door. The light from the hallway flooded the darkened room as Nines stepped in. Dropping his keys on the counter of the kitchen and locking the door behind him. Being sure to get the deadbolts as well now since they would not be leaving until the upcoming evening. He looked up to see Skye laying on the couch and Sinatra filling the room. A bit cliché, but the songs were nostalgic. It was too bad you could not buy records for some of the underground bands from the time. Those were the best ones. He came over to the cough, and after Skye moved slightly, he was able to sit down. Skye put her head in his lap, and they sat in silence for a few long minutes.

"Who is that fledgling?" Nines asked her suddenly.

"Stone is his last night," Skye told him as she searched her memories for the night. "The system seems to think he is useful. Grout disagrees though." She said with a shrug. Nines leaned against his hand as his other hand ran through her hair.

"Grout huh?" Nines questioned this. Trying to put the pieces together.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anymore," Skye told him, sitting up then to look at him. The song changed to the way you look tonight which Nines had to smile.

"I hate this song." He said with a laugh, listening to the lyrics. Skye knew why he did, but he would also tell her every time he heard it. "It played too much during the 60s. You could not escape it." He said, pulling Skye onto his lap. She put her legs on either side of his own to straddle him as her arms went around his neck. His own hands found her hips, gripping the bones that where there. Her lips fell to his own, claiming them just as he had done earlier that evening in the alley. She could taste his recent feeding on his lips that occurred within the last hour.

Vampires did not need sex the same way mortals did. Blood filled that gap. Intimate touching though provided comfort the same way and through kissing they were able to fill the gaps that things like a beating heart and shivers could experience. Kindred could have sex, yes. Their sex was much the same, although there was an added element that made it more complicated between a malkavian and non-malkavian. Nines pulled away, pressing his forehead to her own.

"How is your mind tonight?" He asked her. Rolling his thumbs into the band of her sweatpants. It was also why he normally waited for the city to go to sleep before trying anything. The system quiet closer to dawn.

"It is quiet now." She responded as his lips met hers again. He wrapped one hand around her waist and moved in a way that flipped them, so Skye was on her back on the couch with him over her.

"Good, because I need to show you who owns you after that human-made you moan earlier." He murmured against her skin. His free hand reached up to turn the record player off. Evidently, the song finally getting on his nerves. He returned to Skye, placing kisses down her jaw and neck. His other hand reached up her shirt where he was able to fully grasp her breast and give it a gentle squeeze. Skye arched her back into him as her hands went to push the already opened button-up shirt from his body, dropping it to the floor. He started to move the shirt up her body to gain better access to her body. As the black tank top made its way to the floor, he was able to look at her.

His lips found their way to one of her breasts as Skye pulled his white shirt off. Making them even. He brought his teeth down to her nipple and pierced the skin lightly with the end of his enlarged canine. This made the woman gasp at the sharp sensation as a moan followed. She started to wiggle under him, but his hands found her natural waist and held her firmly into the couch as he did the same to her other nipple before moving to just below them to suck on the area in between her breasts. If she were mortal, he would leave a bruise by doing this. Right now, he would probably just draw a bit of blood from his fangs nipping her.

His hands went down to pull her sweatpants off completely and adding them to the existing pile on the floor. Skye's own hands went to his belt buckle as she started to undo it. His lips returned to her own. Skye started to claim his mouth as her arousal grew. Her own tongue finding its way into his mouth. Her hands worked to unzip his pants and release his enlarged cock. She hooked a leg around his hip and guided him into her entrance. It was a very practiced movement between them.

Nines pushed into her, completely burying himself to the hilt. She moaned against his mouth as the sensation of being filled completely took over. He started to thrust into her, slowly at first then the pace quickened. He moved his mouth to her ear where he continued to lay small kisses. He grasped both of her hips, his nails digging in as his supernatural strength and speed took over. He angled her hips in a way to strike her even deeper within her. Her moans increased as her back arched. Her own hands wrapped around his back; her nails gripped the flesh on his back as her other leg hooked around his hip.

Sex was always better after feeding. They were able to use disciplines in a controlled and small way they just enhanced the experience. She started to open the mental link between them so he could feel what she was unable to put into words. Wordless things were just easier to express this way.

"Skye, bite me." He groaned into her ear. She did, hitting the spot just above his collar bone. His blood filled her mouth and ran into her body as her body went into a euphoria. It put her over the edge with what would feel better than an organism. Her senses blocked and all she could hear were Nines's thoughts in her own mind through the mental link.

"fuck, your so beautiful when you do that." He said wordlessly. His own lips found the flesh on her neck, biting down. This was why it was dangerous to have relations with a malkavian. On a bad day, this may break Nines. But they took precautions and had for over… well since they were teenagers.

His own bliss came quickly, and he spent himself inside of her. They stayed like that as they came down from their highs, finishing with a simple kiss. Nines pulled out of her as he got up to stand. Zipping his pants back up. He left the belt undone since they would be coming off for bed anyway.

"Its Dawn. We should sleep." Skye suggested. Glancing at the time on her phone to confirm it.

"Yeah. Let's do that. Otherwise, we will have to do that again." Nines said with a smirk. His hands reached down to take Skye's, pulling her up and giving her a kiss on the knuckles.

_**…werewolf lunch…** _

She froze, hearing the words in her head. Her eyes widened at the realization. Nines looked up from her knuckles to look at her face. His own features contorting to see her expression. She tried to search the system, she needed to know more. Why did they tell her this? Why the fuck did they tell her this?

"Skye, what is it?" Nines asked. A hand going to rest on the side of her face. She did not answer right away, but Nines was patient. She could see the worry start to grow in his eyes though as she kept the silence going on.

"I don't know yet." She finally said to Nines.

"You look like you have seen a ghost." He said to her, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"They are quiet again." She said frustrated. Nines seemed to accept this. He knew there was no point in asking further questions. If Skye did not know, then either she did not understand the information or did not have enough worthy of saying anything.

Her becoming a Malkavian was one of Nines's biggest regrets. It should not have happened, especially the way it did. He should have turned her the moment she returned to the group, but instead, he waited. Not wanting this afterlife for her. That choice as he would later find out was not his to make. It was probably one of the many reasons he was as patient as he could bear. They headed into one of the bedrooms where they both got into bed. There was really no reason to have separate bedrooms at this point since they never used the other room.

Skye pulled the blankets up as Nines finished undressing. He climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up. She laid her head on his chest, hearing silence. No beating heart or chest rising and falling. It would be eerie, but this was normal for all kindred. His hand went to her back with he rubbed gently and soothingly. Her leg went up to rest lazily over his leg.

Nines was asleep within a few minutes. His nights were growing longer and longer since the Camarilla returned to town over the last six months. They were completely taking advantage of the situation between the Sabbat moving into LA and the Kuei-jin moving into Chinatown. The anarchs were weakened, and Nines was spending his nights putting the pieces back together. He was stressed, she knew this from simply knowing him. He also handled the stress very well and somehow made it look easy. Her hand reached up to rub his chest as he settled into bed.

She closed her eyes. Taking a soothing breath and exhaling it before stopping her breathing completely again. Her mind started to piece together the previous thoughts of the system. Why was Nines going to fight a werewolf? She knew this had to be coming in the future because this had not happened in the past as far as Skye knew. Was this how he was going to meet the final death? If it could a chill would run up her spine. Also, how she was going to tell him? Should she? Her mind started to drift off to sleep as her thoughts calmed. Allowing the world to completely tune out so her conscious mind could mend with the system for a few precious minutes before everything went dark and sleep completely took over her body.

* * *

Hi everyone! I have always wanted to write a story about Nines. I really don't have a plan for this story, and I kinda like that about it. I have started to play the game again and feel that we don't get enough time with the Brujah. I also am trying to write a Malkavian because I certainly hate myself. I did not want to do the lunatic that we often see but thought more of a Voerman where the sisters seem to have an outwards control over their insanity. Please let me know what you think of this first part! I can't promise they will all be this long, but I can try if you like it. If it is too long I can go shorter as well.

I find 4k is a good normally. This chapter is just over 10k.


	2. Lunacy

"What do you mean he sided with them?" Skye found herself asking. She was in the system currently while her body rested. There had been an emergency summons within the system to discuss these events. Around here were several hundred orbs as malkavians from around the world joined the meeting within the system. All trading information and adding to the system. Some paler orbs from malkavians who found final death were also present. This was what made the system unique, other kindred knew that all malkavians were connected, but it was not common knowledge to know that the minds of dead malkavians were also apart of the system. They were the most active voices as they watched the world from behind the eyes of those who were able to walk the world.

"It could be now, later or already happened." The orb said who had made the prediction. If Skye was present with her body, she may have been sick. Lacroix making a deal with the Kuei-jin? Was he insane?!

"Liar prince!" One of the orbs said very happily, followed by a chorus of repetition. The small group of LA kindred that were in the center stayed quiet until the noise settled down. In the meeting currently, there were seven other younger malkavians. All of which were muttering as the madness took over. One of them Skye heard rumors that she was living among thin bloods. The Voerman sisters were absent, per usual. The Jeannette personality joined occasionally, but Theresa was too busy. Their ignoring the system would lead them to losing their sanity down the line.

Grout was also missing, which was not abnormal. It meant that Skye was the elder LA malkavian for the night. It was odd knowing she was the second oldest Malkavian in LA, the first being Grout. Unfortunately, Malks did not seem to survive that long as a whole. It was expected with the insanity though. Not all of them were lucky enough to have a support system.

"The Sarcophagus is going to be the end of us!" One of the voices started to scream.

"Do not open…" Another muttered over and over. The insanity was starting to creep into the system again. Skye had to get out. She needed to return to her body. She started to pull herself away from the system when a whisper caught her ear. It was from a faded orb.

"Primogen wait…" Skye heard the voice say. She thought Grout did not attend the meeting. Strange…

She shot up from her resting place in the bed, her hand going to where Nines was sleeping. He was completely out cold, but her hand started to shake his shoulder to wake up.

"Nines." She said, trying to stir him from sleep. He shot up as well, looking ready to attack as his fists came up in defense. It would not be the first time they were attacked during the day. He blinked a few times before looking at the redhead next to him.

"Fuck Skye, you scared the shit out of me. What is going on?" He asked then. Skye looked at her phone to check the time. It was 6 PM currently. Still early to be getting up.

"They told me the jester will be making friends with demons," Skye told him, then sighing seeing the confusion on Nines's face. It was too early for riddles. She got up from the bed to head into the kitchen, searching the drawers for a pen and paper. Nines followed her.

"The Jester is Lacroix?" He asked, gaining a nod from Skye. She continued to look through the empty drawers. "Demons… Sabbat?" He asked

"No." She said simply, about to give up her search when a thought crossed her mind. She pushed past Nines to go into the Living room. In the side table drawer, there was an LA map. She opened it while coming back to the kitchen. There she pointed at Chinatown. She looked at Nines's face to see first confusion, then it registered, and his expression changed to complete anger.

"When?" He asked, a bit harsher than he meant for Skye.

"They don't know." Of course, now she was able to speak. Not when she needed to a minute ago.

"I need to make some calls." Nines said as he grabbed his phone on the counter and seeing the time. It was still too early. Because of the summer, it did not get dark until almost 9 or 10 PM.

"No one will be awake," Skye said. She could see the thoughts circulate his mind. Trying to plan, how what the fuck he was going to do. Skye smiled, "They did not seem too confident about that matrimony lasting very long." Nines nodded at this. Understanding fully this time.

"Has anyone mentioned a Sarcophagus?" Nines asked her then. There had been rumors of a cargo ship and a massacre on board. No news stations were able to get on board, but one helicopter flew over and showed the blood on the ship. It was also barred from the port.

"Do not open it," Skye said with a shrug. Nines sighed then; it was not the answer he was looking for. The malkavian wished she could be more helpful…

… _ **werewolf dinner…**_

That voice again. It was starting to become familiar as opposed to the other voices who would circulate her head.

"Nines..." Skye started to say when he put the phone up to his ear. He was trying to call someone. Within a few seconds, it had gone to voicemail.

"Tony, its Nines. Call me back when you get this. I need you to look into something." He said then flipped the phone closed to end the call. She could see him lock his jaw in thought. Tony was a Nosferatu who did quite a bit of work independently. He had a full team of other Nosferatu to help infiltrate the city. Skye worked with him often due to her premonitions. Tony seemed to get excited with the vaguer a situation was that presented itself.

"Skye lets go to bed for a few more hours." Nines suggested. Knowing there would be nothing to do while the sun was still up. Skye nodded. She eventually had to warn him about the werewolf threat but knew this was not the best time. Nines stepped forward and pulled Skye in for a hug. Her hands wrapped around him and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"We will figure it out tonight," Skye suggested he let go of her. Putting his hand at the small of her back to lead her back to the bedroom. They got back into bed, Nines even bringing his phone and placing it on the nightstand in case Tony called him back. Skye tucked herself closer to the Brujah and shut her eyes. Feeling the sleepiness from having the daytime meeting within the system takes over her.

Too much had happened since the meeting in the theater. They found out that Jack had helped the fledgling Ventrue after Lacroix threw the man into the streets without much help at all. Jack seemed to like the kid, even if he was a Ventrue. Apparently, he found out that the Ventrue had a financial background. Could be useful if he decided to join the anarchs. It would be hard to get a Ventrue though. They were an interesting breed. Too interested in their own advancement and preferred boardrooms to bars.

Lacroix also sent the poor fledgling to Santa Monica, which made sense why Jeannette was not active in the system lately. She was otherwise occupied. Skye had the thought cross her mind that she should pay a visit to the malkavian, but Therese did not like the redhead since she became Baroness. Jeanette disagreed with the other personality though apparently, preferring the anarch way. Skye was glad she did not have separate people occupying her body. Just her mind here and there, but it was always her.

She felt Nines start to run his hands through her hair. He was still awake then. Skye pushed a little closer to him, her hand rubbing his chest as she finally got up and climbed to straddle him. His eyes opened then, and a smile crossed his face.

"Can't sleep either huh?" He said as his hands went to her hips, his thumbs finding the round bones underneath her sweatpants. Skye bent down to give him a light kiss before pulling away and giving her hips a little grind against his growing member. At the third rotation, he dug his thumbs into her hips more and groaned. Skye giggled as she leaned down and kissed him again, this time his mouth opened, and she was able to explore more. Savoring the taste of him. She started to kiss down his mouth to his jaw, and his neck. She then continued down, glancing up to see Nines watching her. Putting one of his arms behind his head and resting back on his elbow. His other hand stroked her hair.

Skye reached his stomach and her hands went to the waistband of his grey sweatpants and pulled them down to release his cock which popped out semi-erect. Skye moved down further and licked up one side and back down the other. Her ice-blue eyes met his own blue eyes and he smirked again, watching her go to work. She took him into her mouth, knowing her fangs added to the excitement. She had accidentally nicked him in the past here and there. It happened; they were still vampires after all.

Skye took the head of his cock into her mouth and pulled back out before advancing more. Nines closed his eyes and took in a reflexive breath. It was cute when vampires did human things. She took more and more of him into her mouth until he was about halfway into her, she then started to suck as she moved him in and out of her mouth. His hand gripped her hair as her pace quickened. Nines could never help himself, he started to watch her thrusts.

Skye let out a small moan as Nines thrust completely into her, striking the back of her throat. They had done this when they were still human, and it left Skye choking and gasping for air. Not needing air made it much easier to be able to withstand the roughness that Nines desired at times. His head went back as his cool seed filled her mouth. Skye sucked up his length for the last time and swallowed his load. She pulled his sweatpants back up and over him moved back up to lay down beside him. She looked up to see that Nines had hit eyes closed. His limp hand not reaching for her told Skye that he was more than likely sleeping now.

Skye was not going back to sleep now. The system was buzzing with new information as new members started to join from the east and central time zones within the united states. It was about the time when the system started to wake for the new night for her own time zone where the voices were the loudest.

She got up out of bed and went to Nines's side of the bed, pulling the blankets up over him and kissing his forehead. She also took his phone along with her own out of the room with her in case Tony returned the call, or anyone else called. She wanted him to sleep longer since there would be less of that in the coming weeks or months.

Skye went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Her mind wandered as the warm water ran over her skin. She started her scrub her body as the voices filled her mind.

… _ **One daughter of Janus remains…**_

… _ **end the feud…**_

… _ **BOOM BOOM BOOM…**_

_Hopefully, that's the bomb they mentioned last week..._ Skye thought to herself as she washed the shampoo from her hair and added conditioner. After a few minutes, she stepped out of the shower and started to towel dry her body before scrunching the towel through her red curly hair to prevent it from frizzing as much as possible. She then tip-toed back into the room to get changed. Pulling out a white shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She also grabbed some undergarments before going back into the bathroom to change and work on her hair. Adding the products that she had grown used to.

She also reached for a very small bottle of perfume oil. Taking 2 drops and adding that to her hair. She rarely used the perfume because it was expensive. A toreador in Beverly Hills made the fragrances by hand and made them unique for the individual. Humans went to her often as well as Kindred. Skye last went around two years ago where she was hooked on the scent of sandalwood, musk, frankincense, juniper, and French vanilla. A quarter-ounce bottle cost over one hundred bucks, but every girl had to have some luxuries here and there.

When she was finished the Nines's phone started to ring. The noise nearly making her jump. She picked up the phone, glancing at the time. Almost 9:30 PM now. It should have been getting dark if it wasn't already.

"Hello?" Skye asked as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Skye, I got a call from Nines. Is he around?" Tony asked from the other end. Nines appeared in the doorway, evidently woken up by the ringing.

"Yeah," Skye said as she handed him the phone with a smile as she went back to smoothing her hair down. With curly hair, one just got to the point where it was good enough. In the other room, she overheard the conversation from Nines's point of view.

"Skye said she believes Lacroix may have made an agreement with the Kuei-jin. I'm concerned about a treaty of sorts." There was a pause as he listened to Tony, "Yes, but you know she is right more often than not. That's why I'm calling you to look into it or keep an eye out." Nines was pacing a bit as he spoke on the phone. He did this often. At some points, Skye wondered if he would wear a hole in the floor.

… _ **cemetery runoff…**_

"If I knew where to look, I wouldn't have called you Tony." Nines snapped into the phone, rolling his eyes. He looked at Skye in the doorway, shaking his head and pointing to the phone. He even mouthed the words _he's being a prick._

Skye gave him a small grimace of sympathy. Nines though continued the conversation as Skye came out from the bathroom. "No, I haven't watched the news. I just woke up… Okay, Skye can you turn the news on?" Nines asked from across the room. Skye reached for the remote and flipped it to channel nine.

"…a warehouse in Santa Monica blew up this evening. Police are currently blocking the scene while firefighters battle the fires. So far four counties have responded to the explosion, but we have been told that the fires are under control. The death count is unknown…"

Skye had her arms crossed over her chest as she moved to stand behind the couch in the living room. Nines watched the headlines that read breaking news and listened for a few seconds before cursing under his breath. Everything just got a whole lot more complicated. "Okay, I get it. You're busy, but just look if you find the time… Thank you." Nines flipped the phone closed and gritted his teeth.

"A warehouse blew up," Skye answered him before he could ask. "That Sabbat one in the lady by the sea." She said, realizing how she said it before correcting herself, "Santa Monica."

"I knew what you meant." Nines said as he moved to stand next to her after he put his phone back on the charger in the kitchen. Skye wanted to praise him for remembering this time. He always seemed confused when it died. Watching the television for another minute as the breaking news spoke about the story. The news crew did not know anything from what Skye could tell, so for a few hours, they would be in the dark.

"I was annoyed at first that you let me sleep in, but now I'm glad you did." Nines said as he gave her a kiss, stopping to inhale. A smile crossed his face. "I like that perfume." He said, giving her another kiss before walking away to grab a towel and head into the bathroom. He shut the door and Skye could hear the water running. He wouldn't have said it if he knew how much it cost. It was good to keep men ignorant of some things.

She watched the television as the images changed from the reporter to the fires behind him. There was a view from the air. The reporter was having a hard time speaking over the sounds of the propeller. She could feel her mind slipping as an episode may have been coming over her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a phone ringing. It was Nines's phone that he had put back on the charger in the kitchen. Skye started to walk towards the phone as it stopped ringing. She went to flip it open to check the caller ID as her own started to vibrate in her pocket. Whoever was calling knew to call her phone since Nines never has his near his. It was a funny quirk about him.

Skye pulled the phone from her back pocket and answered it without looking at the ID.

"Hello?" She asked as the connection started. There was silence for a few seconds before the person started to speak.

"Hey Skye, is Nines around?" The voice belonged to Skelter. He sounded pleasant enough, but Skye could tell something was up for him to be calling just after dusk.

"Yes." She said as she walked into the bathroom where the water had stopped running. She knocked on the door and Nine's opened it before she had the chance to reach for the doorknob. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was using another to dry his growing hair. Skye made a mental note that she would have to cut it soon for him.

"It's Skelter," Skye told him handing him the phone. He nodded and put the phone up to his ear.

"What's up?" Nines greeted as he walked into the bedroom to start dressing. Skye did not listen to the conversation as the images on the TV drew her in completely. She moved to stand behind the couch again, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew there would be no updates yet about the explosion but using the focal point she was trying to get a reaction from the system. She needed to find more information. Unfortunately, the system did not work that way. There was always a give and take. Otherwise, it could cause issues for the user. The issues came then, suddenly. The debilitating sharp ringing in her ears forced her to shut her eyes. Her hand found the back of her couch to stabilize herself.

Her mind flood with the imaginary of WWII. She could see the window of the plane, the German plane firing bullets. Several had pierced the hull of the plane, she remembered the sounds of metal ripping apart, and glass shattering as he hit the window. She needed to gain control of the plane, but no she couldn't. The enemy hit one of her engines; they were going down. If she had a heartbeat it would be slamming in her chest right now, her breath would be hard to catch and the chest pain would start. If she were not clinically dead of course. Now a panic attack consisted of flashbacks that were so severe one could lose their mind.

It happened periodically where she was unable to distinguish reality from her own mental environment. Dr. Grout before he became her Sire once explained that her mind was doing it to protect her. Forcing her to relive the experience to assist with moving past it. Here she was nearly six decades later and still not able to move past it.

Screams filled her ears as the fires overtook the supplies and filled the main compartment with so much smoke the soldiers could not breathe.

… _ **cooked humans on the barbecue…**_

… _ **The Sabbat wants blood downtown…**_

The holes in the windows helped to keep the smoke away from her. She heard the German plane makes its round, the bullets puncturing the hull again, this time ripping through the bodies of the soldiers in the back.

… _ **rip them to shreds…**_

… _ **Is that an arm?...**_

… _ **man's work…**_

All forty of them, all under the age of twenty. Mayday, Mayday! We are going down…

… _ **Mayday, funny word…**_

… _ **Christopher Stone…Chris Stone… ChRis StttttOne….**_

… _ **mayday… MaYdAy…MAYDAY… MAYDAYMAYDAYMAYDAYMAYDAY…**_

She remembered screaming into the headset as they dropped altitude. She needed to gain some control. She needed the nose to tilt up so they could slide. Trees tore past them; leaves filled the cockpit.

… _ **Was that a bird…Yellow cab, yellow bird…**_

… _ **Ass-troll-light… thirty dead…big boom…**_

… _ **Camarilla fuck…**_

Skye felt like she was going to be sick as the voices sent thundering pains through her head as her mind tried to process the onslaught of information that was being fed to her at a rapid pace. Her head felt too heavy for her body to support. The flashback of the crash continued as the ground came into view. She hitched a breath in at the plane hit the ground and everything went dark. She had passed out but was found quickly by French soldiers who witnessed the crash.

… _ **Liar pRinccce wants the mummy… He thinks their tasty…**_

… _ **Stone becomes ash if left for the sun…**_

… _ **who let a stupid woman fly...**_

… _ **Sabbat in threes…**_

The thoughts started to slow down, the flashback had ended, and she was able to get the madness under control. Her body started to reconnect with her mind. Once it did her vision cleared and she felt hands holding her own hands. Underneath her was the couch, she was sitting now. In front of her the television was off and Nines was on one knee on the ground in front of her. Waiting patiently for her to reset. It took a lot less time then it used to.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, stroking her hands with his thumbs.

"The prince is after a mummy? And his Ventrue fledgling blew up the warehouse. The Sabbat wants blood." She said to him. Connecting the words with the visions. The ones that were not a part of a PTSD panic attack. "The parking lot near the asshole's tower." Skye looked up to Nines, giving him a gentle look.

"That doesn't answer my question," Nines repeated. Being a blood bond to each other made things interesting when the malkavian had more painful visions. Nines always knew right away if something was wrong with her. It worked body ways if he was injured in battle or having a particularly stressful day.

"I'll be okay," Skye answered with a smile.

"It was the plane crash, right?" He asked, not letting go of her hands. Skye nodded, wondering how he knew. "You were screaming mayday." He said. Pressing his lips to her knuckles. It was one of the most traumatic moments of her life, and the once defining event that leads to becoming a Malkavian. "It wasn't your fault." He said. He always tried to work out the afterthoughts with her before they could even happen.

"I know," Skye replied.

Nines stood up then and nodded. Placing a kiss on the top of her head before putting the flip phone back to his ear and continuing the conversation with Skelter. He went back into the bedroom to finish dressing and came out. She had to wonder what Skelter thought on the other end to be put on hold for an undisclosed amount of time. Most of the anarchs knew not to ask questions, it normally did not end up well because Nines would get defensive. He told her on several occasions that he did not see her as a normal Malkavian. She was not insane. Then again Nines seemed to admire her. She was one of the early women who learned to fly a plane, survived a world war, and returned to help their little group at the time without even thinking of her own needs. Everything she had done was for the aid of another person. He returned a few minutes later completely dressed. There was a gun in his back pocket, and a grenade strapped to his belt.

"I'm going to see if I can find Lacroix's errand boy. Skelter needs some help with some stuff down at the bar. Do you mind going?" He asked her as Skye stood up and nodded. The air was different now in LA. Something came into town and put everyone on edge. Nines looked her over, "You can stay in tonight if you want to Skye." He suggested as well.

"No, I want to go. Tony will be there tonight." She said, unsure where that knowledge came from. There were no voices prior to it. Nines smirked at her, giving her a kiss and taking a breath of her hair where she had rubbed the perfume oil through earlier.

"I'm going to keep the phone on me. Call me if you need anything." Nines said to her, putting it into his back pocket. Skye did the same, knowing that if anything did come up to distress either of them the Blood Bond between them would tell them much sooner. It was probably how Nines knew earlier before any screaming took place. It had its benefits and disadvantages. They never seemed to go very long though without experiencing any disadvantages since their bond stayed healthy. Other more political bonds wilted from the greed of power.

They walked out of the apartment together, Nines locking the door. They left out of separate exits so they would not draw attention to themselves being together. It was a safety thing that they had practiced for years. Skye walked the few blocks to The Last round. This time she was able to walk in and make it upstairs without Ed bothering her over some bill. Skye knew why he bothered her; she would take care of it by giving it to the right person. Something Ed could not keep straight after being in the bar for over ten years.

Upstairs there were several anarchs. Somewhere throwing darts, others were simply chatting. As Skye walked up most paid her no mind. There was a game of cards going on next to the table that Skelter sat at. She walked over to the Brujah and smiled.

"Hey, Skye. I have a favor to ask." Skelter said to her. She nodded, awaiting his instructions. "There is a ghoul that, actually you know her. Patty." He said to Skye who closed her eyes for a slow blink.

"Is she bothering someone else?" Skye asked. Patty caused issues around the Last Round, and with Skye directly. She drank too much and tried to start a fight with the curly redhead. Apparently Patty confused Skye for someone who whored around in her high school or something. She was not allowed to talk for very long before Nines told Kent to take her elsewhere.

"Kent was killed, we just got confirmation two nights ago," Skelter said to Skye. It was too bad, she did like the toreador.

… _ **vampire hunters…**_

"Hunters?" Skye asked with a brow raised.

"Uh, yeah actually," Skelter said, shaking his head slightly. "I'll never get used to that you know." He said with a laugh. "Anyway, she won't listen to reason and keeps running her damn mouth. The problem is at this point we can't kill her. She is in contact with hunters without knowing it. If she disappears that makes us look bad too. Do you think you could scramble her brain enough to make her forget?" Skelter said. Skye thought about it. Dementation oddly enough was her weakest discipline. She could disappear or use supernatural sight, but when it came to scrambling brains she could only do so much. Still with the pleading look Skelter gave her it was apparent she did not have a choice.

"Where is she?" asked Skye.

"The bar on the other end of town usually. Confession?" Skelter said as he leaned back into his chair. She wondered if this was what he called Nines for earlier, but then again Nines would not have recommended she stay in tonight if he knew. No matter. Maybe some practice was needed.

"Tony will be here soon too," Skye said to Skelter.

"Tony? Why is he coming." Asked Skelter as he crossed his arms over his chest. The nosferatu could be a prick sometimes and Brujah needed extra time to prepare and think about how they were not going to kill him.

"Not sure," Skye said to him with a shrug before turning to leave with a wave of her hand. As she walks down the stairs, she reached into her back pocket to pull her wallet out. She still had the money she stole from the young man a few weeks ago, plus another hundred from another target around two nights ago. It had to be saved for rent, unfortunately. She hoped Nines had a decent amount of money this month because she was not getting very lucky.

Skye walked outside and made it to Confession with no permanent issues. Along the way she passed a pair of Gangrel anarchs who asked her where they could find Nines. They did not need to know he was a call away that night and instead she told them the Last Round at some point that night. It was funny, other than a select few most people just knew the two as having a history and nothing more. Skye was an enigma to most of the anarchs other than Nines. Even Skelter, Damsel, and Jack only knew snippets of information here and there. Mostly the stuff that involved Nines like surviving the great depression and such.

She walked into the club and the dance music filled her ears instantly. The place smelled old, but it as built in an old church. The seats for the tables were the old pews. It was creative, but Skye remembered the endless protesters that stood outside the club for months when the place first opened.

Patty was not hard to find, it was the voice really that gave her away. The issue was the obvious hunters in the club. There were two. One thing that Skye always had going for her was being a natural redhead. Very pale skin was already common, and she wore enough makeup to cover the translucency of being undead. Therefore, she appeared to be a very pale human. Skye walked up to the bar and ordered a drink from the owner. A vodka martini. She was going to regret this. She picked the glass up, leaving some cash on the counter and took a sip from the glass.

She wanted to spit it out. It tastes like gasoline, and that was just the vodka. Then there was the aftertaste of dirt and bile from the beverage not being blood. She choked the drink down though and took a follow-up sip to make it realistic. She had to look like she was a young adult and not an eighty-year-old lady. Oh wait, she was actually eighty this year. There was a weird thought. That meant Nines was eighty-two though, so she wasn't that old.

Patty was speaking to a young man. Near the bar. Skye just had to move down the bar a little. Patty seemed overly interested in talking with the young man. Skye was close enough now to use her second sight to establish a one-way mental link. This opened Patty's thoughts to Skye and allowed her to see what Patty was thinking. Skye faced the bar and took another sip from the vodka martini.

Is that Skye? She heard Patty think. Skye knew she had to act fast. She turned, locking eyes with the Ghoul. It took a second, but that was all she needed. She fed her the insanity, making her second guess thoughts of vampires. Trading sucking blood from her vampire master's wrist, neck, and cock turn into cocaine addiction. Her nights with vampire turned into an ex-boyfriend who introduced her to the love for the white powder. Skye was never all mean though. She also reminded Patty to call her mother because she needed help with her issue and knew it. Patty would get the help she needed back home and leave UCLA for another college.

Skye's eyes moved across the crowd behind her. Taking the martini in her hand and drinking the rest down. Anything to uphold the masquerade. She went into the crowd on the dance floor and joined the sea of bodies. Someone's hands found her ass as someone joined her front. Sandwiching her in the crowd, bumping, grinding, and teasing.

She could hear their racing heart beasts, and the beast in her wanted to feed. Another hand reached up and groped her breast. She could feel the vodka hit her stomach, and it burned. It was very painful, almost searing a hole through to the outside. She wanted to throw it up, but she could not leave it. No one entered a club for only twenty minutes. Maybe she could find someone to leave with. That person would become dinner, but two lovers were typically ignored.

She turned around her put her arms around the neck of the gentleman dancing at her back. He was young, the maybe early twenties, skinny and very tall. His hands fell to her waist as they danced. Looking over the young man's shoulder she glanced around the room. Patty had returned to her conversation with the young man like nothing had happened.

… _ **move…**_

She took an intake of breath at the gentle whisper of the voice. Standing up on tiptoes and whispering into the young man's ear. Asking him to join her outside for a smoke. He agreed, her lucky day. She took his hand, leading him towards the door and right past the woman who was carrying a concealed weapon. Once outside she brought him around to the back of the building where the young man started to light a cigarette. He passed it to Skye for her first drag, which she took and blew the smoke out from between her lips.

"What's your name?" The young man asked.

… _ **move…**_

"Hailey," Skye said to him. A lie, but it was necessary.

"Nice to meet you, Hailey, I'm Kyle." He said to her with a smile. They traded more small talk for a little longer, then Skye's phone started to ring. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and excused herself from the conversation.

… _ **move…**_

"Skye, where are you?" It was Nines. She could hear the commotion in the background. He was at the Last Round.

"Confessions." She said simply.

"What? Why?" Nines asked her. Skye glanced over her shoulder to see Patty coming around the corner with three other people. One of which was the young man she had been speaking to. Kyle followed her eyes and smiled at the group.

"Shit." She muttered, forgetting for a second, she was on the phone with Nines. She really should not have said that.

… _ **MOVE…**_

"What do you mean shit?" Nines asked. "Jack, I need-" Skye turned completely, lowering the phone from her ear.

"Hey, pretty lady." One of the larger men said to her. "Looks like you got caught. Wanna do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Do what?" Skye asked innocently.

"Shut it Skye," Patty said then. "First you guys kill Kent, and then you try to scramble my brain. I knew as soon as I saw you. Then when you did my new friends helped me to remember." Patty said with a smirk in her whiny voice. It would normally make Skye cringe, but currently, with four experienced hunters watching her, that was not an option.

Kyle walked up to her then and took the phone out of her hand, dropping it to the ground and crushing it under his boot. Being sure to stomp down to get the point across. Skye took a few steps back to get out of his reaching distance.

… _ **RUN…**_

She turned then and started to run around the building. They would not open up fire this close to so many humans. But she also could not kill them all. That would bring a news station to the scene, and no kindred wanted that. She got around the corner and disappeared completely. Being sure to crouch down as they ran to follow her.

This was going to be very draining. She activated Auspex then to open a mental link between each of the hunters and Patty. They stopped, frozen around the corner as their thoughts began to change. Skye invaded each of their thoughts with images of insanity. Melting clocking, festering sweets, and nails clawing at their feet, pulling them into the ground. Suffocating them and crushing their lungs. She then forced them to laugh while it happened.

To anyone watching on the outside, it was a group of five people screaming, holding their head and running in circles to avoid the grabbing claws. One of them started to cry, it was the woman. Patty though started to dance. A couple walked around the corner and gasped at the sight, shaking their heads as they walked back towards the detail cop to get his attention. He immediately got on his radio to call in backup. Skye started to slowly move, still invisible to the untrained eye.

More people came running towards the commotion as she made her way to the main exit. Going back around the building where she came where there were currently no people. She was able to pick up the fragments of her phone. It was important since a trained person could use that against them. She walked back out onto the streets, putting her hands into her pockets. The Vodka was sitting like a stone in her body. She needed to purge it, but she could not do that in public. She also needed to feed. The use of so many disciplines in rapid succession, especially the strength needed to use them at high levels was not something she was used to doing.

… _ **.wee woo wee woo wee woo wee woo…**_

Three cops' cars sped past her and stopped at the gates of Confession. A car rolled up next to her, and Nines opened the passenger side door. Looking straight ahead at the commotion as he did not say a word. Skye climbed in and shut the door, Resting her head back on the seat. Skye turned to watch as the cops started to drag out the hunters and Patty. Nines saw Patty and looked at Skye, and eyebrow raised.

"Finished," Skye said as she shut her eyes. That was too close. Nines pulled away and got back on the road. Heading to the last round to bring Jack his car back. She could feel the annoyance radiating off of him from the situation. She decided to change the subject.

"Stone?" She asked Nines. Remembering he was going to try to find the Ventrue earlier.

"You were right. I found him just in time. He will be paying us-" He stopped, sniffing the air. "Did you drink Vodka?" He questioned, glancing at her. Skye could not help but laugh.

… _ **Three Sabbat enter, two Sabbat leave…**_

"I could never get you to drink much when we were kids. Now you try to when it makes you sick? You confuse me sometimes woman." Nines said as he laughed, shaking his head slightly. They pulled back up to the Last round and parked around the side of the building. They both got out, and Skye walked to go behind the dumpster.

"I'll meet you inside. I'm going to go wait for the kid." Nines said. Skye just waved her hand towards him. Acknowledging what he said to her, but also wanted to find a place to throw up a twelve-dollar drink. She did not want to do it inside. Who wanted to listen to those 'stupid malk getting confused again' comments from Damsel and Skelter.

Skye stepped behind the dumpster. There was an outdoor spigot there that the homeless population used for water, and a sewage grate not too far from it. She started to run the water and shoved her fingers into the back of her throat. The vodka did not need much antagonizing and soon she was vomiting. The vodka almost burned more on the way back up than it did on the way down. Mixed with the drink were blood and a lot of it. A human purging that amount of blood would probably mean death. For Skye, it just meant that she would feel like death. Or undeath. She put her hands under the water and cleaned herself. Somehow, she did not get any blood on her white shirt, but it was soaked with water now.

Hopefully, there were some blood packs inside. She did not have any energy to hunt currently. After shutting the water off, Skye walked inside of the bar. Her throat was burning now. She did not stop at the bar since Ed was busy with customers. Apparently, a large group of college kids chose the bar to hang out in tonight. She gave up and walked upstairs. Finding Nines with his arms crossed as he spoke with Skelter.

"Skye, what the hell happened?" Skelter asked as she walked up to the table.

"Hunters were protecting the ghoul," Skye answered, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"…You were able to take all of them out?" Nines asked with an eyebrow raised. Skye simply nodded. "At the same time?" She nodded again. He knew dementation was her weakest discipline, but apparently her power was growing more. Skelter's eyes opened wide at the realization. Malkavians were a creepy bunch, and the more physical clans did not like the mind control aspects of the Ventrue and Malkavians. It was too sneaky for their liking.

"holy shit," Skelter muttered under his breath. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, Skye. All that mind shit freaks me out."

"I'll be sitting." She said to Nines before walking around the short corner next to the bathrooms and taking a seat at the table. Her stomach still hurt too, so she tucked her feet up onto another chair and bend her knees up while she leaned back against the wall. She had also pulled the fragments of her phone out and set them on the table.

It was very loud in the bar, but the upstairs had quieted down as several anarchs left to go do whatever work was asked of them. From her limited view, she saw several younger Kindred going up to Nines for a variety of things. For the last two months, he had been becoming the Anarch Baron, mostly against his will. In Skye's opinion, he was the best person for the job and a perfect person to step up after Jeremy MacNeil met his final death when the Kuei Jin invaded about two and half months ago. Even Skye never saw that coming.

Nines came up to her after several minutes. Skye was staring out the window, watching the world go by. The system was very quiet at that moment, and they had been for most of the night. Then again Skye had uploaded the thoughts of 5 people's conscious minds into their world. They could have been processing the information and bringing it to the correct people. Even those four hunters had to know something.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, putting a glass on the table. It was a wine glass filled with a red liquid. To a human, it would just look like she was drinking red wine. Skye pulled the glass to her lips, taking a drink. It was room temperature at least, and at that moment the liquid soothed her burning throat and stomach.

"Nauseous, but okay," Skye said with a smile. Nines took the seat at the table, leaning back against the wall as well. He was quiet for a few minutes, looking out the same window that Skye was looking through. There was a homeless woman pushing a shopping cart into the alley.

… _ **cough…rhinorrhea…febrile…involuntary purging…**_

"This entire city is screaming my name… Everyone is coming to me with every little issue…" Nines started to say. He spoke in a whisper, not wanting anyone to overhear his momentary weakness. "They treat me like some…" His words trailed off as he spoke.

Skye looked over his features. He had circles under his eyes now, and he was trying to run an army with little background in doing so. She blinked slowly as she used her second sight. The system was quite enough currently to open a link with Nines.

_We are going to be okay you know…_ Skye said to him. He looked up at her then, hearing the voice in his head. He smiled back at her. _Just because they are treating you as a baron doesn't mean you need to take the title._

_The pressure is stifling… It was always easier before_.. he mentally thought back to her.

_What? When we were starving? Or laying naked in our tent?_ Skye rose a brow as she said this to him. She could see him trying not to laugh now. Good, she got him. So continued her train of thought instead. _You are more than capable of doing the job, and I'm here for you when you feel otherwise._

Her eyes glanced down as she saw a figure approach the Last Round. Actually two, one in a hoody she assumed was Tony, and the other was the fledgling Ventrue. Skye picked up the glass of blood and took another sip. She was going to need a lot more on her way home that night, but the glass was helping.

"Stone is here," Skye said to him out loud. Returning his mind back to the way it was.

"Back to business." Nines said as he got up. A slight bounce in his step. He stepped up in front of her and took her hand. Kissing her knuckles. "I don't know what I would do without you." He murmured into her hand before releasing it and turning. He stood just beyond the corner; she could see his shadow. It was almost like he was a bouncer, protecting the precious client beyond. Footsteps headed up the stairs, and before long another shadow appeared next to Nines.

"Skye is around the corner. You can ask her yourself." Nines said to the man. It was from Tony then. Tony started to round the corner but was stopped when Nines put his hand on the Nosferatu's shoulder. "It been a long night, so go easy on her man."

"it's not even eleven yet!" Tony with a smirk.

"Yeah, exactly." Nines said as he looked towards the stairs. Christopher was on his way up. Tony walked up to Skye and took a seat at the table. Christopher and Nines started their discussion as well. Skye was unsure if the Ventrue would join them, but she would be surprised if he did. Her attention turned back to Tony completely. He was playing with the pieces of her phone.

"Is this yours or Nines?" Tony asked as he took out certain pieces from the carnage. Skye assumed it was the memory or something.

"Mine. Hunter crushed it." Skye said. Tony's face shot up at her mention of the hunter.

"You came across a hunter tonight?" He asked. To this Skye just held up 4 fingers. Tony shook his head. Probably mentally cursing himself that he did not know about the hunters within the downtown. Nines certainly was not going to be happy about that. They were quite for some time before Tony finally broke the silence.

"I need more information on this treaty you know about." He said in a whisper. Skye starred straight for a big as she drank down the rest of the blood. Setting the glass carefully on the table.

"Stone will be told." She said to him. Wait… How did she know that? There were no voices.

"Stone… that fledgling from the theater?" Tony asked.

"He is with Nines now," Skye said, motioning with her head in their direction. "He does not have the papers you seek though. Perhaps in a few fortnights." She said to Tony. Her malkavian traits starting to come out the more she spoke out loud. She could tell tony was getting frustrated already trying to keep up.

"I don't know why I talk to your kind. It's all riddles." He said to her.

"masochistic delight?" Skye suggested as she got up, motioning towards her glass. She would be right back, just needing a refill. She walked past Nines and Chris. She was able to catch Chris's eyes, who seemed to follow her with his eyes. Skye smiled, trying to be friendly as she continued her way down the stairs. She was not going to interrupt their conversation.

Damsel was in the back behind the bar. Helping Ed since they were busy. Another anarch was also running supplies as they got low. He noticed Skye first and motioned for her to go to the back to get what she wanted. She did just that. There was a small room down the hall and to the right that held a small fridge with a few blood packs. They were low she noticed when she opened the fridge. She would need to make a run to the blood bank… actually no, she could not support Therese after her blatant disregard for the anarch movement. Unless Jeanette was in control like the system mentioned. Jeanette had yet been able to say anything.

She pulled a blood pack out and punctured it with her teeth before adding it to the glass. It was cold, so the blood only oozed out instead of poured. She could microwave it, but that was almost worse than letting it come up to room temperature. She threw the used bag back into the trash before heading back upstairs.

"Skye," Nines said to her. Chris turned around took, giving her a lookup and down that only men with one thing on their mind held. Nines apparently choose to ignore this because his face did not falter. She walked up to them, holding the glass in between her hands. They would not warm it any faster but pretending helped sometimes.

"Yes?" She said, speaking simply.

"This is Chris Stone. The one form the theater a few nights ago. Remember?" Nines said to her. He was playing up the fact that she was not a malkavian to this man.

"Hmmm, Yes... Pleasure." She said, holding her hand out for him to shake. Instead, the Ventrue took it and kissed her hand. This got Nines's attention. But he did nothing about it. Instead, Skye pulled her hand away.

"I have to return to my friend," Skye said.

"One sec Skye," Nines said to her. "Can you tell Stone anything about the sarcophagus? Lacroix is sending him that way tonight." Skye thought to herself for a bit. Really just snooping around the network, but due to the bombing of the warehouse, the new was not covering the slaughter.

"Other than what you know, no," Skye said to Nines. "Blood, death, and a curse."

… _ **opened…**_

"Thank you, Skye. As I was saying I think this antediluvian bullshit brought on-" Nines spoke. Skye took this cue to leave and she walked around the corner and took her seat again. She played with the glass for a second, finding the blood to be moving like molasses.

"Okay," Tony started to say. Apparently having just enough time to think things through. "You can't tell me anymore. You do need a new phone though. I'll get you one and sent it to your apartment." He stood up then. Nodding towards her. "If anything, else comes up, please call me. I need more than your insite to help me with this." He turned, pulling his hood up and walked away. Leaving the bits of useless broken plastic on the table. Skye looked towards the window again and saw Jack outside smoking.

… _ **Smiling Jack loves surprises…**_

Her eyes widened slightly as the pieces for one puzzle started to come together. She got up again and started to head outside. Chris's eyes on her again almost the entire way. It was creepy in away. She went outside to where Jack was, glass still in hand.

"Hey kid, I'm glad you are okay. What happened? Nines was in a rush earlier when he took my car." Jack said as he handed her the cigarette. They walked away from the entrance of the bar and around the corner for privacy.

"Patty and 4 hunters." She said, handing back the cigarette and taking a small sip from the slightly warmed blood.

"The Ghoul caused all that? Shit. Never would have guessed that combo. Guess she couldn't keep her mouth shut." He said with a laugh and smile. She offered the glass to him, but he declined.

"You are becoming quite the ass-kicker you know." Jack praised her.

"Jack, where is the mummy?" Skye asked him. Jack stopped laughing then. His face grew dark as he contemplated his next response. How did she know? Well, that was obvious. What would she do with the information? That was easy too.

"Alright kid. You need to promise me you'll keep this to yourself." Jack said to her.

"I promise." Skye put the glass down on the ground and followed him to the trunk of his car. He opened it to reveal the mummy. Its skin was completely dry, the mouth was hanging open and most of the bandages as completely worn away. The smell, well there was none when you would think it would be awful. Part of the preservation process she assumed.

"I'm taking out Lacroix." Jack with a dark expression before closing the trunk.

… _ **house of corpses from dinosaur nuggets….**_

"The museum, next Friday before midnight," Skye said with crossed arms. Looking up at his face. He chuckled this time.

"I knew I should have told you. You are going to make this much easier for me." Jack said to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Nines cannot know though. Its easier that way. I was nervous when he took the keys earlier. But it's good to know he did not snoop."

"Nines knows not to open. Not that it has already been opened." Skye replied. As they returned to their spot around the corner by the door. Jack was very old and very strong. He could certainly take Skye out if he wanted it badly enough. Just like a lot of the younger anarchs, he seemed to have a soft spot. Maybe especially for the redhead. It grew when he found out she was on the frontlines for WWII, even if it was only a few months. Something about a woman in a large battle for the time was admiring she supposed.

"Good, that's going to be important," Jack said with another laugh as he put out the cigarette. "Let's head back inside. I think I'm going to start kicking some of the frat boys out."

"Take from the orange ones." She said to him, opening the door. Many of the college kids at least had drinks now, and some of them had orange jackets on. A sports team perhaps? Jack slapped her mid-back in thanks for the tip as he headed inside. Skye found the stairs again before any of them could stop her.

"I got my eye on you Kid," Nines said to Chris as she came up to the top of the stairs. Nines glanced at her before his eyes returned to Chris. The Ventrue seemed annoyed by the conversation, but overall, it ended on good terms it seemed. Chris turned quickly and ran into Skye. The glass of blood she was carrying went all over his dress shirt and suit jacket. Of course, a Ventrue would go to a five bar in a suit. They both looked at the mess.

"Well?" Chris asked her. Skye then realized the Ventrue was expecting an apology. Nines over her shoulder immediately got annoyed, but Skye deflected.

"I'm so sorry. I was lost in my own mind." Skye said to him.

"You know what, it is fine. I must go to change anyway before going to the boat." Chris said, then smiled at her. "Maybe you can make it up to me over dinner sometime," Chris said to her. Skye was half confused since she was not sure what he had in mind. She looked over her shoulder, Nines was not looking at them but was listening.

"I'll let you know," Skye said to him. Returning the smile.

"I look forward to it." The Ventrue said then headed down the stairs. Skye looked to Nines who seemed annoyed. She walked up to him with her not more than a half-empty glass.

"You couldn't have just said no?" Nines said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Friend or foe?" Skye countered. She could always turn him down later, but currently, they were trying to appear friendly. A pair of Brujah came up the stairs then, standing behind Skye.

"I'll talk to you later," Nines said to the redhead, looking over her shoulder at the Brujah pair. She nodded. Turning to head back down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs, she stopped.

… _ **Come to me…**_

An address popped into her head after the voice of her Sire left her mind. She felt compelled, more so than she ever did with her blood bond to Nines. She could not even walk up the stairs to tell him, she had to continue forward, down the stairs, out the door, and into a cab. She absent-mindedly gave the address to the man. The entire ride to the address, there was only silence. The cab came to a stop. She paid the man before getting out to look at the large white house. The compulsion grew more as she was this close.

She walked up to the door, using the knocker once before finding it unlocked. There was a ghoul there to greet her and have Skye follow her. The ghoul led Skye past even more ghouls, there had to be at least fifteen that she saw, and more all throughout the large house. This was only a percent of Dr. Grout's power. Great strength was needed to not only call to her from across the city but also to control all these humans. He was doing it with more than blood too. They entered a room with a fireplace, two tables, and a large armchair. Grout who was sitting in the chair started to stand as she walked in. She stood in the doorway as the ghoul left them.

She felt completely drawn to the older man in front of her. Skye had heard about the draw of a childe to this sire, but this was the first time she felt it herself. It felt warm and comforting but mentally she was terrified. The last time this man was alone with her he made her revisit her past trauma over and over again. This left her with several panic attacks which she would then need to be restrained and chemically sedated.

"Ms. Byrnes," Grout started to say as he stood up. "It has been too long."

"You never asked for me," Skye replied to him. She was watching him carefully. Especially when he started to step around the chair and came to stand in front of her.

"There was never a need to. You got along fine before meeting me, and after meeting me." He replied. His hands were folded behind his back and he started to walk up to her. Looking her up and down. His face showed no expression on it as his eyes met her own. His hair was red like her own, but his was grey at his hairline. Showing he was probably middle-aged when turned. Skye then realized how quiet the system was currently. Actually, since entering the mansion… Was Dr. Grout blocking it?

He started to walk past her, stopping after a few feet and turn back and look at her. He wanted her to follow. She did as she was silently told.

"I build this place for my own experiments. I have been trying to find a cure for our kind for decades." Grout explained as they started to climb a set of stairs. Skye felt her eyes wondering over the features of the home. The place was furnished very bare. Painting though directed the wall. Ghouls where everywhere, Skye had lost count from walking past them. The continued to climb stairs. The entire time Grout was speaking. They stopped at the landing and Grout turned back and looked at her.

"Use auspex." He commanded. Skye nodded and used it, seeing the auras of easily almost one hundred humans within his mansion. The colors of the auras differed from deep blues to bright pinks to vibrant yellows. "Most of them are used for testing. You would think with this amount of test subjects I would have an idea of what causes us to be what we are. To this day I am no closer." Grout explained. Skye stopped the use of second sight and looked at him.

"What kind of experiments?" She asked. Grout only shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. They were all a waste." He said. Turning again and walking up another set of stairs. They passed another ghoul dusting. Skye watched the ghoul for a few seconds and noticed the woman was not moving other than her arm. She wondered how long the woman had been dusting the same table.

The next room was the strangest. It was round, and there were objects around the room. In the center of the room where Grout walked up to a large object with a curtain around it. Skye stood towards the wall and watched him carefully. She did not He reached up and pulled it back. Revealing a woman inside of a glass case. The woman was pale, and her hair was red. She appeared to be looking up at the sky while her hands were outstretched. Skye was very confused now.

"We always wanted children." Grout started to say, turning his body towards Skye then. One hand was on the glass case now as he looked at the woman. Skye could only see love and sadness in his eyes as he looked at the woman. "It was one of the first things I thought of when I met you. Destiny has a strange way of acting things out."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked, knowing her turning was a complete accident. If she did not bite him back that night she would still be human today.

"Ms. Byrnes, this is my wife. I put her in stasis because she had an incurable condition. She was the most loving and caring individual I have even had the honor of knowing." Grout said to her.

"So I'm your daughter you were never able to have then, is that it?" Skye asked him. Trying not to be rude, but it came out harsher than expected. Grout turned to look at her. His green eyes were narrow for a second before they softened again when he looked at her.

"You look enough like her that I could never control myself around you. But this isn't why I brought you here." Grout said as she dropped his hand and took a few steps towards her. "I'm going to die within the next week." He said rather bluntly.

Skye felt her eyes open wider at the nonchalance of his voice. He stopped just a few feet in front of her. Before turning again. He continued speaking, "Insite showed me a long time ago. It gave me time to prepare… We will be together again." In the last part, he looked at his wife. He appeared okay with the idea. The look he gave to the woman reminded her of how Nines looked at her.

"What did they show you?" Skye asked. She had to know. It was then she felt him crawling at her mind. It was not to take over. He was sharing his thoughts. She saw everything through his eyes. Grout was lying in bed, and his door creaked open. The light from the hallway flooding the room. A voice started to laugh. The silhouette of a woman entered. She grew frustrated as Grout looked up to the ceiling.

"The Camarilla send their regards..." The voice said in an accent Skye could place as Asian descent. She was ignorant to be able to distinguish the exact language or dialect. As a stabbing pain shot through her chest, her vision returned to see Grout had turned again to look at her. Skye realized she had dropped to one knee while holding her chest. The pain felt so real…

"The treaty you know about already occurred. My death will seal its fate." Grout told her as he walked up to her. Holding his hand out to help her up. Skye took his hand and stood up.

"It's the Kuei-jin who kill you then," Skye responded. Receiving a nod from Grout.

"Yes, and your friend will take the fall," Grout said to her.

"Nines?" Skye asked. They spoke about Nines in great detail during their sessions when Grout was her doctor. It was also no surprise that he knew they were still together after all this time. He did not answer her though. Expecting she knew the answer.

"I still don't understand why you called me here," Skye said to him then. Taking a step back to try to put some distance between them. She hit the wall instead.

"I'll tell you then," Grout started, "I wanted to congratulate you on becoming the new Malkavian Primogen for LA." Skye felt her eyes widen at this.

"No, there has to be someone who is older." She did not believe him. Certainly, the Prince would name someone else. Did he have that kind of power? Grout laughed at this.

"You are my only Childe. You are also of the seventh generation. We are a rare breed in these modern days. Everything falls to you." Grout said to her. Skye found herself summoning her second sight again and searching. She couldn't be the only one. There had to be another vampire in the mansion. She looked around, no one. Everyone was human. There was no dark purple aura other than the vampire in front of her.

"I need to leave," Skye said suddenly. Brushing past him and heading towards the door. She opened it to find a ghoul on the other side. Ready to lead her out of the house.

"I think that is wise. I want to spend time with my wife." Grout said to her, turning back to the woman. "Goodbye, Ms Byrnes." He did not turn around at all.

Almost as soon as she left the mansion, the system returned to her.

… _ **blood… so much blood…**_

… _**Join us Alistair…**_

… _ **Shapeshifter…**_

It was almost soothing to have the voices back. The Ghoul shut the door of the mansion after Skye left. She could hear the multiple locks being engaged on the door behind her. Skye walked out to the street to find the taxi was still waiting for her. Another Grout thing she assumed. Skye glanced at the time on his dashboard. It was nearly 5 AM now. She needed to be getting home before dawn and judging by the growing light blues in the sky, that was soon. The driver though had just started to drive after she climbed into the back.

After a short while, the taxi stopped in front of her apartment building. She reached forward to pay him, but the man declined. Saying it was taken care of already. She got out of the taxi and started to head upstairs. The sun just started to peek over the horizon as she got inside. Skye had gotten caught in the sun before. The burns were very painful. Walking up the four flights of stairs, the weight from her new information and the events of the night started to wear on her. She felt very tired and overwhelmed as she walked up to the apartment door. Before she could pull her key out the door opened.

"Thank god." Nines said as he stepped out. Pulling her into an embrace. His hand reached up and gripped her hair, pulling her head up so he could kiss her. He pulled away, allowing her to walk into the apartment. Skye walked in and threw her keys onto the counter. Nines started to lock the door completely for the day. Including the deadbolt before turning around.

"Skye, what the fuck? Its dawn." He said. Angry now that she nearly became ash. "Where were you?"

"With Grout" She answered, going to take a seat on the couch to unzip and remove her boots. Nines looked at her, his expression was angry, confused, and worried. At grout's, it changed to one of pure fury. Not at her though, she knew this.

"Why?" he asked simply. Skye stopped taking her boots off to look at him.

"He… summoned me." She said. Unsure how to explain the pull to him. "It felt like our bond." Skye tried to explain. Nines did not have a sire, and therefore would never understand the pull. Even Skye never had either until that night. Nines was quiet for a bit before he finally walked over to the couch and sat down next to Skye.

"Maybe we should start from the beginning." Nines suggested. She pulled her boots off all the way and sat on the couch, crossing her legs to face him. He turned his body towards her, resting his arm on the back of the cough and bringing a knee up comfortably. Skye concentrated for a bit, working to block the system out completely so she could talk normally to Nines. It would not last for very long, but it made things much easier.

"I have to speak fast." Skye started, gaining a nod from Nines. He knew slightly how it all worked. "I felt like I had to go, and knew he summoned me when I went to his mansion. Though the insite he knows he is going to be killed within the next few nights. I think he wanted to say his peace for the most part. Even referred to me as a daughter he never had or some shit." Skye said. Closing her eyes. Fighting the voices, the best she could. Grout did it with such ease… how?

"Okay, he is insane. We knew that from how he ran the asylum. You're blocking the voices, so what is the important part?" Nines asked. He was not being rude. He also knew Skye got excited to speak more than a few words and could waste their time.

"Lacroix is going to frame you for his death. I don't know to what extent. A shapeshifting Kuei-jin will also be involved." Skye said to him. Nines got up then and started to pace slightly at her words.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That bastard… And that fucking bitch in Chinatown" He started to mutter.

"Armando," Skye said to him. Getting Nines's attention with his true name. His name rolled off her tongue like a native speaker of Spanish. Just like his mother pronounced as he once told her.

"Sorry, go ahead." He said, putting his hands on the back of the couch and looking at her.

"There is a treaty, Grout's death will prove it not long after. You must hide though. Wherever that hiding spot is the voices keeping warning of werewolves." Skye decided to leave out her own promotion to the LA primogen in the process. It was not important in the greater scheme. To be honest, she was not looking forward to it. Not that you as the reader could tell that from the earlier reaction.

Nines looked down at her then. "Werewolves?" His mind started to process the information when he forcibly sighing. Skye looked down towards the ground then. "Griffith Park... It makes sense. No one will go that far into werewolf country." He came back around and sat on the couch, taking Skye's hands, and pressing them to his lips. "What do they keep telling you?" Nines asked her.

"They have been referring to you as werewolf meat for a few weeks," Skye told him. Not meeting his eyes. Nines did not say anything right away. Skye assumed he was annoyed further with her. He had asked her once to tell him anything and everything that the voices told her when it was important. This though was more selfish; she did not want to believe that he could die. She felt a hand under her chin, pulling her up into a soft kiss.

"I've been called worse." He whispered into her lips before pulling away. "I don't think a werewolf is going to get the better of me." Nines said, he was cocky and his face held that signature smirk. Skye laughed at him then.

"We should go to bed." Sky suggested then. Feeling the block starting to take its toll on her.

"We are getting too old to stay up past dawn." Nines said as they both got up. Skye felt the system started to take hold of her mind. She paused at the transition that took place. Bringing her back into the world. It was both terrifying and comforting. Nines headed into the bedroom and got into bed. Skye followed him and started to change. Nines was already in bed by the time she climbed into bed with him. This time Skye laid on her side and Nines tucked his body against her, burying his face into her hair and taking a deep breath.

"I do love that perfume." He murmured into her hair before kissing the back of her head. Skye felt her body start to drop into the weightlessness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning out to be one of my favorite writing styles. I'm having fun writing this slightly sane but not to sane malkavian. Please let me know what you think of the story so far! Also, let me know if the chapters are too long. I can post them in shorter installments if you guys prefer them that way. 
> 
> Have a great week!


	3. Delusion

There were not enough nights left. That was the first thought Skye had in the early evening. Sure, they had spent time apart in the past, but the uncertainly was always the hard part. Several nights had passed since the passing of Doctor Alister Grout. She knew it as soon as it happened. The sensation of a lightning bolt passing through her head has made her practically pass out. She has been at the Last Round and dropped to the floor as the debilitating sensation hit her and she lost all control of her mind and function of her body. Several hands reached out to steady her and get her into a chair. After that it was blank. Nines had brought her home.

She learned later that apparently, she was completely unresponsive and just stared into space which freaked all the younger members of the anarchs out. Having a malkavian among them was still not common knowledge since in times like those Skye could be taken advantage of. It was also times like that Skye was reminded why Malks did not typically live long in their society. Sure the insite was very helpful, but it came with time like these. If she did that outside or near a window, she would face final death. From her end, she was utterly lost within the system. There were arguments, yelling, crying, and voices everyone. She had lost control as the point had been made. Grout had been protecting her from going completely mad the entire time.

"Insanity for all!" one voice cried and circled the room.

"BINGO was his" Another sang happily. It was the fifteenth time he sang the same line.

"Mummies are dead…" A bass voice claimed.

"Everyone enough. Let's get this under control." Skye felt herself begging.

"Okay Boss lady"

"Meanie"

"What did she do to earn this spot?"

"Probably fucked her way to the top."

The voices were maddening and trying to listen to all of them was becoming just as difficult. This reminded her that she had never faced true insanity, and this was a hard lesson. For Skye though she did have decades of practice. In time Skye was able to regain some level of control. At that time, she never left their couch. Choosing to sit and watch the wall.

The thing that really made the entire transition difficult was the fact that everything that made Grout's mind had been directly uploaded into her mind the moment he embraced final death. His scientific practices, his methods, his theories, his pre-Freudian ways of treating patients, his years of medical school, the first time he and his wife were intimate. Skye needed to take time to sort the bull shit from the useful information. His malkavian powers, his sense of control over the system, his speech, and his way to control a room. Also, his finances and how one could acquire wealth using unconventional methods. She wondered if all malkavian sires did this to their childe, or even if other clans did such a thing similarly.

That had ended finally last night. She came to in the early afternoon and found Nines sleeping on the couch. His head was in her lap, waiting for her to come to. She had not known how long he waited but had a feeling he was not able to stay as he had in the past. They had changed the locks on the apartment for the reason. If she had gone into the system and he needed to leave, he could simply lock her within the second bedroom. It was to keep her safe from leaving. There were times when she woke up with complete amnesia after all. Those were hard for Nines since she would fight him, thinking him to be some enemy.

Their conversation was sweet as well when she completely regained control. Her hand started to stroke his face as she leaned back into the couch. This sensation made Nines jump and wake up.

"You're awake." He said simply. Sitting up and pulling her into a hug. Skye knew her regression had caused added stress to the brujah that he did not need. Especially throughout the planning to fight back Sabbat and Camarilla from encroaching on their territory that was necessary. She would have no memory of her time away from the real world though. Everything of her was within the system. Speaking with the LA malkavians, and Primogen from other cities and countries.

"Yeah." She said back to him. Reaching her hands up and wrapping them around his chest. Resting her head into her neck.

"What kept you away?" Nines asked as he pulled away.

"Grout uploaded his subconscious to me. He also deemed me the LA Camarilla Primogen and clan elder…" She said to Nines who took a second to grasp her words. It was a Camarilla hierarchy term she used. Anarchs also used the clan elders as advisors though, but they did not have specific terms. "It sucks." She said then. This made Nines laugh. A smile crossed his face as he kissed her forehead.

"You're the malkavian elder now?" Nines asked. He seemed confused by then, then thought about it for a second. Malkavians did not survive for that long when compared to other clans. Hell, Jack was over 400 years old now. Sure, a few malkavians were older, but for the most part, it was rare.

"Yeah. I had to sort the bullshit from the useful information" Skye said to him. Stretching her arms up into the air. Her shoulders cracked, releasing air from the stiffness of staying in the same position.

"I'm just glad your back now." He said to her. "We will figure out later if Lacroix calls for you." He said. Knowing that the prince of a city also calls upon the clan elders for guidance from time to time. They were also apart of the court that the prince would hold here and there. It was all political bull shit really.

"Maybe I'll just blow him off," Skye said honestly as he looked at Nines.

"Oh, I'm sure we will have more important things to do. Although seeing the look on his face when I walk in behind you would be priceless." Nines said, imagining the moment. He stopped though as the realization hit him. "Are you blocking your voices?"

"No?" Skye responded, raising an eyebrow.

"You're talking and making sense. Some of that information must have been useful." Nines commented, noticing the change.

That took place earlier that day. They had gone to bed soon after that. The system let Skye sleep for the remainder of the day. She woke up that night and Nines was already gone for the night. Her normal routine continued. Shower, dry, do her hair which she left down tonight. Every movement though, her hunger grew. She realized that other than the glass of blood at the Last Round, she had not fed in over a week. That was almost too long for Skye. She could feel her stomach turn at the realization. She stepped out of the bathroom and went to the fridge. It did not matter if she was nude, she was alone currently.

She pulled a bag of blood out and bit into the end of it with one of her fangs. She then sucked the cold congealed sanguineous material out of the bag. It was not enough. She took another, leaving then with one left and repeated the motion. Better, but still not enough. She wanted more. Needed more. Needed something from a live source. The hunger called her to more than the voices in her head.

Tonight would be the night she finally went to the club that was still in their territory. Normally she would go with a friend more desperate for food. She finished draining the bagged blood throwing both empty containers into the trash.

A phone rang in the living room. She went to it, noticing it was not the same blue that hers and Nines were. Instead, this one was red. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Skye! Long time no chat. There is a gallery event downtown that starts in about an hour. Want to go with me?" She recognized the voice on the other end as Phoebe. A young toreador. She had not been to the last round in a few weeks, but she typically hung out with Skye when she came. They had also been to a few events here and there.

'Sure… I just have to get ready." Skye responded back to her.

"Okay, it's at the gallery just down the street from the Last round. I'll see you soon!" Phoebe said.

"See you soon," Skye answered back. Hanging up the phone.

Then went into the bedroom to start changing. She chose a simple black lace dress. Underneath there was a tube fabric that covered her breasts and another that was shaped like a skirt. The lace of the dress covered her up to her neck, elbows, and hit just above her knee. The exposed areas of her midsection, collarbone, and lower thigh were still covered with the lace, but her skin peeked though. Underneath she had a Garter on which connect to the stockings and held them up under her skirt. For shoes, she chose something that most girls would regret after about 2 hours which was a 6-inch pair of stilettos that were strappy. At these events people typically overdressed.

She did her hair leaving it down in its curls letting it go loose in a little wild and even decided to put on her signature perfume. She entered the main part of the apartment and looked on the counter there she saw a note from Nines she had not seen earlier.

_Skye,_

_I need to leave early but try to get some sleep tonight. I'll check on you later. Call me if you need anything. Your new phone is on the couch._

_Nines._

_PS, the rent money is in the drawer. Can you drop it off to that asshole? If not, I'll do it when I get home. Thanks._

She noticed his phone was on the counter and could not help but to roll her eyes. He was such an old man at heart. She opened the drawer and found the money. All twenty-two hundred worth. The price of rent for the LA downtown was ridiculous, but the building at least was secure. Even though Skye tried, Nines always took care of the bills. She wondered if it was the old soul in him to just be the breadwinner. She took the money and put it into an envelope that was also in the drawer. Instead of sleeping, she decided to leave a note for him.

_Nines,_

_I'm hungry. I'll be at an event with Phoebe, then probably end up at Royale for a few hours._

_Skye_

Royale was a club that was still within their territory. It was grand, and overly so. They held concerts there most weekends, and therefore it could be hard to get in sometimes. If they were closed for a concert, then Skye would have to come up with a backup plan then.

She left the note on the counter and walked out of the apartment. Being sure to lock the door behind her, she then walked down three flights of stairs. The owner of the building lived in the building as well, just on the second floor. She put the money into the envelope with their apartment number written on the front of it and slid it under the door. This was how they had paid their rent for years, and they never heard any complaints. She then left the building completely and went outside and walked the few blocks to the gallery.

Outside stood Phoebe. Her chestnut hair was tied into a bun, and she wore a navy-blue sheath dress. The color went great with her cool-toned almond skin. Next to her was her Childe, Marcus. He was only turned around six months prior, but the two were inseparable. He stood much taller than her and had darker features. Chocolate skin and dark hair that he kept short. He had been her ghoul for years before she decided to change him.

"Skye! Over here!" Phoebe called. Marcas smiled at the redhead as she walked up.

"Hey, Skye. Good to see you again." He said. This was only their third time meeting or so.

"Hey, guys." She said back to them.

"This event is being thrown by a malkavian. Isn't that interesting?" Phoebe said to Skye. Outside the building, there were around twenty people waiting to get in. Most of which were Toreador. There were also some Ventrue as well.

"How are you feeling after the other night? Nines said you got some spiked blood." Phoebe asked then. Spiked blood was the blood that was laced with too many drugs from a synthetic source. More than often though it was from a bad blood bag. Some blood farms attempted to muddle down the source so they could push more products and increase sales without killing their livestock. It did not agree with their system typically, but it also made for a good excuse for her madness.

"Yeah, just needed some rest." Skye agreed with the story. They were allowed in after a few minutes. The Gallery was small, almost too small to hold the number of people that the gallery wanted. Phoebe and Marcus left her after a few minutes to make their way around the room.

Skye also slowly made her way around the room. Greeting those kindred, she knew and had known for years. She even met a few new kindreds as well. The youngest being only two weeks old. The very nice young man he was too. A singer apparently.

She stopped at one of the paintings. Recognizing it immediately. It was of her but within the system. The painting had a dreamlike state to it with the use of blues and purples for the background. In the center though was a red and blue spirit. The body was laying on a couch of sorts. It was interesting since Malkavian interrupted the system completely different from one another. While Skye saw orbs, this younger malkavian saw a person. A figure made his way over to Skye then. He was about her height and wore red round ray bands. She could see her reflection in them. She recognized the other malkavian as Edmund. He also happened to be the artist of the gallery.

"Skye! My body followed the web that my mindset forth." He said to her with a smile.

"Edmund." She said as he pulled her into a hug. He was wearing a suit, probably picked out for him by the toreador that liked to use him for his artistry skills. They did find, and he seemed happy with the arrangement in the end.

 _Do you like this piece? Seeing you the other night gave me inspiration._ He said then into her mind. Skye nodded at this. Their proximity allowed their thoughts to travel through the system to each other without any need to establish a deeper link. She could also hear the voices in his head well.

_**…primogen…** _

_**…MAYDAY…** _

_It is beautiful. I'm flattered that you painted me._ She said back to him.

 _Skye, I'm glad you are the elder now. You will be great._ He said to her then. _Did you get to meet Malkav?_

 _Yes, he is well._ She replied to him. That was apart of her time within the system. The original malkavian Antediluvian, Malkav, made his presence in the world meeting. To Malkavians this was normal, he was still alive within the system after all and always had been. He was what made the system after all.

 _Someday I'm going to meet him too._ Edmund said to her. He was only about ten years into his unlife, but so far, he had done well for himself. Skye pulled away from the hug then and took a step back.

"Pictures wander through my mind like a kid playing hopscotch." He said as he motioned towards the painting.

 _You are a very talented painter you know._ Skye continued the internal conversation.

 _Yes, it was Vanessa's idea to hold the gallery. I was a bit nervous about it._ Edmund said to her. "Like flies to honey said the crocodile."

"Skye! You found Edmund." Phoebe said as she came up to Skye. She looked at the painting they had been talking about. "Edmund, I think this is your best one yet. What was your inspiration?" Phoebe asked the malkavian.

Edmund started to laugh at her question. _Toreadors…_ "Another like mind." He said to Phoebe. She looked at him perplexed, then smiled and nodded.

"It's a woman," Skye said to Phoebe. Filling in the blank a bit.

"A woman? Vanessa?" The toreador questioned then.

"It is our networks elder." He replied to her before looking up. He looked through the crowd. Skye followed his eyes, but before she could see and could hear the thoughts of another Malkavian enter the room.

"Ahhh, Grout then... A memory then since the accident with the fire?...wait you said a women." Phoebe asked rhetorically turning her head to see what they were looking at. On the other side of the room, she could see Marcus with another woman. Not just any woman, but Jeanette. She was flirting with the man. Skye could see the jealousy build in Phoebe's eyes before she left their side to go have a word with Jeannette.

"Oh, come on Kitten. I wasn't doing anything. No need for the claws" Jeannette said to Phoebe. She sighed then, claiming to be bored anyhow and turned. Seeing Edmund and Skye, she started to stroll over them. Leaving the couple behind.

"Skye, Edmund! How are you?" She said. Edmund looked to Skye before either of them answered. It was well known that Therese's conscious mind had been uploaded to the system. Leaving just the Jeanette personality behind. She had not split yet either.

"Well, you?" Skye answered first.

_**…trouble…** _

Phoebe and Marcus made their way back over the Skye and Edmund.

"Just fine. My sister is gone now as you know." Jeanette said. Skye could feel the other Malkavian join the established mental link.

 _Why the hell are you the elder? You're not that old._ Jeanette said to the pair.

 _What do you mean? Skye lived through the great depression._ Edmund replied confused.

 _None of us are that old. But between the three of us, I am the oldest._ Skye answered diplomatically.

 _Yeah, but you're not even out as a Malkavian._ Jeanette said to her, ignoring what Edmund just said.

 _And you are?_ Skye fired back at her.

_**…whore…** _

_I was not given a choice. Thanks to my sister that is._ Jeanette replied, her eyes narrowed towards the Skye. _Maybe I should take that choice from you as well. That way you can truly be our leader._

"What is going on?" Skye heard Marcus say to Phoebe. Their words in the system were exchanged at a very quick rate that seemed to not align with time.

"Jeanette, we are very sorry for your loss. Skye, do you want to get out of here?" Phoebe said, putting a hand on Skye's shoulder. Skye did not answer though. Not trusting her voice at that moment.

 _You can't do that. You know it isn't our way._ Edmund said to Jeanette. He noticed they were gathering a small crowd. Unfortunately, at an event like this, trading gossip was equally as important as socializing. For Skye, it could make Nines look bad in the end, and Jeannette knew that. The unstable malkavian would use that against her thinking it would give some sort of leverage. She was known to be close to him in life, and friends still in death.

"Come now, Edmund. You should see how your new elder performs under pressure." Jeanette said out loud. "isn't that right Skye?" She looked around the room then, her hand towards Skye. "She had been deceiving you all. She is a Malkavian, just as insane as the rest of us."

"Under pressure? I have none." Skye finally said to the blond woman. She glanced over her shoulder at Phoebe. She completely locked out the system in that moment. Edmund and Jeanette felt it since they both turned towards her then. "Jeanette, I'm very sorry for your loss. Truly I am. That should not be a reason for you to lash out at an event like this. Edmund and Vanessa worked very hard to set this up."

Jeanette looked at Skye, wide-eyed. She had not spoken that much or well enough in public… ever. Edmund looked at Skye. He was missing the connection he had to her, she could tell. Especially since this leaves him alone with Jeannette. There were murmurs in the crowd before a few people started to laugh towards the blond malkavian.

"Jake, do you think you could bring Jeanette home?" Skye asked, looking into the crowd to find a blond ghoul. She knew he was one of the Anarch's ghouls, she just did not remember who his master was in that moment. He stepped forward and nodded. After Jeanette left, which ended up being more of a fight. This concluded the evening, unfortunately. Since everyone's spirits were ruined after this point. The crowd slowly made their way outside. Outside Phoebe, Edmund, Marcus, and Skye continued their conversation. Edmund seemed relieved when Skye reopened her system link. He found it curious that her presence in the system could bring relief like that.

"What are you up to after this Skye?" Phoebe asked then.

"Royale. I'm hungry." Skye replied simply.

"I shall go find the queen," Edmund said to the group before turning to leave. He went back inside then. Probably to start packing up.

"Marcus and I are going to head to the Last Round. See you there later?" Phoebe asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Skye replied. The trio said their goodbyes and Skye turned. Feeling her phone buzzing in her pocket. It was late, nearly midnight. The number was one she did not recognize. She flipped the phone open and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Skyler Brynes?" The masculine voice asked.

"Yes." She said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Oh good. I am the lawyer who is in control of your uncle Grout's estate. In his will, he said the best time to call would be around midnight. Night shift?" He asked then.

"Yes, night shift." She replied. Grout's estate? She was very confused.

"So, I do have to meet you for some paperwork, but once that is complete, we can have the funds transferred to your name." The lawyer went on.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Skye asked him.

"You were named sole heir to his estate. You are aware that your uncle died in a fire just a few nights, ago right?" The lawyer said to her.

"When do you want to hold this meeting?" She asked. She would need to tell Nines. There was no way she could go to meet with a lawyer alone.

"How about next Wednesday, 9 AM?" The Lawyer suggested.

"Nights work better for me. 10 PM?" Skye countered. The lawyer sighed and agreed. A human did not want to be up that late past the workday, she understood. But he was not going to burn in the moonlight. She also thought it was interesting that Grout had a human lawyer instead of a fellow Kindred. Then again it was harder to find trustworthy kindred. She ended the call and her mind started to wonder just what she had inherited from her sire. She had heard of things like this happening in their society, but it was uncommon. Depending on the age of the sire, they also had to split the wealth between multiple children. Skye was the sole heir in this case.

She stepped back towards the street and raised her hand up to call a cab. The club was on the edge of their territory and there was no way Skye was going to walk all that way in stilettos. She arrived outside of the brick building and stepped out after paying the taxi. There was a line outside, but luckily the bouncer was a ghoul tonight. She recognized her immediately and opened the door for her. One of Skelter's guys she believed as she walked inside. The club played very modern pop songs. The type that keeps the body moving and the drinks flowing. Skye surveyed her surrounding before stepping up to the bar. The bartenders were very busy, so she gave up and turned around to watch the dance floor.

_**…blond men taste sweet…** _

_**…darker features are savory…** _

Her voices gave their opinions of who she should feed on that night. Sure, Skye had her preferences, but she was not picky. She honestly could not tell someone what the preference was. Maybe drugless and no blood-alcohol ratio. She was not a big drinker in life, and drugs upset her more then she enjoyed them. The staff was plentiful though. She normally just avoided it mostly, but for the rare occasion, they did make having sex more fun. Something about the pleasure and swimming head sensations.

She found what she thought was an easy target. He came right up to her. Tall, muscular, and Hispanic. The young man reminded her of Nines in a small way. Less edge though. His name was… well, that did not matter. He bought her a drink, and himself a couple of shots. He was drinking whiskey straight that night. They spoke, the conversation was light, and he was pretty funny. He was a student at UCLA. They ended up in a stall in the woman's bathroom. He was lost to his drink and that showed by the way he was having an issue unzipping her dress.

_**…fool…** _

_**…sabbat attack…** _

_**…blood is thicker than water…** _

Skye reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck as she whispered sweet nothings to him. She kissed his jaw, then down his neck before sinking her bilateral canines into his neck. Her teeth nicked his carotid artery and had to hold her mouth over the area as the blood spurted into her mouth. She quickly swallowed a few large gulps. The young man moaned into her ear. His enlarge cock pressed into her through his pants. He was enjoying this. She felt his pulse slow down and pressed down on the puncture wounds with her tongue. Holding pressure as she reached down with her free hand to grab some toilet paper. She pulled her mouth away and held pressure with the paper. She leaned back as the blood did its work within her own body.

She led him down as he started to go faint and guided him to sit on the toilet. His head leaned against the stall. She pulled the toilet paper up and see her pressure had stopped the bleeding entirely. If she was still breathing, she would let out a sigh of relief. She had killed her first few victims due to drinking from that artery. Luckily, she had the experience to stop the bleeding now.

Skye walked out of the stall and looked at herself in the mirror. Being sure she did not look like a bloody mess. She felt the blood in her body started to circulate. The whiskey in the man's veins made her feel a little buzzed in a good way. She also felt like she was the most powerful woman in the world. She reached into the small purse she carried and touched up her makeup before leaving the restroom. Her eyes fell to the dance floor. She wanted to dance and felt she had the energy to do so now.

Skye joined the mass of bodies on the dance floor. She moved her hips and feet in a rhythm that went along with the music. The DJ changed the beat then and the song shifted. It was Shakira's Whenever, Wherever. Although Skye was not a fan of the modern early 2000's music, she had to admit it at least had a beat.

_**…eight through ten…** _

_**…blood hunt…** _

She felt a body press against her followed by a breath on her neck. It was forced, she could tell as a pair of lips tickled her ear. The person's lips turned into a smile as took a breath in. She pressed her ass back into the groin of the person behind her. Skye would not admit to being the best dancer, but grinding was not too hard. She rocked her hips back into the male behind her, feeling his enlarged cock press back into her. She was aroused certainly, but not enough to have sex with a human. The arousal could have been from the sensation of her head swimming from her blood intake, but the way the person gripped her hips was also turning her own.

"Outside, now." The voice said to her.

She turned her head slightly, recognizing the voice. It was Nines standing behind her. His hands were on her hips, pulling her back into him. She turned and pressed her body into him more. Her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him down into her lips. His mouth opened immediately for her, tongues finding the taste of each other. He had fed too; the taste of another woman was in his mouth and tasted of some fruity drink. It turned her on more. His hand reached down and grasped her round ass. They broke their kiss; Nine's head went to her ear and pressed his face against her own as they ground their bodies against each other. His stubble ticked the side of her face.

"Here I thought I was just checking out someone who looked like you." Nines whispered with a slight chuckle. He kissed the side of her head again.

She took his hand then and lead him towards a side door of the club, pushing it open. They were in an alley behind the club. The door barely shut before Nines pushed her back against the cold brick wall. His hands groped at her body as she hitched a leg up over his waist. His mouth pressed into hers again in a bruising roughness. Their tongues worked hard and furious, lip again lip and tongues twisting. Her hands reached down and started to undo his belt. His own hands started to pull up the bottom portion of her dress raising it enough to give him a flash of her bare pussy. She had not worn panties that night. The stockings she wore was held up by the garter she wore instead.

"In public?" He asked with a smirk. His hand going to her leg to pull her up more. He was such an old soul at times, even if he liked it when she did crazy things such as this. She was able to completely undo his belt as her hands went to undo the button and zipper.

"Just to get the right attention," Skye said back to him as his lips met hers again. She pulled his fully erect cock out. Nines leaned down, not breaking their kiss and picked up Skye's other leg. Hitching it over his hip. He pressed her ass into the brick wall more as he lifted her up easily. Skye spread her legs and ground against his cock. This made Nines groan as he adjusted to being able to hold her up comfortably. In one swift motion, he buried himself into her fully. Skye released a groan and threw her head back, bowing her back into him. Nines quickly found a pace, it was frantic and wanting.

He pressed harder into her, each time filling her completely. "Fuck Skye." He groaned. Her ice-blue eyes looked down to meet his own, pressing her forehead against his. His hand slid down her thigh to grasp her bare ass. With the new angle, Nines was able to slam himself deeper and more vigorous into her core. Skye's quiet moans filled the alley with the sounds of their bodies becoming one. Skye felt herself peak after a few more thrusts, followed by Nines closely behind her. His head fell into the crook of her neck, kissing the spot lightly.

They stayed in the position for a few minutes as they came down from their peak. Enjoying their little private moment in a not so private place. This would not be the first or last time they did something a little crazy like this. Skye bent to kiss Nines again, pressing their tongues into their mouths to embrace more. Nines pulled away first. If he needed to breathe he probably would have been breathless.

"I'm not finished with you yet Skyler Byrnes." He whispered, pulling out of her, and putting her legs down on the ground. The blood was screaming in her veins, wanting, begging for more. It was not very often when they completely lost themselves in each other. Sure they had a healthy amount of sex, multiples times a week at least, but it normally was very controlled. This though, Nines was taking out some amount of stress. This was to comfort him. Maybe her little stay within the system scared him.

In the cab ride, Nines pulled Skye into his lap. His hand went to her thigh, gripping as he kissed her again. Not being able to get enough of the malkavian. Skye was more than happy to oblige. Very uncharacteristic of Nines, he reached under her legs and inserted a finger into her core. There was a divider in between them and the driver but being a nighttime taxi driver, he was probably used to this kind of stuff. He actually turned the radio up after getting their address. Skye had to press her lips together to keep from moaning, this made Nines chuckle as he kissed her cheek. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as he added another finger and thrust into her a few more times. His thumb flicked up to rub circles into her clitoris. Her hands gripped his clothing as she tried her best to remain silent.

"You made it too easy for me to get to you." Nines reminded her as he pressed against her g-spot and clitoris at the same time. The roughness forced her to peek again. A moan escaped her throat but remained locked in her mouth as the taxi came to a spot outside. Skye stepped out, feeling the slickness of her thighs. As she did roll out, she made sure to grind her hips in a way that ground against Nines's already enlarged bulge. He paid the man and got out himself. Putting a hand at the small of her back and leading her inside of their building. They climbed the four flights of stairs. Skye put herself between the door and Nines as he attempted to unlock the door. One arm pulled him down for a kiss and the other rubbed his cock through his jeans. She was ready to go again. Something in her blood making her not want to stop their little games. He apparently felt the same since after a cab ride and a small walk they were now in the apartment. Nines was barely able to lock the door before he bent Skye over the arm of the couch and started to piston into her again.

Gripping her hips and pulling her back into his with each thrust. Skye could not help herself, she used some of the blood to activate the blush of life. She felt her heart beating as the blood circulated through the rivers in her body. Her skin started to warm as the heat rose through her skin. Nines noticed this and reached up, pulling the zipper down on her dress and pushing the fabric from her body. Finding her skin was blushed pink as the blood found its way into every deprived cell. Her breathing started then, short gasps as he thrust into her. Her breaths became shallower as she started to cum. Nines stopped after a few more thrusts and leaned down. Pressing a kiss to in between her shoulder blades. His hands wandered up and down her body. Admiring the heat, she was putting off. It was foreign since they did not have sex with heartbeats and warmth most of the time. There was no need and therefore saved for more special occasions.

_**…sarcophagus…** _

_**…Oh Gary no…** _

She cut the connection from the system then. Wanting this time alone with Nines. No interference.

He pulled out of her and helped her up. Skye turned around and found Nines looking down at her. His own cheeks started to blush. The look he gave her was tender, his eyes were soft. Skye found herself reaching up and touching the warm skin under his white shirt before lifting it up over his head. It joined the floor with her dress. Nines took a half step forward and pulled Skye forward, kissing her lips tenderly, slowly and filled with passion. His hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her head upwards to meet his lips as his other went to her bare waist.

He started to back her up into the bedroom. Controlling her footing until the back of her legs hit their bed and he pushed her down. Nines swiftly removed his pants, shoes, and socks before coming back over to her and kneeling down. Removing the shoes from each of her feet.

"Are we alone?" Nines asked suddenly. He was asking about her connection with the system, which she had already shut out.

"Yes." She said simply, watching his movements. He smiled then.

"Good. I'm going to make love to you and only you." Nines said quietly. He then took her right leg and kissed the top of her foot before kissing up her leg towards her thighs. She spread her legs slowly as his touch, watching him carefully. His tongue went to her core and flicked her clitoris before sweeping down her folds and moving his tongue inside of her, eating her out. His eyes looked up to meet her own as gasps of pleasure started to leave Skye's throat and mouth. Her fingers wound up in his hair as her thigh muscles started to flex around his head.

"Armando, I'm going to-" Skye said breathlessly as her core flexed and the sensations rolled through her again. Nines smirked and started to stand up, kissing her. She could taste herself through his lips. Their kiss deepened again as they moved further onto the bed. This time Skye pressed Nines down onto his back. She climbed on top of him and teased his dick at her entrance. She then took his full length inside of her and started to grind her hips into him. She looked down, her gaze burning their way into his as she rode him. He reached up and caressed her breasts before pulling her down into an embrace. She moaned at the change in position. Nines was holding her ass firmly as his cock moved in and out of her, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. His name, his real name slipped from her lips in between the moans that left her mouth. She kissed him, exploring his mouth as he stopped moving.

"Please Armando" Skye begged as he rolled them over so Skye was on her back. Her head rested on his pillow. He ground his hips into her.

"Please what Skye?" Nines asked with a chuckle. Bringing one of his arms down to rest next to her head while his other hand pulled her leg up. He ground into her again, rolling his hips.

"Please don't stop." She begged again, looking up to meet his eyes as he pulled completely out of her and slowly pressed back in completely. His forehead rested against her own, forcing their eyes to meet. It was arousing to see the softness of his features as he watched her expression. This was the closest they could get to being human again, being young adults and making love in a tent while living under a bridge. Not knowing when they would eat next, but it did not matter as long as the children who also lived under the bridge were fed. They would go days without eating, and Nines even longer to make sure Skye had some food during the week.

His pace picked up as she started to snap her hips up to meet his movements at every thrust. His breath quickened as he rested his head into her neck. Skye's hands went to his back where she could feel the muscles contorting to each thrust into her. His pace picked up further and Skye knew he had activated his control of speed and strength as his thrusts grew deeper and faster. His nails sunk into her skin as he drove himself home over and over. She felt his kiss on her neck as his teeth sank into her. Her blood-fed him while he pulled her hips up into him. Skye felt his heartbeat pounding through his chest and could see it move in his artery on his neck with each beat.

He let go of her neck and brought his head back up to kiss her. His free hand took her hand. Skye sank forward and bit him as well. Feeling the blood flow through the small wound and into her mouth. It heightened her senses as his thrusts became more frantic. She came, her moans vibrating into the bite at his neck as her wall clenched down. He groaned as well, pinning her down as he started to cum as well. He released into her, pinning her move with his hips as he stopped biting him. Blood dripped from their wounds due to the blood circulating their bodies. It was loving, intense, and passionate as she took all his load into her womb.

"I love you Armando." She said out loud once their kiss broke. His lips turned up into a smile as he ground his hips into her. His cock was softened, but the sensation against her swollen clitoris made her breath in sharply.

"I love you too Skyler." Nines said back to her, kissing her one last time before he pulled out of her. Her body started to cool down as the blush of life wore down. "We don't say it enough to each other," Nines commented as he rolled onto his side, taking the last breath as his skin started to cool as well.

"It's implied with our lifestyle," Skye said as he turned over. She was still wearing the stockings and garter. Nines evidently liking the sexiness of the undergarment enough to keep it on her.

"Hmm, yes." He said. His hand falling to her hip. "I got worried when I got home, and you weren't here. I'm happy with how the night turned out though."

"Are you okay?" Skye asked him then. "This has been lovely, but if something is on your mind…"

"No, just everything. I was feeling overwhelmed the last few days. I was also just glad you were back." Nines said to her. Closing his eyes and smiling. "Besides, you turned me on in that club. You looked so hot. There were other men watching you, and all I could think about was how I had you already. They stood no chance." Skye laughed at this.

Skye was about to respond when a phone started to ring. Nines swore under his breath and got up, recognizing the ringer as his own from the kitchen. He went into the kitchen and flipped the phone open.

"Yes?" He said, annoyed with whoever was on the other line. Skye watched him, her eyes searching down the contours of his body, tracing every indention of muscle to his buttock and down his legs. His body was very muscular, it always had been once he grew into a young man. He grew more muscular once becoming a brujah. They were all strength and speed. She saw him stiffen though. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He swore into the phone. Turning towards Skye. "I'll be outside in five minutes." He shut the phone then and turned towards the redhead.

"Lacroix called a blood hunt on me." He told her as he came back into the bedroom. "Jack is going to pick us up in a few minutes."

"Get dressed. I'll pack a bag." She said. Skye got up quickly and went to her dresser. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Nines came back into the room and pulled his own clothing on. He barely had his jeans on before Skye grabbed a backpack and started to put a few changes of clothing in it for Nines along with a few little things. She also went into the kitchen and grabbed most of the blood bags, noticing that Nines seemed to have restocked the fridge. His phone started to ring again, and Skye did not recognize the number.

She brought the system back up to help with the situation. It was getting easier to control with the status change. Her brain was flooded with information. Many voices were buzzing in a panic as they became relieved at her return.

_**…Blood for eight through ten…** _

_**…sheriff has been ordered…** _

_**…liar prince…** _

_**…cammy fucks outside the door…** _

Her eyes went to the locked door then, crossing the room to close the bedroom door. Nines was just putting a shirt on. He looked alarmed as she slammed the door shut. Her head turned as their front door busted in.

"Where is he?" A Gangrel asked. He had been the one to kick down the door.

"Who?" Skye asked them, putting the backpack on her shoulder.

"We traced his phone." A Nosferatu told the woman with a snicker. A blood hunt was a sport for the general kindred population, but it was more so for those who sided with the Camarilla.

"Get the fuck out!" Skye ordered the two men, narrowing her eyes.

"Bitch, it's two against one." The Gangrel said as the Nosferatu laughed. They both started to ready for their disciplines. Skye felt her vision tunnel as her mind invaded theirs. Forcing their hands to their neck. She imagined them reaching up, gripping and squeezing. This would not kill a vampire though, so they each would use their enlarged nails to claw out their vertebrae, pulling the bones out completely and severing the spinal cord at the axis. The bedroom door opened behind her as the two vampires dropped to their knees. Falling into ash as they each embraced final death.

Nines did not say a thing as he stood behind Skye. Her vision came returned to normal then and she turned. "Destroy your phone." She ordered him, rubbing her eyes. She had not known where the knowledge over her Dementation discipline came from but realized that Grout probably had something to do with it. From what she found form his studies over the years, he used Dementation to control his new test subjects before they were given blood to become his slave.

"They are tracking it." She explained to Nines. He nodded at her before crossing the room and crushing the device within his fingers.

_**…cemetery run off hiding in the hallway…** _

"Nines." She said his name to get his attention, watching the door. Summoning second sight, she was able to see the body running down the hallway. She looked down and saw a very large build. It was the sheriff. There were also many other bodies. It was the small army that Lacroix boasted about.

"What do you see?" Nines asked her. Seeing her eyes widen. She opened the mind link and transmitted the information. The enemy kindred came into the apartment, and before Skye could blink Nines was snapping her neck. As the male Nosferatu fell to the floor to met final death Skye briskly walked up to him, handing him the backpack which he slipped onto his back.

"Are you ready?" Nines asked. Pulling her forward into a kiss.

"Yes," Skye said as she took his hand, returning the kiss and activating obfuscate. Skye extended the radius to cover Nines as well. She took a deep breath as a meditative tool to help her concentrate. Nines nodded and picked Skye up, one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back. He activated celerity and moved down the stairs at lightning speed. This was a move they had done several times and was a huge advantage during a battle. They were able to move quickly and completely undetected. Skye was not much of a fighter, but she was great with stealth and subterfuge. Now apparently, she was getting stronger with overriding other minds as well.

Nines ran down the stairs. Skye looked up to the apartment to see a group of about six invading. The camarilla truly did want to uphold the masquerade all right. They showed that by invading an apartment that was mostly human occupied. They made it outside where there were several more kindred waiting. They were able to sneak past them. Skye put her hand on Nines's chest, advising him that she was getting close to losing the cloaking. She was able to hold it for around twenty-four seconds in total.

Nines walked down an alleyway and put Skye down as she dropped the cloaking for a minute. Her hands reached out to rest on the wall as she shook her head. That new blood was going to be used up tonight at this rate. Nines reached over and ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Not the first or last time we are going to do that…" Nines said absentmindedly.

"You said that last time," Skye replied. Activating her second sight. She had to find Jack. He was there way out of this area. Especially since Lacroix apparently knew his location and gave it out like a new blood doll. She saw two vampires approaching just beyond the corner and grasped Nines's wrist. Concealing them again until the pair passed. She felt Nines watched them as they passed. Wishing he could simply take them out. That would be a poor idea though currently. She felt his muscles move under her hand and squeezed his arm more.

He looked down at her then, pulling her into an embrace. He was stressed and anxious, she could feel it. All these kindred were in his territory and here to attempt to kill him. This was the side of Nines that only she would see. The side that was not the hard asshole front that he put on. He was scared in this moment. It did not happen very often since Nines was very good at keeping a level head, but one of the times he did lose his tough facade front was when Skye lost their pregnancy in front of his eyes.

She searched the area again, finding the sheriff had entered their apartment as well. There was also a car pulling past the building she recognized as Jack.

Back up… she sent to Jack, seeing the red reverse lights as he back up to the alley. Skye cloaked them again as they stepped up to the car and opened the door. Nines climbed into the back seat while Skye sat in the front. Jack started to drive before Skye even shut the door.

"So apparently you killed Grout Nines?" Jack said then as they drove past the apartment building. There was no longer any kindred outside, and she assumed they were all inside the building now.

"I wish I killed that asshole," Nines muttered as he sank into the seat. He did say it for years, but that was only to Skye. It would be stupid to kill a primogen after all. Convenient to place the blame. "Who said I did?" Nines asked then.

"The fledgling that you saved apparently saw you," Jack said with a slight laugh. They turned onto the highway then. Skye watched the lights as they passed. Jack and Nines continued their conversation.

"That fucking prick," Nines muttered.

"You said it. Who knows, maybe he had a good reason." Jack said. He played devil's advocate in times like these. It was good to see things from another point of view.

"Ming Xiao took your form and tricked the new ventrue," Skye said to the pair. Silence fell over the car then. Nines was the one to break it.

"Skye, how long have you known?" Nines asked her. He was patient in his voice, but she could sense the annoyance as well.

"I only knew part of it. Grout showed me his death. I did not see anything after that since he was dead." Skye told him.

"When did you get talkative?" Jack asked suddenly with a laugh.

"It's new." Nines said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out the window. "Must be a part of that treaty you mentioned a few weeks ago."

"What Treaty?" Jack asked.

"Skye woke up early one morning and said she was told that Lacroix and Xiao were in alliance against us. I asked Tony to look into it, but apparently they were faster than us." Nines explained slightly. Jack let out a sigh as he turned his blinker on and got off the highway.

"I'm bringing you to Griffin Park," Jack told Nines.

"Yeah, I know," Nines said. Jack glanced back at him and Nines simply pointed at Skye and shrugged.

"Man, you must suck with surprises kid." Jack said towards Skye before continuing, "Then you know you are going to have to be careful then Nines." Jack said to him as he turned down the road. Skye caught Jack investigated the rear-view mirror to make sure they were not being followed. He advanced down the road when he was satisfied.

They came to a stop in a parking lot. The cable cars that took people up the mountain were currently not running. The area had been closed to skiing for a long time and all that remained was an observatory near the top of the mountain. Because the cable cars were not very stable no one had been up there in a few months at least. The three stepped out of the car as Jack went over to start the cable cars. Two minutes until the next car arrived. Jack turned back to look at Nines and Skye. Nines had his hand up and was stroking her cheek and speaking quietly to her. Skye just nodded.

"I'm also going to keep Skye with me. We are going to need her insite for the next few days at least." Jack reasoned as he walked back towards them.

Nines was quiet for a few minutes. Jack knew that he did not like being away from the malkavian for very long. There was a lot he did not know about the pair but could see that they were inseparable. Even if others were oblivious to the fact. They had grown up together and had to rely on each other during very tough times. There were plenty of times when Jack caught their little moments when they thought no one was looking. He thought it was sweet, and they did work well together. Tonight, was a great example of that. Hell, even in the car he could smell their intimacy.

"I'll be okay," Skye said to Nines looking up at him. "You have enough supplies for a few days. I'll bring you more then." Skye reasoned with the Brujah.

"We need her Nines," Jack said again. Knowing that most of Nines's information came from the malkavian.

"Jack," Nines said then turning towards Jack. The hand that was touching Skye's cheek pulled the woman into an embrace, "Please keep her safe." He said kissing her head and letting go.

"Yeah, I will," Jack replied. The cable car arrived then, and Nines gave Skye a quick kiss before saying goodbye. He also exchanged a few words with Jack before climbing into the cable car and starting to go up the mountain. Nines could control the cars from his end as well. Jack and Skye got back into the car. Jack put the car into reverse and started to drive. They were quiet for some time; Skye watched the streetlights pass one by one.

"Have any luck in the museum?" Skye asked suddenly. Jack started to laugh at the mention.

"Like adding TNT to a sarcophagus. It was too easy. The Giovanni came soon after me and picked the damn thing up. Just as you said." Jack said with a smile. Glancing at Skye.

"where is the mummy now?" Skye said. Wondering if it was still in the trunk.

"Oh, it's sleeping on my couch," Jack said to her. "Just wait until you see it. I thought about putting a blanket on it and shit." Jack laughed. "The sun will be up soon. Do you want to crash with me?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah. I'll cuddle with the mummy." Skye said with a giggle and Jack burst into a fit of laughter. After a short ride, they parked in Jack's spot at the Last Round and walked into the bar. Jack's apartment was behind it within the same building but going in to update everyone would be good for everyone's psyche. The walked in, Ed was behind the bar doing some dishes. There were a few human stragglers, but otherwise, it was very quiet. Jack and Skye walked upstairs to see Damsel, Skelter, and several other well-known anarchs. Marcus and Phoebe were also there.

"Oh, thank goodness," Phoebe said as she saw Skye. Running up to her and wrapping her arms around her. Skye hugged the woman back. "Are you okay?" She asked then.

Damsel crossed her arms over her chest. "What the fuck happened?" she asked.

"Your apartment is being raided now," Skelter added.

"I know," Skye said simply as she let go of Phoebe.

"Nines is safe currently," Jack said from behind Skye. He was in the process of lighting a cigarette and drawing in the smoke before blowing it back out.

"We need to come up with our next steps," Skye said to the small group.

"You're including yourself?" Damsel said to Skye, tightening the grasp over her chest.

"Why do you need to talk to her that way?" Phoebe said. Stranding up for Skye.

"oh, fuck off princess." Damsel said back to the toreador.

"Alright enough," Skelter said to the small group. Putting his hands up to make his point.

"It's fine… she is concerned became I'm… malkavian." Skye said out loud. She realized she had not actually let the word roll off her tongue in a very long time.

"You are?" Phoebe asked. A quiet murmur went through the small group.

"Alright, this cannot leave this room kids," Jack said, putting his cigarette out in an ashtray. "Our friend here has been predicting events for decades. The Camarilla, Kuei-jin, or the fucking Sabbat would love our friend's ability over insite." There were more murmurs through the small crowd. "Also I'll fucking kill anyone who fucks with her, okay?" Jack added.

"Okay, Skye. What do you have for us?" One of the Gangrel asked from the back.

"If it's true, why couldn't she predict the blood hunt?" Someone whispered in the back.

_**…Cams outside…** _

The door downstairs opened, and she could hear the footsteps approaching. Each step seemed to radiate through her like an echo, searching for its meal. Skye's eyes found Damsel's. She opened her second sight to transmit the information to her. Damsel's eyes widened at the information that suddenly entered her mind. Skye turned then as the footsteps hit the stairs. One of the kindred turned his head and smiled when he saw Skye at the top of the stairs.

"Ah, there is the little whore." He said as he came to the top. Behind him were two more kindreds. Gangrel Skye could guess from their stances. Slightly hunched over.

"Excuse me?" Damsel said then as she stepped in front of Skye. Her arms crossed over her chest. Skelter also crossed the room. Several hands found Skye's shoulders as they pulled her towards the back of the crowd.

"We saw her go into the apartment with Nines earlier." One of them said with a chuckle.

"What makes you think it's the same person?" Skelter reasoned. One of the anarchs pushed Skye behind him. There were easily fifteen people between herself and the camarilla. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked. It was Jack, standing at her side while the anarchs handled the situation.

"Its okay kid, let them handle this." He whispered to her as they watched the altercation.

"They will tell the sheriff…" Skye whispered. Thinking of the prediction after it came out of her mouth. She needed to act fast. One of the Gangrel put his hands to his head as she started to take over his mind. Just simple changes to make the conversation end sooner. There would be no sign of Nines or anyone else at the Last Round. Their search turned up nothing. They would also leave them be inside of the dive bar. The two other Gangrel's conversation started to shift suddenly as Skye entered their minds as well. Skye felt Jack shake her shoulder lightly, trying to get her attention.

No, she needed to concentrate. They would be safe, all of them, the camarilla would report nothing and be unable to locate the kindred they were looking for. After a few more traded words the camarilla left.

"What the hell happened? They gave up so easily." Phoebe said out loud. Skelter turned and looked towards the back of the crowd to where Skye was.

"Just another example of our resident malkavian's usefulness." He replied. After a short while, Jack brought her to his apartment. It was a one-bedroom that was just behind the bar. He had the windows covered up with boards and curtains to block any sunlight.

"Take the bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch." Jack said to her. "If you need anything let me know. Tomorrow we have some shit to do." Jack said to her with a small smile as he went to take a seat on the couch. Skye nodded and went into the bedroom. She took her jeans off and folded them before climbing into the bed. Alone. It was a strange sensation as the darkness of the room assisted with the overall loneliness. She hoped that Nines was okay but knew in her heart that he would survive. He was better off than her in a situation like this. She stared at the ceiling as her mind began to race with the uploads for the night. Her mind had to fight with the information to force herself to shut down and eventually sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this chapter so much. I had so much fun writing it! Please let me know what you think in the comments! They make my day when I get to read them. Thank you, everyone. -Hres.


	4. Hysteria

The night was fucking freezing. Even dead with zero circulation it was just too cold. It was one of those autumn nights where the day would have been warm according to the weather channel, and the night dropped below thirty degrees Fahrenheit. Not feeling the warmth of the sun of her face was one of the hardest things about turning. Although she never felt it again after going into the insane asylum. Her room had no windows, and any rooms she was brought to also had no windows. It made for an interesting transition.

She stood outside of the cable car, waiting for one of the cars to come around to pick her up. She was positive at this point that the cable cars did not take two minutes. Sometimes they came early, sometimes they came late, but it was never just two minutes. She drew in a breath and blew it out forcibly through her nose. Finding the sensation slightly comforting even if the cold air was made worse once circulating through her lungs. Finally, the cable car arrived, and she was able to climb on board. Skye held onto the bar in the center of the cable car as it started to move. Pulling her up the mountain towards the observatory.

It had been just over a week since her last visit to the observatory, and just over a month since Nines had to start hiding. So far no one had been able to locate him which was a huge relief for the malkavian. Only four people knew where he was hiding and that was Skye, Damsel, Jack, and of course Nines himself. Anyone else did not need to know for the time being. Skye would bring supplies to him weekly on different nights at different times so there would be no pattern. Jack would typically drive her since he had the car, but this night she needed to take a taxi since Jack was busy.

Skye was still staying with Jack as well, well up until about two nights ago. She was now in Hollywood. The last few weeks had been very eventful for her as well. She met with the lawyer to learn about her supposed inheritance. It was straight forward enough to not need anyone else to go with her. Everything of Grout's had been switched to her name with a few pending accounts here and there. One of them being the sale of his home and land. Skye decided she did not wish to own the land due to not wanting to deal with the hassle of being a landowner.

It was a strange thing to have money now. Without Nines to help her she had to figure out everything away for the time being. She was afraid to even mention the sudden wealth to her friends and fellow anarchs since money changed people and most of the time not for the good. When the Lawyer showed her the accounts though she could not help but hold her breath. The night had been very late, and the human lawyer had dark circles under his eyes when they met. Skye made sure to use the blush of life after feeding so she would appear more human close up. She found that she needed to answer a series of questions, which she knew the answers to due to Grout's subconscious already being uploaded into the system. Skye had to admit that as paranoid as the former malkavian doctor was, he was very intelligent.

"Alright Miss Byrnes, thank you for answering those questions. Let me show you the accounts now." The lawyer said. He proceeded to show her a series of papers with so many numbers that her head started to spin. Luckily, in the end, the lawyer noticed this and advised her to reach out to the accountant that her uncle had also set up for her. This accountant was also a human and would meet her during the night as he did with Grout over the years.

"Thank you," Skye said after he explained everything. She had access to a fraction of the funds currently on a debit card. The rest of the account were on hold currently until bureaucratic bullshit finished transferring funds. Even still it was more money than she had ever seen. Well, other than helping Skelter to balance accounts here and there. The bar brought in a good income each month and it was enough to substance things enough.

"Miss Byrnes, I would also advise you to sign a prenup as well. Your uncle mentioned that you had a fiancé prior to his death." The lawyer said to her. Skye raised a brow slightly before she understood he was speaking about Nines. Grout did not trust him.

"I uh-" Skye said, unsure what to say. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I will take that into account. We have been engaged for some time now, so I will be sure to discuss it with him." She said to the man who simply nodded. He could only give advice. Still, Skye could feel her temporary heart flutter at the idea of being fully married to Nines. It was not in the cards though, too much paperwork to keep track of and the cost to change identities continued to go up due to the amount of work the Nosferatu had to do in the modern age. Every few decades as their past selves passed away and they needed new mortal identities to continue their existence. It was a pain for poor Tony whenever it happened. She would need to tell him about her sudden wealth at some point if he did not already know that was.

A strong gust of wind came by and the cable car swayed, breaking her from her thoughts as the realization that the only thing holding her up from a crash was a small wheel and cable. She mentioned to Nines the last time she was up there that they would need to find a new apartment. It was funny how much she realized she relied on the man since this was the first time probably in her life where she needed to find shelter on her own. He always found places to live for them for the last seven decades. She remembered when she was finally able to get into their apartment.

Damsel had gone with her to see the state of their apartment, mostly because she wanted to get into a fight if it was necessary. Skye scoped out the place using auspex to make sure no one was inside waiting for them. Once they climbed the stairs and walked inside the apartment, they saw a disaster. The couch was torn up, the TV was smashed, and the ground was littered in colorful plastic fragments from the small collection of records they had spent years collecting. In the bedrooms the beds were completely torn to shreds, their clothing also was shredded and scattered around the apartment. Skye wanted to grab a few things but quickly found that the camarilla left nothing behind for her to grab. They had even destroyed what little makeup and perfumes she owned and punched holes in the apartment walls.

They had to leave after a short time of finding the apartment in such a state for fear of being found. Damsel was muttering under her breath as she looked through the apartment and did not speak again until they got outside.

"You guys did not own a lot." Damsel commented.

"Other than a few records we don't like to waste money." Skye said back as they started to walk down the street. She started to realize that she would have to do some clothing shopping at some point for both her and Nines since she only had one a couple of sets and Nines only had what was in the backpack.

"Damn you guys are so old sometimes." Damsel said with a small chuckle. "You remind me of my grandparents… then again you are just as old."

Skye laughed at this as they continued their walk down the street to The Last Round. They passed several humans on the way back and a couple of Kindred. Skye was not able to walk places alone due to the increased presence of the camarilla in their territory. With the loss of Nines, the anarchs had decided to hold back slightly. Key areas were still being protected, but overall, their territory had been pushed back by nearly 60 percent in just two weeks.

On the bright side because of the more defensive approach they had only lost one kindred in the last four weeks. Compared to what they did to the camarilla, this was a victory in of itself. Time was all they needed. Skye had to remind herself of this often as the stress ate away at Nines and Skelter.

The cable car made its way to the destination. As the doors opened and the crisp air hit her skin, she felt cold again. Luckily, she had dressed warmly enough. She had a pair of black skinny jeans, low black booties, a white tee-shirt, and her black leather jacket on. Underneath the jacket was a grey zip-up sweatshirt. Currently, the hood was pulled over her head. On her back was a backpack for Nines, filled with blood packs and other odd items.

"Skye." She heard him say before she was pulled into an embrace. His head fell to the crook of her neck and he breathed deeply. The predator finding relief and comfort in the scent of the malkavian. His hand went up to her hood and pulled it down. Nines rose and eyebrow and stepped back. She could see his jaw lock as his teeth ground together.

"What happened?" He asked, sweeping a hand through her newly cut blond bob. She had straightened it today as well which was a complete change from her normal wild red curls. On top of that were several healing injuries which he was running his thumb over.

Skye memory of why she needed to have a bodyguard with her now was due to an event two nights ago. One of her nights out while hunting two camarillas kindred were able to get their hands on her. She had left the Last Round and walked around the side to try and find a homeless person for some easy dinner. She normally tried to avoid it due to the taste and quality issues, but their territory had been pushed back so much it was hard to hunt these past few weeks, and bagged blood could only last for so long. She walked around the back of the bar and a set of hands grabbed her, shoving her against the wall.

"Got you bitch." The voice said as his fist tightened around her neck. Colliding with the wall had forced her to see stars and the voices buzzed in her ear. She could feel a set of nails prick against the skin on her neck.

_**…run…** _

_**…Hunt for blood…** _

"We have been waiting for you." The other voice said with a demeaning chuckle. Her vision cleared somewhat and focused on Stephen Wilson. A camarilla ventrue son of a bitch and Lacroix's Scourge. He was five feet, eight inches, brown hair, pale skin and green eyes. He dressed in the typical I'm better than you expensive suit from a brand Skye could care less about. "Ms. Skylar Anne Byrnes. Born 1924, orphaned at age 8, joined WASP at age 18, crash-landed in France at age 20, served in the war for a few months, then your name disappeared completely until age 24 when you showed up on hospital records due to suffering a miscarriage. After several court cases, you were admitted to Doctor Alistair Grout's asylum in the same year -"

"Fuck off," Skye said, which landed her a fist to her midsection. The hand holding her throat released her as she doubled over from the pain. She was sure air was supposed to leave her lungs as well from the impact but that did not happen when you were dead. The brute then grabbed her by her hair and kneed her in the side of the head twice to get his point across that she should shut the fuck up while her betters spoke. Skye spit blood to the ground. Had that asshole broken her teeth? Those were a bitch to grow back and the equivalent of kicking a man in the balls.

"Really you had to break my teeth you fucking-" She stopped talking as claws dug into the back of her head and understood that the brute was a Gangrel. He could snap her neck with one swift motion.

"Well well well... I do love a woman with a fiery personality." Stephen said with a chuckle. She could hear the door to the Last Round open around the corner and footsteps. She paused as did the camarilla pricks. The footsteps had walked the other direction. "I never knew that I should keep tabs on you, but after Grout named you his heiress and our new primogen I started to search. Seeing you enter Mr. Rodriguez's apartment with him you became the most interesting person in this city to me. A malkavian non the less, who knew he would stoop so low. Or given you are Grout's childe Nines is a genius himself. Insite is such a helpful tool."

"What the fuck do you want?" Skye spat towards him. She tried to open auspex to create the link, but the sudden kick to her side interrupted her. She groaned against the pain as several kicks hit her ribs a couple of times.

"Too bad you're a malkavian. My friend here is going to have to keep hurting you to make sure you don't use any discipline. I know how your kind can have trouble thinking. I'm sure your beauty will return eventually. If there is anything left." Stephen said with another chuckle. She hated this man.

Her hand went to her side as the claws released her. She held her side, knowing that several ribs were fractured now in several places. It was not the first time she had ribs broken, and probably not the last. They would heal with good feeding, but unfortunately, she was several days behind again due to other more distracting events. She drew in a comforting breath and exhaled as the Gangrel walked around her towards her face. She refused to look up.

"You are going to tell me where Mr. Armando Rodriguez is hiding," Stephen ordered her. The brute looked at the ventrue and waited for the nod. His fist impacted with her face, his claws ripping at her skin and causing lacerations across her left cheek and temple since Gangrel attacked with their claws first.

"I already told you to fuck off," Skye said as she grabbed the Gangrel's fist on his second hit and quickly twisted it in such a way to knock him off balance. She then punched him directly in the jaw. She heard his teeth collide together, but also knew he was using his blood to buff himself. He probably did not feel a thing and proved that by grabbing her and shoving her against the wall. The Gangrel forced her to look into Stephen's eyes. She felt a slight pain in the back of her head and knew he was trying to dominate her.

"Tell me where Mr. Rodriguez is now." He ordered as he forced his discipline. Skye paused, pretending to be entranced. This was not the first or last time a Ventrue would try this on her. Skye was both older and from a higher generation than the ventrue every other time including this time. This gave her a resistance to the attempt to control her mind. Really, he should know better.

"Domination? That's cute." Skye said with a laugh as the Gangrel kneed her stomach again. She let out a slightly louder groan this time as he hit already broken bones. The sensation in her head worsened, and she could hear a chorus of laughter from the system as the Ventrue attempted to control her.

_**…puny Ventrue…** _

_**…Let us play!...** _

_**…scrambled eggs…** _

"Tell me where Mr Rodriguez is now." He said again as he increased his mental power. She could see his jaw set in frustration. Her own eyes attempted to open his mind again, only to be struck by the Gangrel and forced to drop her concentration. "How the fuck are you resisting?" Stephen growled. His eyes set on hers again and he smirked at her. A flashback hit her mind then, shattering whatever control she had at that moment.

_**…You know you want it beautiful…** _

_**…I'll be done soon…** _

_**…Fucking woman, all your good for…** _

She remembered green eyes, pressing her into a table, scattering maps, pens and papers to the floor. She did not scream, there was no need. No one would help her. In the distance, she could hear gunfire, a bomb dropping, and the screams from men shouting orders. She felt his warm hands on her body, pulling the military buttons away before earning his prize. Those green eyes looking at her the entire time.

"You are so beautiful, like my own wife. I'm sorry, I just can't resist you any longer." The man spoke into her ear. The smell of whiskey rolling off his tongue as a reminder that even the solider was not in his right mind. He had hitched her skirt up and pushed her panties to the side before claiming his prize. Luckily, he ended soon, being sure to look into her own icy blue eyes. Skye could only remember his green eyes in the darkness of night and war.

_**…Like emeralds…** _

"Fuck off." Skye ordered Stephen Wilson again. Pushing back the flashback that was plaguing her mind in that moment. It was not the time to have an episode.

"Ah, that's right. Your Grout's childe. That makes you seventh generation." He almost seemed annoyed by this fact. The ventrue himself walked up and punched Skye in her abdomen. The brute released her to allow her to fall to the ground.

The Gangrel grabbed her hair again, forcing her into a kneeling position as the Ventrue got close to her. Skye took the opportunity to spit blood towards his face. Striking his cheek. He grimaced and wiped the blood from his face as he reached into his back pocket with his other hand and smiled as he revealed a stake, pressing the sharpened end into her flesh. It burned as it pushed between her ribs and into her useless heart muscle. Her mouth opened as she became paralyzed from the wood penetrating her chest.

"There, now you can tell the Prince directly." The Ventrue said with a smirk, starting to stand up straight. He looked down the alley then. Skye followed his eyes to see Jack, Marcus, and three other anarchs standing down at the end.

"I don't think you heard the lady," Marcus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Humph." Stephen merely expressed, seeing he was outmatched. He turned towards his brute who was holding his head. Sweat beaded at the poor man's brow line as he started to claw at his spinal cord. He looked down at Skye to see her watching the man with only her eyes. Her body and facial features were completely frozen. She was causing this using her disciplines. "How the fuck?" He asked knowing she was paralyzed. How could she still have control over the brute's mind? When the Ventrue turned back his jaw was snapped backward by Jack.

Skye felt hands on her shoulders as the steak was ripped from her chest and looked back to see Tony. "Hide with me." He whispered. She did, taking his hand. The blistering flesh feeling strange under her own delicate fingers. He helped her to stand, putting her arm over his shoulders as they moved away from the battle. Her hold over the Gangrel stopped before he severed his own spinal cord.

Tony brought her back inside of the bar. The bartender had cleared the place out other than anarchs. Once inside Skye fell to the ground. Holding her rib cage. She must have looked like a mess because there were murmurs from what sounded like a million voices around her. Both in-person and within the system.

_**…Blood…** _

_**…Blood…** _

_**…hunger…** _

_**…KILLLLLL…** _

Pain overtaking her body, her hunger was dangerous as she hissed at Tony's hand reaching for her. Trying to get her upstairs. She had used her blood to heal herself several times in between being beat to be able to withstand the physical abuse of a Gangrel. They were so fucking strong. Evidently, in this case, so were Nosferatu. He was able to pick Skye up and bring her upstairs to the bathroom. There was a lock on the door outside for times like this. It was easier to lock a frenzying vampire into a room until they calmed down.

"Give me bags, quickly," Tony told Ed. Ed was a step ahead luckily and had three bags of blood ready. Tony opened the bathroom door and tossed them inside. "We need more," Tony said to the bartender.

"They are on the way. I sent someone to pick more up earlier." Ed told the Nosferatu.

"Good, you should get out of here. Take any other ghouls with you." Tony advised. Skye could hear the footsteps of the meat bag walk away. Skye sank her teeth into the second of the three bags and sucked it down like the first. It was disgusting and not what she wanted. Too cold, too congealed and did not slide down her esophagus like honey… She needed more. She needed warmth. She needed living, she needed... Skye closed her eyes as she felt herself slipping as the beast started to take its hold over her mind and body. She opened her eyes again to find herself within the system. Several radiating orbs were dancing around her. This was different. Her body was here as well this time.

"Am I dead?" Skye asked the malkavians.

"You died 1950 silly." One orb answered. Ah, the year she was given the dark kiss.

"Final death?" Skye asked again.

"Oh, I did that." One of the faded orbs answered this time.

"Me TOO!" Another agreed followed by a chorus of other agreements.

"BOOM" Another screamed.

"Hey, you fly planes. Do nuggets fly?" Another asked.

"You need to calm down."

"Cemetery runoff congealing at the door."

"Blood."

"That one was good."

"We should do that again."

"We can, there is another."

"Puppies are soft."

The voices went on, everyone was talking around her with Skye in the center. She needed to get out, she needed to gain control of her body, that was if she was still alive at this point.

"Skye," Edmund said. She recognized his voice.

"Edmund. Please help me. I can't leave." Skye told him, Turning towards his voice. He was a smaller slightly blue orb. She felt a voice in her own head. Was it her own voice?

_**…I am not insane…** _

_**…I am not insane…** _

_**…I AM not insane…** _

_**…I am nOt insaNNe…** _

_**…I AM NOT insane…** _

_**…I am NOT INSANE…** _

_**…i Am NoT iNsAnE…** _

_**…I AM NOT INSANE…** _

_**…I AM NOT INSANE…** _

_**…I AM NOT INSANE…** _

_**…I AM NOT INSANE…** _

"You're frenzying. It will pass soon. We have your body safe and secured." Edmund reassured her. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Did I kill anyone?" Skye asked. Looking down. This had not been the first time. If a vampire said they never frenzied, they were a liar. Or it just had not happened it. Certain clans it seemed to happen more often than others.

"You look just like the painting…" Edmund commented with admiration, "You look beautiful like this Skye. So filled with power and wisdom. It was just wanted I wanted to capture, and I still did not do you justice." Skye looked up at him then. He had painted her after having a vision it seemed. Malkavians were such curious creatures. During her weakness and after such terrifying events.

"Well, you should get back now. I think Tony finally caught up to us." Edmund said to her. Skye felt a hand on her physical upper arm. She closed her eyes, and when she reopened them, she was in a car garage. Edmund was touching her upper arm to reconnect her with the real world.

"Welcome," Edmund said simply. Taking a page from Skye's book about keeping sentences short to gain control over speech." She looked around, her blue eyes following the contours of the cement walls, down towards the red stains here and there. Her own hands were slick. She looked down and saw newly bright red blood covering them. Her clothing, her chest, and her hands were also caked in fresh blood. Her body was leaning against a wall with her legs crossed in front of her. Following blood smears her eyes settled on two bodies within a junk car. She recognized one as the woman the system declared a whore almost two months ago. Who knew?

"Holy shit. Skye, are you okay?" She heard a voice and looked over. Seeing Tony who had followed Edmund to find her.

"The beast is calm." Edmund commented towards Tony as the nosferatu walked over to Skye. She was in disbelief. She had killed two humans, drained them completely dry. Their naked bodies hung out of the car as death came to claim them, but their color was gone to feed a monster. She heard Tony dial his cellphone and put it to his ear.

"I found her. I need backup… Yeah, we have a mess." He said to the other person over the phone. Edmund had come up to Skye.

_**…I AM NOT INSANE…** _

"Home and rest does the body jest," Edmund said with a smile. Skye was silent as Tony looked over the scene. He would have this cleaned up within the hour and the couple staged in some hotel room. Their death would never be avenged, no justice ever sought because it was kindred who made the kill… This was how the world was though. Protect the masquerade at all costs.

Skelter and Jack came to pick her up soon after. Neither said a word as they drove her straight to Hollywood to see Isaac. The Hollywood baron offered her sanctuary in Hollywood for as long as she needed. It was after a short time later that Damsel changed her hair in the bathroom of the Luckee Star Motel right after Skye washed her body. Even Isaac saw the use of the malkavian, and Skye was sure he liked to have her just a little closer to his realm.

She realized that she was stayed silent for too long as Nines needed to repeat his question, and apparently noticed the claw marks as well on other parts of her head after running his hands through her hair. She was still healing after all. It was not all instant like they showed in the movies. Some of her teeth were also still growing back in. "Skye, what the fuck happened to you?" He asked again, raising a hand to her cheek.

"Some camarilla roughed me up two nights ago." She answered him. Not going into full detail. That could be done later once his blood hunt was called off. She could not risk having him leave his hiding spot. She also could not lie to him. Instead, she would tell the truth but leave out details for now.

"Roughed you up? Where was everyone else?" Nines asked now.

"They were inside the bar. I just went outside quickly to feed when they grabbed me." She told him with a smile. Nines nodded at this and pressed a kiss to her forehead. They walked into the observatory where Nines locked the door behind them. It was a precaution since the place was very large. They went into a smaller office area that Nines had been able to set up as a home away from home. Well, they were currently homeless. Nines had been sleeping on a couch for the time being.

She pulled off her layers of coats and took her shoes off to get a little more comfortable. She had paid the taxi driver to wait for her for several hours. He agreed since he would be getting paid to sleep instead of driving through the night. They gave them at least a few hours of catching up. Nines no doubt had a thousand questions for her. Currently, he was giving her some space. Her movements were gingerly as bones lets her know to slow down with most steps.

Skye put the backpack on the side table and started to pull out the supplies she brought for Nines. These included about eight blood packs, clean clothing, and razors. She also had a small barber set that included clippers, scissors, and other various tools to trim his hair for him. She felt Nine's eyes on her. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Skye knew he had something on his mind, but he was not saying anything. Not yet.

"Let's go trim your hair," Skye suggested and Nines nodded. He grabbed a chair and brought it into the bathroom. There were multiple stalls and showers as well. He set the chair in front of the mirror and took a seat as Skye plugged in the clipper and put a size 3 guard on it to start. It was easier to start long to fade later. He preferred it slightly longer on the top nowadays. He watched her in the mirror as she started to run the clippers through his hair. Long pieces of dark brown hair fell to the ground.

"Your new hair is interesting." He said with a smirk.

"Interesting good or bad?" She asked him. Meeting his eyes in the mirror before looking back to her task.

"Good. It's just different. You haven't changed your hair in over thirty years." He said then.

"Damsel did it for me. She thought the blond would look good." Skye said. Still unsure. She only had the new hair since last night. The anarchs decided she needed a disguise since they were able to find her very easily the first time.

"She was right. You're beautiful no matter what." He said. Smirking into the mirror. She would blush if she could.

"Flirt." She said to him as she changed guards to a short one. Working on the fade a bit, being sure to resist the temptation to shave a lightning bolt into the side of his head. She did it once in the eighties for fun, but Nines made her fix it.

_**…Stone wants between eight and ten…** _

Skye paused as the voice came into her head before continuing her work. She finished the fade and moved to remove the guard just to clean up around his heads, sideburns, and trim his beard. Leaving the patches around his mouth he liked, just a bit more cleaned up. Once she was done Nines stood up and removed his shirt. The hair fell to the ground with the rest. He brushed his hands over his shoulders and head to attempt to shake off the rest. He would need to shower. Skye had her back turned to him as she cleaned the tools in the sink before putting them back into their pouch. She felt Nines press his body against her back and kiss the side of her head.

She looked up into the mirror to meet his eyes. He looked angry, but that anger was not towards her. His hands went to her waist and he turned her around. Pressing his lips to her own. His tongue slipped over her lower lip, asking for entry which she obliged. Their kiss deepened, led by the hunger for each other. It had been too long since their last bonding now. This was the issue with having a healthy sex life. It was hard to go without for any period of time. Especially for a passionate clan like the brujah. The Toreador had their romance, but the brujah knew just how to make the blood boil.

Her legs parted for him as he lifted her onto the sink. She ignored the pain as his hands put pressure on her ribs. He pressed his already grown member into her. Being sure to grind his hips so she could feel him through her jeans. His hands pulled the white shirt off and tossed it to the ground. He broke the kiss to do so but froze when he got a look at her chest.

"You were steaked…" He whispered as his thumb fell over the still healing puncture wound. "When?"

_**…steaked like kabob…** _

"It was Stephen Wilson." She answered back. His hand stiffened at the name.

"He was the camarilla who roughed you up?" Nines asked. She noticed his facial features were stiffened now. His jaw was clenched tightly.

"No, his brute did mostly." Skye said to him with a smile as she followed it up with, "His suit was too pretty to do his own dirty work."

"Fucking prick. I hate men who put their hands on a woman." He murmured. Skye did remember that he had killed several women in the past because they were enemies. If she pointed this out though he would simply say that it was different because those women were not his woman. "What else happened Skye?" He asked, leaning into her a bit more. His eyes were calming, filled with concern over the woman. Skye knew better though, when you looked past the concern you would find a burning fury, threatening to unleash itself. This was also evident by his enlarged cock sinking against her the warmth of her core. There were far too many clothes in the way and Skye felt like she was heating up. Knew it was impossible, but her brujah companion would get the information out of her one way or another.

"He attempted to dominate me into telling him where you were, but it didn't work." Skye told him. Nines smirked at this. He had seen her resist in the past, and truly it was admiring. He did not fully understand how she did it honestly.

"I assume he didn't like that and hurt you more?" Nines asked and Skye nodded. Another thought crossed her mind then.

"He also knows everything about me. My entire written history it seems." Skye told Nines who froze in place.

"Everything?" Nines asked her, "What does that include?"

"The baby," Skye told him. Nines shifted his gaze before leaning in to kiss her. They had moved past the loss decades ago, but it was still a reminder that would come up in conversation here and there. Grieving was a lifetime occurrence, unfortunately. Skye had only been pregnant for around three months, but they were not doing well as a group. It was winter, food was hard to find and it was always so cold. The doctor's said the added stress on her body is what caused her to slip the fetus, and Nines being Nines blamed himself for not being able to support his family. It was also a record Nines had removed well before electronic charting along with other personal records to protect them. Skye put her hand on his cheek and kiss him again.

"Hey, we are okay." She said to him in a whisper.

"What else had happened to you?" Nines asked.

"I… frenzied after." Skye said quietly looking away from him. She was ashamed of it. His hand went to her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Of course you did. You defended yourself against those assholes. It must have drained you." Nines said into her lips. Pressing a light kiss to her own lips. She was wearing red lipstick, and now so did Nines as he pulled away. He appeared to have caught his appearance in the mirror because he smiled at himself. "I'm itchy from this hair. I'm going to go shower. We are going to talk about when I come out." He said to her, kissing her again before pulling away and stepping towards the showers.

He turned the water on after pulling the curtain closed. Skye watched the closed curtain on the other side. She could make out Nines's movement on the other side before she decided that she would rather stall talking. She hopped off the counter and walked into the small stall. Pushing back the curtain and walking up to Nines. Before he could turn and fully react, she shoved him against the white linoleum wall of the shower and pressed her lips to his. The heated water ran over her body and soaked through her bra and jeans, but she did not care.

He wrapped his arms around her frame and pulled her closer. He flipped them then, so Skye's back was against the wall. She looked up to meet his blue eyes and saw the water running several streams over his toned and muscled body. He loomed over her, blocking out the fluorescent light and caging her in darkness.

"You know I'm angry." He leaned into her ear and kissed the side of her neck. "I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself."

"Then don't," Skye told him. She felt him smile into her neck.

Everything over the last few weeks seemed to overwhelm her in that moment. His hands went to her jeans, unbuttoning each button before pulling the wet jeans from her body. It was easier said then done and she was pretty sure he was swearing at her jeans after several unsuccessful seconds. They came off and landed somewhere behind them with a wet plop. Nines picked her up and sank his length into her core in one swift motion. His thrusts were quick, needing, and deep. He rested Skye's ass against the wall as he rammed into her.

He was angry, she could tell with his movements. In the same way, he needed to claim her after another man left several marks on her body, she needed his touch to feel comforted and safe. No matter what they touch was, this sex was quick, rough, and filled with desire. His name left her lips in rapid succession as she peaked. He did not slow though and instead, Nines grabbed her hair, bowing her head to allow him access to her neck. He sunk in teeth in deep, it hurt and would leave a mark. He wanted that, he wanted to mark her, and she knew it. She turned her head enough to sink her teeth into his arm. His blood flowing into her belly and she found her release. Nines did as well and did so into her. They stayed in their position for a time before pulling away.

Nines stepped back under the water and admired the work he had done to her neck. It was a bloody mess. If she were alive it might have been a life-threatening wound. He having nicked her artery, but as the undead it just stung a bit, especially with the water hitting it.

"Looks like I got carried away." Nines said with a chuckle as he turned the water off.

"I told you to." Skye reminded him.

They choose to hold each other on the couch for a small time before it was time for Skye to leave again. It was hard each time to leave, but it had to be done. She spent some time filling him on their losses and gains. Overall, it sounded all bad, but in reality, they were doing well considering the situation. There were more concentrated groups of anarchs, and they were able to work together well. She also told him that she was staying in Hollywood at the motel under Issacs's protection. Isaac had been trying to get Skye to move to Hollywood for years. He wanted to use her power though and Nines was not having it. Currently, it was the best decision for safety. Nines laid on his back and Skye laid on top of him with her head resting on his chest. Her hair was starting to curl again as it dried, giving her a short curly bob.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Nines said to her. His hands were running down her back gently.

"You shouldn't have to every time," Skye said back to him. His hand stopped and he looked down at her.

"No, you're strong enough. What I mean is I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be hiding like this." Nines said to her. Bringing his hands up to cover his eyes. He was frustrated.

_**…Stone needs eight through ten…** _

_**…Jester prince alliance…** _

_**…Emerald eyes start a fire in the mythical bird park…** _

Skye shot up from the voices from her insite. Nines followed her and pulled her into an embrace as the voices started to buzz. Her hearing turned completely to ringing as her vision blurred over. Everything was so clear to her. She could smell the fire; she heard the werewolves howls as the fire roared. She felt like a voyeur to an experience that was not her own. She would not be there when this happened. How was it so vivid? A werewolf would push Nines over the mountainside. She could feel her blood pull her to him.

"You're okay. I got you." Nines said to her.

"Wilson is going to burn the forest, only after Stone comes to claim you." Skye told him as her vision returned as well.

"Burn the forest? When?" Nines asked her. She sat up straight then and stared forward. Trying to bring back the vision. The voices laughed at her attempt, but one told her to follow his voice. Her sire. The scene changed around her again and the smoke-filled her nose. She closed her eyes and when she opened them Stone was being chased by another werewolf. They ran right past her.

"Ms Byrnes, this way please." She heard the voice and turned to see Grout standing just in the doorway of the observatory. She followed him inside to the entry hall. Grout stopped in the center and with two fingers bent at both knuckles beckoned her to stand with him.

"There is a clock there. Do you see?" He asked her. Skye looked up to see the time on the clock. 1:17AM. There was also a date on the clock built into the lower half. 1:17 AM, October 3rd. Exactly one week from them now.

"Why are you helping me?" Skye asked Grout who simply shook his head.

"We don't have much time in these visions. I think your friend will need this as well." Grout held out his hand and dropped an object into Skye's waiting hands. Her hands involuntarily closed around the object before she could see what it was. It felt cold and weighted in her hands though.

"Thank you, for everything." Skye said to Grout. He smiled down at her then. He reached his hand up and another hand took his own. The person materialized into that of his wife. He brought her into the system so they could be together.

"No, thank you," Grout said to his childe. "You need to go now. You're not due to join our side of the network for several centuries."

She felt numb as Grout pushed her back into the real world. It took several long moments for her to blink and realize that Nines had wrapped his arms around her. His hand was stroking her hair gently since the strands were frizzy and tangled after the shower.

"October 3rd at 1:17 AM," Skye said. Feeling the words slid from her mouth and drip like poison. She felt like it was a death sentence for him. She would live for several centuries… but what of him?

"That is a week from today, right?" Nines asked her. Skye had brought him a pocket planner to keep track of nights, so he did not completely lose how many days he had been hiding. She had not realized there was a clock that told the time and date in the entry hall.

"Yes…" She paused. How could she explain that vision to him? He barely understood how it worked to begin with, so it would be pointless to explain it further. She suddenly became aware of her hands and the weighted object in her hands. Nines leaned back and followed her eyes down as she opened her hand to reveal a grenade.

"Where-" Nines was about to ask then paused. Skye held it up to make sure it was actually a grenade. There was no mistaking it. Black, rough and a pin ready to be pulled. "Where did that come from?" He finally asked.

"Grout just gave it to me to give to you," Skye said as if he was in the room with them currently. Well, he was in away. There was no avoiding that any longer. The idea of it sent a shiver down her spine, but he seemed content spending time with his wife so maybe he was only here to help. Skye handed the grenade to Nines who started to roll it around in his hands. "This is to be used against the werewolf when the time comes." Skye explained.

"Your insite is beautiful." He said as he looked at the grenade. Skye would have blushed at his comment if she could. Nines, the man who never seemed to fear what he could not understand. It was something to admire. Instead, he would try to work with it. It was one of the many reasons he was forced into a baron role for the anarchs. Too many kindred were hung up in tradition and outdated methods for doing things instead of accepting that the word is changing. The anarchs were better about it, but even some of their elders were stubborn.

Some time passed and some kisses exchanged before it was time to part. Skye reluctantly pulled on her still dampen jeans and the rest of her clothing. Nines walked towards the tram and waited the thirty seconds with her until the cable car came.

"Hey, be careful okay. Try not to leave Hollywood." He said to her. Placing a kiss to the side of her head.

"I'll see you in one week." She replied to him. On her back was a backpack with a few items for her to dispose of or simply take. Empty blood packs, dirty laundry, and the clippers. They decided to have her return with anything that he would not miss since after next week he would not be returning. The doors of the tram opened, and Skye kissed Nines on the lips before stepping inside.

"Love you." She said to him with a smile.

"Love you too." He replied as the doors shut and the car started to move. She took hold of the metal bar in the center of the car and held on. Nines stood at the top and watched the car until they were unable to see each other even at a distance. This time was hard to leave knowing what he would face in one week. She would have prayed that by some mystical force he would live and they would see each other again, but praying seemed so wrong. Especially with the damnation they faced in unlife. Skye made a mental list of all the things she would need to prepare to help Nines heal. She did not see what he went through in the vision but had a gnawing sensation that it would not be pretty.

When she arrived at the other end of the tram, she found the taxi driver was still there. He was sleeping in the front seat, but she was glad he decided not to just leave with her money. The easy work was probably too worth it. Skye knocked on the window to wake the man who proceeded to unlock the doors and let her in the back seat. After a short time, he pulled up to the Luckee Star Motel in Hollywood and Skye got out. Being sure to tip him again for his help. She got out and the taxi pulled away.

"Skye." She turned towards the male voice who said her name. She recognized the man by his sunglasses as one of Isaac's men, but could not remember his name.

"Yes?" She acknowledged him.

"Isaac wants to see you. Says its important." He told her, crossing his arms over his chest. He was expecting her to follow him now.

"Okay, I just have to change." She told him.

"No, now." The brute ordered.

"No. I'll be right back." Skye said back to him, equally as assertive. She was not going to be ordered around like that. She even made her point by turning and walking into the motel. The man followed her with a forced sigh. She nodded towards the employee behind the desk before continuing to go up the stairs and towards her room. Unlocking it with the keys and stepping inside.

"I'll only be five minutes" She told the man as he followed her inside. He took a seat on one of the chairs as she put the backpack on the ground near the bed and grabbed a change of clothing and stepping into the backroom. She peeled the damp jeans from her body and replaced them with a pair that looked identical. She also put a tank top on before catching her appearance in the mirror. The biggest thing she needed to hide was the large bite wound on her neck. Sure, blood bonds were common, but not many would appreciate that the downtown baron routinely completed the practice with a malkavian.

"Three minutes Skye." She heard the man say. The malkavian rolled her eyes as she ran a brush through her hair just to tame the wild locks of blond hair. It did not help, only made the frizz worse. Instead she ran some water through it, finding that it covered the bite perfectly since the hair almost touched her shoulders. She pulled her leather jacket back on and stepped out of the bathroom.

"I'm hungry." She told him. Mostly to be annoying at this point. But also, she wanted to accelerate her healing even more, and that meant more frequent feedings.

"We will find you someone later." The man with sunglasses said as he stood up. Opening the door and stepping outside. He was too stern for her liking. Probably had to be though since he watched the streets for Isaac. They walked down the street towards Isaac's Jewelry store. Beautiful pieces worth thousands of dollars hung in the window on busts. Gemstones of all types caught the streetlights in a way that made then glisten. She walked down the alleyway and knocked twice on the door before entering. The man with sunglasses nodded towards Isaac before turning back towards the streets.

"Skye my dear. Welcome." He said, motioning for her to enter. She closed the door and Isaac pulled a seat out for her to sit in which she did.

"What did you need tonight Isaac?" Skye asked him. He paused for a second, obviously not used to her talking so much and so clearly. He did not ask questions, but she knew that he wanted to.

"I'll be quick before I know you probably want to get to bed. There is a tape I want to show you. Its… disturbing to say the least. I simply want to know if either you or the malkavian network knows anything about it." He told her, picking up the tape from his desk.

_**…Flesh from flesh…** _

_**…Death Mask Productions…** _

"Death Mask Productions?" Skye asked him.

"Um, yes." Isaac said, the shock glazing over his features for a second before he fixed his face. "have you seen it?" He asked her. Skye shook her head and he inserted the tape into the VCR. The movie started with a red-headed woman being chased up the stairs by two… creatures. She did not want to say monsters since that would be rather hypocritical. She ran, trying to escape before locking herself in a room. At this point the system was buzzing. Skye stared straight at the television as information poured into her mind.

_**…Tzimisce…** _

_**…flesh from flesh…** _

_**…six…O…nine… prince fathers…** _

The woman in the film closed the door with a slam as the film scanned over towards the bed, revealing two more creatures on the bed. They charged towards her, ripping her flesh from her bones. Her screams echoed in her ears and got further and further away as her mind slipped. She felt her hands go up towards her ears as her head started to throb. Machine guns, bombs, screams sounded far too clear in her ears to not be real. She opened her eyes and felt her feet were soaked from flooded trenches. In front of her was a young man with green eyes who had taken a bullet to the center of his head. His color was still leaving his body. She kept walking, ducking as the whirlwind from a bullet grazed the air above her head.

She made her way into the medical tent where she was assigned for the day. Absentmindedly grabbing bandages, hot water, and pieces of leather. The leather would be for the soldiers to bite down on during emergency surgery. She turned to see bullets start to rip through the tent from a plane overhead. Several doctors, nurses and patients were struck on the far end of the tent. The screams rang into her ears as she ran forward to help alongside those who were not injured. There was so much blood slick against her fingers. She could feel it now, warm, sticky, and the copper smell filled her nostrils. She held the hand of one British nurse as she died in front of Skye's eyes. Her brown doe eyes burned their way into Skye's soul as she could do nothing to help her.

Skye blinked a few times as her senses returned. She was not in the war; she was in Isaac's office. Currently, she was standing in the corner, the chair was had been previously sitting in was knocked over in an attempt to getaway.

"Skye, are you okay?" Isaac asked calmly, giving her distance by standing behind his desk. He was also probably afraid of her after hearing how she was able to escape from Tony by turning to what he said was a mist. He apparently had scene elder Nosferatu do that trick in the past to get into locked places, but he had never heard of a malkavian doing it. He had not even realized she left until it was too late apparently. It made her completely unpredictable, and that made her dangerous. Isaac knew she was more helpful alive than dead though.

"Yes, sorry." She said, not finding the need to explain herself to the baron.

"Did you see anything that could be helpful?" He asked as she stepped closer to pick the chair up and take another seat in it.

"Yes, those creatures were made from other humans and stitched together. Possibly by a Tzimisce. Also, it was shot an address that I only have a piece of. 609 prince fathers?" She questioned the last part.

"Hmm," Isaac said as he picked up his phone. It was a Motorola RAZR and looked probably as fancy as it cost. He dialed a number and spoke with someone over the other line. Giving them the information about the address to investigate before hanging up. "Did you have a flashback because of the film?" He asked her suddenly.

"Yes," Skye said simply. Keeping her eyes locked on his. She did not want to appear weak especially when playing into politics. Isaac was a friend, yes. He was also a toreador, and they were master manipulators. It was always something to keep in the back of her mind when speaking to them.

"I'm sorry I caused that. It was not my intention." He told her, stepping around the desk and taking her hand. Pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"It's okay, really." She replied, not pulling her hand away. That would be considered rude after all. They were from the same generation born and raised.

"Can you do me one more favor before you return to your room tonight?" He asked her with a smile. There it was. Not quite manipulation, but a reminder that he was offering her sanctuary. He would never use presence around her. The changes in her brain let her know immediately when a toreador was using it around her. Hell, Nines used it sometimes in bed, although those times it was welcomed and soothing and normally meant to increase her own lust for him.

"Are you sending me somewhere with dinner involved?" Skye asked him with a small smile.

"Well, I'm sure VV can assist with that. Some of her dancers are addicted to the kiss." Isaac said to her, releasing her hand. He stepped around the desk and pulled an envelope out, handing it to her. It simply had the name Velvet on the front of it. "Its just some money for her club. Some of my ghouls frequent her establishment and never tip the girls enough. I also asked her to use her resources to get you whatever you need. I know the Camarilla destroyed everything." He told her.

_**…what does the mask want in return?...** _

"Thank you, Isaac. How can I repay you?" Skye asked him, taking the envelope.

"You actually already have. You have no idea how helpful your information was tonight." He told her sincerely. There was a knock on the door and in walked two kindreds. Skye did not recognize them, but they apparently had business with Isaac. "Good Evening my dear." He told Skye, taking her hand again and kissing her knuckles.

"Good evening," Skye replied as she turned to leave. Vesuvius was down the strip on the left. She had been there several times in the past, but once walking up to it noticed that it had gone through a complete remodel. Probably good that it did every few decades. Skye walked in the front door and immediately was bombarded with the music from the club. The woman at the front desk looked Skye up and down. Skye realized she was not exactly dressed to enter a strip club and radiated more bad bitch vibes than anything else.

"It's twenty dollars to enter." The woman said. No greeting, just a demand.

_**…car crash…** _

"I'm just here to see Velvet." Skye told the woman.

"I don't care. Its twenty dollars." She repeated herself. Skye sighed and pulled a twenty from her wallet, handing it to the woman behind the desk. The woman snatched it from her hand and put it into the register. Skye took the hint and walked down the hall and into the club. As she entered, she immediately felt the overwhelming emotion of love, glee, and lust. She assumed it came from the presence of Velvet Velour standing to her right.

"Skyler!" She heard the woman say as she recognized the malkavian. "Your hair looks great. You should change it up more often." She commented, taking Skye's hand, and leading her upstairs towards VIP. She had never been upstairs before, but assumed it was the only place they could speak privately. When they got upstairs Skye noticed how the music was almost nonexistent.

"what brings you to my home tonight?" Velvet asked the woman with a tone that made her feel at ease. Skye reached into her pocket and pulled the envelope out. Handing it to the toreador.

"Isaac sent me." She said simply to Velvet. Deciding to keep her words simple. She did not know the woman very well and decided to keep up the act slightly. Velvet opened the envelope, pulling out the money and setting it on the table. There was also a letter inside which the redhead scanned quickly before setting it on the table.

_**…pimp…** _

_**…cattle farmer…** _

"He says that you need my help with getting set up. I heard what the Camarilla did to you. Its tragic. How are you feeling?" Velvet said towards the woman.

"Better. Hungry though." Skye admitted. This made Velvet laugh at the woman's bluntness.

"You brujah are all the same." She said with a smile. "You can go see Misty downstairs. I'll take the fee from the money Isaac sent with you." Velvet continued after taking a breath. She was using the blush of life for her human customers. "I'll also arrange for one of my ghouls to go shopping for you tomorrow. Don't worry, he has great taste." She said, placing the letters on the table. "Misty reminds me of how you look normally. Red hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful smile that is like a new sun. You can't miss her. Just tell her that I sent you. She will know what to do." Velvet said with a smile.

_**…dealer…** _

"Thank you." Skye said to the toreador before turning and walking down the stairs. Leaving the club owner to settle her accounts. She reached downstairs and scanned the room. Finding the woman Velvet spoke about quite easily. She seemed to walk right up to Skye as if she were told to do so. She probably was through her connection with Velvet.

"Hey, sugar," Misty spoke, taking Skye's hand and pulling her closer. Skye could hear the blood rushing through the young red head's network of veins and arteries. Her heartbeat was slow, telling Skye that the woman worked out enough to have a strong heart. She was perfect. "Would you like a dance?"

"VV said you are great at dancing." Skye said, being sure to name drop as Velvet told her to do. Misty smiled and nodded. Leading Skye to a room and pulling the curtain. She turned back and kissed Skye on the lips. Her lips were soft, smooth, and tasted of wax from the unscented lipstick she wore. Probably a request from Velvet because some scents could make Vampires feel sick to their stomachs. Misty backed Skye up to the booth seat and climbed onto her lap, straddling the malkavian. It had been a few years since Skye fed from a woman, and this experience was pleasurable overall.

Misty had kissed down Skye's neck, whispering in her ear, "Whenever you are ready sugar."

Skye leaned forwards and sunk her teeth into Misty's neck. A moan escaped Misty's mouth as her blood-filled Skye's belly. She was high quality, no drugs, no alcohol and fed properly. It slid like warm spiced honey down her throat. Velvet took great care of her stock. The price was worth it, Skye was sure. She felt a hand reach down and the scent of a woman's pleasure-filled Skye's nose. Misty was rubbing herself as Skye drank her fill. Misty climaxed after a few strokes and Skye heard her heart slow down and she pulled away. Licking at the droplets of blood. Misty smiled and kissed Skye again. Bloodstained lips and all. A true blood doll.

"Thank you sugar," Misty said to Skye with a smile before getting up and crossing her legs on the couch. She was tired and probably needed to rest before Velvet's next client came.

"No thank you." Skye replied before getting up. There was a mirror in the room that Skye used to check herself. Being sure there was no blood around her mouth. Her pupils were quite large though which she noticed. It had been so long since Skye has such high-quality blood. It was like a drug, done in such a way that it would hopefully have Skye keep coming back. Addiction was a terrible disease even among kindred. Skye opened the curtain and started to leave the club. Velvet caught her on the way out though.

"Misty treated you well I hope." She commented, seeing the enlarged pupils of Skye's icy blue eyes. "Maybe a bit too well. Looks like she got your blood boiling." Velvet said in a whisper with a slight smirk.

"Your product is good," Skye commented. Figuring she should stroke VV's ego a bit at her accomplishment.

"I'm glad you like it. Isaac will take care of the bill for you if you want to return. He does love taking care of his girls." Velvet said, resting a hand on the curve of her hip. Skye felt her blood boil with need. "You know, I like to take care of girls as well." Velvet said with a smile, stepping towards Skye and resting a hand on her waist. Skye felt her mind slip for a second as unladylike thoughts of rolling around a bed with the redhead entered her mind. She wondered how Velvet's name would feel as it slid from her lips as the toreador broke her into a thousand pieces of mush as her climax would wash over her.

Skye snapped back to reality though and smiled back. This was Velvet's discipline of presence, taking a hold of her emotions and twisting her mind to have these thoughts. Velvet was very powerful, and it was how she ran such a successful club is very expensive Hollywood. "I'm afraid I have to be going," Skye said with a smile, taking Velvet's hand from her waist and kissing her hand.

"Too bad. You fascinate me little brujah." Velvet whispered before placing a kiss on Skye's cheek.

"Good Evening Doll," Skye said with a smile before turning to leave the club.

The night air was refreshing as the felt the claws of the toreador fall from her mind and her own mind return completely. She took a breath of relief. That was almost bad. She had contemplated sleeping with another person. Worse it was to be exchanged for unlimited access to her private stock. For Velvet, this meant control over the woman that Nines was with. It was an interesting political move on VV's part. Skye would need to hunt on her own to keep her independence.

Another thought crossed her mind. If Misty was one of Velvet's ghouls. Depending on how much blood and when Misty was given, this would give those who fed on her submission to Velvet. That was if Misty was a ghoul. Good blood dolls were not ghouls due to the taint. Kindred politics were very dangerous indeed. Skye continued down the street until she made it back to the motel. Once inside her room, she closed the door and slid down the wall.

Sitting as she felt tears start to fall from her eyes. Her hand reached up and wiped them away before they could make too much of a mess. Kindred cried tears of blood, a bit romantic and messy at the same time. She felt simply overwhelmed as her anxiety creeping up. These grounds were unfamiliar, and she knew she was being used. It was not safe for her wellbeing outside of the close circle with no contact with anyone unless they visited her. Tony had not given her a new phone since the Camarilla was able to track Nines's phone. They took hers as a precaution and left it inside of the Last Round.

"You need to get yourself together." Skye scolded herself as she started to get up and go into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and peeled off her clothing before stepping inside. The hot water ran over her body and washed the blood off from her face and body.

_**…blood whore…** _

After several minutes she finally turned the water off and got out to dry herself off. Wrapping her hair in a way to hopefully retain her curls for the next evening. She put on a pair of panties and her white tee shirt before getting into bed. Hoping that the blood from Misty would heal her completely over the day. The system allowed her to sleep quickly enough which was a huge relief for the malkavian. Two sentences kept repeating in her mind though as two voices went back and forth with the words. Laughing in between and making long pauses before the other would finish the saying.

_**…The moon is a mysterious mistress…** _

_**…who walks the night with demons of dread…** _

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I went back and did some light editing to some previous chapters. I reread them after several weeks again to edit, so if your rereading you might find some slight changes here and there. Thank you for reading as always! 
> 
> From this point, the story will slow down slightly as we near the end of the game. This is the first story that I started without a timeline plan to start haha. Normally I make an outline before I even start to write anything to help me follow along. As always thank you for reading!-Hres


	5. Delirium

You ever just have one of those days where nothing seemed to work out? Jobs you set up for the day were almost all canceled. Food rations ran out and not one, but three different rainstorms completely soaked whatever wood they had for fires that night. Meaning there was no way to cook. On top of it, she had gotten into an argument with Nines. The stress, hunger, and concern over the situation and everyone involved seemed to just weight her down that day. The kids were hard to manage that day, and young adults were frustrated with the kids and in turn, were frustrated with Skye. The year was 1936, and the great depression was in full swing. Work was nearly impossible to find to make any money, and rations were starting to run out before 10 am every day. 

That morning she woke before dawn to get into line and for once was able to get some food for their small group under the bridge. Normally you needed to have a ration ticket, but because Skye was an orphan, she was able to get food while the supplies lasted for the day. Often, she would be turned away out of principle. The rations included coffee, eggs, cheese, flour, and two cans of tuna fish. The tuna she was most excited for since it had been over a month since the rations, she got had included some meat. With the flour, she would also be able to make some flatbread. They were not nourishing, but they did help to fill a belly.

She had walked down the street to return to their established camp, only to be dragged into an alley and have the rations taken. She also had her ass kicked as well. She was okay since the young men hit like girls, not that she should have antagonist them by telling them that... Just a black eye was the most startling feature and several bruises.

This was the start of the day, and when she returned Nines was not happy that she went alone, and that she had lost the supplies. He wasn't angry at her, only at the situation. They argued, it happened from time to time in the nearly seven years they had already known each other. Hunger was gnawing at them all. Nines would figure it out though, he always did. He and a few of the other older kids went to find work for the day, only to turn up empty-handed as well from what she could tell.

Skye had been able to get creative enough to make dinner with what they had for the younger kids. Really because of the rain that just meant opening a can of beans and having the younger kids pass it around as they took bites. They were always so good at sharing with each other. She didn't take any of the food for herself though. She would wait to eat with the older kids that night if they ate at all.

Currently, Skye was sitting on the edge of the bridge. Watching the sunset over the horizon. Even with the worries in the world, taking these moments were important. She was alone with her own thoughts, and instead of trying to come up with a solution to save the world, she would simply relax. It had been seven years now of living in a tent, tomorrow would not bring any change. Instead, she would wake up early again and stand in line for rations as she always tried to. Maybe tomorrow they would not be stolen.

The sky changed from a light blue to an array of reds, oranges, and indigos. It was sublime to see the changes before her own eyes. She was fifteen that day, not that it meant much when you were a caretaker to others. The quiet was enough of a gift from the universe, and she was glad there were no clouds in the sky to block the view from the setting sun. The air started to get a bit frigid and she pulled the blanket she had brought up with her closer to her shoulders. A car passed behind her, splashing in a puddle next to her. The water didn't hit her, but the mist stuck to her skin and chilled her more. It was starting to get rare to see running cars since the price of gas was so high. Skye could not even remember the last time she had been inside of one since. Most cars just took up space on the side of the roads and did not driveways now.

A sudden hard coolness hit her neck and she jumped at the sensation. There was a chuckle behind her, and she looked up to see Nines standing over her. "Here you are." He said to her as he offered her the bottle of beer that he had just pressed to her neck.

Nines was wearing a pair of basic brown pants, an old linin button-up shirt that used to be pure white, and a pair of suspenders. In the pants, there were several spots where Skye had to sew them back together. He also had a jacket today that was an older blazer. It fit him well enough, but like the pants, it needed to be mended often. Skye also wore a pair of men's pants and a similar linin shirt. Her shirt was a light blue color though. Keeping up with 30s fashion was the least of their priorities.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, taking the bottle, and taking a small sip. It felt very cold in her hands like it had been in an icebox. She made a face at the bitter taste of the amber liquid.

"Borrowed it." He said with a smirk as he sat down. "I borrowed a few other things as well. I left them back home though." Skye handed the bottle back to Nines. She knew he hated having to resort to stealing, but life left them with little to no choice in the matter. He took the bottle and took a large sip before putting it on the ground between them. A comfortable silence fell over them as they watched the array of colors in front of them.

In truth since Skye had started to stay at the camp more, she missed being close to Nines. He was gone for most of the day, and sometimes before she even returned from the morning lines. He was working though. Laying roads, washing dishes, cleaning windows… anything that could earn something. Other like groups had started to resort to violence and stealing. Luckily, they stayed away from the violence for the most part. Stealing though had to be done.

Their home was situated under a large bridge that 7th street ran though. Under the bridge as well as an aqueduct. On the other side of that was about eight railroad tracks for various cargo trains. On their side, there were three more railroad tracks, but those were not used nearly as much. Their camp was under the bridge to protect better from the elements.

"I'm going to try and go again tomorrow," Skye told him, interrupting the silence. She was referring to the rations.

"Wake me up. I'm going with you." Nines replied.

"No, you should sleep," Skye responded to him, glancing over him.

"I should. But I also should find those guys and kick their asses again." Nines said to her. Picking the bottle up and taking a sip. She watched the muscles in his neck constrict and contract as it pushed the liquid down his esophagus and into his body. She also could not help but to notice the way the muscles in his arm moved in the same way. She reached up to brush a bit of red curly hair behind her ear.

"You work very hard and need to rest though. You'll overwork yourself." Skye said to him. She did not want to have another argument with him that day but knew she needed to put her foot down. She was good at this when it came to certain things around the camp. Nines maybe have been second in charge to Jay, but Skye would override them both when needed.

"Wait… did you say kick their asses again?" Skye questioned. This gained a smirk from Nines. She had missed what he said a second ago and it took longer to process. He took another sip from the beer before speaking.

"Yup. We got the rations back. They had some money on them too which I used to buy a few more things including…" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bright yellow bow of Sugar Babies. Skye felt her eyes widen at the box. They were her favorite. "Happy Birthday Skye," Nines said with a smile as he handed her the box.

"With so much going on, you still remember?" Skye said as she took the box. Leaning over and kissing his cheek. They had been friends for over seven years now, so at this point some things were routine.

"Well at first they were going to be a peace offering after I was an ass earlier, then I saw the date on the receipt." Nines told her as she opened the box and popped a few of the chocolate covered caramel candies into her mouth. It had been months since she had eaten something so sweet. She had been working at the time as a dishwasher at one of the local restaurants and one of the cooks offered her some of the candies. She did work from time to time, but it was easier to have someone older back at the camp. She told Nines about them that night when she gave him her paycheck to add to the rest of the money.

"Thank you for thinking of me," Skye said while passing the box to Nines who did the same. He was looking at the sunset as he chewed the caramel. Washing it down with the beer. They were silent for a few minutes as they both watched the sun. Skye closed the box of candy and set it down next to her. She would save them for months if she could. Unfortunately, one of the kids would sniff them out eventually and east them. She was sure of it.

"Do you want to talk about the other night?" Nines asked suddenly. She felt her heart skip a beat at the memory. Skye had actually been working for the day. She had a job that she went to on Mondays for a couple of hours. It was at a local dinner, and she would make biscuits and other pastries for the dinner since the owner's mother wanted the day off. That day they had her stay longer to make treats for the week since the owners were going on vacation. They wanted to stock up and have enough until they returned the following Sunday. Skye was excited because they asked her to return on Friday to do the same for the weekend.

Skye had worked very late, and when she didn't return to camp by the time everyone else did Nines came to find her. He knew the dinner as did most of the downtown. It was Rosie's Dinner, names after the owner's mother. They had the back door opened that day, and Skye was rolling out dough. She was covered in flour, and some were even in her hair which she had up in a bun to keep it out of her face. It was so hot in the kitchen; loose strands were sticking to her face and neck. She wore an apron, not that it helped since the flour was everywhere. The three cooks were on the other end of the kitchen, yelling out orders, stirring pots, and planting food. There were also two waitresses who mostly stayed upfront, but they would come back periodically for a quick break.

There was also a radio that played in the kitchen. They had a station that played a bit of swing music and big bands since that was popular at the moment. Currently, Bing Crosby's Love in Bloom was serenading them all. She had a glass that she used to cut circle shapes from the rolled dough and place them onto a baking sheet before tossing them into the oven and removing the other baking tray with the cooked biscuits. She glanced up at a clock to see it was past 7 PM. She made a dime an hour, and today she would be making over a full dollar that day since she had started her day at 4 AM.

She clapped her hands together and flour fell from them onto the board. She saw a shadow cast over her board and turned around. Standing in the doorway was Nines. He leaned against the frame and crossed his arms over his chest. She could see his arm muscles contract under his shirt. He didn't say anything to her and did not look annoyed either. He was probably relieved that she was exactly where he thought she was. Skye picked up one of the fresh biscuits she had just removed from the oven and cracked it open with a knife. Steamrolled out of it and with the same knife she smeared butter on it before turning towards Nines and handing it to him.

"Come on in an have a seat. I have to make four dozen more, then I can leave." Skye told him with a smile. His blue eyes looked into her own lighter blue eyes and he smiled and nodded. He was probably exhausted for his own day of working and wanted to leave, but he would wait for Skye. Skye slid a stool over to her workbench and motioned for Nines to take it. He did of course as he took a bite from the biscuit. Skye also grabbed him a glass of water from the sink and refilled her own as well.

"Hey, Nines!" One of the cooks called. His name was Maurice, and he had previously been part of the group about five years back. Once turning eighteen he went to work full time at the dinner. Most eighteen-year-old men went into manufacturing, so Maurice was lucky. He was now living in a one-bedroom apartment with the other men his age who didn't have families. It wasn't a tent at least he would say. He was the one who helped Skye get the regular job. It didn't pay well, but it was steady.

"Hey Maurice, how are ya?" Nines greeted back.

"Just living. Order up." He said as he hit a bell before going back to work. He was around the corner where the stoves and ovens were. Skye rolled out the dough again and had started to cut out the circles. The biscuits she had already moved to a cooling rack so there was room to add new dough rounds to the baking sheet. She could feel Nines's eyes on her watching her work and burning themselves into her being. She had seen him do this plenty of times and didn't need to look at him to know what he was doing. He was studying her movements, watching as she would repeat everything before walking over to the oven to put the tray into it and starting over.

"How was your day?" Skye asked as she added flour to the rolling pin. It broke up the silence, not that commotion from the dining room, kitchen, and radio kept the silence. She felt the muscles in her upper back and shoulders were burning from rolling out all sorts of dough that day. A collective groan fell over the cooks as the radio started to play Have you got any Castles Baby by Will Osborn and his Orchestra. She had to agree that it was overplayed, but at least it was catchy. She caught Nines silently chucking at the reactions of the men.

"It was fine. Went to landscape for the lame-brain in Hollywood with the boys." Nines said. He was quiet after this. Something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked him as she walked over to the oven to remove the tray again. This time she didn't wait for the biscuits to cool and just started to put them onto the cooling rack. Sure, they were hot, but years of cooking over a fire she was more resistant to the heat.

"Did you know he had over ten cars?" Nines said to her. He finished the biscuit that she had given to him and took a sip of the water. Skye loaded another tray into the oven. She was almost done now, just have to wait for them to cook.

"He owns some of the factories in town, I would think so," Skye replied, not knowing where he was going with this.

"No, his family does…" Nines said to her, putting the glass down on the counter. It was empty now. Skye reached to take the glass so she could refill it for him, and Nines instead grabbed her wrist. Nines hated those who abused their economy, and it was common knowledge that one-third of all the money in the united states went to the one percent. Leaving everyone to figure it out. "Today while we were working this twit," His voice was low, "invited us inside. He showed us around his mansion and mocked us the entire time. He does this every time before paying us because he knows we need the money."

"You don't have to go back to him. We can figure something else out." Skye told him. They really needed the money, but if the work weren't worth it, they could replace it with something better.

"He pays well, so I can deal. It's just he keeps telling us how wonderful it is to have all this shit when he didn't work a day in his life for any of it." Nines said as he pulled her hand up to place a light kiss on her flour-coated knuckles.

"I'm sorry that happened to you again," Skye said to him as she took a step closer. She reached a hand up and rubbed his cheek before leaning forward and kissing his other cheek. "We will get out of here in a few minutes," Skye told him as she walked away, taking his glass, and refilling it. She set it down in front of him with a smile on her rosy lips. "Now drink. You were out in the sun all day."

Skye wrapped everything up for the day. The remaining biscuits were removed from the oven and placed on the cooling rack. The others were added to the boxes where they were stored until needed. If any went stale, they would simply put them under some gravy to sell them for a daily special. She cleaned her workspace of any remaining flour, butter, salt, and washed the glasses in the sink. She also washed her hands and put her apron up on the hook until Friday when she came back to repeat the entire day before going to the bathroom to wash up. Her money was given to her by one of the waitresses who was in charge for the time being. She was the sister of the owner and was a nice woman, but cheap. She shortchanged Skye, and Skye had to remind her that she had been working since the early morning. The woman told her that she should have worked faster that day.

She went back into the kitchen and grabbed her coat. Her jaw was set because she was annoyed out of being paid the one dollar. Nines noticed this and rose his eyebrow. Skye shook her head, silently telling him to not say anything as she buttoned the brown jacket and tied it at her waist. She said her goodbyes and turned to leave with Nines walking behind her a short distance. It was completely dark now, and their source of light was the streetlamps as they walked home. Some of the lights were completely off since the bulbs had not been changed in such a long time.

"What happened?" Nines asked her once they were far enough away from the dinner. He walked beside her now. Skye reached up and wrapped her arm into the crook of his arm, resting her hand on his inner elbow.

"The owner's sister refused to pay me for more than ten hours. Even though I tried to leave earlier, and she asked me to stay to make extra loaves of bread and such," Skye told him. He tried to stop, wanting to go back to say something to the woman now. He always stood up for her, especially when it came to being treated unfairly by those who were much better off. It was part of what made up Nines's personality. His family had been effected this directly. His father left he was young and his mother passed away when Nines was eleven. This left Nines with his younger brother. His younger brother was five years younger than Nines. During one winter about four years ago the flu ran rampant through the group. It killed six people, including Nines's brother. He took it very hard. Nines ended up getting sick a few days later with the flu and Skye had to help nurse him. She was only eleven at the time while Nines was thirteen. 

"It is fine. I'll talk to them next week when they come back." Skye told him. She didn't want to get fired either since it was at the very least steady work. The family who owned the dinner owned multiple locations. It was how they were able to go on vacation. Skye kept her hand firm on his arm and pulled him forward towards the bridge. They had to walk over the railroad tracks in order to get home. There were several boxcars parked there for the night. Several of which had been there for years, they would have people living in them from time to time, but for the most part, the police chased them out, so it wasn't reliable housing.

"Skye, Hold on," Nines said to her after they crossed a few of the tracks. She turned to face him, and he pulled her in for a quick kiss. They had been dancing around in this web of emotion for several years now. They were still kids, but they cared for each other. Anyone could see it within minutes of watching how they interacted. They had kissed several times in the past, always quick, always soft, and always chaste. This though was different. She felt his tongue at the opening to her mouth and she opened. His tongue entered and connected with her own. This kiss… it was deep, passionate and she wanted more. She could feel his muscles under the thin linin shirt and felt his arms wrap around her body. Pulling her into safe cocoon of comfort and warmth. He pulled away, pressing his forehead to her own and looking into her blue eyes.

"Do you want to spend some time with me instead of going back right away?" Nines whispered to her with a small smile. His hands were settled behind her at her natural waist. Her own had wrapped themselves around his neck to pull him to her.

"Only if you do that again," Skye responded with a smile in return. He kissed her again quickly before letting go and pulling away. He was smiling now as he took her hand and pulled her towards one of the boxcars. He knocked twice on the rolling door and when they didn't hear a response inside, he slid the door open and climbed inside. He was making sure it was safe before he turned to help Skye up. He shut the door, plunging them into darkness. Skye still looked around the boxcar as her eyes adjusted. It was completely empty. Some streams of light filtered into the rectangular box through small holes, illuminating the space with enough light to make out their shapes.

Nines came back towards her and kissed her forehead. Her own hand reached into the darkness to find his own hand. Wrapping her fingers in between his own and entangling them together. She felt his hand go up to brush some hair behind ear and out of her face. His lips were then on her own again and like before they wanted more. Skye was lost in the taste of him, lost in his hands one her body. Touching her through the coat and shirt. It was getting warm even though it was a cool autumn night. Nines started to kiss along her jaw, her cheek before going kissing down her neck. Skye bowed her neck to give him better access. She felt him chuckle as he went back up towards her ear.

"You have flour on your neck," Nines said. The warm breath on her ear sent chills down her back and through her body until they reached her fingertips. The waves of pleasure that ran through her body were finding their way to her core. Skye had never had sex, but knew she was one of the last in the group to have waited. She was also the oldest virgin in the group, even at the age of nearly fifteen.

"I tried to wash it all off," Skye told him. His hands started to go to the buttons on her coat, starting at the top and working his way down. His lips found her own again as he started to push the jacket from her shoulders and allowing it to fall to the floor in a crumpled mess of cloth. Skye felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. It was beating rapidly, circulating blood so quickly through her body she felt lightheaded. She reached up and grabbed Nines's suspenders to balance herself. His own hands gripped her upper arms to help steady her and he pulled away.

"Are you okay baby?" Nines asked her quietly. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to make out his face. He was concerned, not that his face showed this. It was his eyes, always his eyes that would betray his emotion. She realized that he was waiting for answer before continuing.

"I'm just nervous," Skye replied honestly. She was a virgin unlike Nines. He had gotten drunk a few times and ended up in bed with other drunk girls from their group. It only happened twice, but the last time Skye went a full week and a half without saying a single word to him. Natalie, the girl who he had sex with made things worse by being sure to rub it in whenever she saw Skye. Nines and Skye were not together, and she did not own him, but that didn't help the jealousy that ate away at her and the fiery she felt after finding out the next morning when they left his tent. That had been months ago now. Since then Nines had been more careful seeing at how Skye was not going to take that crap.

"I'll take care of you. If you want me to stop, just tell me." Nines told her with a smile. His hand slid up into her hair and he pulled her in for a sweet kiss again. He pulled away and took off his own coat. Laying it on the ground for them to lay on. They had done this several times in the past to just take some time and enjoy each other. He then sat down on the coat, leaving just enough room for her.

"Okay." Skye finally responded. Nines smiled and reached his hand up for her to take. Skye slid her fingers into his hand as she helped her down. Once she was seated on the coat, he kissed her cheek. His hand rested on her neck and his thumb rubbed her cheek.

"I'm serious Skye." Nines said to her then. She could feel the callouses on his hands from the manual labor he did every day. There were not many days off, and most works was manual labor. The roughness of his hands combined with the gentle touch made her believe his words. She inched her body closer to his, so they were touching more.

"I know. I want this with you." She whispered to him. He was the only person she could even think to do something as intimate and connected like this.

"You are so beautiful," Nines said back to her as he leaned in again to kiss her. Holding her lips a little longer this time. Skye kissed him back and moved to climb onto his lap, planting her legs on either side of him. His hands rested on her thighs and her own fell to his chest as she kissed him again. Her hands fell down his chest, feeling the lean muscles under his clothing. Her hand traced every line she could find, and Nines was still as she did so. Her hands then went up to his shoulders and traced lines up there until her fingertips hit his suspenders, pushing them from his shoulders. The metal hit the wooden floor with a thunk.

"Are you okay now?" Skye asked him with a small chuckle at the base of her throat. Nines smiled and nodded, taking her hand, and kissing it.

"Yeah, I've just thought about this a lot," Nines said to her honestly. Running his thumb over her hand before kissing it again. He released her hand and Skye went up to the buttons on his shirt. He started to unloop them one by one.

"You have?" She asked him in disbelief. She had halfway done unbuttoning his shirt when he kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I have." Nines reached down and pulled his shirt out from his pants as Skye finished unbuttoning it and pushed it from his body. She was able to put her hand directly on his chest and abs now. Feeling the warmth that his body let off. He started to pull her own shirt out from her pants and unbutton it. He was quicker and had it pushed from her body only for it to join his on the floor. She did not wear a bra simply because she did not own one. His hand reached up and rubbed over her breast while his other reached around her back to pull her closer to him. Their skin touched and a slight groan left Skye's throat from the sensations his hands were giving her. She could feel warmth and longing in her core.

"What have you thought about in particular?" Skye asked as his lips found her neck and worked their way to her shoulder. She felt the cool air sending goosebumps over her flesh. She felt him smirk against her skin as he moved to flip them, so Skye was on her back on the coat. She was glad to have the barrier from the hardwood.

"Kissing your lips, your neck, your breasts…" His lips returned to her neck and worked their way down to her breast where he took her nipple into her mouth. Skye moaned at the sensation and arched her back. She looked down to see Nines smiling up at her. "The noises you might make…" He continued speaking softly in between his soft kisses. He stopped, planting a kiss in the center of her chest as his hands went to the buttons on her pants. "When you say my name and of course how your body squirms..." He pulled the pants from her legs and sat back on his heels as he admired her body. "You look better than I imagined…"

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?" Skye asked him with a smile. She leaned up and kissed him passionately, pulling him down. His hands moved over his body, running down the length of her sides down towards her thighs. His fingers found her core and started to press within her folds. Skye drew in a sharp breath at the sensation. Nines settled on his side next to her as Skye faced him. Her leg was hooked over his legs as his fingers found her core. Her hand held his upper arm, feeling the muscles work as he thrust a single finger within her. He was watching her as she lost in the sensations, he giving to her. He added another finger into her, and she moaned. He was being so gentle, but Skye felt an overflowing amount of need start to take over her.

"Armando, I-" Skye started to say to him as she reached up and held his cheek. His free hand pulled her closer to him, so her head was over his shoulder. The pace in his fingers picked up slightly and she felt an overwhelming release take over her body. Her hands grabbed at his flesh as her core flexed around his intruding fingers. She was breathing hard against him as she came down and Nines chuckled.

"That was better too." He said to her. Skye kissed him, plunging into his mouth, and tasting him as she came down from her release. He pulled his fingers out of her and let her relax from her first organism. Skye kept her leg wrapped over him as she pulled away from the kiss and laid next to him. Skye looked into his eyes. There was a beam of light that illuminated Nines's face, allowing her to make out the blue of his eyes, the bit of scruff from his unshaven face, the brown hair, and strong features. He was very handsome and all hers for the time being.

"I want more of you." He whispered to her. His hand fell to her side, running up and down the skin there. "Only if you want to you." He added. Her breathing leveled out, but her heart started to race again. Was she ready to give him her virginity? Well, yes. That was easy.

"I want to." She said back to him. He smiled and kissed her before getting up to remove his own pants. She watched the way his body moved, the way the muscles worked together to create what she would say was the perfect man. Especially in that moment. His pants were removed, and he came back towards her. She got a glimpse at his member. Of course, she knew how sex worked, but seeing the size of his cock made her nervous. Nines could tell this as he kneeled in front of her.

"Please tell me if I hurt you," Nines asked her as he crawled over her. She spread her legs for him as he settled on his elbows. His member pressed against her entrance.

"I will." She promised. He nodded and started to push into her. The head of his cock found its way home. Skye felt the pressure start to build from her body adjusting to him. He inched further until the pressure was substituted with searing pain. "Armando-" She whispered as she bit her lower lip. Biting back the pain the best she could. It was supposed to hurt the first time. That's what the other girls said.

"I have you." He told her as his hand took her own, lacing their fingers together.

"Just do it." Skye snapped at him. It was still a hushed voice, but she wanted to get it over with before she wussed out. She had to tell herself how she wanted this, wanted to give herself to him. Maybe it would mean nothing down the line, but right now it mattered. He kissed her hand, then her lips before thrusting into her completely. Skye's mouth opened in a silent scream as her eyes shut. Her back bowed against him as she reacted to the sudden pain that took her body. Nines were whispered to her. Apologizing, telling her how beautiful she was and how she would feel better soon. He was laying kisses on her neck, jaw, and then up to her mouth. She closed her mouth and drew in a steady breath as she calmed herself. Finding the words that he needed to hear since he had asked if she was alright several times already.

"I'm okay." She told him as he kissed the side of her head. She could feel his entire length inside of her, pressing against her walls and filling her deeply. Her legs moved experimentally. The pain had subsided mostly, and she realized Nines was waiting for her to tell him to move. "Please keep going." She asked shyly. This made the young man laugh as he pulled out of her and slowly pushed back in. He was testing her, making sure she wasn't in pain. After a few times of him down this, she moaned, louder than she meant to but the sensations were just so intense. He started to push into her faster, finding a pace that was comfortable.

"Fuck Armando…" Skye moaned as he drove in deeper and faster. He was watching her and smiling, planting kisses here and there as his own pleasure started to build up. He was letting out little noises as well. Her own name left his lips and she found it to be the most beautiful thing in the world. It was just the two of them, finding pleasure and release in the closest way they could possibly be. She did not know where her body started and his ended as they joined. She felt her legs wrap around his hips which changed the angle and he was able to drive himself deeper within her. She found her release and his name left her lips in rapid succession. His hand gripped her hand tighter as he pulled out of her and finished on the floorboards of the boxcar. He had laid beside her after, pulling her into an embrace and pulling her coat over them.

Sleep had overcome them both very quiet, and between that and oversleeping the next morning there was no time to talk. The memory was a very fond one for her. "What about it?" Skye asked him. Nines was quiet, rolling his response around in his head. Instead, she sighed and continued. "I hope that wasn't the last time." Nines smiled as she seemed to have read his mind.

"I hope not either," Nines said to her. "I wish I could have made it more special for you," Nines said then.

"It was perfect." Skye replied.

"No, I should have asked you to be my girl before." Nines replied. Skye looked at him then. Had he just asked her to be his girlfriend? As in just the two of them? She felt her eyes tear up from the overwhelming emotion.

"I would love to be." She replied to him. She felt his hand go up and rub her cheek, wiping a stray tear away. He looked concerned for a second before he noticed how happy Skye looked at the question.

"You make me so happy… You always have." Nines whispered as he kissed her. A breeze came by and sent a chill up her back. Skye looked over and noticed that Nines was also shivering slightly. It was autumn after all, and the nights got cold very quickly as soon as the sunset. Skye opened the blanket up and scooted closer to Nines, giving him half of it to wrap around his shoulder. They were touching now as they cocooned themselves. Skye rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the final few rays of sun duck over the horizon. Nines's arm came around her body and pulled her closer as he kissed the top of her head.

"Someday we will watch the sunset from our own home." Nines whispered to her. "A place away from here, with food in the fridge and safety."

"It sounds wonderful," Skye replied to him as he painted the picture for her mind.

"Yeah, but right now just one day at a time. We will be okay once this depression ends." He said talking more to himself now. Skye let go of the blanket and took his hand and give it a light squeeze as she lifted her head to look at him. His own face came towards her and he kissed her. It was slow at first but deepened over time. They were still learning this side of each other, and Skye was not sure how long it was going to last, but she would savor it while it lasted.

"Am I interrupting?" A voice said behind them.

"Yes." Nines said with slight distaste in his voice. Skye turned her head to see Charlie standing there. He was the same age as Nines, and Nines's best friend. Other than Skye though. He was slightly smaller than Nines in height and build but made up for it in an extroverted personality. He also had wavy short brown hair and freckles. His skin was fair and he was prone to burning.

"Well, we need Skye down at the camp. One of the kids is upset and we can't calm her down." Charlie told them both.

"Who is it?" Skye asked as she started to get up. The quiet was great while it lasted, and she could tell Nines was annoyed with the situation. They did not get to spend enough time alone together.

"Evelyn." He told her. The girl was young and had only been with them for around two months. She had a hard time with everything that had happened with her life thus far. Skye understood, but she did with the others and was able to calm her down when she was having a fit.

"Okay. I'll be right there. Let her know that I'm coming." Skye asked Charlie. Charlie turned to walk away as Nines started to get up. Gathering the blanket and box of candies. Skye bend down and picked up the beer, putting it to her lips and taking another small sip. Her grimace was less this time although still there.

"Go ahead and finish it." Nines told her as he folded the blanket. Skye did just that, still holding the bottle. They could use it to hold water or roll dough for cooking. Everything was saved that could be. They walked back down towards the camp. The dirt was soft from when it had rained several times. On the bright side, all their containers were filled with clean water now. Under the bridge, there were fifteen tents. Most of which were shared. Even Skye shared her space with others on any given night. It was a private tent, but the younger kids would get scared and come to her at night.

Skye made her way to the small group near her tent where there was a small child crying. Several other kids from their group were trying to console Evelyn while some of the older kids had left because of their patience wearing thin. Skye sat down on the ground and pulled the small girl into her lap. Stroking her hair and whispering to her.

"Why are you so upset Evelyn?" Skye asked the small child as she pulled her into her lap. Nines went into Skye's tent and put the blanket back inside before coming back out and watch over the small group of children as Skye consoled them. She could feel his eyes on her while she spoke to the small child. Those same eyes she could swim in and lose herself. The image of him looking at her while he plunged deep within her flashed in her mind from those two nights ago. She had to push it away. Now was not the time for lewd thoughts.

"Mommy and daddy and baby sister." Evelyn said between sobs. Red-hot tears ran down her face, each one carving furrows on the soft tender flesh of her cheeks. Skye used her sleeve to wipe the tears away from her face as they ran. A few of the other kids started to get upset from their own memories of their families. The twins who were just slightly older then Evelyn were very upset.

"I know sweetheart… It gets better, I promise." Skye told the children as they got closer to her. She heard someone call for Nines and heard his footsteps leave her to deal with the younger kids. After a short time, the sky had darkened, and night fell over them. Inside of the tent, Skye was laying down. Next to her was Evelyn sleeping after a story and several soothing words. On her other side was the twins. All three of the children were ten and were taking up a good portion of the small tent making it hard for Skye to even rollover.

She drew in a breath and debated just getting up and sleeping outside. She had done this in the past and had started to do it several times a week when her own tent was taken over. The thought crossed her mind that she may have to move in with Nines if this continued. It was the perfect time for a blush to creep over her face. Her tend flap opened then and Nines poked his head in, about to talk before he noticed the three sleeping kids. Instead, he motioned for her to come outside. Skye untwisted herself from the pile of children and crawled out.

"We were able to start a fire. Come get something to eat." He whispered into her ear before kissing the side of her head. Skye would have liked to wake the kids to eat, but sleep was just as important. They would save some for them for the morning.

"Okay." Skye agreed as she turned to pick up an old faded navy knitted cardigan and tie her tent closed. The zipper had broken long ago so instead, it was fixed with turning the zipper into ties. It wasn't perfect, but it helped. She pulled the cardigan on and followed Nines to the fire that was set a little way from the tents to avoid waking the young kids up. There were about fifteen people at the fire including Charlie. Once she walked up to the warmth of the fire, she took her cardigan off to enjoy the warmth. Setting it on the ground for somewhere to sit. She then walked up to the fire where one of the pots was. They were heating up more beans.

"Hey, Skye. Can you make flatbread?" Natalie asked her, she was older than Skye but only by a year. She also had no interest in learning some of the homemaking skills and went out with the older kids to find work every day. She typically worked with the boys but was turned away for being a girl quite often.

"Yeah. Let me just make the dough." Skye said as she walked up to the crate of supplies. Pulling out a bowl, flour, and water. There was also some salt that she added to the dough and mixed. It was better to let it rest, but they wanted to eat now so Skye took a flat stone and put it near the fire before adding a bit of the rolled-out dough. It cooked fast and soon she was able to make enough for everyone and enough for leftovers for the morning. They were boring to eat since they didn't have much flavor, but they were filling and that was important.

Skye sat down with a bowl with a few scoops of beans and half a piece of flatbread as she ate. Natalie came and sat next to her with her own food.

"Did Evelyn settle down?" Natalie asked her.

"Yeah. She is sleeping with the twins now." Skye told her. "Poor thing, she is still having nightmares." Skye took a bite from her food and chewed slowly.

"Yeah, we all do. She will have to get over it." Natalie said with an eye-roll. She started to eat her own food as well.

"We all deal with our demons differently and at our own pace. We still need to show her love." Skye said back to Natalie.

"You're such a twit sometimes." Natalie said as she took a bite of food. Skye looked across the fire to see Nines talking with some of the boys. They were laughing and Charlie even pushed Nines playfully on his shoulder. They were poking fun of Nines for something. Skye didn't respond to Natalie since she just essentially called Skye an idiot. There was not much to say after that. "I mean that's what happens when you go for rations by yourself. Your lucky nothing else happened other than that shiner." Natalie continued.

"Come on Natalie. You don't have to be so rude." One of the other girls said who had taken the seat next to Natalie.

"I'm not. I'm just saying we need to stop babying these kids. They could be working." Natalie continued.

"They will when they are ready to." Skye countered.

"That doesn't help us now though, does it?" Natalie snapped as she stood up. Standing over Skye with her hands on her hips. Skye looked up at her, refusing to join this fight. Natalie had been drinking, and therefore she was unpredictable.

"I'm not going to fight you Natalie," Skye told young women. Everyone had fought with her on some scale in the past. Natalie was tough, confident, and knew it.

"Ladies come on. Let's not do this tonight" Both girls looked over and saw Jay. Jay was eighteen, and that put him in charge. Nines was his right-hand man and had been for years now. He was also very tall and lean which to those who did not know he would make him intimidating, but in reality, he was a giant teddy bear. He towered over most of the group since he was so tall.

"Shut up Jay," Natalie said to Jay. Skye finished her food and started to get up. Pulling her cardigan up as well. She was just going to walk away since that was the safest for her. "Say something Byrnes."

"I'm leaving Natalie," Skye told the young woman as she walked over to add her dirty plates to the crate. She would clean them tomorrow under the daylight. She walked over to the group of guys on the other side of the fire.

"Oh fuck you Skye," Natalie said to the redhead. "You think just because you and Nines-"

"Natalie!" Skye snapped, turning towards the young woman. "You win, enough."

"Hey Skye, come settle an argument," Charlie called from across the fire. The two girls narrowed their eyes towards each other before Skye walked away. Jay just shrugged and returned to the conversation he had been having before the argument.

"We were just getting you away from Natalie." Nines told Skye as she walked up to them. She felt Nine's arm go over her shoulders and pull her in closer. He was holding another beer bottle that was already half gone. Apparently, they had been able to borrow quite a bit during their earlier strolls.

"Thank you." Skye mouthed to him. Natalie would try and instigate fights with several people. Skye was an easy target at first but could leave someone crying with sweet words alone. She had this way that she could help someone work through whatever was really bothering them. For Natalie that was normally the death of her parents, sexual assault from her uncle and now being homeless and hungry most of the time.

"Are you guys going steady?" Charlie asked suddenly towards Nines and Skye. A few of the other guys laughed at the bluntness of the question.

"Yeah, we are," Nines said, squeezing Skye on the shoulder. Skye felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment as some of the guys punched Nines in the arm, offering congratulations over the news. She felt like her face was on fire. Hookups happened often between the group members, and drama even more so when things were broken off. Nines was involved in his own drama last year after ending sleeping with Natalie after drinking way too much. Maybe that was where some of the hostility came from especially since Skye had been his primary focus for a few years now…

"About damn time." Charlie muttered as he took a large gulp from the beer.

"You can't rush perfection," Nines said with his signature smirk as he leaned over and kissed the top of Skye's head. Young love, it was a beautiful thing.

"I've watched you two dance around each other for years now. We should have started a betting pool." Jay said as he came up. He handed Skye a beer as well. She seriously wondered how many they were able to steal now, and why they didn't get more important supplied than alcohol. Then again, the beer was probably easier to steal from some truck. That's normally when they were able to get their hands on it. After all, who was going to come to deal with a bunch of dumb kids? Skye took a small sip from the bottle. She did not like the taste at all.

"A betting pool?" Skye said with a laugh. She raised the beer to her lips again and took a small sip. Nines did the same with him except he finished his. Stepping away to add the bottle to the pile that they were saving for miscellaneous projects.

"Skye…" She heard a little voice say from behind her. It broke her from her thoughts. She turned her head to see Evelyn standing there. Skye moved towards the child and kneeled in front of her. Putting her had on her should.

"Evelyn, why are you awake?" Skye asked. Taking her hand.

"I had a bad dream." The young girl said with some tears in her eyes. She was just as upset as she was before bed. Her cheeks were stained again from the tears that dripped down her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart." Skye said to her. She felt a hand on her own shoulder and turned to look up to see Nines. She looked back to Evelyn for standing up to face Nines. "I'm going to take her back to bed. I'll probably sleep as well" Skye told him.

"Okay. Don't forget to wake me up in the morning so I can go with you." Nines reminded her. Taking the bottle when she offered it. She leaned up to give Nines a quick kiss before she turned back towards Evelyn and knelt back down to her level.

"Come on, let's head back to bed," Skye whispered and stood up. She gave a wave to the group before taking Evelyn's hand and leading her away from the fire. Skye knew between the drinking and food they would not want an upset child there. Behind her, she could head Natalie saying something uncalled for. She knew it because she heard Nines snap at her, although Skye could not make out what they were saying.

Skye made it back to her tent and opened it up seeing that two more children had joined. No wonder Evelyn woke up, they probably were not quiet when they crawled in to join. On the bright side, all of the young kids in the camp were now in her tent. Skye and Evelyn squeezed into the small human huddle finding their places. Skye had to lay down on her side with one arm under her body and the other under her head. It was not comfortable because the arm that was under her started to fall asleep. Still, she was able to force herself to sleep after a time.

She awoke in the middle of the night due to the sounds of raised voices. She untangled herself and stepped out of her tent. One of the twins woke up and started to rub his eyes. Skye shushed him and asked him to make sure everyone stayed in the tent. He nodded in understand and moved to sit by the entrance. She also told him to not come out no matter what.

Once outside she could tell that the voices were screams. She looked towards the fire and saw it was mostly burnt out now. There were people standing around it though, a lot of people in fact. The embers illuminated their figures. She started to walk towards the fire only to have the voices increase. It was then she realized there was a fight breaking out. Being raided was a near-weekly occurrence now. So much now that they started to bury most of their supplies. Skye normally took care of this so not everyone knew where to find everything. Used supplies were left out though on purpose because they were decoys.

"Fuck off!" She heard someone yell, followed by the sound of a beer bottle being thrown and smashed.

"Yeah right, kid." She heard another say. She had been able to get close to the fight so see more what was going on. There was a group of about six adults harassing them. Two of them Skye recognized as the two that kicked her ass early that morning. They were also covered in bruises and cuts from where the older kids including Nines found them later in the day to recover the supplies. She was sure Nines also got more than revenge for her as well. She would have felt bad if they were not two grown adults who had beat up a single young girl.

"There she is boss." One of the men pointed towards her. Sometimes Skye had to curse her red curls, they made her very recognizable from a crowd.

"Hey, there little lady. Why don't you come over here?" The eldest man said. Skye could not help but to notice how pale he looked, and how bright his brown eyes appeared. He appeared to be in his forties, his hair was long and tied behind his neck and he wore a tank top with linin pants. Skye felt a hand on her shoulder as she was pulled to stand behind Nines.

"She isn't going anywhere near you." Nines told them as he stood straighter. She saw the muscles in his body flex as well as he made himself appear larger and more threatening. The flash of silver caught her eyes as the leader pulled a gun from his back pocket and pointed it right towards Nines. She heard Nines take in a sharp breath as everything around them seemed to freeze. The group was scared because of the gun now. At any moment any one of them could be shot and killed. It had happened before.

"What do you want with her?" Jay questioned. Crossing his arms over his chest. She could see Nines's Jaw clench when he turned his head to look at Jay.

"We just want to talk. But we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said, rotating the gun in his hand as if to support his point. It was then she felt the end of the gun press against her temple as she was pulled backward away from Nines. She was pulled away several feet before Nines even had the chance to turn around. There was an arm around her neck holding her in place, trying to cut off her access to oxygen. Skye reached her hands up and clawed at his arm. His skin was so fucking cold, was he a corpse?

"Let me go!" She groaned as his arm tightened around her neck.

"Don't fight against things you don't understand girl." The man whispered into her hair with a chuckle. Pressing the end of the gun into her hair. Skye had to hope the gun wasn't loaded and only used as a threat. The cost of bullets was too high and many times the gun was just used as a threat. She stopped clawing at his skin and froze as Nines finally was able to turn around. She saw complete fear in his eyes and that scared her into stopping the fight. Her mind suddenly caught up with her at her situation.

"How were you able to move that fast?" Skye whispered, only to get a chuckle from behind her again.

"Let go of her you asshole!" One of the older kids screamed.

"This isn't funny." Another said.

"Guys shut up! Did you see how fast he moved?" Natalie scolded the group.

Skye's ice-blue eyes scanned the group until they settled on Nines. He was debating, planning his next move. She could see those blue eyes fixated on her. Those same blue eyes she wanted to swim in. She felt herself calm slightly. Maybe this was it, maybe this was how she died. Looking into the man she loved eyes. Did she love him like that? Yes. It was obvious. Maybe it was just young love, but they had gone through some very adult situations and had their childhood stolen. Maybe she could understand the fundamentals of love.

A movement caught her eye and a bottle struck the man's head behind her. He did not move much, but it gave Skye enough of a distraction to both grab the end of the gun and dropdown. The movement caused the man to pull the trigger and fire straight ahead into their group. She felt the bullet graze her shoulder and ring past her ear. It was deafening, quick, and slow at the same time. Within milliseconds the bullets had found a mark and the body fell to the ground in a soft thud. There was a scream that she could feel shatter her soul followed by darkness.


	6. Mania

Skye jumped straight up as a hard knock came on the door in rapid session. It took her a few long seconds to realize that not only was she decades later but also in the motel. The memory dreams could be very dissociative for Skye. For her, they were very vivid, not just dreams. She could feel, she could smell, and she could hear everything that happened around her. She got up, pulling on a pair of jeans, and buttoning them up as she went to answer the door. Outside there was a male, around the age of forty Skye had to guess. Slowly she opened the door.

"Yes?" Skye asked as she looked him up and down. Seeing several bags in his hands. He must have been Velvet's ghoul. She mentioned that she would be sending him some clothing.

"Good evening miss. Ms. Velour sent me." He said to her, looking down towards the bags. "May I come in to put these down? I'm going to head home to sleep after since it been a long day."

"Uh, yes. Please." Skye said as she opened the door wide. He stepped just inside and put the bags down. Skye recognized some of the symbols, but for the most part, they were more foreign to her.

"Miss Velour told me how you normally dress so I took a few liberties. I'll leave my card, but I only went to stores that you would be able to go to for exchanging if the need arises." The male said as he organized the bags slightly before standing. "Good evening Miss." He said before leaving.

"Thank you," Skye said as she closed the door. The man did not wish to stay any longer than he had to. She locked the door and went into the bathroom. Figuring she should get ready before looking at the clothing. She showered and towel-dried her hair and body before walking out into the main room again. She noticed how her red roots were starting to grow back. It came along with the healing process. Her own hair would start to grow to its normal long length very quickly. That was the hard part of about being a vampire. When you fed it kept your body metabolism functions very quickly. This meant that muscles were built, hair and nails grew fast and healing time was very quick.

She started to go through the bags. The first bag was mostly undergarments and lingerie. This was not starting out great. She really hoped that Velvet did not expect her to walk around in lingerie. Sure Velvet had the confidence to do that, but Skye would prefer jeans any day. The second beg held a few pieces of makeup. A power that looked to be the about the right shade, mascara, eyeliner, an eyeshadow palette and various lipsticks to cover the basics. She had been feeling weird not wearing makeup over the last month, but without ghouls or money, it was hard to get your hands on it. The third and fourth bags had some clothing. Most of it was… unique, but she ended up choosing a pair of black flare jeans and a long sleeve fitted black shirt that fell off her shoulders. There was a fifth bag with some shoes. All heels of various heights.

_**…toe agony…** _

_**…stone…tone…grown…** _

She unpacked the bags and went through the clothing in more detail. Overall, the selections were basic which she preferred. Monotone colors in white, greys, or blacks. She had enough outfits for two weeks now which was more than she had prior. She put the clothing into the dresser that was in the motel room trying to remember the name on the clothing bag. A store called Zara which she assumed was right on Hollywood Boulevard. It was the same road the Motel, Velvet's club and Isaac's Jewelry store was on. She would need to find it so she could get clothing for Nines as well for when he came home. He wasn't picky when it came to clothing, but he also never wanted to fuss over what he was wearing.

Her mind wandered back to the memory she dreamt of last night. It always stopped right around the gun firing. That gun that night had fired and killed Jay. In the confusion, Skye had been able to get away from the older man holding her and run back towards the group. Nines grabbed first though and pulled her in for an embrace. She remembered how his arms were practically crushing her and his cheek rested against her head. He didn't say a word, but instead just held her. She was too shocked to even react to her surroundings.

The adults panicked about the fact that a kid had been shot and killed ran off soon after. There was nothing that could be done for Jay as Nines discovered once they made their way over to him. He had been shot in the gut and was bleeding too quickly to get any sort of control. The very next morning they buried him under that bridge near others who had died along the way. It had been a few years since Skye visited his grave and others under the bridge to tend to them. She would have to make time to do that soon. Nines likes to go with her. It was peaceful to visit the area now and see how it changed over the years, and to see them both evolve as a couple with the world around them.

After that night Nines was put in charge. That group of adults never bothered them again. They were looking to scare a bunch of kids and get some of their supplies back, not kill one of them. Of course, as Nines learned much later the older man would become his sire. The elder man was impressed how he stood up for Skye at both kicking his minion's asses as revenge, reclaiming their supplies, and standing up to him that night. Nines had been watched after that point after he performed under pressure. He passed whatever tests of course and joined the Brujah and gang of anarchs they were later run with for a few years. That was what she found out when she found the group a year after he had been embraced. Skye came to them just weeks after being embraced herself. That was a story for another chapter though.

Charlie joined Nines around the same time after becoming Nines's right-hand man for many years. He actually met final death around forty years ago. Skye had predicted it, but even Nines did not believe her. Charlie caught the attention of Hunters after telling a human woman who and what he was. He refused to make her a ghoul or his childe because he did not want to change who she was. One night he lost control while they were being intimate, and he drained her dry. Embarrassed he left her for the police and after an autopsy of her body the hunters found out. It was not hard to find Charlie due to him meeting her friends as well. Nines did not want to admit that his best friend could be so careless. It caused quite a few fights between them since Skye had been the one to attempt to say something to Charlie to stop him.

Everyone in their group had grown up to live their lives after. The most surprising was Evelyn. She got a job washing dishes after a few years and was discovered by a movie producer. She took the name Ginger Swan and became very famous after several successful years. She ended up overdosing at a young age. Skye remembered an immense sadness after reading the paper that week. Natalie on the other hand was still alive. Grew up, had a family, and had moved somewhere north. Skye for a few years would read the newspapers for names to see if anyone popped up. After reuniting with Nines their entire previous life had to be lost to them. This was harder for Skye in the beginning since she had cared for everyone so deeply, and her newfound madness made everything much harder to adjust to things.

Memories of Nines also flooded her mind as the system reminded of her little moments. There was one time that occurred just about three weeks after the death of Jay when Nines decided to stay in Skye's tent overnight. Nothing physical happened which ended up being a good thing because Nines was surprised when he woke up the next morning and three young kids had joined them without asking. It would happen from time to time in Nines's tent if Skye were sleeping there. For whatever reason, the kids were always drawn to her. It was sweet. Nines did not seem to mind either unless they were trying to be intimate without the entire group knowing. Those nights were harder. They would end up sneaking off if they wanted to be alone. The boxcars became their go-to places.

Her thoughts were broken up by the system beginning its work for the night. There was chatter that was predicting numerous contradicting events at the same time. Only one caught her attention though since it pertained to their area.

_**…shapeshifter shifts no more…** _

_**…Chinese take out…** _

After finishing her hair and choosing to leave it down she pulled on a pair of the heeled boots that Velvet's ghoul brought her. They clicked against the floor as she stepped into them due to the leather soles. Skye then took her wallet and keys from the top of the dresser and walked out of the room. She stepped out of the room and immediately smelled blood. She looked to the left towards room two where the door was opened. She started to walk towards the room, mostly because that was the only way to go to leave without jumping over the railing when Christopher Stone walked out.

He looked over at Skye and his eyes widened. Skye felt her own do the same at seeing the Camarilla lap dog. Why was he here? A better question would be why he of all people would come into anarch territory after pointing the finger at Nines. Sure, she knew that he was deceived as did most of the core anarch. She did not feel angry towards the ventrue knowing that he was being used but still was not happy to see him.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked her. His eyes narrowed slightly towards the blond woman with red roots as realization dawned on his face who he was looking at. "You're the woman from the Last Round."

"Yes," Skye answered him.

_**…Ground 0…** _

"Did you hear anything happen in this room?" Christopher asked her, pointing behind him towards the room. Skye took a few steps towards him. If he did try anything, she was sure she could take down the fledgling. She investigated the room as the scent of blood filled her nostrils. It was human and made her mouth water slightly. It made her remember Misty from last night and she almost wanted to go see her again that night. She would need to find someone else though. She could not trust the product the Vesuvius, at least not right now. Not while she was alone in Hollywood without Nines's 6th sense for obvious danger.

"No, it must have happened before I returned last night," Skye commented as she investigated the room. Not daring to step inside. She looked around the room and saw the place was a bloody mess. There was blood in every corner of the room. Hand marks that were smeared as if something was being dragged. The bed was also covered in blood. She wondered if the human had been attacked, dragged from their bed and into the bathroom. She did not remember any commotion at all last night, and with a room like this, there would have been screaming.

_**…sewers for the deformed ones…** _

_**…Ankaran Sarcophagus…** _

"Last night?" Christopher asked.

"This blood is over 12 hours old," Skye told him as she stepped back. She had to remember that he was still brand new to these nights. How long had it been since the display in the theater? Almost two months she had to guess quickly. He would not know blood age by its scent yet. "Was there anything in the room?"

"Just this card," Christopher said as he pulled the card out of his pocket and showed it to her. It was for the Ground 0 Café as it said printed along the top of the white swipe card.

_**…Full tape…** _

"Are you looking for Isaac's tape?" Skye asked him suddenly. He seemed taken back that she asked him specifically. She scolded herself for asking just a reflexive question. She knew better and should have weaved it into their conversation better. It was constant practice though unfortunately.

"Uh yeah, how did you know?" The ventrue asked as he put the card back into his inner suit jacket pocket. At least here in Hollywood, the full suit made sense. Not like when he wore it down to the Last Round and looked very out of place.

"Isaac told me." Skye was starting to realize that the Camarilla looking for her did not extend to Chris apparently. He was probably given a more impossible mission that would have him killed, or so the prince hoped.

"Ah, I see… Skye, right?"." He asked. Crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. A thought crossed his mind then and he smiled. "We were supposed to go out."

"And you're Chris?" Skye said back. Gaining a nod from the ventrue. He leaned forward and closed the door to the bloody room.

"Are you on the way out now?" Chris asked her then.

"Yeah." She said simply. Not wanting to draw on the conversation longer than she needed to. She turned to walk down the stairs. Chris followed her down, staying a few steps behind her.

"So, what do we do for dates now?" Chris asked her. Apparently, the noncommittal approach was drawing her into a corner with the Ventrue. She was also using him in a way by leading him on, but this was only the second time she had met him, and the second time he had asked her out. What did kindred do for dates? Other than Nines meeting her at the club, they didn't really go on dates without a purpose for feeding now. Well, that wasn't so different from human dates then.

"Umm, not sure," Skye responded. She was stuck now. They made it through the doors downstairs and stopped in the lobby. Just walking in the front doors was Isaac's brute with sunglasses. He looked at Christopher first then down to Skye. Reaching out and taking Skye's wrist and yanking her behind him. She stumbled slightly due to the heels on her boots but stabilized once she was properly behind the man.

"Isaac wants to see you." He told her, eyeing Christopher. Obviously not trusting the camarilla lap dog.

"That's where I was heading," Skye said to him. Her ears started to ring and her vision blurred as the system started to ravage her mind with new information.

_**…Jester wants the primogen…** _

_**…Hunt against the ozone layer…** _

_**… Chlorofluorocarbons…** _

"I'm heading that way since I have to go to the café," Christopher said. Not fazed by the overprotectiveness of the other male. It broke her from her thoughts and the system, but his voice was muffled slightly. The brute turned and opened the door as they started to walk towards Isaac's Jewelry store. The air was just as chilly, but the light from Hollywood Boulevard was very bright. It made her feel like she was standing in the daylight, maybe this was one of the reasons the toreadors liked it. Right outside of the motel stood two prostitutes. One of which propositioned Chris right away, but he ignored her and followed the two anarchs towards the directions of Isaac's jewelry store.

"Good Evening Skye. Hope to see you see." Chris said to her before he turned to walk into the café. He pulled the door open and the scent of sweat, mold, and pizza wafted into her nasal passages. The place was very dark, and the sounds of computer games could be heard from the internet café. She wondered how much longer internet cafés were going to be around for. With portable computers, they were becoming obsolete.

"What's your name again?" Skye asked the man who escorted her to Isaac's store. She tried to remember if he had been introduced to her ever but could not remember. She always recognized though.

"Ron." He said flatly. "Why was the camarilla fledging with you?"

"He was investigating the room next to mine," Skye told him, just as flatly. She wondered why he had not seen Chris enter the motel since apparently, he was supposed to be watching the place all night. She wondered if ghouls were watching it during the day and realized that she would not be surprised. She felt like a prisoner of sorts, but she did need the protection. If only Nines were here…

_**…flesh made from flesh…** _

"It was filled with blood," Skye told him. This made Ron raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean filled with blood." He asked skeptically. Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back slightly.

"Appeared to be a struggle between a human and something inhuman. See for yourself. Its room 2." Skye told him as she turned to head down the brightly lit alley and into the store. She knocked three times before entering. Isaac was present and sitting behind his desk typing away on the computer. He glanced at the door with a scowl on his face, but recognition flooded his features and his face softened at her sight.

"Evening Skye." He said to her with a suave smile. The kind that a Hollywood producer would give to a client to win them over. It made her want to shutter a, but she composed herself. She was in the presence of a toreador. The masters of manipulation. "I see Velvet took care of what I asked of her."

"Yes, thank you for setting it up," Skye said as she walked in to take the seat in front of him. She sat down and crossed one leg over the other and leaned back into the chair. "Ron said you wanted to see me, but I had a question for you as well," Skye told him. Isaac raised his eyebrow. "Why is Chris Stone here?"

"He is working for me," Isaac answered carefully. Leaning back in his chair. His hand came up to form a sort of triangle shape. He was watching her carefully now.

"He found the first tape then. He will be coming soon with the second." Skye said to him. He either already knew this himself or chose not to react because he was not fazed by this.

"He is no danger to you if that is what you are worried about," Isaac told Skye. He smiled then, realizing what she said. "ah, so he found the full tape then." Oh, he just did not hear her. Maybe Skye was looking too far into this manipulation thing. Isaac was helping her after all. She needed to understand that.

"Yes. It will show the house that it was filmed in." Skye mentioned. This made him nod slightly, remembering the very malkavian address she had given him previously for him to investigate. He must have found it already because he did not ask her to repeat the address.

_**…Negative Zero…** _

_**…car crddddddassh, dead walking…** _

_**…Lord of zafamc loves the dead…** _

_**… Hakydeja Wanu…** _

"You want a wellness check on your lover?" Skye asked him, seeing his eyes widen. She shook her head and brought her hand up to the side of it to hold. Her head was starting to buzz with activity, but she could barely make out what the words were. Her malkavian was really showing now. "Sorry, Ash."

"How did-" Isaac started to say but stopped, narrowing his eyes, "You can't tell anyone." Skye could not help but to smile at this. It was easy to forget that although homosexually was widely accepted in modern times, just fifty years ago it would have been career-ending and possibly life ending mistake. There were many kindred who would still attempt to use this against Isaac since they were too traditional. No matter what, it was Isaac's personal life. Skye did not care who he chooses to love.

_**…Bancuhym Meva… Bancuhym Meva…** _

_**…Pyhyhy ybbma bayn…** _

"I hold many surprises. Yours will be tallied." Apparently, the system was going to give her a hard time today with speaking. Isaac noticed this as well. He appeared confused since she was speaking normally in the last few days. He either did not say so though or did not care.

"Ash is young, only about six months old. I found him overdosed on drugs and just couldn't let him go…" Isaac said, avoiding her eyes. Even though some kindred considered this insulting, Skye did not mind the avoidance. "I don't think he hates me... resents me, maybe. I am his sire and he is my childe and there is a responsibility and respect inherent in that bond, even if we are no longer the friends we were."

"Resume," Skye said simply. Not trusting her voice currently.

"I'm worried that he attracted the wrong kind of attention. Could you check on him tonight?" Isaac asked her, folding his hands in front of him. Skye was going to accept, but she paused. Mostly to get her thoughts across. She stared into his desk going over what she was going to say over and over. This was the practice she went through for years when speaking to Nines.

"Yes." She finally said before adding, "I require a vehicle." There, she did it. Spoke a clear sentence. It was the small victories really.

_**…Something red…** _

_**…No blue!...** _

"A car? What do you need with a car?" Isaac asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"I can exchange green," Skye told him. Avoiding the question. The obvious would be if she was sane enough to drive. There was only one way to find that out though.

"I'm not worried about the money. Can you even drive?" Isaac asked her honestly.

"Yes?" She said to him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Honestly, she knew how to drive, it was just whether the system or her body would allow her to systematically use the machine.

"I'll have to think about it," Isaac told her as a knock came on the door. She knew this practically meant no. He was just not going to turn her down so obviously since he needed her madness. Skye glanced over her shoulder to see Christopher entering the room. The Ventrue's suit was ripped open in some spots, and he had stains or dirt and blood on him as well. He was wearing a dark navy suit and matching dress shirt which helped to hide the stains from untrained eyes.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." The Ventrue said to them as he closed the door behind him. He held the tape up as well between two fingers. A smile crossed Isaac's face. A frown crossed Skye's. The same unintelligible voice hissed in her mind. Repeating phrases in a language that she could not understand. It sounded English from the dialect, but her brain was not able to comprehend what was being said to her.

_**… Puteac ku eh, puteac cdyo eh…** _

_**….bodies go in…** _

_**…bodies stay in…** _

"No, perfect timing. We were just finishing up." Isaac said. Skye stood up taking the hint and reached out to shake Isaac's hand. He pulled her hand up and give her knuckles a kiss again. "Say hello to my child for me," Isaac said. She had not even accepted, but he was sending her anyway. Looked like she was left with little choice.

"Good night." She said to both men as she turned to leave. She walked outside and down the alley and immediately felt in control of her thoughts. Everything they had been telling her was back in clear English. Even the foreign voices were translated by her mind like always. It had been several decades since she lost herself like that. She was just glad that she did not turn into a lunatic again. Raving in the corner, holding her head and sitting in her own filth because if anyone got near her, she would harm them.

Isaac must have started to attempt to control her emotions with his discipline of Presence. This had happened in the past several times, although normally Nines was there to deflect with his own Presence. The system had defended her, and in the unconscious battle, she started to lose her ability to speak coherently and after a while under the system together. She wanted to go back inside and tell him to never try to control her again, but it was a relief to know that it only affected her slightly. She would have to remember to keep their conversations on the shorter side.

The walk to the Asp Hole was quick. She walked inside and immediately felt uneasy. The air was filled with smoke, dancing, and booze. She could also smell the scent of grinding human bodies. The thought of the club a few weeks ago entered her mind. Mostly what had taken place after… and after that. The music was very loud, and the voices even louder as people yelled to be heard.

The most concerning thing though was the obvious hunter standing near the door. He wore a long tan leather jacket and stood in a way that showed that he was concealing weapons. His hair was long and tied back and his clothing was decorated in crosses. His eyes met her own and he glared at her. She wondered if she was a suspected vampire or if he was just being rude.

Shit was all Skye could think. She turned her gaze away from the man and went towards the stairs. Searching the crowds for the man she had only met a handful of times and never exchanged words with. Although finding an actor was easy in Hollywood, just throw a rock. Especially Ash Rivers, his face was recently plastered all over the newspaper for surviving a car crash that should have killed him. If he had been still mortal though of course. She went up only to find Ash speaking with a small group of humans. They were a bunch of giggling girls who were awestruck by seeing the Ash Rivers. Skye could not help but to think how selfish Isaac was to put his fledgling in this predicament. Then again, he had been gifted with a club, and really it was Ash's responsibility not to draw attention to himself.

Skye walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. Handing the bartender her debit card to swipe. Tonight's vomit was going to be a rum runner. Skye wanted to be sick already before she even took the first pretend sip as the sweet smell of the drink assaulted her senses. She at least did not swallow this time. Once she had her debit card back and had signed the paper given to her, she took the drink and walked towards Ash.

"Ash, long time no see," Skye said to him with a smile. She only flashed her fangs towards him before pretending to take another sip of the drink. He looked at her and appeared to lose some color if that was possible. He was in deep shit indeed.

"If you would excuse me, ladies, I have to speak to my friend here. Let's go talk in my office." Ash said to Skye, turning towards the door behind the bar. He walked inside with Skye following behind him, being sure to shut the door behind him.

"We need to get you out of here," Skye spoke first as she set the drink down on the desk.

"What's the point?" Ash asked her as he walked behind the desk and took a seat in his large black leather chair.

"What?" Skye questioned. She looked at his posture, shoulders slumped forward, head slightly down and the tone in his voice told her that he was depressed. Normal for a new fledgling. Mourning your old life was very hard indeed. Hell, she had done it earlier that evening after having a dream last night. The grief never left, it only got less painful.

"This entire existence isn't right. Worse, I didn't get to choose it." Ash said to her as he leaned his head back into the chair and closed his eyes.

"That doesn't make you special. How you deal with the issue does." Skye retorted. She really was not prepared to have a therapy session tonight. Unfortunately for Ash she really was not in the mood after seeing the shit show that Isaac sent to her with no warning.

"You don't know me. Maybe I wanted to die that night. I was having fun, and now I'm forced to live from the shadows. I'm an actor, I live in the light!" He said to her.

"We are all exactly where we are meant to be," Skye said to Ash. "Why don't you just leave town if you aren't happy?"

"Maybe I walk out of here alive, maybe I don't. What's the difference?" Ash asked her. Obviously not listening to her previous question.

"You would be dead or deader I would argue," Skye said to him.

"This isn't the time for jokes. Didn't you see them?" Ash snapped at her. Crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her in a way that should have ripped her to shreds.

"The hunters? Yes." Skye said. Good, at least he knew about them. There was step one of the growing list of problems. Step two would be to deal with someone else who was suffering from a mental illness. She just hoped she could remain sane enough for the two of them.

"I have been asking myself all night, if I go out there am, I prepared to die? They immediately move on to me. How many could I take out before one of them landed a killing strike." Ash said to her, leaning forward this time to get closer to her. "The only reason I haven't walked out yet is that I'm trying to figure out why it doesn't bother me."

"What about Isaac?" Skye questioned.

"It would break his heart. Its good to know some good would come from my death." He replied.

"Isn't that what got you into this afterlife, to begin with?" She said to him. Realizing she said to much since his eyes grew quite large at this.

"How the hell did you know that?!" He snapped at the malkavian again. Skye crossed her arms over her chest and stood on one hip. "Who the hell… wait, your Nines's girl right?" Ash asked suddenly. Skye simply nodded at this. Ash's childe would know this surely. They both went to the same meetings. "huh, this is the most I have heard you talk."

"I don't like the sound of my voice," Skye said back to him dryly.

"Wait, you're a Brujah, right? You can take out more of them than I could." Ash started to say. Skye watched him for a bit as the idea started to play into his head. "We could sneak out through the sewers in the back alley. They could be down there, but you will be able to take them." He said with a smile.

"I'm not Brujah," Skye said to him after several minutes.

_**…the door…** _

She stepped around the desk and put her hand on the back of Ash's neck. She drew in a not needed breath as she activated her discipline obfuscate. She was able to pull Ash into it as well. Their bodies shifted in a way that blended into their surroundings. He looked up at her and was about to say something when the door opened, and a hunter walked in. The large man walked into the room and looked around. Skye was glad that she did not need to breath, otherwise she would have been holding her breath. She felt Ash's shoulder muscles shift under her hand and was hoping that he would not move too much. They could still make a sound that alerted the man and the office was not that large. His eyes rested on them for a few seconds before he scanned the small office before turning to leave. He left the door open on his way out. How convenient…

Skye slid her hand down to under his upper arm and pulled him up before taking his hand and pulling him behind her. They walked around the mass of bodies, being sure not to touch anyone before starting to walk down the stairs. On the way up was a female hunter. Skye backed against the wall and Ash followed her lead. She could feel the cloaking slipping and therefore she refreshed it. Drawing more from her precious blood reserves. Once the hunter passed, they continued down the stairs. Ash took the lead then and went towards the back door. Skye stopped him before he touched it though. That could break the cloaking.

"make someone go outside," Skye whispered. Referring to his own control over other's emotions. He nodded and saw a young man standing near the dance floor. Skye had to refresh the cloak again as Ash compelled the man to see to go outside. The young man passed them and opened the door, allowing them outside and into the alley. Skye really needed to drop the cloaking but knew she couldn't. Not yet.

They ran down the alley and across the street towards the graveyard. There were multiple exits through there that Ash could finish his escape. Ash needed to get out of town and Isaac was going to be the one to help him do it and safely. Once in Isaac's alley Skye dropped the cloaking. Normally her max was about twenty-four seconds before she needed to refresh it. She could refresh it several times before being worn out. This though was just extensive. Fifteen minutes of straight cloaking. Looks like she was going to feed for the third night in a row.

"That was… a lot." Ash said to her, putting his hand up to rest on his head. "That ability is very useful. Can I give you anything for your troubles?"

"Do you have an extra car?" Skye asked him. Crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back. Maybe it was too bold of a request, but he had been an actor. Surely he had several cars. He rose an eyebrow towards her. "Isaac said no to helping me get one." She added.

"Oh, if Isaac said no then I think I can help you out. Back in my office, my keys are in the top left drawer of my desk. It is parked behind my club. You can drive a stick, right?" Ash asked her with a smirk.

"Yes, I can," Skye answered. Before 1980 automatic transmissions were not that prevalent. It was either learn or not drive. Although the last time she drove a car was almost fifty years ago, he didn't need to know that detail though. Maybe it was like riding a bike…

"Good. Take that one." He told her knowing she would have no issues getting back into the club. "You know, I only lived in Hollywood for ten years, I wonder how long I'll live on in her after I go…" He said to himself. Skye wanted to roll her eye at the romantic nature of the man. Toreadors….

The two said their goodbye and went their separate ways. Who knew going to visit Isaac's childe would end up being so eventful? Well, Isaac knew, not that he wanted to share the details. Getting back into the club was easy and getting into Ash's still opened office was just too easy. She was able to retrieve the keys and stuff them into her pocket before making her way back outside. Apparently, the fair woman was easily ignored by the remaining hunters. They were all standing together in the lower level, probably concerned that they had lost track of the movie star in his own club.

She left out the back and walked towards Vesuvius. In the alley, she was able to meet a very nice young woman who was lost in her own world after dipping into some dangerous sugar. Her blood was not as satisfying as the one in Velvet's herd, but it was at least safer Skye decided. Even if the cocaine made her head swim slightly. She tried the stuff once while she was still mortal, and it gave her a nosebleed. That had been the first and last time. She made it to the parking lot and pulled the key from her pocket to beep it a few times. She saw Ash's car lights blink a few times and walked towards the car.

Of course, Ash Rivers would have such a nice car that he could just give away. It was a ford mustang. Skye recognized it because Skelter, Jack, and Nines pointed it out as one drove by a few months ago. Apparently, the mustang body had been redone, and the brand new 2005 models were just hitting the streets. The exterior was red and when she walked closer and noticed that the interior was completely black. She hit the button on the keys again not believing that this was the car. The doors unlocked again. This was the car. She decided to lock the doors again and leave the car for now. She did not want to draw too much attention by bringing it to the Motel right now. No, she would grab it in a few nights.

Skye decided she would head back to her room and turn in early that night. It was a short and uneventful walk. Once she got up towards her room though she saw Jack sitting outside. He was smoking while waiting for her.

"Hey Kiddo." He greeted as she got near him.

"Hey, Jack." She said back as she took the cigarette that was offered to her and drew in the smoke before blowing it out through her nose and handing it back to him. She turned and opened the door to the room before walking in and holding it for Jack. He took a seat on the chair in the room while Skye closed the door. She also turned the light off.

"Why are you doing that?" Jack asked her. Skye put her finger up to her lips as a shadowy figure passed by the window. Jack stood up then and rested his cigarette on the table. Skye walked towards him and stood in front of him, holding her hand up for him to relax. The door opened and in walked a large man with his gun already drawn. He pulled the trigger and missed the two vampires. She felt the bullet roar past her head and into the wall to the other room. The one that had been filled with blood earlier that night.

Skye already had him before he could even think to reload his gun. He froze as he locked eyes with the Malkavian. She filled his mind with thoughts of comedy, there was nothing in the hotel room and that was funny how he was sent to look at an empty room. That joke he heard three weeks ago, the best line ever. He was hysterically laughing now.

"what are we laughing at?" The man asked in between breathing.

"You were sent to an empty room because they thought the dead were here." Skye told him with her own laugh. The hunter started to laugh even harder at this. So much so there were tears streaming down his face. His hand reached down and closed the door as he started to walk back to leave the motel. They could hear him wheezing down the hall, trying to regain a breath. Jack picked the cigarette up again and drew in a breath as Skye turned the lights on.

"How long was he following you for?" Jack asked. Annoyance in his voice since Isaac was supposed to be offering protection. The toreador would argue that he only offered sanctuary, which was true.

"For about five minutes. He didn't see me feed, but he did see me earlier in a club." Skye told him. She filled him on Ash and how Isaac sent her into a hornet's nest. She was playing their game, and so far, was playing it well. Pretending to be that crazy malkavian worked in her favor. Especially earlier with Isaac, although he helped with that.

_**…new caitiff army…** _

"I gotta ask if you know anything new." Jack said to Skye.

"Stone is going to find the sarcophagus next week." Skye said, taking a seat on the bed.

"Its about time. Damn that Ventrue is dense." Jack said with a laugh. "I still hope he joins us."

"Not for long, although I don't know much past that." Skye admitted, "Did you leave the key with that shapeshifting bitch?"

"I even wrapped it up for her." Jack laughed at this. He pulled his phone out and showed Skye a picture. There it was, sitting on the grass in blue wrapping paper and a red bow. Skye could not help but to laugh. He even left a note on it, but it was folded so Skye did not know what it said.

"That's fantastic," Skye said to him.

"This Ventrue takedown is almost too easy." Jack commented.

"There is one more thing." Skye told him. She filled him in with what was going to happen next week with Griffin Park. How Wilson was going to burn the place down in an attempt to take out both the fledgling and Nines at the same time, and how Nines was already aware and more than ready. She also planned to gather a few more supplies over the week before she went to pick him up.

"Nines is going to take out a werewolf? That's impressive." Jack said to her. Pulling out another cigarette and drawing in the smoke. He offered it to Skye after. It was almost ritual now how she never smoked her own cigarettes, but she would share with other. She had always done this with beer as well. Nines would almost always have to finish it for her.

"Yeah. I figured I'm going to stock up on blood packs for the aftermath of that fight." Skye mentioned as she walked over to the fridge. She opened it up and found she only had two in there currently.

"You might want to get the high-quality ones if you can afford them." Jack suggested.

_**…Okulos…** _

"I'll ask when I'm at the bank." Skye replied. "How is the downtown?"

"Everyone is good. No one had died and the Camarilla have even calmed down a bit. We were able to get back a bit of territory, but so far we are just waiting." Jack said. He kept talking, but there was no sound coming from his voice. She asked him to repeat what he said, but no sound came from her voice. A white noise like cicadas during summer started to buzz in her mind. It was not just one or two, but thousands of the little bugs. Skye's vision started to tunnel, and her ears were buzzing. She felt her hands go up to her head and clutch the sides before everything turned into nothing. Just like every time when she opened her eyes she was inside of the system. There was a fight going on.

"Try the free arsenic"

"The ancestor is moving"

"Army of thin bloods"

Skye opened her eyes to see she was in the system. They had pulled her in by force. "What is going on?" She received several fits of laughter at this. She looked down to see her

"Jeanette wants her sister back." She heard Edmund say.

"It's not fair! I sent her into the network, I should be able to get her back!" Jeannette screamed.

"That's not how it works Jeanette. You both knew that when you cut the connection." Skye told them.

"A trick with two tongues" One orb said.

"Fuck that and fuck you Skye!" Jeanette cried again.

"Jeanette, you need to calm down." Edmund said to the group. Several other malkavians started to join the system from their region.

"This is ridiculous." Jeanette complained. Skye looked around at all the orbs that had joined their argument. There were hundreds just to watch an argument take place. Must have been a slow night in other parts of the west coast.

"Jeanette… I know this is hard for you." Skye said as she stepped closer to Jeanette's form. She was also projecting her full body as well. The blond woman with pigtails turned and looked at Skye. Her heterochromatic eyes had narrowed towards the blond woman with red roots showing. Skye often wondered why she did not gain that beautiful trait of two different color eyes. It was rarer not to have it she came to realize after meeting several malkavians. Maybe she was just lucky. She finally reached the woman in the small space and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm here if you need anything," Skye said to her. Before she could blink Jeanette's, arms were wrapped around her and the woman was crying on her shoulder. Skye put her own hands around Jeanette's form and rubbed her back.

"I just miss her so much." Jeanette sobbed into Skye's shoulder.

"I know…" Skye whispered to her.

"Everything is too much. She did so much for us." Jeanette continued. They stayed in that position for several minutes before Jeanette pulled away.

"Do you need help with your business while you recover?" Skye asked her.

"Yeah I do." She responded. Wiping blood-stained tears from her face.

"Okay, I'll take care of it for you. Someone will be there tonight." Skye told her. She figured Skelter could send one of his ghouls to help. Skelter would also check in on her as well.

"Thank you Elder…" Jeanette said to Skye with a smile before disappearing from the system to return to her body. The system was silent Skye realized. She turned towards where Edmund had been to see a blinding white outline of a man with wings. Edmund was just staring at the figure. Skye though knew to kneel which she did.

"Edmund, on your knee." Skye ordered him. He did listen and kneeled.

"Excellent work Skyler Anne Byrnes…" The voice said before fading away.

"Who was that?" Edmund asked.

"Malkav." Skye said with a smile. After a few more minutes she faded from the system herself.

"Whoa, easy their Kid." She heard Jack say as he had just caught her. Time flowed so oddly in the system. Sometimes conversations took days, and other times seconds. Then again Malkav was a busy person. He probably speed things up so he could move on to other matters.

"Sorry about that," Skye said as she sat on the ground and took in her surroundings.

"What happened?" Jack asked. He understood the system less than Nines did, so a deep explanation would be lost. He knew the uses, and knew Skye was unique. That was enough for him.

"Just some business in my mind. Jeanette needs help running her club until she can take it over herself. Think Skelter could send some help?" Skye asked him as she started to stand up. Jack helped to steady her.

"Sure kid." Jack replied before he reached into his back pocket. He pulled a flip phone out and handed it to her. "Tony asked me to drop this off tonight." Skye smiled when she saw the phone. Finally, some connection to the outside world other than the kindred of Hollywood.

"This is great. I'll call Skelter later. Thank you, Jack." She said to the old pirate.

Jack left after a short while later. He seemed satisfied with every answer she was able to tell him, and Skye seemed happy to be able to read between the lines with the elder brujah. She felt that maybe he was taking this take over too far. You see, Jack was tenth generation, and even though he was very powerful every child he made would, unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, be a thin blood. Skye would never call him out on it, but she knew them for the last few decades he had been embracing thin bloods randomly. Some months it would be four or five, the next no one. It was another way to take down the Ventrue and their order in his eyes. Skye saw it was important to him. Would it get him into trouble? Yes. Would it get him killed? Also yes. Would her advice change any of this? Only if he asked for it. If he asked for it then he was also concerned. Until then, not so much.

Skye opened the phone and scrolled through the list of numbers until she found Skelter's name. She dialed the number and on the fourth ring he picked up.

"Hello?" He was confused at the new number.

"Skelter? Its Skye." She told him.

"What do you need?" He asked. She noticed the bluntness of his voice and figured he must have been in the middle of something or trying not to give away who was on the phone.

"Jeanette needs help with the club. Can you send someone over?" Skye told him. Silence. He was thinking. "She told me tonight." Skye added in case he was still trying to figure out her allegiance. Therese had made things difficult for them for a while, so Skelter was right to be cautious of Jeanette as well.

"She told you?" Skelter questioned then continued. "Never mind. I'll go over myself tomorrow night to see what's up. Talk to you soon." He hung up after this. Skye took the phone and put it on the charger that Jack also brought for her. She was excited to have the phone after being without one for a few weeks now. Tony took care of so much; she would have to thank him when she saw him next.

Skye decided it was probably time to get ready to sleep for the day. She got ready for bed quickly, removing her makeup and jeans before getting into bed. The system was quiet too and she wondered if Malkav had anything to do with that since he would be in their region that night. It made her slightly nervous. In reality, he already knew everything that he needed to know and at the same time everything that he would ever need to know thanks to know the future at all times. He was the system after all, and it was the closest thing to being completely immortal that Skye would ever know.

She now had hope that maybe she could bring Nines into it as well when their time came after seeing Grout and his wife joined. Maybe it was a gift from Malkav. The closest thing to a true biblical afterlife that kindred could feel. She would need to ask Grout when she saw him next time. More likely she would need to figure it out on her own though. Her head hit the pillow and she was out after a matter of minutes.

The next several nights passed quickly. Each night she woke up and ran some sort of errand. The car made it easier as well. She took the mustang, and after stalling it three times she was finally able to pull it out of the parking lot. She had driven stick a few times in the past, but the system helped to remind her when to push the clutch vs the gas and when to shift. It was nearly out of body as they showed her how to drive again. It was like being in the car with at least thirty people who were of various skill levels. Skye also had to admit that the car was very fun to drive.

She had been able to sneak out of Hollywood and go to the blood bank. There she picked up nearly twenty blood packs, all blue blood. She needed to prepare after all, and it was not like it went bad. She also went to check on Jeanette twice. Skelter set her up with one of his ghouls who was excited to help run the club. Ghouls who took over ownership on paper made businesses much easier to run since they could see to operations during the day. Since Jeanette wasn't his blood dealer the ghoul would not lose his mind either. Jeanette also found the man attractive as well, so they would probably start hooking up soon. As long as the malkavian was happy in the end. Skye really could not afford to have Jeanette against her. There were not many Malkavians in the city, less than ten all together actually.

Weapons were also on the list. Nines had a few in Griffin Park, but she wanted backups. She grabbed handguns, shotguns, bullets, and grenades. Those she was currently storing under the bed in the motel. At this point, they just needed a place to live, but the motel would work temporarily until Lacroix was dealt with and they could return downtown. Tonight, she had gone to get some clothing for Nines.

"Your total today is $432.87," The saleswoman said to Skye, breaking her from her thoughts. It was the very end of her shift and the woman appeared to be very happy to get Skye out of the store. Skye seemed to make up for it by knowing exactly what she was looking for. Nines's style did not change very much over the decades, then again, he did not really care for such things. Skye took care of his shopping as she was doing now in the store that Velvet's Ghoul directed her to. They were open until ten which was very helpful for someone who would wake up at 9 typically. That morning she woke up slightly early to make sure she was not the last person in the store. Unfortunately, things did not work out that way.

Skye left the motel as soon as the sun ducked behind the horizon. The sky was still a dark blue, but now rays would hit her skin now to burn her. Tonight, she wore a dark grey V-neck top and a pair of black jeans. Her hair was tied back today and more of the red roots were showing. Her hair grew very fast as a human and even faster as a vampire. Especially after so many feedings over the last few days. She would need to dye the ends back to her normal color since it would be easier to keep up with then the blond. Actually, Damsel was going to do it later that night. Her length would probably be back to normal as her mid-back by the end of the week at this rate.

_**…white wolf…** _

Skye pulled her debit card out of her wallet and slid it. Typing in the number. The saleswomen thanked her and walked her out of the store. Being sure to lock the doors behind her. Skye headed back towards the car and opened the passenger side of the car, putting the single large bag on the floor.

"Ms. Byrnes?" She turned to see a man in a long brown coat. He was also wearing sunglasses due to his cat-like bright orange eyes. His nails were also more claw-like, and he might have more black hair on his hands than normal humans. This man was no human though, he was in fact a Gangrel. Skye shut the car door and stood up straight. She was still in anarch territory, and the man did not seem to be threatening her in any way… yet.

"Yes?" She said back to him simply.

"I have been looking for you. Surprising to see one of your clan doing something so… normal?" He questioned at the bag, and the car. He seemed to be studying her.

_**…Beckett…** _

She heard the voice of her sire tell her. Ahh... so this was the famous Beckett, scholar, and Noddist. Every Kindred knew his name and what he looked for. She had heard he was in town, but never thought he would seek her out of all people.

"Beckett then?" Skye asked back. He was no threat to her. He was probably just there to probe her mind. She leaned back on the car seeing how Beckett was not surprised that she knew his name. He probably had some understanding of how the Madness Network played out. Something not a lot of people could say. Possibly the only person who understood it was Malkav himself.

"The one and only." Beckett replied. "I used to visit your sire whenever I was in town. My sympathies."

"Thank you… what can I do for you?" Skye asked him. Knowing where the conversation was leading.

_**…sarcophagus…** _

_**…BOOM…** _

A group of humans started to walk past them, and Skye became aware of how public they were. Beckett keeps his eyes down as they passed. She did not know much about the man, but he seemed to prefer the shadows over being out somewhere so public as an outdoor shopping mall.

"Come on, get in," Skye told him as she walked around the side of the car. She got in and moved the bag from the front seat to the back seat as Beckett climbed in.

"I haven't met many Malkavian drivers," Beckett said as he closed the door. Skye put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on. The engine roared and a few humans looked watched as she started to pull away from the spot.

"I used to fly planes. Cars are easier." Skye commented, gaining a nod from Beckett.

"I never knew that Alistair Grout embraced anyone. When were you embraced?" Beckett asked out of curiosity.

"You want to ask me about the sarcophagus instead." Skye countered instead as she came to a stoplight. She did not want to answer personal questions to someone who she just met. Maybe down the line, but for right now she hardly knew the man other than what rumors said about him. She felt the system buzz from excitement at her being in the same place as the famous Beckett.

_**…everything…** _

"hmm, you are so much like your sire." Beckett commented, "Have you by any chance felt anything different in the air lately?" he asked. The light turned green and Skye started to drive again.

"Yes." Skye said simply, "It's mostly the change in politics."

"Other than that. Kindred politics will never change. A ventrue will always want more power, brujah will want to be left alone to their own freedom, and everyone else will switch sides every few years." Beckett said.

"The Network has been talking about the sarcophagus for over a year." Skye said to Beckett. She was not going to tell him everything. She knew more about the sarcophagus than she should have, but that was due to knowing and helping jack. Something she could not or would not tell another kindred other than Jack. Even Nines was not let in on the scheme.

"is that so?" Beckett questioned. The streetlights illuminated the car at stable intervals as they passed underneath them.

_**…Break…** _

Skye suddenly slammed on the brakes. Her face was calm as a group of humans stepped out from behind two large SUVs. They were falling over each other as they crossed the streets, probably lost to their drink already. Skye noticed that they did not even look before they started to cross.

"Yes. But they continue to say one thing only." Skye told him as she started to drive again, "Don't open it."

"Don't open it…" Beckett repeated. The thoughts were rolling around in his mind as he thought about her response. He was probably predicting some sort of early Gehenna. It could not possibly be due to the fact that the sarcophagus was stuffed with enough C4 to blow up a penthouse. "Do they mention why can't we open it?"

Skye was silent for a minute before she answered. "You looked at it. What do you think?" Skye said to him. The system reported this to her. Christopher had been very busy over the last 5 nights when she last saw him in Isaac's office. She learned through the network that he had infiltrated the house on King's way and was able to enter the sewers to find the Hollywood Nosferatu. From there he went to Chinatown and later found the sarcophagus buried under a bunch of the undead. Sorry, Giovanni. The same difference there. That family gave everyone the creeps. Currently, the sarcophagus was in Lacroix's office. Edmund told her this himself after he saw the truck pull up to the back of his office building. It was surrounded by too much security to be paperwork. It was quite the accomplishment to have done so much in so few days. Not that anyone would give the poor fledgling ventrue any credit.

"I think its old and has caused quite the stir up in the city. The prince wants the box opened, and I want to open it just to show the city that contrary to popular belief has not begun." Beckett told her. Had he just not heard her warning for him? Losing him to a box filled with explosives would be a loss for the world, but curiosity did kill the cat. Or blood-sucking monster in this case.

"Beckett, don't all chests have Keys?" Skye asked him as she found a place to let him out. He looked at her for a moment as she let out this information. The sarcophagus had a key then.

"I suppose so. Did you hear anything else?" Beckett asked her as she pulled over to the side of the road. She would be letting him out here since either way she would be telling him too much or not enough. Their plans to take out the ventrue in his ivory tower were going to happen. "They say many things, but nothing that is helpful for you right now." She said somewhat honestly to him.

"Except to not open it," Beckett commented as he put his hand on the door to leave. Her phone started to ring from her back pocket. She moved to pull it out of her back pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Thank you for your time Ms Byrnes. Please give your sire my regards." Beckett said as he started to get out of the car.

"Have a good night," Skye said back to him. He shut the door and she answered the phone.

"Hi, Damsel." She said to the Brujah over the phone.

"Where are you?" The other woman asked. Her annoyance was as clear as a full moon over the phone.

"On my way," Skye replied to her.

"Hurry up, I don't have all night to wait for you." Damsel said to her before ending the call. She watched as Beckett walked into an alley. The sound of a wolf's howl echoed from the area. She pulled away back onto the street to head to the hotel. Nines would be fighting a werewolf in two days. She felt like she had everything she needed for him to return now and get them started again. She had lost count how many times they needed to start their lives over. At least this time around she had some finances to help support them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know what you think!


	7. Psychosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Suicidal thoughts and actions trigger during this chapter. Please do not read if you are not in a good mental space currently. If you are having thoughts of suicide yourself, please seek help for yourself. You Matter***

… _ **threaten…**_

… _ **The hat brim was wide and too droopy…**_

… _ **CHOKE ME…**_

… _ **E muja oui…**_

… _ **brrraaaaake Freeeeeeeee fledglingggg…**_

… _ **lonely…**_

… _ **Masuhc yna cbelo…**_

… _ **Pink clouds floated with the breeze.**_

… _ **darkness, hunger…**_

The voices, they just kept going. Pounding her brain and nervous system like a freight train. Thousands of train horns shattered her body, soul, and whatever else was left. She felt like she was both on fire, frozen to ice and everything in between. Her fingers and toes were numb from the lack of use and the position she chooses to sit in. Even the pins and needles had stopped hours… or was it a day ago? Was that a baby crying? No, it was in her head. No, it wasn't in her head. It kept going. It would not stop. A chorus of screaming joins. She felt wetness slid down her cheek as her brain matter throbbed against the tough cortical bone of her skull.

… _ **red nectar…**_

… _ **sweet like honey, burn like whiskey…**_

… _ **There the flood mark is ten inches…**_

The room was completely dark and made from concrete. There were cracks in the walls from the large building shifting over time. She was possibly underground due to the chill that was constantly in the air. There was no bed, no blanket and she was only left with the coldness for days, weeks, years? No access to sunlight made it difficult to tell passing time. Comforts like beds or blankets had been removed long ago when the voices told her to move them up against the door. Keep them out. They shouldn't be there. They would only be hurt.

The only light came from the hall when they pushed a body in. A body that she would sink her teeth into and devour quicker than she even had anything in her life. The feeling a body lying limp under her gave her the sort of power her body had been craving. It kept her going. Another day, another night. Another loss of herself at the same moment. She didn't want to. Resisted until she could not anymore. She lost all track of time in that room. No one came to see her, no one came to check. Grout…

… _**A blue crane is a tall wading bird…**_

… _ **red nectar…**_

… _ **Help the weak to preserve their strength…**_

No one spoke with her other than the voices. They were afraid of her, afraid after seeing what she would do with the bodies. What she needed from them, but she didn't want to hurt them. The voices knew. The sweet voices, the nurturing voices… the tormenting voices. There was no sleep, no relaxing, just talk talk talk talk talk talktalktalktalktalk…

… _ **talktalktalktalktalk..**_

… _ **TALK…**_

Silence again.

It stopped. She would be alone for a few minutes. Able to blink without reminding herself to do so. When was the last time she breathed? She took a breath in, finding it harder to fill her lungs and exhale. I am not insane. She would tell herself. A motto when she was left alone completely. She could try to use her voice, but how? How did those complicated stretches of muscles, ligaments, nerve impulses, and controlled airflow work?

… _ **He put his last cartridge into the gun and fired…**_

Who were these voices, these sweet voices ravaging her mind, not allowing her to sleep or rest or relax? The door opened again. Another body. Another week? Was it weekly they were giving her the lunatic patients to sacrifice? Where did the bodies go after? This one went down easy, just like the last few. Blood spurted into her oral cavity, rolled into her throat. It was like the best fucking drug she had the honor of sinking those new canines in. She would calm after, feeling fuller. It gave her time for her own mind. The thoughts always drifted back to him.

… _ **Every word and phrase he speaks is true…**_

She wanted him. Wanted to be with him again. He made her safe, he would take away the voices. It was a borderline fucking obsession. No, it was a fucking obsession. It was soothing to her to think of him. This of their time. Think of what could have been before she was locked in this place. Where was he now? He had joined a gang, had to. He told her it was an entire movement. There was no work. Years after the depression, war, nothing. They had been pregnant… She never got to talk to him about the loss before being brought to this place, this room, this… existence. What was she? Not insane.

The hunger, it was like nothing she had ever experienced. It was always there, even after just feeding. Why was she like this? Why did she need it, crave it… why did no one talk to her? It was a bad idea to bite him as he bites her. He sickened her like this. That doctor. That bad doctor. Bad… bad… bad… bad…

… _ **The term ended in late June that year…**_

The door opened; hands were on her body. Pulling her up, dragging her down the hall. She could not walk fast enough. They spoke, not to her no, they would never do that. Just around her. The words, they did not make sense. They sounded English. She wanted to hide, she wanted to run. They changed her clothing, white scrubs. Pristine, pure… not meant for a monster. They push her out to the streets. It was dark when they did. No shoes. They did give her shoes, where did they go? Oh, they fell off into the river when the voices told her shoes needed to swim. It was good when shoes swam.

Why was she in an alley? It was cold, it was dark. She was tired and awake. The madness was overwhelming. It was controlling, demanding. She could not think. Where was she, who was she… was she a she. Who was the she?

It was losing the mind.

… _ **Drop the ashes on the worn old rug…**_

… _ **BURN IT TO THE-…**_

Aggressive these voices were tonight. Did she say that out loud? They looked at her. Their eyes, their watching eyes, their blood flowing through their bodies. Did she need it now? No. too many eyes. Yes, I'm okay. Just me and the voices. No drugs needed. Good, they left her there. Was that the smell of trash? Another alley. Hide in the dumpster from the sun. It burned her skin. Blistered it. Seared worse than putting her palm on the stove. Sorry mommy, I won't do it again. They were angry burns. The sun, why couldn't she feel the sun?

… _ **you're a vampire…**_

… _ **where are my pants?...**_

… _ **in the fridge…**_

Who puts pants in the fridge? Was that another baby? Who keeps having those things? Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. Would a great fall end the voices?... it wondered. By it, she meant she… was she a she? No, we decided nothing. What was my name? A fall would end the voices. No more voices when one was dead.

… _ **.Hunger never stops…**_

… _ **He broke his ties with groups of former friends…**_

No fall would help this lunatic. Eight though ten inside? She knocked once, twice, three times, four times… five times. Even rhythm. No answer. No, there was an answer. The door was heavy, but it opened for her. The sun, it burned, blistered, and stung. Her skins were red fire as she closed the door behind her… all of her skins. She heard voices, yelling, arguing… yelling at her. Then the blue eyes. Hands-on her body, on each shoulder. Shaking her slightly.

"What the fuck do you want?" The voice commanded.

"Oh my god." Another said. She will pull inside, away from the glowing dawn as it barely came over the horizon. Being blocked from the dark alley.

"Oh my god Skye. It's you." Brushing the hair from her face. Knotted hair that had not been tended to in days, weeks, months, or years. White scrubs were filthy. Covered in multiple nights worth of grime. Hands were on her skin, evaluating her sunburns. They hurt, she pulled away. The voice kept talking to her, it? Who was she? The chin on the body was lifted to meet blue eyes. Those eyes look like the ocean.

… _ **swim like a fish…**_

… _ **Fish evade the net, and swim off…**_

"Poached eggs and tea must suffice…" Her words slipped out like velvet on the skin. Did the words belong to her or the body? There was the baby wailing again. Someone should get his mother.

"Fuck, a malkavian." Another voice said to the left, or right or somewhere.

"Nines you know this Malk?" Another said with disdain.

"Shut it, man." Another said. This one she recognized. Not blue eyes, but the friend.

"Oh my god Skye…" He whispered into her ear. She felt arms wrap around her body, pulling her frame close and apologizes enter her ear and kisses on the side of her head. She was hungry, but there was no nectar.

New room, a bed, and blanket. Four walls, no windows, and a glass offered to her. The body's hands took the glass and the oral cavity drank down the contents. Nectar, sweet and cold. The corner, she stayed in the corner. From the corner, she could see the door, the bed, and hear the radio. There were more voices now. Music. Blue eyes would see her multiple times a day. She liked the corner though. It was safe and away from the door in case the men in scrubs came. The door they would shove bodies through. No sacrificial bodies came though his door though. Only blue eyes.

"Malkavians are crazy man. I don't know if we can have her around." One said.

"I am not going to abandon her." Another said.

"She might be lost already. It could be the best thing for her. Like putting a dog out of its misery."

"Fuck that."

"Nines, you are young. You haven't even met a malkavian."

"But I do know her."

"Better take care of it soon before you regret it, Rodriguez." Another countered. Arguments every day over what to do with the body. Only blue eyes entered the room though. Weeks passed and she still stayed in the corner. It did not want to hurt anyone.

… _ **kill…**_

… _ **bring bed…**_

"Please say something, Skye." The eyes pleaded. The eyes… the eyes… Nines eyes… She had to remember. His hands were gentle as he changed her clothing, showered her body, and adjusted the radio. The music was so calming and nice. Her words could not be trusted. They were mad, they made no sense. He would not want to hear the madness. She needed to find a way to speak.

Routine was key. Wake up, blue eyes, shower, dress, hair, corner, blue eyes, corner, radio, sleep, Wake up, shower, dress, hair, corner, blue eyes, corner, radio, sleep, Wake up, blue eyes, shower, dress, hair, corner, corner, radio, sleep… Soon the body knew the routine without guidance. Blue eyes would wait to make sure the body was okay. He was asking the mind as well if she was fine.

She was able to walk supervised around the warehouse after some months. She did not speak. Did not trust her voice. Or the voices. The group was uneasy, not trusting. She would not harm them. Did not know how. She was a fledging… or older. It was hard to tell. Blue eyes shared meals with her. He was drinking the same nectar as the body; he was the same but different. Did he hear the voices?

… **legislature…**

… _ **There is a strong chance it will happen once more…**_

What would? Where did you go? Why did they have to tease her like this? There was the sound of an ice cream truck. She liked chocolate, but now it made her stomach perform acrobats. Months had months gone by since he of the numbered name came into her life. Was it more months? It must have been. The weather changed and so did her clothing. She was wearing less of the fabrics due to the heat.

He brought her outside again with the small group as they went about their nights. That was where she said her first words she had in months. Her mind connected with her body again, making it a working arrangement. They had to work together the voices told her. She needed to warn them. They were walking down the road. Skye stopped; Nines turned. The alley… the alley...the alley

… _ **Cam…ar…illa…**_

"Cam-alley." She said so low. The words left her lips and the small group looked at each other while she looked ahead. Even Nines, his eyes were confused. They were there though, waiting to ambush, waiting to kill before they could be killed. Final death came to the enemy swiftly followed by the questions of how she knew that, what else did she know. But she was silent, no words could escape the lips. No, her madness was too much. His hands brushed some hair behind her ear and a kiss was on her forehead. Comforting her and telling the others to lay off while she readjusted herself.

"Sleep baby. You earned it." Blue eyes had said later in the night when they returned. The night had been a complete blur after that incident. She had saved them, or so she was told. The details were lost to her due to the voices overtaking conscious thoughts. Malkavian jokes were less frequent after that. Predictions were given and seldom slipped past her lips. All true. All helpful. The voices were helpful. She needed to help in return. No, not their movements. Funny stories. Mortal stories. Radio stories. The radio was kind to her. The music was so calming in the middle of the daylight. Some days were hard to sleep.

… _ **Add the sum to the product of these three…**_

… _ **red nectar…**_

Blood bags were gross. They were easy though. They would take her to places to feed. No killing though. She did not like to do that, and they told her it was a bad idea. Blood dolls only had to keep them alive so they could be savored later. Sweet intoxicating nectar… Blue eyes kissed her. He kissed her. He asked her to say his name. She couldn't though. The eyes were hurt, she could not find the words. She was not insane and did not want to say insane words.

Then there were the rough expanses of time when it was just her and the orbs. All of them talking, keeping them, her locked away from her reality. No, this was not where she was meant to be. The voices, the voices… the voices…

… _ **Show me your pearls…**_

… _ **say nasty words…**_

_I am not insane_

_I am not insane_

… _ **MacNeil…**_

… _ **The rise to fame of a person takes luck…**_

_I am not insane_

_I am not insane_

_I am not insane…_

She saw it. The enemy plane. The smell of fire, burning flesh, and trees entered her mind. No not in her mind, she was there. There was screaming, so much screaming. Bullets everywhere, her head pounded with the sound of the machine guns propelling the metal through the air. Ripping apart the enemy, their hull. Body parts in places other than a body. The blood, so much blood. Green eyes again and again and again. He apologized each time.

More time, lots of time. It took twenty-two full months before the words were able to cross her lips. Before blue eyes were able to hear her say his name again. Through the fits, through the torment, he had stayed. She had been sitting on the bed while he moved around the room. He stocked the fridge with fresh blood packs, put away clothes, and cleaned up the small things here and there. Just like she did for him for years. She just needed the help now he would tell her. He did all the talking. Filling the air with his soothing voice.

"Armando…" She said, the words leaving her throat like fire. It had no dialect, no emotion, and was escaping her lips in less than a whisper, but it was his name. He froze and dropped the broom he was holding and just looked at her. The realization dawning on his face that she had just said his name for the first time since she turned up on their doorstep. He was by her side at an instant. Hand cupping her face, not a word leaving his lips as he kissed her. His eyes were reddened, oh the pain she caused him. No, he was just happy he assured her when she reached up to wipe a blood tinted tear away.

After that day control became better with practice. More time had passed, more attacks. She was there, it followed her. Sinking her in deeper and deeper. Some days she could think clearly, and other full weeks it was madness and nothing but. Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall…

… _ **Humpty Dumpty had a great fall…**_

A fall could end this all.

"Good Evening LA…" The masculine voice said over the radio. Her eyes opened as the radio turned on. They focused on the clock on the wall. The time was 10:00 PM. There was a calendar on the wall as well. Skye knew this calendar would say November 1958. She got up to start the routine. Nines was in the room, still sleeping for a few more precious minutes. She walked over to the calendar and crossed out yesterday's date. Today was the fifth. The next step was to shower. She did just that, letting the hot waterfall over her body and stream onto the floor.

She washed her hair with shampoo followed by conditioner. Routine, it was important. After getting herself ready, that was when she was free. Cold hands placed themselves on her waist and there were lips on her shoulder. She turned her head to meet his lips with her own. Finding her body turn towards him as the water ran over his body, soaking his hair.

"You're so beautiful." He said to her as he kissed her. Pulling her into his body. She molded against him and wrapped her hands around his neck. It has been eight years now since she had found him, six years since she made her first helpful prediction, four years since she said his name, and two since she started to speak more often. Normally one to two words every few hours. The madness was lessened to only a few episodes a week. It was better than hourly like when she first came to them.

"Twenty-two," Skye said back to him. He didn't respond right away. Thinking over what she said to him. He didn't like to ask what she meant since he liked to figure it out on his own. It was his own way to communicate with her. His face suddenly contorted as a light bulb went off in his head.

"Happy Anniversary." He said to her, followed by a kiss. Twenty-two years together. They had been together since Skye was fifteen and he was seventeen. It was silly to celebrate such things, but it did make them smile at the thought. Back when things were harder for them in different ways and easier in others. Now they were in another group. Staying in a renovated warehouse sharing a room and bathroom. It wasn't much, but it was safe. It also was not a tent under a bridge. They also did not need a lot of things since they had done well with far less. But they did need safety.

This put Nines in an interesting predicament. He needed to earn the right to stay within the safety of the warehouse since it was a safe place to keep Skye. He also had to do work that maybe he did not completely agree with. He did have some words, but for the most part, he just got the job done. If he was bothered by it he never let Skye know, but she overheard the conversations with Charlie.

They had also both been kindred for under a decade now. They were still considered children in the grand scheme, but Nines already had respect from their fellow anarchs. So much so that Jeremy MacNeil was staying in their warehouse for a few nights before he returned home to San Francisco. In 1944 Nines had unintentionally joined the anarch movement while still a human. Apparently, this is more common than one would think. He wasn't embraced until 1949 though. Currently, the anarchs were in the middle of liberating the city from the Camarilla and Sabbat. From what MacNeil said last night they were doing well, and they were well on the way to being a complete Anarch Free State. Nines told her this would mean that they were finally free from any bureaucratic bullshit. Even in their afterlife.

"Go ahead and get ready. I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight." Nines told her with a smile. Skye nodded and kissed his cheek before going to step out of the walk-in shower. She felt a small smack on her ass and turned around to see Nines smirking at her. She smiled back as she shut the shower curtain to keep the water in. It was funny, Nines was very affectionate towards her as he had always been. Since being embraced though they had not really been intimate. It just was not the same since drinking from a living source fill all those gaps. It was a euphoria that just filled the void temporarily. Kindred had sex, some while feeding, and was good at it. Skye had no personality had the chance since the only time she left the warehouse was with the Brujah. She was afraid to ask if Nines had but knew she would not like the answer and therefore choose not to ask. Ignorance was bliss.

Their bathroom was small. There was a mirror, toilet, sink, and of course the shower. It was so narrow you could touch both sides with bent arms. She wrapped herself with a towel. It was worn out and even had a hole in one of the corners. She dried her body before wrapping her hair to dry it. She then walked out into the bedroom. It was also smaller. There was a twin bed which they both shared, a short dresser with four drawers with the radio on top. The radio was off now. Nines normally turned it off when he woke up as he did today. There was also a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. That was their only source of light in the room. She walked over to the dresser, pulled out a pair of black fitted jeans, and a black and white striped off the shoulder shirt. For her hair, she just tied it into a ponytail and secured it with a hair tie. She even added a blue bandana since that was the style now, and it held her hair more. Behind her, she heard the water turn off. At the same time, there came a knock on the door.

Skye walked over and opened the door. On the other side stood Charlie. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans as he leaned on the doorway. His brown wavy hair was sleeked back, his shirt was white, and his jeans were blue. He would later be known to have a greaser style, but for right now that was the style. Since the embrace, his normally round face had more of an edge to it. His cheekbones were more pronounced, and his jaw had more of an angle. Like Nines, Charlie also had gained muscles due to the Brujah blood running through his veins. Most of the brujah inherited that.

"Evening Skye." He said with a smile towards her. She nodded back towards him in reply. Behind her Nines walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Hey Charlie, come in," Nines said to him as he grabbed some clothing and walked back towards the bathroom. Skye opened the door the rest of the way and Charlie walked in. He took a seat on the bed since it was the only place to sit in the small room. Still, it was a luxury due to the connected bathroom. Most of the other rooms shared a bathroom.

"How are you today Skye?" Charlie asked her. He knew full well she would not answer, but his extroverted nature made him want to include everyone. Nines seemed to appreciate it since others typically ignored Skye all together. It was better than recommending to kill her out of fear, so small victories. Skye answered though by smiling and nodding towards him. Nines came out of the bathroom then. He was also wearing a white tee-shirt and pair of jeans.

"Skye reminded me that today is our anniversary." Nines told Charlie as he ran a comb through his hair. Skye noticed the gleam in the light as he was running some gel through his own hair.

… _ **Murder in the Ocean House Hotel…**_

… _ **Sabbat movement…**_

"No shit really? What has it been, twenty years?" Charlie asked. Nines did not answer right away. He was giving Skye a minute to try and answer. Try to find her words, but her mind would not connect this time. He was not annoyed though. Nines, he was always so patient. Charlie had also gotten used to this as well. He would normally fill the silence with words, but after Nines pointed out that it took her extra time to respond he stayed quiet the best he could. Skye though could not find the words this time. She instead held up two fingers. "Ah, twenty-two years," Charlie said with a laugh.

"I was thinking of heading down to Electric with her tonight," Nines said to Charlie, turning around. Skye had gone into the backroom to finish her makeup. It was part of the routine that she got into the habit of doing herself. Nines knew nothing about make up, but luckily a few of the anarchs were women and knew just what to get for her. In the other room, she overheard their conversation.

"MacNeil wants us going out with him tonight," Charlie told Nines.

"What's going on?" Nines asked Charlie back.

… _ **diablerie in the shipping yard…**_

"Sabbat movement," Charlie said quietly. Skye continued to run her fingers through her hair. Nines had said something so low she barely heard it.

"We kicked those assholes out last month. Where are they now?" Nines asked him.

"Somewhere in San Pedro now," Charlie whispered back. Skye turned around then and walked back out into the bedroom. Both men looked up at her. Nines smiled and took her hand. Leaving a kiss on her knuckles. He would not be bringing her out to hunt tonight. In fact, she would not be surprised if she were going to be left behind tonight. It was safer that way the logical part of her mind knew, but she also wanted to be more useful. Wanted to help and to earn her keep.

"Terminal." She said to him with a smile. Nines looked at Charlie as the realization quickly came this time. They were in the shipping yard in San Pedro, also known as Terminal Island. It was a shipping yard that thousands of companies used. It was also the perfect place that they may use to hide some illegal shipping activity. Or the goods to sell to gain the needed money to build an army.

"Guess we should let Jeremy know," Charlie said as he got up. He walked out of the room and Nines turned to Skye. She was able to speak fire though this time.

"No." She said simply. Yes and no were her easiest words to say, if others asked her the correct questions, she could nearly have a full conversation. In this case, she did not want to be left behind. Nines smirked at her, knowing why she was answering for him. She knew it was easier when he just had to lock the door and leave for the night. It locked from the outside just in case she needed to be contained. It was part of the agreement to allow for the unpredictable lunatic to stay, and one that worked. As she grew older her disciplines grew stronger. The only one taking its time was Dementation which she was sure the other anarchs were glad.

"You're getting better every day." Nines told her, kissing her cheek before continuing to speak. "Come on then." He started to walk out of the door and Skye followed. She was a step behind him as they walked down the halls. The halls were grey due to the concrete that they used. There were lights at regular intervals, and overall, it was a very sturdy warehouse. It was used to store items for random anarch businesses all around town, but mostly it was used as a cheap apartment system since it was secure.

They headed down the stairs. The entire way Nines and Charlie were speaking to each other. They were bringing Skye into the conversation when they could, but for the most part, they were entertaining each other. The main room was very large. Boxes were organized on shelves, on the floor, and in trucks waiting to be unloaded. There was a chair in the far corner where the MacNeils were sitting down talking with a few of the downtown LA anarchs. They all started to laugh at the same time before any of them noticed the three bodies approaching.

"It's about time you decided to join us," Jeremy said first. His accent may have been the first thing you noticed about the man. The second was his pale skin, long brown hair, and green eyes. He was built very muscular and always seemed to dress in fine clothing. He like everyone in the room knew that Skye was a malkavian and was very strong with insite. Even if she was still learning to control it somewhat. Nines would not tell her, but it was part of the reason he was there. To attempt to speak with her.

"Hey man. I got them when you told me to." Charlie said with a chuckle as he took a seat at the table.

"Skye, my bòidhchead ruadh (red-haired beauty)." He said to her, ending in Scottish Gaelic. Holding his hand out for her to take. She did and was led towards the table to sit down. Nines followed and took the seat next to her with Jeremy on the other side. Jeremy was harmless for the most part, but Skye felt better having Charlie and Nines nearby just in case anything happened. Not that she could tell anyone, but his eyes were… terrifying for her.

"Skye, please tell me anything mo ghràidh (my darling)" Jeremy asked. Skye processed what he said to her and smiled before looking toward the center of the table. Under the table, she reached for Nines's hand and squeezed it.

"Sabbat… shipping…" Skye said slowly. Everyone was silent for a few minutes as she worked on the words. Jeremy though was not known for his patience and laughed. Putting his hand on her shoulder. Nines interrupted before Jeremy could say anything against her. Jeremy was a very strong Brujah, an outstanding leader, and a near master strategist. His patience was to be expected from a highlander and his malkavian jokes made Nines want to rip his throat out.

"Earlier Skye mentioned Terminal. Charlie and I think it is Terminal Park. Worth a look." Nines mentioned to the group. There was a collective murmur in agreement from the downtown anarchs. After having their asses saves several times, they trusted Skye's words. Well to a point. They had all witnessed the woman being a raving lunatic. Nines or Charlie always presented her words as a suggestion though. Making it seem like it was more of a lead than anything. The circle was still small that knew of the malkavian in general. She did not leave the warehouse alone, and when she was with others, she was not given the chance to wander off alone. Some might call that overcontrolling on Nines's part, but really It was for her own protection. She had shown up at their doorstep covered in sun blisters after exposing herself to the sun accidentally. Hell, she barely knew she was a vampire and that took months to explain.

There was a lot of arguing around the table for some time after this. The anarchs all had their own plans, their own agenda. There was no baron of LA. Not since Jeremy MacNeil went north. He was still considered a great leader and many anarchs listened to him when he ordered them around. This was one of those times. Around the table, there were Toreadors, Brujah, and Gangrel. Each of them was receiving orders from Jeremy. They were going to be overthrowing the Sabbat in the area that night and disrupting their movements before they took over too much.

Everyone started to go off in their own directions. Skye started to dissociate from her body and current mental status. Her ears buzzed, her eyesight faded, and then that was it. The vision came, sending her back into the trenches. She was surrounded by people. All screaming orders, all finding their way through the maze-like rats. There were rats too in the trenches. Covered in mud and biting flesh when they could. Hand grabbed her and pushed her into the muddy wall. She looked into his green eyes. Those same eyes which held her against her will numerous times.

The same eyes that would apologize, tell her she was beautiful then take his prize until he was spent, just to gather himself and leave without another word. The same green eyes who had been shot straight through one of those eyes and the bullet was lodged in his brain. He begged her to save him as he bled out on the ground, still conscious for several minutes until the blood loss took him. Instead, she held his hand as he went. It was a show of mercy. At the time Skye both feared and resented the man. At that moment she could not just walk away. That was not her nature. She was not a monster

She felt a hand on her shoulder and blinked a few times. The table coming into view. She turned her head to see green eyes and shot backward in her chair. Standing up, staring at the man in front of her long before her hearing returned. The chair hit the ground behind her as she backed away from the green eyes.

"Skye." She heard her name. A body stood in front of her, blocking the view from the green eyes as he tried to get her attention. She watched him put his hand up to keep green eyes away as he backed her away a little bit.

"Skye, come back. You're okay." She heard him say again. Blink a few more times and then she saw him. Nines. His hand was on her cheek, his thumb rubbing softly. She smiled and tilted her head more into his hand. She wished she could tell him what would bother her. What the triggers were that would send her spiraling into those past events to relive over and over only to drive her truly mad. Nines was smart though; he would eventually figure it out on his own. Nines turned to say something to the small group that was left. Her hearing did not catch it.

… _ **help me…**_

There was a voice. A pleading voice. She could hear it clear as day. She turned her head as if someone spoke in her ear. Who was that? Why did they need help? She turned, looking through the room, looking at each of the boxes.

"Come on Skye. Let's head back to the room." Nines said to her, kissing her forehead.

"Gealaich (lunatic)" Jeremy muttered. Nines put his hand at the small of her back and led her back up the stairs and towards the room they shared. Once inside Skye knew. He was planning on leaving her. She felt some panic creep into her chest. She did not want to be alone.

"no," Skye said to him. He wasn't looking at her. He was barely even acknowledging her. He was quiet as he moved around the room. Checking to make sure there were blood packs and pulling them out for her, grabbing his jacket and turning the radio on.

"I'll be back soon." He said to her. Brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"No," Skye replied more firmly. She did not want to be left behind anymore. She wanted to be useful. Still, she could not disappear for more than ten seconds, and it broke her concentration as soon as she moved. She could not see the auras of those unless they were in the same room. If there was a wall in the way, all bets were called off. Then there was Dementation… this was simply nonexistent so far. Probably to the relief of everyone they lived with. She was not more powerful than thin blood. It was normal for a fledgling to hold the same powers as the thin bloods, but normally after a year or two one grew out of it. Skye had not, and some of the anarchs believed she was a thin-blood due to this.

"Skye, it's safer for you to be here. I'll be back in a few hours, then we will go out." Nines said to her as he went into the top dresser drawer and pulled out his gun. Stuffing it into his back pocket after checking to make sure it was loaded. He walked back over to the malkavian and kissed her cheek. She did not say anything in return and only sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry Baby." Nines said as he closed the door to leave. She could hear him turn the key to lock the door. This would not have happened if she didn't have a mild attack while at the table. Any attack put everyone on edge, except Nines. Charlie to a point too now since he had seen her at her worse several times. He also had a job to do though and Nines could not risk her getting in his way. Not when he was working hard to provide for her and his morels.

The radio switched songs over to Elvis Presley. His new song _Don't Be Cruel_ started to play over the radio. Skye laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind concentrating on the words of the song. She liked the music that Elvis was putting out even if the radio overplayed all of his songs. There were some nights where every other song was a song by him. She mouthed along with the words as she felt herself slipping to relax. He would be back soon, then they could go out. Just like he said.

… _ **help me…**_

She shot straight up at the voice again. The same one that she heard earlier. This time she was being pulled, compelled to leave. It was as if an invisible string was tied around her neck and was yanking her. Skye got up as the pressure started to hurt her throat. She took a few steps towards the door and stopped. It was locked. Nines had locked her into the room about five Elvis songs ago. She reached down and tried the door handle. Locked. Why did she even have to try the handle?

Outside she could hear voices. Laughing at her trying the door handle. Skye put her ear to the thick door and listened. Outside she could hear two males talking. Once started to laugh, it was Charlie. She could recognize that laugh anywhere.

"You sure you want to keep it?" Charlie said.

"I'm stuck with the lunatic." It was Nines. She could hear his voice through the door clearly.

"It would be easier if we didn't have to worry about her," Charlie said.

"Yeah. Too bad she is useful." Nines said. "Too much work though."

"At least she is good for two things," Charlie said. Both him and Nines laughed at this and she heard them walking away. Leaving her locked inside the room. Why did he say those things… Did he mean it?...

… _ **help me…**_

She needed to leave. Needed to get out of this room. She looked around the bedroom. No vents, no ductwork. Even in the bathroom, she knew. They had planned this on purpose. She knew this the last time she had been locked in for the night and attempted to escape. It was like this for a reason, she could not get out to cause trouble while the one person who could calm her down and control her was away. No one else would think twice about shooting her.

… _ **come to me…**_

Skye heard the voices in her head surge. A majority were commanding her to leave the room, some muttering utter nonsense, and that damn crying infant that one of the voices could not seem to settle down. They were telling her that outside was going to better and there were those who needed her. Not like the warehouse. No one needed her there. She would need to leave the room. Skye felt that her mind was slipping as she started to lose control. The voices would use her body for their own to get what they wanted without her say.

"I can't fly," Skye said out loud to the voices. She was losing her mind. She was speaking with them now. No, she needed to do this. They were there to help. Her mind filled with direction on how to use nebulation to fit through the small space that was between the door and the ground… She needed to concentrate. Needed to find the space in her mind to allow her to rip apart her body into a mist and reassemble herself on the other side of the door. She closed her eyes and drew in a breath as her body started to tingle. She was being led by the guidance of the voices, all commanding her, correcting her. She could not lose control again.

A cool mist sensation fell over her body like little pinpricks. She felt warm and instantly cool as her skin felt wet like walking outside on a foggy day. There was a sudden burning that started at the back of her head and radiated outwards in rings towards her extremities and down to her fingers and toes. The pull-on her neck grew stronger and when she opened her eyes she was in the hallway. The sensations stopped as she watched the rest of her body form in front of her from mist. The tone of Elvis was audible through the door, although muffled now. With her body assembled, and completely forgot how she just did it as the helpful voices left her conscious mind to assist others within their network… their system. She listened for a moment and heard no one in the warehouse. Everyone had gone out for the night to disrupt the Sabbat.

Even still she quietly walked down the hall, peeking around corners to make sure that there were no lingering kindred. They would surely sense her before she would see them through. She tiptoed down the stairs, being led by the invisible rope around her neck. Down the stairs, out the back door and into the streets. Skye felt the cold air prickle her skin as soon as she stepped outside and wished she had grabbed her jacket before making such a bold decision. The logical part of her brain knew this was not a bright idea, but the overwhelming voices egged her on.

The city was very loud. She could hear car horns in the distance, people yelling at one another outside of a nearby bar and the groan from a homeless woman just at the end of the alley she was currently standing in. Skye turned and walked towards the sidewalk, turning right immediately. She passed the line up of bars and listened to the catcalls from the humans already lost to their alcohol. Skye though felt the fear tugging at in her mind. This was her first time being outside alone in years.

… _ **fuck this existence…**_

The voice made her stop for a second before she was pulled forward again. She did not know how long she had walked for but started to recognize the edge of the downtown as it turned into university park. The home of the University of Southern California. She always wondered what it would be like to go to college, learn something advanced and give her mind something to focus on other than the life she lived. Then again going to any formal schooling just seemed so out of reach. Then again, she had never made it past the fourth grade before her parents died and everything changed. Everything she knew came from other children. College-aged adults were walking around the campus, some in pairs, others in groups. Never a single person. She continued to walk, under the school of engineering. One of the voices in her head grew excited as she read the words. An old student perhaps?

On the other side there was a courtyard. A large lawn that extended towards another building in the distance. On either side there were perfectly trimmed bushes and trees. Black mulch was spread in various points to create a beautiful landscape again edged grass. They were flanked by two large buildings with numbers over their doors. Skye guessed they were classrooms. No one would be there at this hour. Not when the bars were still opened. She felt the rope on her neck tighten and reached up grabbing at air. She certainly would have suffocated if she were still mortal. It pulled her forward.

She took a step and saw a movement in the darkness. There was a person hiding in the bushes. Skye, still holding her neck walked forward until she met the empty brown doe eyes of a female. Her hair was straight brown and wild. Her skin was very pale yet held a darkness that may have shown that in life she was more olive. Her clothing was in shreds and her boots were covered in dirt. She looked like she had been through hell and returned as the fucked-up individual in front of her.

 _Fucking took you long enough._ Skye heard in her head. This woman was speaking to her, internally. Skye stared into the women's eyes. Not being able to break the connection that he stranger was holding over her.

 _Who are you?_ Skye asked back within her own mind.

 _Dotty. You're Skye._ The woman said. Skye felt herself take a small step back. How did she know that? _Your Grout's brat. Fucking man…_

 _How?_ Skye asked her.

 _We are malkavian sweetheart. We know everything until it destroys us._ She said. It was then Skye saw the flash of metal in the woman's hand. A gun. She was holding a handgun.

 _What do you mean?_ Skye asked her.

 _The system, the voices. They take us. They never stop. They won't stop, they…._ The woman trailed off as a red-tinted tear slid down her cheek. The ear caught the gleam from the floodlights in the courtyard. She was in pain. Skye could see the torment in her eyes. It was the same torment she felt her own whenever she contemplated ending her own life to make them stop.

 _The system…_ Skye repeated. That was the word she could give it. The voices. The helpful voices. All working together to cause a general madness.

 _The fucking system…_ the woman said back to her. _It will never let you be. It will take you in, and spit you back out until you are nothing. Just as it did to me._

 _How old are you?_ Skye found herself asking. She had not met another malkavian in the flesh and therefore did not know anything about the clan that the anarchs claimed that she was apart of. This woman though… was not what she had imagined. Not that she knew where to even start to imagine what another Malkavian may look like or act like.

 _I've been dead for eleven years._ The woman answered. _And I'm ready to finish it completely._

"wait!" Skye said as she lunged forward. The woman was quicker. She took the gun and put it into her mouth and pulled the trigger. Skye felt the splatter of blood hit her hair, face and clothing as the woman started to fade into ash. Final death. This was what it looked like. Skye fell to her knees as the rope was released from her neck from however the woman was pulling her to her. She could not take her eyes away from the wall. There was a pile of ash and a gun where the body laid now. Someone else had just ended their life in front of her.

The thoughts that conquered her mind were dark. They were beckoning her to sink down, down, down… find that darkness and return to them. Return home and find peace within the system. There was another bullet. It could all be over in an instant. She crawled forward and picked up the silver weapon. The weapon was pristine as if it were just bought from a store. The leather the handle still had marks from how hard it has been gripped and there was a magazine in the clip. She did not want to remove the clip to see if her voices were right. Of course, they were right. She found herself pushing against the wall. Seating herself right next to the pile.

Skye did not know how long she sat there against the wall. Cross-legged and just stared forward. Between the voices flaring up at her death, the near-deafening screeching that occurred after and now pure silence Skye felt worn out. Her head was throbbing from the system. Yes, that word seemed right… system. A scent wafted under her nose and she disappeared into the shadows. Around the corner a couple started to walk into the courtyard. She watched them for a few minutes. Her mind finding its way back to him. It always seemed to in one way or another. Things would be easier for him if he didn't have to worry about her all of the time.

She stayed as still as she could, trying now to make herself known as the couple walked right past her and the pile of dust and forward. Deeper into the campus. Another scent caught her nose then and around the same corner Nines walked out. He was looking around. Next to him was Charlie and to their left was another anarch by the name of Kojo. He was one of the older Gangrel and probably the only reason they were able to find her that night due to his animalistic sense of smell. Kojo sniffed the air and looked right at her.

Skye felt the cloaking dispelling around her as the body entered back into reality. Nines looked at her, his eyes already narrowed. He was pissed. Sure, she had been on the other end of this temper several times in life and in death. Not many couples were in a fight less relationship. If they were, they were lying or still in the honeymoon stage. Charlie and Kojo stood back and kept watch as Nines stormed over towards the malkavian leaning again the wall in the bushes. Each step she could almost feel tremble through the ground. He was about ten feet from her when he finally spoke.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." He snapped. Fury ranging through his features. She could almost see the network of veins and arteries sticking up out of the exposed skin on his neck and hands. She was sure if he were alive, he would also be redder toned as blood surged through his body and adrenaline filled his veins.

"Do you know what you fucking put me through tonight Skyler. I thought-" His eyes were filled with fire as he took a few more steps forward before stopping in his tracks completely. She watched as his handsome blue eyes looked over the scene. His eyes looked over the blood on her clothing, the gun in her hand and the pile of ash to her right. The appearance she must have looked like. Had she been crying?

"Malkavian." She said, her eyes glancing towards the pile of ash. Her mind tried to find the words. The words that were so distant and often jumbled. The voices were there as well. They were always there. Skye closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. "She summoned me…. Had enough unlife… bang." Skye said to him. Explaining the best she could. It was frustrating to have to sound like a lunatic all of the time.

"She killed herself?" Nines questioned. Skye nodded. He looked over her features again and saw the blood. Skye had been close enough to be splattered just before the kindred turned to ash. Without touching her hair, she could feel the dried blood. His eyes were still wide as the picture became clear. "She did this in front of you?" Skye did not move, only blinked in response.

"Skye-" Nines started, but Skye interrupted him.

"The body is a lunatic. The soldier said." Skye said to him. Nines knew that he was the soldier in question. It was what his true name translated to in English. She had referred to him like this several times before.

"I never said that. I would never." Nines told her through gritted teeth.

"The solider and the freeman were out of the prison earlier." Skye explained. Another tear rolling down her face.

"Charlie and I were at the docks all night Skye. We only got back about forty minutes ago before we came to look for you…" Nines told her. He was confused. The voices started to pound in her head again, laughing at her. They had made that up, forcing her to hear voices that were not there and think that those who loved her thought so little of her. She turned the gun over in her hand a few times. Looking down at the end of it. It was too easy to make them stop…

Nines caught her gaze and suddenly he was in front of her. Her hand that was holding the gun was now pinned to the wall behind her at her wrist. His face was inches away from her own as his eyes stared straight into her own. He didn't say anything, only looked at her. The confusion, the hurt, the anger, and the love plastered over his face. She did not want to see him, not like this. Not when she was feeling this low.

"Massacred herself for the lunacy devouring us all." Skye whispered to him. Nines did not reply. He was watching her, analyzing her movements. Debating what to even voice next. The words were probably weighting on him.

"I didn't know it was this bad." Nines said finally in a whisper. Closing her eyes. She felt the wetness of tears over her eyes as she dropped the gun. Nines pulled her into him as her arms wrapped around his neck. Tears fell from her eyes in steady streams, soaking his white shirt in blood.

"Nines, we need to go, it will be dawn in two hours." Charlie said as he walked up to them. He still kept his distance though.

"Can you call for a ride?" Nines asked him. Skye had not noticed Nines pick the gun up and hold it behind him. Handing it to Charlie. "There is a payphone near the road." She heard the footsteps of Charlie leaving as Nines's hands just held her close. He did not say anything to her probably because he was at a complete loss of words. He just held the sobbing malkavian in his arms. She started to tremble as she started to lose control of her body. Not like in the past when the system pulled her away, but from the stress, emotional rollercoaster, and guilt she felt at that moment. Weighting on her shoulders like a million hands was just pressing her down into the dirt.

"I have you. We will be okay." Nines said to her as he kissed the side of her head. After a short time, a car arrived to pick the four of them up. It took Nines a few minutes to get her into the car. No one asked a word as Nines crawled into the backseat with Skye. Charlie took the passenger seat. Kojo choose to walk since he preferred to spend more time outside. Skye watched the window as they passed the several bars and closed stores. The same streets she would walk when she was alive. They passed the diner she worked at for years, making breads and pastries once or twice a week. They then passed over the bridge. She felt Nines's hand squeeze her own until they made it over the bridge.

The car pulled up to the warehouse and parked in the parking lot in front of it. They climbed out and Nines took Skye by the hand to lead her inside and up to their room. No one said a word as they passed. Skye may have seen fear pass over their features in seeing her. Covered in blood and seeing the blood-tinged tears sticking to her face. Crying as a vampire was both messy and pathetic. No one would say that to the malkavian though. Nines brought her to the stairs.

"Go ahead upstairs. I have to talk to Charlie real quick. I'll be up soon." He said to her low enough for only her ears. Skye nodded and walked up the stairs and turned the few corners to their room. The door was wide open, probably left that way when Nines realized that she had escaped and panicked. She felt the voices again start to creep into her mind at a staggering rate. She closed the door and went into the bathroom. Her eyes caught herself in the mirror. Her hair was wild, her curls were frizzy. Her eyes looked tormented and Skye realized she looked identical to the woman she had known for mere minutes. There was also blood in her hair, along her face, and around her eyes from crying.

… _ **They know you're insane…**_

… _ **lunatic…**_

She stripped her clothes off and dropped them to the floor before turning on the water. She turned the knob to control the temperature fully to hot. Steam erupted from the water right away as the climbed in. The heat immediately started to burn against her skin. She just stood there, her head under the water as she just stared against the tile. The heat from the water was painful, but it gave her something physical to concentrate on. Something to feel. Even the burning though was no match for the mutiny of her mind.

… _ **This is what happens when they let woman fly…**_

… _ **I'm sorry, you just look like my wife…**_

She felt herself sink down, so she was sitting on the floor in the shower. Her knees pulled up to her chest as the water pelted her body like tiny shards of hot glass striking her body. Her head rested against her knees and she felt those same tears start to flow again. More time passed, minutes or hours she was not sure. The door to their bedroom opened and she heard someone move around the bedroom for a few minutes before coming to check on her.

"Baby, are you okay?" It was Nines. She did not answer. Could not connect the words with her body. Footsteps and his head poked into the shower. He hissed at the temperature of the water and reached in to turn it down before opening the curtain. She kept her head down, keeping it in her knees. Afraid to look at him. To see his face right now. He kept the water on though as he started to run his hands through her hair. She could smell the scent of her shampoo, the sweet smell of coconut filling her senses. He then added the conditioner to her hair ends.

He did not say a word as he worked. When he grabbed the bar of soap and started to glide it over her body, he would gently maneuver her so he could clean more of her. His hands were so gentle, and once Skye's mind allowed her to use her eyes, she could see that his clothing was soaked from reaching into the water. Once he was done, he shut the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap it around her and help her out. She took his hand and stepped carefully out of the shower. Nines took the time to dry her off, even scrunching her hair with a towel to keep the curls before he went into the bedroom to grab her some clothing. A pair of panties and a tank top, normally what she slept in. He led her to the bed and pulled a blanket over her shoulders. Giving her forehead a kiss.

"This body is sorry." Skye said to him. Nines brought a hand up to her face. She could not read his eyes, could not read his face at all. He kissed her forehead again before walking over to the dresser to grab a pair of sleep pants and went into the bathroom to change out of his soaked clothing himself. He returned in a pair of sleep pants and no shirt. His muscles stretching and contorting under his movements as he got ready to join her. Getting ready meant turning the radio off so the alarm would be set for the next night. Turning the bathroom lights off and turning off the main light in the bedroom. They did have a nightlight that stayed plugged into the bathroom that illuminated the room slightly.

After a few more minutes he came over and took a seat on the bed. Skye had decided to lay down under the blankets. Her head on her half of their shared single pillow. Sharing a twin bed was not comfortable or ideal, but they somehow made it work. His hand ran along the contours of her body under the blanket. Skye looked up at him, finding his eyes again. He wasn't looking at her though. Just staring straight ahead.

"Not a day goes by when I don't think of how I could have changed things. I could have worked harder to save my brother, I could have stopped my sire from killing Jay, I could have stopped you from joining WASP, I could have stopped them from taking you away from me after we lost…" Nines trailed off as he thought about the could have been family. Exactly two years before he was embraced. Everything would have been so different. Their child would have been eleven this year. He was staring at the opposite wall she had been watching. His elbow rested on his knees as he spoke and his hand stopped running down her body.

"Never have I been so scared in my life as I was seeing you hold that gun. The pain on your face. The thoughts I could only imagine going through your head. I was ignorant to it, I still am." His eyes turned to look at her then. "Skye, I love you. I'm afraid to do this, but it's an idea. I was told that if you drink my blood it may help to control the voices since my blood if different from your own. You will be bound to me though… I'm not sure what it means entirely." Nines said. Trailing off. This was uncharted territory. They had not even made love in over two years since attempting it and it turned into a disaster. Sex was just different now since blood filled that drive for the most part.

Skye thought this over. She had heard whispers of blood bonds, but only through ghouls. She wondered if it would help with the darkness that seemed to plague her mind. The dark thoughts that the system fed to her repeatedly. She did not want to be on the other end of that gun in just a few years like the malkavian she saw tonight. She sat up and pushed the blankets from her.

"The body-" She said to him simply. Nines cut her off though.

"She." He corrected. Helping her to associate her mind and body as one. She blinked a few times. Her mind and body connecting again. She felt a hand seem to snake its way through her mind, attempting to pull her into that room with the orbs. She stopped it though. Forcing the connection to reality. Skye crawled into his lap to straddle him. His own hands went to her ass to pull her forward into him.

"She cuts the cord that binds the box tightly." Skye said to him as she traced down the lines of his shoulders and neck.

"I don't know if it will help, but I'm willing to try if you are." Nines said to her. Her cold fingers finding those little dips between muscles. She could tell he was nervous since his hands were frozen on her ass. Skye knew that Nines would not force something on her that might harm her. He was nervous though because this might actually harm her. They did not know how her body might react to his blood. She leaned forward and found a spot just above his collar and kissed him twice before slowly sinking her teeth into his skin. Blood dripped into her mouth and she started to suck. His hands gripped her ass a little harder and a groan left his lips. The euphoria starting to fill his own body.

"Fuck Skye." He muttered into her red locks of damp hair. She could feel his cock pressing into his inner thigh as he was turned on from the sensations her lips were doing to his skin. The blood entered her system and she felt her own core turn ignite from pleasure. It was like nothing she had ever felt. She could feel his own disciplines of presence start to give off intense arousal as lustful thoughts filled her mind. Nines was losing his own control of her bite and her touch.

His blood though. She felt her head clearing as her own euphoria teased her senses like an experienced lover. Just making that foreplay last slightly longer than it should. She felt her hands trailing down his abdomen, over the muscles and going towards the button of his jeans. She undid the button and zipper before pulling out his cock. Stroking it a few times before lifting herself up, pushing her panties aside and sinking down onto him. He groaned again at the sensation of entering her warmth. Was this was vampire intercourse was all about?

Keeping her lips locked onto the slow trickle of blood was what really made the experience. He tasted like the best fucking heroin. Still, she was afraid to bite down harder, she might hurt him. His lips were by her ear and he growled. Cool breath ticking the skins. Using her legs, she started to lift herself off of him and back down. "Harder." He begged into her ear as his hands tightened their grip on ass. She ground her hips onto his member as her teeth sank in deeper. More blood streamed from him and he moaned into her ear. She could feel him start to lose himself to her bite as the pleasure built up.

She felt his lips on her own neck before his own teeth sank into her. She immediately felt the intense pleasure wash over her. Not like an organism, that was still building. But like she could understand his thoughts, his feelings, his needs, and wants… She felt his hands on her legs, beckoning her to wrap her legs around his waist. She did just that and he stood up, moving to sit her down on the short dresser across the small room. He started to thrust into her core with a speed that she could only describe as supernatural. His hand rested on the wall behind them to brace himself. The other wrapped itself into her hair as his teeth sank in deeper to her. It would have been painful if it weren't so fucking hot.

She in turn pushed her own teeth deeper, deeper, deeper until she had to pull away to let out a moan. Nines also pulled away from her neck to kiss her, his tongue finding its way in between her lips. She could taste herself on her tongue and that was what did her in. She was moaning as she came, her walls crashing down on his cock. He did not stop though. She could see the burning lust in his eyes as he sought to claim her, even from her own tormented mind. Forcing her to return to him and need only him.

"Again." He ordered. She sank her head down only to bite him again in a new spot. He moaned again as he came. His firm hands holding himself deep as if to fill her. This battle continued as both of their beasts started to show at the intensity of the first-time blood bond. This was the equivalent of being vampire virgins, losing themselves in their touch. When one was done, the other was ready for another round. Nines made sure to take her repeatedly to make up for the lost time and Skye was even able to beg him, by name to continue as the voices left them alone into the early daylight hours. Hell, she had claimed him to that night. They were bound to each other now. Skye just had to hope that he would not lose his sanity after doing something so stupid and reckless.

"Armando, love you." Skye said to him. She did, she truly did. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too." He replied. They were facing each other in the small twin bed. Both of their bodies were littered with bites. The clock on the radio said it was past 10:00 AM now. It had been a long time since they were awake during the daylight hours. Skye for one was finally exhausted.

Skye found out years later when Nines told her the rest of the story about that night. After he asked her to go upstairs and wait for him, he went to find Charlie. Charlie was freaked out since he did not understand what was going on until Nines explained it completely to him. He needed to talk to someone and ask for advice over what he should do since he felt so lost. Charlie, his best friend was also at a loss of words since he never could imagine Skye hitting the emotional rock bottom.

They sought out Jeremy for advice since Nines was sure he might have another idea then let the crazy malkavian finish the job herself. He listened and after a few minutes told Nines about blood bonds between kindred. It mostly was used as a political power play since it gave control over the person. In the case of Malkavians though it sometimes mellowed them out. It would give Nines complete control over her, and after a while, she would not say no to even the craziest request. Jeremy also warned him that after the minor outburst earlier and her escaping it was either Nines did it, or Jeremy was going to do it himself to get her under control. Nines and Charlie left the room, Nines at a loss still.

"You can't do that to her man." Charlie had said. "It isn't humane."

"If I don't, Jeremy will," Nines said.

"But to take away off of her free will..." Charlie thought out loud. Nines was silent for a few long seconds before he responded.

"I need time to think."

He told Skye during the retelling that he really was going to wait until she was having a better day, but when he returned to the room and the water was scolding her, he knew he could not wait. Seeing her punish herself when she did nothing wrong was hard to see. Therefore he decided that if she were going to be bound to him, he would also bind himself to her. What he always said with a chuckle though that was that he was not planning to bite her that night. He completely lost control and got carried away.

Blood bonds were such a powerful tool that many kindred only used for power. What they didn't realize though was that the natural power of the malkavian clan could be somewhat controlled when a Malkavian has a person to not only protect them but also, they are bound to. It was functional for both parties and romantic in a way. Like some sort of lame vampire romance story or some shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a heavy chapter to write, but I feel it shows growth on a lot of levels from all of the characters involved. I'm sorry if this chapter is triggering for some people. On some level, it was therapeutic for me to write as it made me completely zone out and just write whatever came to my head without much thought going into the content at the beginning. It was pretty fun!
> 
> Thank you guys for your lovely comments! They really mean so much to me! Sorry for any grammar or spelling issues. I have dyslexia so I typically don't catch them easily. I actually use word to read me the stories, but it takes over an hour since I write so much so I really have to sit down and concentrate. Usually, after a few months and the story is out of my mind I go back and edit more. Thank you for understanding! 
> 
> Have a great week everyone!


	8. Frenzied

She checked the backpack for the fifth time. Going through the checklist in her mind over and over. She wanted to make sure she had everything. Six blood packs, a towel, a handgun with extra magazines, two grenades, a knife, an extra set of men's clothing, and first aid supplies. If he lost an arm, bleeding out would still kill him. She could at least tourniquet his arm until it grew back… did arms grow back for vampires? God, how did one kill a werewolf? Silver? She assumed that was bullshit just like the garlic for vampire's thing. At least the system seemed to agree when she inquired days ago. There were a few extra things she grabbed as well. She wanted the bag to be light. The most important thing in there were the six blue blood packs she bought a few days ago. Jeanette assured her that it was quality before she spent over one hundred dollars on each of the packs. She looked at the time on her phone, midnight.

A knock came to the door and she crossed the room to opened it. Standing outside was Skelter, Damsel, and Jack. Right on time. Just as they had planned, just as she foresaw. Their expressions were filled with concern and worry. Except for Jack. He seemed relaxed about how everything was working out so far. Just as he had planned, and she still forsaw..

"I told the Cammy lap dog that Nines was in the park." Damsel said as they entered. Skye shut the door behind them all. Damsel had been furious about having to be the messenger, that that it was abnormal since she was always in various stages of anger, but Christopher Stone was going to the Last Round to find out where Nines was hiding after Sebastian Lacroix ordered the truce. She had not heard him officially call off the blood hunt at this point which made everyone nervous. Not all of Skye's predictions came true, or at least in a predictable way. If that made sense.

"Skye, he took out the Sabbat," Skelter said. Admiration in his voice at the idea that a young Ventrue not only survived but infiltrated and destroyed a Sabbat hive from within. He also did it alone. She could hear the worry in Skelter's voice. Perhaps the young fledging was becoming too powerful too quickly. Such things could be considered a danger down the line. The voices did not seem to think so currently.

"Hallowbrook?" Skye asked further.

"Fuck, you knew they were there?" Damsel snapped. She gritted her teeth towards the Malkavian in a way that told Skye that it was not cool to hide the information like that.

"It disentangled itself," Skye said. She allowed her malkavian to flow into her words. Sure, they knew she was speaking more, she did not want them to think that her control over the system had improved. Not yet anyway. That part of her still made her vulnerable and less of a threat. Malkavians had been killed when they had too much control. Look at her Sire. Killed for having a strong gift of insite, something that Skye also carried. The knowledge that even one of the kindred in this room could deem her to be too powerful and kill her lingered over her like a dark cloud. A cloud with ripples of thunder and lightning that would serve as a presence to remind her. "No need to risk the sacrifice from our own."

"Fuck." Damsel said. Knowing the Malkavian was both right and wrong. There was also no way to change it, and if she were speaking in slight riddles Damsel would not pry. That was a road of frustration that Damsel never wanted to go down.

_**…I wanna drive the car…** _

"Okay, so I'm going to wait here for you guys, right?" Skelter said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, the girls and I are going to go to the park," Jack replied. Skye went over to pick up her keys from the top of the dresser. She also slung the bag over her shoulder, feeling the weight of it. It was overpacked, but her emotions stopped her from repacking it again. She was anxious, scared, concerned, and worried about what she would find when they got there.

"Who will take care of stone?" Skelter asked. He was trying to make sure that they had everything covered. Jack caught Skye's eyes and smiled at her. They were still the only two that knew that the sarcophagus was filled with C4. The mummy was now in Jack's trunk as it had been for a few days. They apparently like drinking together as Jack joked. Somehow, he could either stomach alcohol, or he was really good at pretending.

"I will," Jack answered again.

"We take isolated automobiles," Skye added. Damsel did not like the idea of Skye driving, but after a test run a few days ago after dying her hair back to red the alpha female was feeling better about it. They didn't die, so that was a plus. Skye glanced at her phone again. 12:17 AM. One hour. The ride to the park was forty minutes. They needed to leave now.

"Okay. We will secure the area in the meantime. Tonight and tomorrow night will be going to complete shit, right?" Skelter asked. Skye nodded after slowly closing her eyes.

"Fucking great." Damsel muttered under her breath. They left after a few minutes. In the parking lot Jack had parked next to her red mustang. Somehow Isaac never found out about it or didn't care. He had not asked to speak with her again after the event with Ash. Probably knew he was in the wrong after hearing about what really happened inside of his own territory. Skelter was pissed off when he found out just a few days after.

"Okay, Kiddos. I'll see you there." Jack said with a wave as he got into his car. Skye climbed into the driver's side with Damsel in the passenger. Skye started the car and switched it into gear to follow Jack out of the parking lot. Damsel and she exchanged a few words along the way. Mostly small talk. They were both uneasy about the entire situation.

Skye had to ask Damsel to stop using presence since it was making her feel even more anxious. Damsel to her surprise apologized and stopped the unconscious use of the discipline. Skye knew that Damsel was still only a neonate, a vampire under the age of fifty. That made her young. Especially seated in the same car as a young elder. This gave her slightly more advanced senses and she was already sensitive to her surroundings after feeding twice earlier that night. Skye knew she would need the extra blood reserves for either killing a werewolf or giving to Nines if he wouldn't take the blood packs. She wanted to be prepared.

They arrived at Griffith Park after a while. Being sure that no one was following them. As they arrived a taxi was leaving the parking lot. Jack pulled in first and took the spot closest to the cable cars exit. Skye pulled in nearby and looked up towards the observatory. The smell of fire caught her nose right away even before the orange glow was visible. She could then see a form being pushed over the rocky ledge that was the observatory. Her eyes turned to meet with Jack and then Damsel before going back into the car to reach for the backpack. Pulling her arms through the straps.

Jack was going to wait in the parking lot for Chris to come down. Jack had received a call that the prince already called the blood hunt on the young Ventrue. Earlier than expected Skye thought to herself. In the meantime, Damsel and Skye started to run into the woods. After several minutes of running, they started to smell the scent of fire. Damsel grabbed Skye's wrist and took off into a sprint. Using her Discipline to propel them both towards the fire. Damsel stopped as they made it towards the rocky cliff that leads up to the observatory. Damsel sniffed the air, unable to find Nines through the stronger smell of smoke.

"Do you smell him?" Damsel asked through gritted teeth. Skye closed her eyes for a second, feeling for the slight tug from their blood bond. The forest was quiet, the smell of smoke was making it even harder to get a sense of their surroundings. Above them, they heard the howl of the second wolf going after Chris. He would have to be okay since they did not have a plan B if he didn't survive.

It was then she felt a small tightening in her chest. Like someone reached in and was wrapping a fist around her heart. Squeezing it and tugging her in a direction. She felt it and took off running along the cliff face. After several minutes she saw him, laying on his back in a small clearing of trees. She ran up to Nines, pulling the backpack from her back and dropping it to the ground. His body was completely torn open. Claw marks, deep lacerations, and blood was everywhere. Blood was draining from his shoulders, pooling under his body. It flared her senses, the sweet smell of him. Even the right half his face was torn off. Skye dropped to her knees next to him and reached into the backpack at the same time.

She pulled out the knife as her surroundings started to change. She was kneeling in the mud, her skirt and pantyhose soaking up the moisture. She leaned over the bloody body in front of her and ran the knife up his torso. Removing the clothing in shreds to get a better look at everything. She was not trained to be a nurse like the others, but there were not many jobs for a woman on the front lines. She learned to stabilize the best she could, and really that just came down to stopping blood flow, packing wounds, and holding pressure. Even she could do that.

The clothing slipped away from his body. Nines was still in front of her. Even with the flashback taking her mind hostage she was able to work on him. She forced the system to bring his body into it with her. A bomb went off, making her jump. Once his clothing was removed, she was able to get a better look at his wounds. Deep puncture wounds were in his shoulders. She started to stuff the wounds with gauze before wrapping a bandage over them. On his left arm, she tied a tourniquet just below his bicep to slow the blood oozing from his arm so she could pack it properly. The werewolf must have hit an artery there.

His face, though looked bad was stable. The wound was more superficial. She continued to work, packing various wounds, and applying a pressure dressing. She looked up, hearing a voice. The logical part of her mind knew it was Damsel, but above her was another nurse yelling before a bullet went through the center of her head. She looked back down and saw Nines had switched over to a blond-haired Englishman. She blinked a few times to bring Nines back forcibly, fighting with the system again. She would have to pay for fighting later.

Next to her was the backpack, she had to feel for it to pull out another bandage. She couldn't feel them through and instead pulled her black tee shirt off over her shoulders and using the knife started to rip it into strips of fabric. She was wearing a red sports bra underneath and a pair of leggings since she knew she would have to be mobile. She started to use the fabric to hold flaps of skin onto his body that had been ripped open. It wasn't perfect, but he would heal quicker with the skin there to stitch itself back together. Once satisfied she reached into the backpack again to pull out a blood pack.

"Come on Nines…" She said as she pulled out one of the blood packs. Biting the end of it with her sharp canine before bringing it to his lips. It dripped slowly between his lips, finding its way to trickle down his throat. He was still alive, but unconscious. She had to breathe a sigh of relief at this fact, even if it was forced. He was not a pile of ash. She heard footsteps behind her as Damsel caught up.

"Oh shit!" Damsel swore several feet behind her. Seeing nines for the first time. Skye turned to look at Damsel. She was wearing a US Women's Army Corps uniform. Skye had to blink a few times as another bomb went off in the area. Making her jump again. This squeezed more blood into Nines's partially opened mouth then intended.

_**…beast…** _

_**…run…** _

"Damsel, back up!" Skye told her, turning back with her hand up to stop Damsel from coming closer. Damsel stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide as she looked at something over her shoulder. She turned back to Nines as the blood started to stream into his mouth. Damsel seemed to sense his beast just as she had. She wanted him to swallow, wanted his eyes to open. They did just that. They shot open as the blue blood hit his tongue faster. His pupils were very small. He was about to frenzy due to the damage done to his body, the same way she had a week ago.

"Skye-" Damsel said as Nines grabbed her wrist. Before Skye could blink Nines had her on her back. Her head hit the hard dirt ground hard enough to make her see stars. Her surrounds darkened back, and she saw trees overhead. The hit effectively breaking her of the flashback. Reflexively her arm went up to his neck to block him from biting her. His strength was too much, but she was able to brace her arm against the ground to help hold him back. He started to hiss and growl at her. She was the closest thing to food, and she knew their blood bond only made things worse since. Her blood to him would be like an addict to heroin. Even if she ran from him, he would come after her. Possibly to drain her completely dry. He hissed towards her as his hands went to her throat. Gripping and digging nails into her flesh. Trying anything to get her to drop the block of her arm so he could feed.

"Damsel back up!" Skye told the brujah woman as she locked her eyes with Nines. She tried to establish a link. She needed to hypnotize his beast, calm it. With her free hand, Skye reached for the blood pack and brought it to his snapping teeth. He punctuated the bag and started to drink as soon at the copper tasting liquid hit his tongue. He released her neck and raked his nails down her neck and shoulder leaving wounds in their wake. Skye felt herself grimace at the sting from it. Blood streamed from the bag down her arm and onto her face, neck, and chest. Coating her in a layer of blood from the bag.

She felt his hand going into her hair and grip. He yanked her head to the side which forced her grip to loosen against his neck. The blood pack fell onto her chest with a sickening plop as the blood oozed out and over her chest. Soaking into her shirt. She heard footsteps start to come closer again.

"Damsel, don't touch him," Skye told her, hearing the footsteps stop in place.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Damsel spat. Nines's head shot up towards the new voice. Skye used her free hand to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him back to her, getting his attention. His head snapped back to her own and he growled lowly at her. His eyes widened as they looked into her own as she was finally able to grab his mind. Taking hold of his changing mental status before he slipped too far away. His teeth snapped above her again as his nail raked down her skin. The other handheld firmly in her hair, trying to bow her neck so he could feast on her. When he drew close enough though she headbutted him. Nines wasn't fazed by this, but it allowed her to reach for another blood pack to put in between them.

She hoped the high-quality blood would help the situation faster, and it seemed to. He was griping her shoulder left shoulder now, digging his nails into her and drawing blood. His right hand was still gripping her hair. When she removed the now empty bag, he was bearing his ivory teeth and sucking in oxygen. His body was still as Nines fought against the beast. She reached into the backpack that had been turned onto its side and grabbed another. Bringing it up to his snapping teeth. This time he bit into the bag like an animal and nicked her hand at the same time. She held her gaze the entire time as she took control over his beast.

 _Where am I?_ He started to think.

 _You're okay. Everything is okay._ Skye said to him, soothing him.

 _ **BLOOOODDDD…** _Skye also heard his beast growl from his subconscious.

 _Skye, why are you here?_ Nines asked her in panic.

She saw his muscles grew taught under the pressure of his restraint. His nails dug deeper into her flesh, marking her. She could see in the way his body was moving Nines was winning the battle for his mind. Even if the beast was trying to lock her out. By the fourth bag she felt his body relax slightly. She watched as his pupils returned to normal as Nines started to come back into his own mind. She could hear his thoughts start to return to the conscious parts of his mind.

 _ **GET OUT!** _The beast roared internally.

 _You need to rest. You must be tired._ Skye told the beast. _That was a very hard fight, and you won._

 _ **BLOOOD, WAAAANNT BLOOOOD**_ the beast demanded. **_Need more…_** the hand sunk into her shoulder, pressing deeper into the ligaments and muscles.

I have more in that bag I brought. I'll give them to your host. Skye assured the beast. The strength in her arm started to quiver as she felt Nines press into her more. Pushing, pushing, growling until his mouth was next to her ear. He took in a deep breath and sank his teeth into her carotid artery. The intense pleasure and lust-filled her core enough to bring forth her arousal.

 _ **Blood…**_ the beast said as he fed on her. Draining her body. She needed to pull herself together. Needed to stop this. This was not the time. She reached her hand under him and started to push him. Damsel though was above her and pulled Nines up. He released her neck, but he was still on top of her. Pinning her to the ground. Skye picked up the fifth blood pack and put it to his teeth. She felt Nines relax completely and watched as his eyes blinked a few times in recognition of his surroundings as the blood from the blood pack and her own tamed the beast. Skye closed her own eyes as she took a deep breath out of a relaxing reflex. She had him back.

"Skye?" Nines questioned as he looked down at her. She saw the panic rise in his eyes as he looked over her features. "What the- oh my god."

"I'm okay," Skye assured him.

"You're covered in blood." He said, releasing her hair after realizing how hard he was holding it. He also pulled his nails out of her flesh. Looking at the marks that were left in various spots on her skin, thumbing over the wounds he inflicted there. His eyes flicked over her neck where blood was seeping from two distinct puncture wounds.

"Holy shit. Did you just calm a frenzy?" Damsel questioned. She had let go of Nines once he started to speak and took a few steps back. He climbed off her and Skye sat up. She pulled the backpack close to her and pulled out the last blood pack, handing it to Nines.

"Yes," Skye said as he rubbed her eyes. She smeared her makeup, but that was already ruined. Nines could not help but stare at Skye. His eyes were wide at Damsel's realization.

"I frenzied?" Nines asked her in disbelief.

"Almost. Skye did something though," Damsel said as she went to pick up the empty blood packs. One of them had some droplets left and she decided to drink them. Having spent her energy to run earlier. Skye wished she brought more blood packs.

"What did you do?" Nines asked her. His expression though half ripped off was emotionless. He was slightly afraid she knew since he was questioning.

"I spoke to your beast. Promised him more blood. So, keep eating." Skye said as she started to stand up. She was slightly wobbly when she stood up. Having spent her energy, been fed on and having to fight against an episode in a short amount of time. She recovered quickly enough and was glad she had fed twice earlier. There was no way she would have been able to hold Nines's back that long without the extra help. Above them, they could see the cable cars moving. Christopher Stone was possibly heading back now.

Nines finished up the blood pack and put the empty one in the bag. He also found the shirt inside and slid it over his body after noticing that his last one had been cut from his body. Skye watched him for a moment and smiled. He was alive. She could barely believe it. She offered her hand to Nines. He took it and stood up him, pulling her into an instant embrace. His hand wrapped itself into her hair and he kissed her with a bruising desire. Skye kissed him back as her arms wrapped around his waist. She might have let a few tears loose, but you really could not tell with all the other blood on her person.

"I'll just go look at the wolf." Damsel said as she decided to walk over to the corpse of the werewolf. She kicked it twice in the side. Nines pulled away from the kiss first and buried his face into her neck and hair. Taking in a breath of her scent.

"I'm sorry I attacked you." Nines murmured into her hair. Kissing the side of her head. Skye didn't reply right away and instead pulled him in for another kiss. Sliding her tongue along his lip to gain access into his mouth. She could taste the blood still in his mouth as she explored his mouth. It was probably a cliché, but he just took down a werewolf, and that was sexy as hell. Between that fact and his dark kiss to her neck earlier she was about ready to rip his clothing off and feel his strength around her and in her. She had to keep a level head since the system was already fighting with her this evening as they hummed towards days, weeks, months of climax.

"If you two are done, what do you want to do with this?" Damsel asked them. Nines broke the kiss first, a smirk on his lips before he let her go. Oh, he knew exactly what was running through her head. That dark gaze from her blue eyes told her that. Too bad he was far too injured for any activities of the sort. Nines ran his hand down the center of her spine, sending shivers through her body before turning to walk towards Damsel and the werewolf corpse. Not saying anything as he walked over to it. Skye picked up the backpack and followed them. The body of the werewolf was a mess. Its head was about two-thirds of the way blown off. The head had blown mostly off from the grenade that Nines apparently shoved down its throat. How it didn't bite his arm off in the process Skye was not sure. Blood was splattered everywhere on its perfectly white fur and a pool of blood was soaking into the ground.

"How did you guys get here?" Nines asked Damsel.

"Skye's car." Damsel answered. Nines turned towards Skye with a raised eyebrow. She answered this by reaching into her pocket and pulling the keys out. Dangling them slightly to prove a point.

"Where did you get a car?" Nines asked her. Crossing his arms over his chest. By the look Nines probably thought she stole it from someone.

"Ash Rivers," Skye answered simply.

"Bullshit." Damsel said with a laugh. "That prick just gave you a car? How?"

"I asked," Skye said with a smile. Gaining an annoyed eye roll from Damsel.

"Can I put this guys head in the backseat?" Nines asked Skye. Skye laughed at this before she realized that he was serious. Then she crossed her own arms over her chest. Mimicking him.

"Why?" Skye asked. Damsel said it better though.

"What the fuck are you going to do with it?" Damsel asked.

"Taxidermy. Tea parties. I don't know. Seems like a waste though." Nines said.

"You just want to show off." Damsel said. Only for Nines to smile at her. They both laughed and Nines held his side.

"You can put it in the trunk," Skye said to Nines. She paused, staring off into space. Hearing the voices return to her head. She had not even realized she shut the system down so she could concentrate. Once she came back the system was ringing with new information. It took her a few seconds to collect herself before she blinked back into awareness. No. It was not the time for this bullshit. She apparently came back to herself after being asked something since they were both staring at her.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Skye said.

"Are you ready to go?" Damsel asked. She was carrying the head in one hand. They could have had an entire conversation without her. She would never know. These blank spots in her memory were hard and it was something one never got used to.

"Yeah." She said. Damsel started to walk ahead of them. Nines had noticed her zoning out and eyed her carefully. Once Damsel was several feet aware, he came up to her.

"Are you okay?" Nines asked. Laying a hand on her lower back. She adjusted the backpack so both of her arms were inside of the straps.

"You look like shit, and you asking me that?" Skye said with a smile. Nines chuckled at her before he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I had someone to patch me up in time." Nines replied. He knew not to press her. She would either answer him or have him drop it. Tonight, was one of those nights where she did not want to talk about her mental state. It was not great. She was just glad that Nines apparently was not bothered by drinking from her that night. Maybe the beast was being driven mad instead.

"We should head back," Skye suggested instead of answering him. Nines nodded and took her head, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"We will be okay," Nines said to her with a small smirk before turning to follow Damsel. They walked back to the parking lot which took them a little over an hour. Jack was already gone, and hopefully, Chris was with him. Nines could not believe that this was the car since it was so new. Skye had to explain the story to both him and Damsel how she got it. Damsel seemed surprised and Nines seemed annoyed. It was probably due to her mention of Isaac using his disciplines on her to make her bend to his will. Isaac would defiantly be hearing about that. She popped the trunk and the head was loaded into it on top of the towel.

Damsel climbed into the back seat and Nines into the passenger. She started the car and the engine roared, sending tremors and vibrations throughout the car. Nines was admiring the car from the black leather interior, to the silver detailing and even the sound system as he messed with the radio. He could be such a child in a grown man's body. No one would believe her when she told them that Nines Rodriguez did normal things. She put the car into gear to start driving.

"What," Skye said to Nines. Feeling his eyes on her.

"I didn't say anything." Nines countered.

"I can drive just fine," Skye said to him, getting defensive.

"You used to fly planes. I'm sure you can handle a car." Nines countered again. He was lying, she could see the brief flash in his eyes.

"Then what are you thinking with that look on your face?" Skye said back as she started to drive. Pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main street. The car hummed as they drove over the road. Skye switching gears effortlessly.

"Nothing I can say with Damsel in the car." He replied with a smirk as he sat back into the seat. His hand holding his side. This gained a smile from Skye as she started to drive.

"Thank god." Damsel muttered as she looked out the window. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Old man." Skye teased. She could see Nines shut his eyes for the trip back to Hollywood. She turned the radio down so he could sleep for a bit before they made it to the motel. Skye glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw Damsel had also drifted off to sleep, leaving Skye to the system as she drove. Luckily, it did not bother her again which she drove, allowing her to safely make it back to the motel and park. The area was already secured thanks to Isaac, and the downtown Anarchs moved to Hollywood as well. To stay safe from the upcoming finale in the downtown. She took a few turns and after forty minutes they were back in Hollywood at the motel.

Skye climbed out of the car, pulling the level to bend the seat forward so Damsel could get out. Skye went over to the passenger side to help Nines get out of the car. He was stiff due to sitting in one position for the long car ride. A trio walked up to them. Skelter in the lead.

"Hey, guys. Nines, welcome back." Skelter said, giving the man a half hug. He was careful due to Nines's wounds. With Skelter were two ghouls. They both had weapons with them.

"Thanks. Give me the update." Nines said back to Skelter. Damsel shut the door and walked around to them. Arms crossed over her chest.

"Everything is actually taken care of until tomorrow. Blood hunt is called off for you and instead switched to Christopher Stone. Most of us are staying in a motel. Ghouls will be on guard for the day, and us at night." Skelter said. Skye felt her pocket start to buzz. She pulled her phone out and saw Jack was calling. Without a word, she stepped away from the small group.

"Hey," Skye answered as she held the flip phone up to her ear.

"Done." Was all Jack said before he ended the call. He knew she would be surrounded by other kindred and therefore kept it short. Skye stepped back towards the group as Nines opened the truck to show off the werewolf. He was already showing off, but if anything, it would scare the ghouls into doing their job during the daylight hours.

A short while later that same werewolf head was sitting on the table in their shared motel room. The Kindred who saw the head was impressed with Nines, giving him more respect than his ego could handle. He was at least having fun with his return after hiding for over a month. He was sitting on the dresser talking with about six different people as Skye snuck away to take a quick shower. She wanted to get the dirt, blood, and general grime off of her body. She stood under the water after running shampoo through her hair and let the suds run over her and into the drain. She could hear laughing from the other room. Lots of laughing and it was getting louder. It did not stop. The laughing started to echo within her mind. She felt her hand go up to her head as she felt sick. Her mind started to swim as the system took its hold over her.

When she opened her eyes, she was outside of a bar. A breath of mist left her mouth as she looked up at the sign. It read The King Eddy. Skye knew exactly where she was. Or rather when. 1946. Just six months after the war ended, and two years since she returned home from the war. She remembered this moment fondly, but the system was going to punish her by making her remember the bittersweetness of it. Skye looked down towards the door and pushed it open. Inside the lights of the bar came alive. The floor had a checkerboard style and overall, it was a good place to blow off steam at the end of a workday. Skye had not started to work since she was hiding from the government.

The smell of smoke, booze, and food-filled her nostrils. She walked inside to find Nines sitting at the bar. He was currently speaking to some women. He seemed disinterested in whatever she had to offer. Skye walked up, be sure to click her heels against the floor as she walked slightly to get his attention before she reached him. His eyes lit up at her presence and he pulled the barstool next to him for her to sit at.

"Hey Baby," Nines said to her, exchanging a quick kiss with her. The other woman scoffed and sauntered away. The musicians of the night returned to the stage and started to pick up their instruments.

"Hey yourself," Skye said back to him. Eyeing the woman as she walked away. "Sorry about your friend."

"She would not take the hint." Nines said as he took a sip from his whisky glass. It had been a hard day for him to be drinking whiskey instead of a beer. He smirked then, "Actually I was blatantly honest. I told her I had a better piece of ass waiting for me to return home later." Skye could not help but snort at this. The bartender came over and asked Skye what she wanted for a drink. Skye simply ordered sparkling water since she still to this day did not like the taste of alcohol.

"How was your day?" Skye asked once she had her glass. She looked across the bar to see Charlie flirting with a table of three women. They were all laughing at whatever dumb jokes he was telling them. Nines had recently gotten a job at the factory near them. Charlie worked there as well. It was stable work, and she knew Nines hated it. They also shared a two-bedroom apartment with five other people including Charlie.

"Someone got sucked into the machine," Nines said quietly. His eyes were glazed over when he said it too. This happened too often. It was not the first or the last time. "the worst part is management told us to keep working. Like the guy didn't matter." Nines muttered, downing the rest of his whiskey. The bartender came over to refill it for him. Several of the factory workers were actually there that night to drown their guilt, sadness, disgust, or whatever else they felt at that moment. Skye reached up and took Nines's hand, giving him a gentle squeeze. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Lingering there for a moment. "Why did you come tonight?"

"I'll tell you later," Skye told him, taking a sip out of her glass of water. Nines nodded and they sat in silence. Looking up at the television to watch whatever was playing. Some baseball game that had been going on. Nines leaned back, putting his arm over the back of Skye's chair as he started to relax. She let him drink as well. If he wanted to talk about it, he would. If he wanted to drink, he would. Skye only realized that maybe she should have stopped him as she had to help him down the street to their apartment. Charlie had left with the group of girls earlier since he did not have to worry about Nines.

His arm was over her shoulders as she walked him down the street. He was muttering to himself as they walked together. Nines suddenly stopped and backed into a wall, pulling Skye with him. He was chuckling as his lips met her jawline, neck, and shoulder.

"This is hardly the place Nines." Skye murmured as she interlaced her fingers with his own.

"What did you want to tell me earlier?" Nines asked in between the kisses. Skye smiled and pulled his head up to her own. Pressing her forehead against his.

"You're drunk. If I tell you, you'll forget by morning." Skye told him.

"Try me." Nines challenged. Always the fighter. Skye smirked back at him and kissed his lips. Tasting the whisky for a moment before pulling away.

"You're going to be a father," Skye told him. She watched Nines slowly comprehend the answer she gave him before pushing off the wall and walking towards the street. Vomiting out the three dollars' worth of whiskey he had consumed over three hours. At thirty-five cents a glass, it certainly added up. Skye later found out that he wasn't the news that made him vomit, but the overindulgence of whiskey. Frankly, she was going to kill him so it could have been a lie. He was happy to hear the news again the next day when he woke up completely hungover. At least the next day was a Saturday. It had been two months after that when she awoke in the middle of the night bleeding. After that her life grew hazy since she was reclaimed by the government and after an unfair trial had been sent to Grout.

The laughter-filled her ears again as her eyes opened. Meeting with the tile of the bathroom wall. The water pelted against her side this time. It took her a few long seconds to realize she had fallen and was currently laying on her side in the bathtub with the water hitting her. She pushed herself up and turned the water off before completely standing up on shaking legs. She wanted to remember everything. The hospital, the trial, the baby's face. Her baby's face for the few minutes he was alive before his underdeveloped lungs failed... When she tried to remember it caused nothing but pain. That same pain shot down from her head to her neck and back. Weaving through her nervous system in an electrifying burning. Four years of her life was nothing but a fucking blur.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt. In the main room, the group was laughing again. They must have been catching up quite a bit. She dried her hair until it was damp before putting it into a bun and stepping out into the main room of the motel. Nines was alone just watching television. There was no one there with him like the laughter said other. Skye looked around quizzically.

"What is it?" Nines asked her.

"Where did everyone go?" Skye asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nines asked her. Skye looked closer at him. His right eyebrow was raised towards her… wait, his right eyebrow had been ripped off. Why was it the opposite now? "Are you losing it?"

"Why is the wrong side of your face ripped off?" Skye asked.

"Fucking Lunatic. You're losing it." Nines scoffed. He never referred to her in such away. Even when she had been completely losing it. No, she was still inside of the system.

"Fuck off," Skye said back to him. Crossing her arms over her chest. The last time they got to her like this she had been holding a gun. Since that event, Skye was better equipped to deal with the bullshit when the asshole of the system attempted to drive her completely mad. She closed her eyes focused. Forcing her mind to leave the system and return to her body.

She felt the water again on her side, confirming that at least the system got that part right. She had collapsed as they stole her mind away to have her relive parts of her life before having Nines attempt to drive her insane. She knew he was her anchor to her sanity. He did not think she was a lunatic, had told her on multiple occasions. Nines was always honest, almost to a fault at times.

There came a knock on the door, light in nature but on the other side, she could hear Nines checking in on her. She started to get up as the door opened.

"Stop! Close the door," Skye told him as she reached up to shut the water off. She did not want to face what monster the system might throw at her next. The door paused before opening the rest of the way. To her relief, it was just Nines. The right side of his face ripped off, injuries in normal places. He looked around the bathroom, checking the surroundings before his eyes fell on her body sitting on the bathtub floor.

"What's wrong?" Nines asked her, taking the towel from the rack.

"I don't have control over realism," Skye said honestly, malkavian language sneaking into her speech. She didn't know if this was the real Nines or other one that was created to aid in her decent. His jaw clenched as he kneeled in front of her, wrapping the towel around her body. She had to notice that some of her superficial wounds had healed, and the deeper ones were at least controlled. He must have found the blood packs in the refrigerator. To her surprise, he took a seat on the floor in front of her. Crossing his legs. He was moving easier as well. The vampire blood was the best healing drug in the world.

"Let's wait for it to come back then." Nines suggested. Resting his hands on the wall of the tub as he leaned against the wall. He reached in and took her hand, squeezing gently. "Tell me about the last month."

Skye could not hold back. She told him everything. She said of this with the madness of the malkavian clan mixed in, so Nines translating took some time. She told him of the people she had met, the memories that had been flowing into her mind for the last week, running into stone. The malkavian meetings and other things she had been dealing with as an elder. The threats from both Hollywood and the camarilla. The most surprising for Nines though was the vast fortune she now owned.

"He left everything to you?" Nines questioned.

"Yes," Skye answered. Nines had to laugh at this. It was unreal. A lifetime of struggling to make ends meet only to be solved by the one man who caused a good portion of their problems. "I need you to look at the paperwork," Skye admitted.

"I will. Once this is over." Nines laughed again. "You inherit a fortune and you buy weapons, blood packs, and clothing for me first?"

"Well yeah," Skye said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He of course had looked through things while she was cleaning herself up.

"You're always so thoughtful." Nines whispered as he tucked some hair behind her ear. Skye smiled at him as she felt a shiver run up her body. She closed her eyes and opened them to see the bloody blond soldier she had been trying to patch up on WWII. She blinked again to see Nines. He apparently noticed the slight change in her expression since he reached out and took her hand.

"Are you cold?" Nines asked her.

"Yeah. That comes with being dead though." Skye replied, gaining a small smirk from the man again. He slowly started to get up, the effort and pain clear on his face as he moved his still-healing body. He had stopped bleeding at least as his body got itself under control. He reached his hand down for Skye to take, which she did. Wrapping the towel around her body and getting out. They both walked out into the main room and Skye threw on a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top. Nines sat down at the table. He had a glass half-filled with some blood in it next to the head of the werewolf. Skye pulled another bag out from under the bed and opened it. Instead, there were more first aid supplies. The pressure dressing had been on long enough, and with the blood healing him he would not need them any longer. Nines noticed this and pulled his shirt off over his head and dropping it to the floor.

Skye went over to him and started to remove the pressure dressings. Most of them that were coming off the wounds had either closed or were on their way to closing soon. Nothing was seeping blood. She also cut off her the strips of fabric she used to bind his chest together. Just had she had hoped the wide flap of skin knitted back together with his body. He would still have to be gentle with the area, but it was on its way. She went into the bathroom and dampened a towel to wash the wounds. He was covered in dirt, but a shower would have been too much that night with his open wounds. She started to rewrap certain areas with a fresh bandage such as his shoulders and torso. His face though looked bad was very superficial.

"What else did you see over the last week?" Nines asked her as she finished tying the dressing over his shoulder before going over to the dresser.

"The night at the King Eddy," Skye said to him honestly. He frequented the bar at least once a week, but the one event she spoke about he knew well. Skye grabbed him a new shirt and a pair of sweatpants to sleep in and handed them to him. Nines stood up and pulled a few items out of his jean's pockets. Wallets, motel key and a pack of cigarettes, placing them on the table before changing. Once changed he sat back down and took Skye's hand. Pulling her onto his lap. His arm went around her as the other grabbed for his wallet. He opened it up in front of her. He had a trifold wallet, worn out completely at the edges. Most of the leather had also been worn off. It was in rough shape, but he also had the same wallet for nearly sixty years now. Inside the center of it had a piece that folded up to reveal a picture of Skye. It was a black and white picture of her that had been taken when she entered WASP. Probably the only picture that existed of her from before they were embraced since cameras were a luxury.

She caught Nines's brief smile at the picture before he reached in to pull another one out behind it. It was their most prized possession. It was another photo of Nines with his arm around Skye as they sat on the bed. In her arms was a tiny bundle no larger than a can of soda. You could see the wrinkled face of the infant since the photo had been taken as a memory for him. Skye could not remember the photo being taken, but when she showed it to her years later, she was glad they had it. Skye leaned into Nines. Resting her head into the crook of his neck as she looked at the photo with him. Nines rested his own head against his own.

Skye did not remember that day. She had woken in the middle of the night to pain and bleeding. Nines panicked rushed her to the hospital. Back in those days the father waited in the waiting room, and the hospital was very stern about that. Skye had been rushed to an emergency cesarian section and was put to sleep. When she woke up their child had already died. Nines had been able to meet the small boy for a few minutes and hold him as he passed away. When Skye woke up, she was able to hold him in her foggy state but could not remember. Most of those memories were fed to her by Nines when he told her the stories. Around that time the nurse had also snapped a picture of them. Skye was thankful she did so since it was the only thing they had.

"We do make good looking babies," Skye said after several minutes. Nines chuckled at this and kissed the side of her head. His arm was wrapped around her, his hand resting on her thigh and running up and down her leg slowly.

"Yes, we do baby." Nines replied after several minutes. He put the picture back into the secret spot behind the photo of Skye. His eyes lingered on the photo of her again before shutting the wallet completely and placing it on the table. He wrapped his other arm around her and squeezed slightly. Taking a breath in of her scent. Skye felt herself closing her eyes and just enjoying being held by his arms. The same arms that could snap a neck like a toothpick, the same arms that took down a werewolf earlier that night, and the same arms that provided safety and comfort when she needed it most.

She felt his hand running down her side and onto her thigh before working towards her inner leg. Skye opened her eyes and tried to sit up straight, but Nines's other arm held her in place and even pressed her back into the crook of his neck. His chin rested on the top of her head as he chuckled within his throat. "Just relax." He told her. The same hand that started to trail along her inner thigh started to work its way up her shirt, trailing along her rib cage and teasing the side of her breast.

"I don't think this is a good time to have sex," Skye warned him. Parts of him were still being held tighter with bandages after all.

"I wasn't planning on it," Nines said back to her. Flicking a thumb over one nipple as it hardened under his touch. She felt him press a little more firmly into her breast as he worked the soft tender tissue.

"So, you're just going to work me up then?" Skye asked him. Once again trying to sit up straight, but he was held in place against him. It was easy to forget just how strong he was sometimes. No, that was a lie. The white furry head on the table next to her proved that. He brushed his thumb over her other nipple, and she let out a small sigh of content. Not quite a moan, but another like sound.

"No, I just haven't heard you moaning my name in over a week." Nines replied as his hand started to move lower, underneath the band of her sweatpants. She wasn't wearing underwear and Nines seemed happy to not have that in the way. He started to trace along where her legs let her pubic area, teasing her. She let out a small groan of frustration and bucked her hips once.

"You're so impatient." Nines teased.

"You're going too slow," Skye complained as he moved closer to her core. Sliding a finger in between her lips and feeling her wetness already present. He could have probably smelled it, to begin with, his heightened senses.

"I love it when you're like this." He whispered as his middle finger gently rubbed over her clitoris. Barely touching the area. He did it again and she took in a breath as the sensation.

"Like what?" Skye asked innocently. His finger started to rub in small circles, pressing in lightly.

"Bitching at me while you're soaking wet." He said to her. She could almost feel his smirk cross his face as she gave him a playful slap on his chest. His pace increased again, and she turned her head into his neck. Burying her face as she let out a small moan at his touch. He slipped his fingers down lower, driving two into her and thrusting. Skye opened her legs move for him to adjust so his thumb could roll over her clitoris at the same time. His grip tightened on her to pull her closer to him. Her hand reached up and gripped his shirt as the pleasure rolled through her body in waves.

"Fuck baby, you're giving me ideas for later in the week." Nines whispered. She could feel his enlarged cock pressing into her legs.

"What kind of ideas?" Skye murmured in between the moans, groans, and expletives.

"Ideas involving fucking you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week." He murmured back to her, kissing the top of her head. He curled his fingers, pressing against her internal spot. She couldn't hold back anymore and sank her teeth into his neck. He let out a small groan of his own as Skye peaked. Between the sensations, at her core, and his blood trickling into her throat, she could not help but to shut her eyes and grind her hips into his hands. She felt Nines's lips on her own neck, but he didn't bite down. It was too dangerous tonight for him.

After a few minutes, he pulled his fingers out of her throbbing walls. Skye was just licking the wound she had inflected, watching it close as he turned his head and found her lips. Pressing a bruising kiss into her, then pulling away. She could still feel his throbbing cock against her leg. Skye reached down to start to help his out, but he grabbed her wrist bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"I'm good," Nines said with a smirk.

"So, what is your pocket is happy to see me then?" Skye challenged him. Her lips hovering against his own. He kissed her again, this time sliding his tongue into her mouth and tasting himself on her tongue. She could not help but notice that his hand was still in her sweatpants. This time gripping her thigh as his tongue explored her mouth. He pulled away and Skye nipped at his lower lip. Puncturing the skin lightly with her sharpened canine. A small bead of blood seeped from the wound and Nines smirked at her.

"We better go to bed before I open every wound on my body." Nines groaned between clenched teeth.

"To bed, or to sleep?" Skye said, a giggle leaving her throat as Nines resealed the grip on her body with a laugh.

"Sleep." Nines replied with a chaste kiss to her lips. It was quick and light and only left her wanting more of him. Even if the logical part of her mind knew it was a bad idea. If he wasn't letting the animalist side of his brujah blood unleash, then he must have been in some pain. Skye started to move to get up from his lap. Once she was standing, Nines reached for her again, taking her chin and pulling her down to kiss him again.

"One more." He said with a teasing smile, kissing her again. He repeated this move two move times before Skye started to get the room ready to sleep for the day. She closed the curtains completely, locked the door, and put one of the chairs in front of it. Turned the bathroom light off, followed by the main light. She also grabbed the television remote and turned it on to some early morning sitcom. It was a rerun of Full House. Something she had gotten into the habit of watching as she was winding down for the day. The system seemed to like the wholesomeness of the family that was featured. She got into bed beside Nines. He was laying on his side watching the TV. He opened the blankets and she nestled herself in against him also on her side. His arm wrapped around her side and took her hand, interlacing her fingers with his own while he buried his face into the back of her head. She heard him take a small breath and sighed.

"I missed you." He murmured, "Being away from you was so hard. There were several times I almost got on the cable car to return just so we could deal with that asshole together." Skye rolled onto her back to look at him. The glow from the TV illumined his already pale skin. His eyes were closed, but the slight tug as his lips told her that he knew she was looking at him.

"Lacroix is dealt with," Skye told him. Not realizing what she said before the word left her mouth. He didn't open his eyes though, only smiled.

"How did they tell you it would happen?" Nines asked. Assuming that the system told her.

"They didn't. Jack did already. We will see it happen tomorrow." Skye said to him. Nines opened his eyes to a slit then and smiled. He knew Jack always had his own agenda. He was trustworthy, but he also was unpredictable and that made him dangerous. Nines didn't reply right away, instead of taking the time to think over what she said to him. He opened his eyes completely then.

"Does this have anything to do with that fucking sarcophagus?" Nines said. The anarchs were not bothered by the sarcophagus after both Skye and Jack claimed it was nothing to be worried about. Now that Nines put that together he probably realized just what had happened.

"Yes. Jack filled it with C4. It's a regular human mummy." Skye said back to him. There was no need to hide it any longer. The switch had been made, Stone will come to them and later make the choice for his own. He could choose to listen to everyone with some sense telling him not to open it or get hungry for a power that he wouldn't know what to do with. Nines started to laugh at this.

"I can't fucking believe that the asshole has a sarcophagus filled with C4 in his office and has no idea." Nines murmured. Pressing his forehead to her own. "How long have you known about this?"

"Since the Ventrue came to visit you at the last round," Skye said honestly. "The system told me, I confronted Jack and it escalated from there." Part of Skye could not believe that she had a large hand in killing someone. It had happened several times before and would happen in the future as well but it never got any better to have the knowledge.

"You should have told me," Nines said. His eyes were open and looking into her own. She could easily get lost in those deep blue oceans he called irises. He wasn't angry, probably more relieved that a problem was being dealt with and he did not need to get involved.

"By not telling you the camarilla can't pin anything on you," Skye said to him. As the baron of the downtown anarchs, the Camarilla would want blood if he had any ties at all. Even Skye had been careful, and Jack even more so. She fed him the best times to strike, and he got in and out without any detection. It was almost too easy.

"They can pin it on you though," Nines said. She could see the muscles in his Jaw clench. His annoyance and worry over the thought of having to put out a protentional dumpster fire apparent. Skye smiled at him.

"A malkavian would never be that organized," Skye said to him. Also gaining a smile from him. It was true, even if he would never call her insane. The camarilla being bested by a single Brujah and a malkavian was an insult. Skye would still need to lay low since more people were aware of not only who she was to Nines, but also what clan she was in.

"You are too stubborn to ever let them ruin your organization. I distinctly remember you burying supplies to hide them in very particular places. Somehow you remembered everything we had at all times too." Nines said with a small smirk at the memory.

"Someone had to." Skye countered.

"Yeah, cause I wasn't." Nines replied before continuing, "Now go to sleep. I was told I have several people to meet tomorrow night." His eyes shut again, and his arm reached around her again and pulled her into him. She molded her body against his own and shut her own eyes. Those important people included Christopher Stone and followed by Isaac who would be coming to discuss territory. What they didn't know was that there would be another Prince coming in after Lacroix. About a month after… Maybe she would bring that up next week. Let everyone celebrate freedom for a few days. It wasn't often when all your enemies were taken out in one night.

Skye felt herself slipping into the system as she joined the waves from the waking Malkavians on the other side of the world. She was not fully immersed though and felt Nines reach around her for the remote and turn the TV off for her. Something she had forgotten to do. He then kissed her forehead before muttering those three words and laying on his back to sleep completely. She felt his body sink into the death life state next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! Got very busy with work all of a sudden. Anyway, just 2 chapters remain!


	9. Instability

"Did you zone out?" The voice whispered into her ear. She felt the warm breath tickled her ear and travel through her body until it turned into rings of shivers. Bringing her back from whatever thoughts had pulled her away from her surroundings. The thoughts left her though as the warm arm around her gave her shoulder a squeeze. It belonged to Armando "Nines" Rodriguez. Sitting across from them was Charlie along with Candy. Candy was this month's model as Skye started to refer to Charlie's rotating girlfriends. Never to their face though. If they lasted four months without Charlie getting bored, then that was a feat.

"Yeah, sorry," Skye said to Nines. Turning her head and giving him a small smile. She had received confirmation that she was accepted into WASP. That was about six days ago, and tomorrow she would be boarding a plane to head to training. It was happening very fast and it made her nervous. Nines was still waiting to see if he was getting into the army with Charlie. They had applied over a month ago though at this point and had not heard anything back.

"I can't believe you are going to learn to fly planes. That is very cool." Candy started to say, then continued it with, "I could never leave my man to do something like that." And there was the jab. It always followed. Skye smiled, wanting to add that maybe if she were more confident in her relationship then she would not have to worry about such a thing, but instead refrained. Her relationship was not going to be discussed with anyone other than Nines, and yes, they had spoken about her flying in great detail. The opportunity, excitement, sex appeal, and paychecks outweighed the possibility of death. Plus, if she did crash and died there was life insurance that would be paid out to whoever she chooses. That person being Nines. They had even talked about getting married, but Skye found out that she was not going to be accepted if she were married. Seemed strange, but they would rather sacrifice a woman who was unmarried and childless she guessed.

"She is going to do great, and our life will be waiting when she returns," Nines said to Candy. He apparently was not going to let the jab go. This had been happening most of the night and even Charlie was getting sick of it. The music turned up slightly as some couples started to enter the dance floor. Skye leaned over and gave Nines a kiss on the cheek before standing up out of the booth.

"Come on. Let's go dance." Skye said to him. Holding her hand out. Nines hated dancing, but he also did not like this month's model, so he took her hand. This gave Charlie enough of a clue to find another or get this girl under control. Skye led him out onto the dance floor where some big band swing music was playing. It didn't matter what song it was or by who since it was all starting to sound the same. They joined the throng of bodies already assembled on the dance floor and Skye turned towards Nines.

His hand went to her waist while her own rested on his bicep. Giving the sexy muscle a gentle squeeze. They then clasped their opposite hands together. The common dancing at the time was swing, and in truth, neither Skye nor Nines were very good at it. They agreed that it was just not for them after Skye landed on her ass a few times when Nines dod not catches her, or Nines having to soak his feet after Skye stepped on them with heels while dancing. Other couples would literally throw their partners around like sacks of flour and catch them. They were mediocre with their foot movements though. Skye would kick a heel out gracefully when they turned together and match his own steps. Overall, their own dancing was very mellow when compared with the others on the dance floor.

"You know… If you want to leave and do something involving less clothing I wouldn't object." Nines whispered to her as he leaned in. That voice sending shivers down her spine as his hand squeezed her waist again. They heard a laughing shriek. Looking over they saw Charlie throwing Candy over his shoulder. Showing off some of the more complex dance moves that they would never care to learn.

"Let's do it," Skye said back to him. Nines's eyes lit up as he apparently had not expected her to agree with him.

"Go ahead and get your coat. I'll let Charlie know." Nines said, kissing the side of her head. Skye nodded and walked over to the coat rack. She had been wearing a teal pleated skirt that came just below her knee and a plain black turtleneck. Her shoes were a pair of oxford booties. The clothing looked expensive, but in reality, Skye had made them herself since the cost of the fabric was more affordable lately. She took her rain jacket off the rack and put it over her shoulders and grabbed Nines's coat as well as she waited for him by the door.

Skye watched as he walked up to Charlie to let him know that they were leaving. He also took his wallet out and gave Charlie some cash for their drinks. Skye had only a few sips of her drink before she gave the rest to Nines. He came over and joined her at the door as she held his coat up for him to slide his arms into. Once he was ready, she took his arms and they walked outside into the night air.

It was a warm summer night, but it was raining. Luckily, the rain was very warm as well as it pelted against her skin. She had wrapped her arm around his upper arm as they walked. They were heading back towards the bridge where they shared a tent now. Unfortunately having an apartment was still very expensive, and work was very hard to come by due to being on the edge of the great depression and world war two. They were almost at the edge of the bridge, just before they would have to start crossing the endless railroad tracks when Nines stopped. Turning to Skye and bringing a hand up to her cheek.

He didn't say anything, but instead leaned down and kissed the droplets of rain from her lips. His smile appeared in the movement. His other hand came up and brushed a few wet curls from her face. His tongue started to sweep along her lower lip and Skye opened, beckoning him inside as their need for each other increased. This could be the last time they saw one another, and neither wanted to admit that.

He broke the kiss first and started to trail kisses down her jaw, neck, and the curve of her shoulder. Even if the shirt was currently in the way. His hands flexed around her lower back, pulling her in more and holding her in place as a moan left her lips and traveled into his ears. There was just something so heavenly about a kiss in the rain. It is that burst of love that is expressed, not caring if the water soaks through to chill the skin. It is a connection that shows the strength of the feeling, the mutual need. It is a rebellion against the elements.

She felt that same hand on her back, running a few fingers down her spine and back up again. Pulling her into the cool body as the scent of dirt and blood filled her senses. She felt herself opening her eyes to see Nines was already awake for the night. His eyes were still closed, and a hand rested limply against his chest as he just… rested. Something she had not seen him do in months. It was peaceful to see him in such a state. She wanted to keep him here, surrounded by silence and relaxed in their tangled limbs.

All good things came to an end though. Her phone started to thunder from across the room. The ringer and vibrations going off like an angry rattlesnake, intent on waking them. Skye through the blankets from her and got up. Crossing the room to see the time on the front of the flip phone. It was nearly nine now. The sun would be setting completely in just seventeen minutes according to her phone. Skye flipped the blue phone open and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said. Sleep still filling her voice since she had been suddenly awoken. Even the system was leaving her alone so far. It apparently too tired itself.

"Skye, I'm going to be guarding your door soon. Are you up?" Damsel asked her. The brujah already sounded annoyed on the phone.

"Yeah," Skye answered. Rubbing her eyes and glancing over to the bed. Nines had rolled over and was now was facing her. His blue eyes watching her movements carefully. Like a bear to salmon.

"Give me Nines." Damsel demanded. Skye didn't hesitate as she crossed the room and got back into bed. Handing Nines the phone and pulling the blankets over herself. They had to get up, but a few more minutes of nuzzling against the brujah wouldn't hurt. He stayed on his side as he held the phone up to his ear. Skye closed her eyes and rested her head under his chin. His free hand returned to her back, running up and down her lower spine.

"Evening," Nines said to her. Sleep still in his voice.

"You still in bed?" Damsel asked him over the phone. Loud enough that Skye could hear the full conversation.

"Yeah. It's still light outside." Nines countered. Not even glancing at the window. A bit of light was being allowed in through the cracks in the curtains. They were deflected towards the walls though and did not touch them at all.

"Isaac is going to come to see you, so be ready. Probably wants something for keeping Skye safe over the last few weeks." She warned him. Damsel did not know about the hunters of course, but Nines did, and he was not happy. It would probably be the same aggressive exchange of words that he had given Skelter when he sent her into Confessions.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you soon Damsel." Nines said. They both said their goodbyes and Nines closed the phone. Reaching over Skye and putting it next to her pillow before pulling her in even more to mold her body against his own.

"We have to get up." Skye murmured into his chest. This received a kiss to the top of her head instead.

"Just another five minutes," Nines said back to her. Exactly four minutes later Skye's phone started to ring again. Nines reached over and grabbed it before flipping it open and pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said. Skye could hear the slight annoyance in his voice now. He had been back for less than a day and was already being thrown into the politics of being a baron.

"Nines? Well, that answers my question. I just heard that Stone killed you and that was the reason for the blood hunt for the kid." Tony said on the other line. Skye could also hear faint tapping like he was typing on a keyboard.

"Where is he now?" Skye asked Nines who repeated the question to Tony. Tony just laughed.

"Somehow he is making his way through Santa Monica. The Camarilla is giving him a hard time. Looks like he is making his way towards a taxi. Tough kid. He left early, the sun hasn't even fully set." Tony said back to them. He would be there in about thirty minutes then. Skye untangled herself from Nines and got up. Heading into the bathroom to splash water on her face as they spoke. She then looked into the mirror and started to style her hair before quickly giving up and wrapping it into a bun on her and securing with two hair elastics. When she came out of the room Nines was sitting on the edge of the bed. She turned the lamp on in the room before going over to him. His face was looking better but had still not completely healed. He took one of her hands and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you," Skye said to him first. Gaining a small smile from him.

"I love you too. Four weeks of the isolation really showed me how much… I missed you." Nines said to her as he brought her down for a quick kiss. A knock came on the door which had them break apart.

"Go ahead and get dressed," Skye told him as she crossed the room. Before Nines could protest her obvious lack of a bra, she opened the door to see Damsel there.

"Oh good. You both finally woke up." Damsel said. Nines simply laughed at this. Damsel started to watch the door as they changed. Skye replaced his bandages again then got herself dressed. Nines choose a simple pair of jeans, a white tank top, and a short-sleeved collared shirt to go over that which he left opened per his usual fashion. His necklaces were also on his neck.

Skye went with a pair of black jeans and a white off the shoulder long sleeve top. She was in the bathroom putting on some simple makeup when she heard the knock at the door. Nines opened it and Skye knew who it was by the first thing that Nines said to him.

"Rumor on the street is that you killed me," Nines said with a slight laugh, followed by an apology for not being able to clear his name. Skye continued to do her hair and makeup as they spoke. She was glad she had shut the door to the bathroom so now she could hide from Stone. Not that she didn't like him, she admired the young ventrue, especially with everything he had accomplished in such a short time. Skye both did not wish to interrupt or say anything to the Ventrue that may sway his final decision.

"How did you get away from that wolf?" Christopher Stone questioned.

"Can't say I got out without a scratch. Helluva brawl though." Nines said.

"Well shit," Chris said. Probably noticing the wolf on the table for the first time.

"We don't time to swap war stories. We were set up, kid, and the list of suspects is short. Either LaCroix, Xiao, or both." Nines said to the Ventrue.

"Xiao told me that LaCroix came to her for an alliance," Chris said.

"So, he wanted an alliance with me because his other one failed. That's twice for trying to get me killed and it is not going to end there. It's us or them, you got a preference?" Nines asked. Skye could hear the tone in his voice that he would never hear. The one that made him such a great leader. The same one that had been refined at such a young age. Skye started to slide the mascara wand through her eyelashes to blacken them. The system started to speak so she missed part of their conversation.

_**…sheriff shapeshifter…** _

_**…Asian shapeshifter…** _

"So, I'm doing this alone?" Chris challenged the Brujah.

"We will be doing crowd control in the streets. Hollywood is secure, but currently, that's our only territory. I wish I could be fighting at your side. This one's for LA, Kid… no pressure." Nines responded.

"I'll keep that in mind." Skye heard the Ventrue say before the door opened again and closed behind him. Skye counted to ten before she finally opened the bathroom door and walked out. Nines was still looking at the door but turned she heard Skye. She watched his blue eyes roam over her body before settling on her face. A single knock at the door and Damsel walked into the room.

"That guy is such a prick." Damsel said, leaving the door open.

"I like the kid." Nines started to say until Skye laughed at this before adding.

"Lier."

"Okay, I like him enough to try to warn him about a useless sarcophagus." Nines corrected. "I figured that might be enough of a hint."

"Yeah, I guess so. He is very useful. Helped me with that issue with the CDC." Damsel said. A short time later the door to their room was closed again and Damsel stood guard.

Skye had given Nines more blood packs to drink. When she took his bandages off again most of his wounds were now closed. A live feeding would pretty much have him completely healed by the end of the night. He was currently sitting on the dresser after having a quick shower to wash the dirt and grime from his body from the previous night. He had redressed into the same clothing as Skye packed their backpack with essentials. Vampires did not like guns since they were loud and always drew attention, but Nines always carried a handgun just in case. She also bought two grenades for him which were sitting on the bed as she went over the inventory. Making sure they had everything before they went downtown to take back their territory.

She was bent over the bed when she felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around her hips and press her rear into a set of male hips. The slightly stiffened member pressing into her ass told her that someone was feeling better. She then felt the person bend over her until his lips were at her ear, leaving gentle kisses. The weight of him made her put both of her hands down on the bed to leverage herself. She could smell the blood on his breath and knew that the excitement of feeding, even from a bag, and the lack of sex in over a week was driving the passionate brujah into his own form of insanity. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, but instead just slid his hands over her body.

"Later… we have quite a lot of catching up to do." He whispered into her ear. His hands sliding up her shirt to grip her waist. She purposely rolled her ass against his cock, getting a hiss from the man behind her, followed by a chuckle. Who had control of who again?

"I hope that's a promise, Armando." Skye challenged. She could feel the smirk against the back of her neck as he laid a kiss there. A knock came to the door and he stood up. Slapping her ass before heading towards the door. The door opened and Isaac strolled in. His eyes went first to Nines, then Skye, then settled on the werewolf. She stood up straight and finished packing the bag, zipping it completely closed.

"Evening Nines, Skye," Isaac said to them both. Nines returned the greeting and Skye simply nodded, noticing that Isaac's eyes lingered on her for a moment too long.

"Before you leave, I need to talk to you." Isaac told Nines before adding rather bluntly, "Alone."

"Skye, go ahead and make sure everyone is ready to leave." Nines told her. Skye nodded and flung the backpack over her shoulder before heading out of the room. Being sure to close the door behind her. Damsel was still waiting outside. She rose an eyebrow at Skye leaving. Skye didn't say anything though and instead motioned for Damsel to stay there. She didn't want to say anything just in case the two men could hear her.

Skye walked down the walkway and down the stairs before knocking on Skelter's room. The room opened to not only Skelter but also eight other people from mixed clans. In the center of the room were weapons that were laid out. Mostly guns, ammunition, and swords for those who were completely against guns altogether.

"Hey, Skye. Come in." Skelter said from his kneeling position on the ground. She walked in and the door closed behind her. One of the ghouls that were standing in the corner now had done this.

"Almost ready?" Skye said simply to the group. There were several nods around the room. Another knock came to the door and the ghoul opened it. Outside were Phoebe and Marcus joining them. Phoebe greeted everyone and walked over to Skye.

"You look great," Phoebe said. The last time they saw each other Skye had just had her ass handed to her by Stephen Wilson. Correction, mostly his brute since the Ventrue wouldn't do his own dirty work. It was the same week that Phoebe learned that Skye was a Malkavian and not a Brujah like she assumed. Skye knew that Phoebe mentioning that her appearance was good and normal was a nice way of saying that she did not look insane like one would expect. It would take time for Phoebe to get used to the idea. Therefore Skye responded simply and straight to the point.

"Thank you. You look great yourself." Marcus went to the center of the room and choose his own weapons, handing Phoebe a handgun. There was another knock on the door and Nines let himself in. Skye could tell by his facial expression that he was annoyed, but he was able to fix it before speaking with the group.

"Are we ready to take back the downtown?" His voice was calm, but the tones in it started to excite the small crowd in front of them. Her ice-blue eyes fell on everyone in the room. The gangrels were starting to enlarge their claws. The brujah were tensing their muscles. The Toreadors were concentrating their energy to speed through the streets. Then there was the lone malkavian who would be hiding until she needed to stabilize someone… anyone. That was her role. Stay out of danger unless needed, feed information to Nines, and stop unlife threatening wounds when she could.

There were a series of fuck yeah and grunts from the small crowd. Nines then started to go over the battle plans. Everyone in the room oversaw a smaller group. This included Marcus who had been to war in the middle east, even though he was the youngest kindred there. Skye leaned against the wall as Skelter, Damsel, and Nines went around the room. They were checking gear, confirming intel, and overall just preparing.

_**…the shapeshifter falls…** _

"Nines," Skye said to the crowd. Several people turning their heads to look at the now known Malkavian. Nines turned as well, stopping his conversation completely. "It's time. Ming Xiao fell." The room was silent as the words left her mouth. There were several smiles in the room though since this was great news. It was seen as an act of overdue revenge for Jeremy MacNeil's death all those months ago. This also told Skye that Christopher Stone would be on his way to LaCroix now.

"Well, let's fucking do this then." It was Damsel who spoke. Several people laughed at the redhead since the room was just ready to leave and start fighting. This group had been told to be on the defensive for the last month, so going on the offensive was exciting for the group. A few last words from Nines and everyone filed out of the room. Skye tossed Nines the keys to the car as she walked around to the passenger side putting the backpack on the floor before getting in herself. Nines turned the car on, and she could not help but notice the smile on his face as he did so.

Several other cars left the parking lot before them, but Nines hit the road after several minutes of waiting for a turn. He was holding her hand as he shifted the car. Skye could feel the vibrations of the shifter in her palm each time he dropped or went up in gear. They drove in relative silence before Nines spoke up first.

"Isaac felt the need to warn me about you," Nines said to her. A slight chuckle in his voice. "Apparently you not only forced his child to leave town but to also give you his car."

"I'm not very good with Domination you know. Practice makes perfect." Skye said. Joking since many kindred got confused between Dementation and Domination. The two major mind traits that the Kindred held, but they had very different uses. Dementation was not meant to force or convince someone. Just drive them completely insane and in some cases force their own death due to the overwhelming voices telling them to.

"Very funny," Nines said with a smirk. He got onto the highway and right away switched to the fast lane so he could shift the car up higher. He was like a child with a new toy.

"What did you tell him? You'll control me better next time?" Skye asked him.

"Yeah, because a subservient housewife is what I need." He brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "I told him that he should mind his business, and sanctuary or not sending you into a club filled with hunters to save his child was both a stupid call and selfish. He tried to tell me that he didn't know about them, and I called his bullshit out."

"He probably didn't like that very much."

"No, but if we are going to work together pissing me off right off the bat is not the way to do that," Nines said to her. Dropping gears as he drove the car towards the exit.

"I'm glad you stood your ground. He used his presence to get me to agree. I was worried he would try it on you as well." Skye said to him as the lights from the downtown started to come into view. The city was so beautiful lit up at night.

"You didn't tell me that part. No wonder he mentioned that you seemed to be in less control. Fucking prick." Nines muttered the last part. "Once this is over, I'll find us a new apartment here downtown."

"Cost isn't an issue this time." Skye reminded him.

"That is so strange to hear…" Nines said to her. It was true too. They had been penniless all their lives. They were homeless for many years, not having their first apartment together until about six decades ago when they finally moved out of the warehouse. The entire time it was up to Nines to pay the rent and bills since Skye could be unstable. She was glad that for once they would maybe be able to live somewhat normal unlives. Knowing them as a couple though they would still choose to live frugally. Just because of their upbringing.

"It's strange getting used to," Skye added.

"Do you have any apartment requests this time?" Nines asked as he came to a stop at the end of the offramp. Waiting for another car to pass before going again.

"Something with a view of the city?"

"Okay Baby," Nines said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He had asked the question, but Skye could tell he wasn't listening to her answer. They pulled into the downtown area and into the parking lot next to the Last Round. There were already several cars there from other anarchs who had arrived. Skye pulled her hand away to reach for the bag when Nines grabbed her hand back. Skye looked up into those blue eyes of his. "If this goes south, you get out of here." Nines told her.

"It won't," Skye told him. He pulled her closer in for a kiss, his free hand snaking around the back of her neck as he firmly held his lips on hers.

"If this goes south, leave and find Jack" Nines told her. It used to be to find Charlie before he turned into a pile of ash at the hands of hunters.

"I will." She replied to him. He smiled though, pressing his forehead against her own.

"I don't believe you," Nines said that smug smirk crossing his face.

"You shouldn't," Skye said, taking a breath before continuing, "I have to kill whoever ends your life first." Nines stared at Skye for several long moments. It was kind of odd in a way as if the two were locked in a silent argument that neither was going to back down from. Their eyes were battling each other.

"That's my girl," Nines said, kissing her again. Not innocently either. It was filled with warmth, fire, passion, and demand. He had given up this silent fight, but only to claim her lips as his own. Slowly the world started to fall away and there was only the man in the driver's seat. His hand knotted in her hair, his cool grip on her neck and a knock at the window… They both broke away and Skelter stood outside Nines's window. Pointing at his wrist before walking away. Nines could not help but chuckle, but Skye's cheeks would have been burning if blushing were possible.

"Fuck me," Skye muttered under her breath due to her embarrassment as she reached down and grabbed the backpack.

"Later," Nines promised as he opened the door, that damn smirk on his lips. Skye opened her own door, but Nines was there to open it the rest of the way. His hand reached down to take her own to help her from the low car. Skye knew he was really doing it to get a look at his surroundings. He glanced at her and Skye knew to start using Auspex. She did so and stepped out of the car, looking around herself. Inside the bar, there was a group of kindred with purple auras, ghouls with different colors, and a couple of smaller auras from rats both in the alley and inside the bar. Her gaze shot back to Nines just so she could establish a connection as she looked around the city. Finding no large groups of Kindred near the bar. This was good.

They walked inside where Nines was instantly greeted, with Skye an afterthought. She was fine with this since she was running reconnaissance currently, and she could not be interrupted. Within her mind Edmund, Jeanette, and several other Malkavians who had switched to the anarch movement after Skye uploaded her assault were feeding her information. This information included Camarilla whereabouts, current warehouses for their businesses, and the fact that LaCroix pulled back all the Ventrue under his control into the tower within the last hour. He was expecting his adopted fledgling to strike. What Skye didn't have eyes on was Chinatown.

Skye found a quiet place downstairs at the bar. It was just her and the barkeep there. It wasn't Ed, but a Brujah tonight. Ed was probably safely home since the bar was closed for a private event currently. She felt she had a pretty good list compiled and fed it to Nines upstairs. After a few minutes, she heard him giving orders, planning attacks, and the best places to strike that night. They were taking back downtown. Some Anarchs were also going to investigate the Hotel to make sure the Sabbatt were completely taken care of.

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Jack.

"I have the best seat for the show." He said to her. It came in with an attempt at an early 2000's selfie of him with the mummy, sitting in chairs with beer cans around them. Half of Jack's face was cut off due to having to blindly take the picture since front facing cameras were not a thing… yet. She didn't respond since more information started to enter her mind in the place of her own thoughts.

After several more minutes passed, people started to filter out of the bar. Skye turned her body around and leaned back on the bar in time to see Damsel, Skelter, and Nines coming down the stairs. Damsel gave Skye a nod in acknowledgment before heading outside. Skelter and Nines stopped in front of her.

"That network you have is impressive," Skelter said. Noticing how detailed she had been able to organize the information. "It almost rivals the Nosferatu."

"It is still a work in progress," Skye said humbly. It was true. Since sorting through the information her Sire passed to her, she had been able to exploit parts of the system that she could not previously fathom. It was more than being able to talk, that was just the part everyone else noticed right away. It also came with his theories and what he learned from his sire who had been driven mad enough to land herself in a modern insane asylum. Skye also learned through her own sire that she was in a direct line from the Plague-Bride. Her real name was forgotten, but inherently enough she was still alive. Not that she needed to connect to the network, so Skye had no way to find the woman. The rumor was that she had Malkav were in a relationship when he abandoned her. Breakups like that were hard to get over Skye imagined.

"I can't imagine how you're going to improve it from here," Skelter said. The Brujah behind the counter started to turn the lights off for the bar before grabbing the keys and walking around to the front. Skye hopped off the stool and picked the backpack up, tossing it over her shoulder. She had made sure to grab some of the blood packs from the fridge at the bar, so the bag was even heavier now.

"Blocking the madness from the younger members close to me had helped…" Skye said absentmindedly.

"Your what?" Nines asked her. Skelter had to raise an eyebrow at this as well.

"It's temporary," Skye assured them as they started to walk outside. Once outside the Brujah locked the Bar and handed the keys to Skelter.

"Are you extending yourself too far?" Nines asked her in an annoyed tone. Those around them might have assumed he was being an asshole to the redhead, but Skye could hear the concern knotted in his voice. The slight muscle twitches along his lips and eyes were what gave it away.

"We can talk about it later," Skye said to him, standing on tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. She took a few steps away and with a slight wave of her hand, disappeared completely from their view. She felt the crawl from the shadows around her, pulling her into the darkness and shifting her into her surroundings as she moved down the street. The three Brujah sped past her using their supernatural speed to join the fighting ahead.

For Skye, there was not much fighting to be had. She carried a handgun just in case, but overall, the camarilla on the streets were spread so thin due to the blood hunt they were unprepared. They were quite easily taken out. She was currently in an alley, applying a pressure dressing and tourniquet to a Gangrel who had his arm ripped off just minutes prior. Skye guessed she was going to get the answer to her whether kindred grew limbs back. Once the bleeding was nearly stopped, she handed him a blood pack which he sucked down greedily. She checked the bag, getting a count of her supplies left before letting Edmund know. He was on the other side of the city doing what Skye was doing. She had shared knowledge with him about how to stabilize kindred.

Skye got up and walked out onto the streets, heading towards the LaCroix Foundation's skyscraper to head to the other side of the town. Using Auspex to get a sense of her surroundings. Purple was everywhere street side. Any humans including the gangs and prostitute that normally roamed the streets had disappeared completely for the night. This was due to the use of presence from numerous toreadors and brujah on the streets. The anarchs were smart enough to think of this and take care of the problem before it even was a problem. No political bullshit needed. She blinked a few times and allowed her vision to return to normal. It had been two hours now and she was tired.

"Well, look who it is." Skye felt a chill run up her spine as she turned. Looking into the green eyes of Stephen Wilson. He chuckled seeing the Malkavian standing there. Her white top had blood on it that did not belong to her body and her hair was disheveled. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mind to reach out to Nines through the blood bond. Hoping the fear, she felt in her heart could reach him. Stephen took a step towards her, and Skye matched him by taking a step back.

"It's over Wilson," Skye told him, emphasizing her next words with a sway of her hand. "Look around. This city is ours."

"Perhaps, but you won't get to see it." He told her. Skye could feel her body come to a complete stop as he took another step towards her. She felt her eyes widen more as his smile grew larger.

"What the-" Skye started to say as she felt the voices hammer her mind. He was using Presence to control and overload her emotions. In turn, this also extended to the system.

"You know, LaCroix came up with this idea in case he needed a backup plan to deal with your sire. Apparently, your hive minds don't do well when we control your emotions. It's too…" He trailed off as he got close to her, bending down so he was next to her ear. He took a breath in, taking in her scent before breathing out onto her neck. "overwhelming." She felt the array of goosebumps fly down her body as she attempted to connect her body with her mind. She just needed to move… She felt his hand snake up the side of her body. Cool fingers ran along her collar bone.

"The best part is I don't need to kill you. I just need you to bring him out." He whispered into her ear. Skye mentally cursed herself for reaching out through the bond. It was exactly what he wanted. To use her to get to Nines and end him. The Camarilla probably thought that cutting the head off the snake would scatter the LA Anarchs. It didn't work with Jeremy, and it certainly would not work now. She felt his hand pause on her as a chuckle left his throat. The cocking of a gun was also ringing through her ears.

"I'm here," Nines said to both of them. Skye felt the flooding of relief fill her body, but the upturn of Stephen Wilson's lip brought back that same concern. His hand wrapped around her neck and gripped hard. She could see Nines, just over the suited shoulder. The reflection of the gun barrel was also present.

"One wrong move and I'll snap her neck," Stephen warned Nines, turning his head slightly towards the barrel of the gun that Nines was pressing to his head. Skye glanced at Nines's eyes and he blinked slowly. She could not concentrate enough to establish a link with him but knew she needed to getaway. She needed to use the thin bloods discipline to turn her body into mist…

…How?... She felt her asking the thin-blooded malkavians that were apart of the system. There were two in LA currently, they would tell her. The information reached her brain and quickly the sensation of pinpricks ran over her skin. Except instead of deterioration into a mist, she moved… no teleported. Two feet back and out of his grasp. His fist completely closed as Stephen realized she had somehow moved using the metaphysical world that surrounded them. Skye blinked, she could see streams running through the streets that reminded her of the aurora borealis in their transparency and colors. It was gone quickly as a bullet left the gun Nines was holding. Going straight into the back of the Scourge's head. He turned to ash before he even hit the pavement.

She felt herself starring at Nines for several seconds as her mind came back. His own eyes were wide after witnessing her teleportation. That could wait until later though, it had to. There was no time to talk about this. His arms opened as she ran into them. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hand wrapped into the back of her hair, holding her head against him. His other hand was on her lower back. He held her for several sweet moments. Allowing her to breathe his scent and rest her head into the crook of her neck.

"Are you okay?" They both asked in unison. Neither answered as they pulled away for each other. His hands cupped her face as he looked over her body. She was covered in blood, dust and had a few claw marks on her upper arm, but overall was fine. Nines reopened the wound on his face, and she noticed that several of his deeper wounds she had bandaged earlier had bled through. Skye could not help but smile though as he kissed her forehead.

"You're beautiful." He told her.

_**…The jester will die…** _

_**…Stop Stone…** _

_**…Stop STONE…** _

_**…STOP STONE…** _

Her eyes glanced up to the tower then. Feeling such a strong pull she could not resist it. Nines released her body and followed her eyes up to the tower.

"We have to stop him," Skye said to Nines.

"What?" He said to her. Christopher Stone had been in the tower for nearly an hour.

"He is going to explode…" Skye said, taking a few steps back. The pull at the back of her head was getting stronger. She heard the ringing, the infernal ringing that always called her. She felt her vision started to gloss over. The edges darkening slightly as the system tore her mind apart. Except, in this case, it was being opened wider. Colorful patterns started to fill the edges of her vision, like an acid trip you would see in those old cartoons.

"Skye… Baby, come here." Nines said. His eyes were widening as he noticed her mental status rapidly changing.

"We need to assist." She felt his finger brush against her arm and took several steps back, out of his reach. Her eyes snapped down towards his own. The determination clear in her voice.

"You can't get there in time." Nines told her.

"What's going on?" Skelter said as he ran up to them. Noticing the stance that Nines was starting to take and how Skye was backing up. Nines held his hand up to stop Skelter from coming any closer. He himself was not sure what was going on and having everyone witness a possible event was not going to happen.

"Skye, we have work to do here," Nines said to her. Trying to distract both her and the network from the task it was attempting to complete.

"We have work elsewhere." Skye was arguing, except she did not feel it was her own voice. Not the words she wanted to use.

"Armando, the mind left this body is following," Skye said. Nines lunged forward at a supernatural speed, but Skye was quicker this time. The system took control of her mind, and she completely disappeared. Skye made her way towards the alley beside the LaCroix's Foundation building. Skye felt herself take a deep breath and close her eyes as her body ignited. A sensation of total weightlessness filled her entire body and her mind felt like it was surging through the unknown.

The best way Skye would describe what she felt was like being on a roller-coaster. The part where the car climbed to the top and waited for a few seconds as you question how the fuck your friend convinced you that it would be a good idea before it plummeted towards the ground. The sensation that your organs were both in your throat as you lifted slightly from the seat and floated there. She felt both nauseous and free. There was nothing, no voices, no light, no beast calling for more blood… just darkness. It was warm and cold at the same time as pins and needles crawled up and down her skin. She opened her eyes as the sound of stone skidding over stone filled her ears.

Her ice-blue eyes opened as her hand slapped down on the open hole at the top of the sarcophagus. Christopher Stone was sliding the key towards the keyhole and stopped at the redhead stood next to him. Her hand covering the hole and preventing him from opening the sarcophagus.

"Skye?" Christopher Stone said in alarm.

"Skye?! The fucking Malkavian?" LaCroix cried. Skye's eyes darted towards the window's where the older Ventrue Prince was holding his neck. Dark blood seeping through his fingers and dripping onto the floor.

"Malkavian?" Stone questioned before he looked down at her hand. "Move." Stone said, narrowing his eyes. Skye felt the Fledging attempt to dominate her mind. The prickling feeling running over her brain but being dispersed as quickly as it started as her own mental armies could disperse the discipline.

"This present is for him to unwrap," Skye said. Stone reached down and grabbed her wrist, bending her arm in a way that made her back away as he started to slide the heavy key towards the hole again. Skye felt the malkavian network serge as she moved forward again to block the hole with her other hand. This time finding the Ventrue's eyes and doing to him what he just tried to do to her.

"It would be funny if this present exploded," Skye said to him, low enough to force him to laugh. His hand released the Key and he backed up. The laughing taking over mind just long enough for Skye to pick up the key with both hands. She needed to use buff herself in order to even have the strength to pick it up and drop it on the floor.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you bitch?" LaCroix cursed at her. Probably for touching the key and making it into his penthouse unannounced. Well, and for probably being the Anarch name that slid across his desk along with Nines's over the last few months. The same name that the Prince would choose to ignore since she was just another brujah brat.

"Grout's brat," Skye told the blond man, narrowing her eyes. She was dragging the ley towards him before dropping it in front of the prince.

"And here I thought Wilson was following a rumor," LaCroix said as his hand reached out and touched the key.

"Long live the Prince of LA," Skye whispered before turning on her heel and grabbing Christopher Stone by his coat and pulling him out of the room. He was still in fits of laughter as she briskly walked out of the penthouse, down the stairs, and towards the elevators. There was one that still worked. Thank god, or Malkav. One of the two. It dinged, and the double doors opened. Skye got inside with Stone and pushed the ground floor button, harder than needed mind you.

The elevator started to move downwards as her mind started to connect with her body. The system had just used the network to completely teleport her physical body into that penthouse. She had never set foot in it so how… Grout had. The system used his memories to step through the madness network and into the room. Her back was to the Ventrue, but the laughing completely stopped. She turned slowly only for a hand to wraps its way around her neck and shove her back into the wall. How many men were going to grab choke her today?

"Do you know what you just fucking caused!" Stone growled into her face. He used his other hand to push her face to the side and into the cold metal of the elevator wall, so she couldn't get into his head. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled. Pulling her away from the wall, only to slam her back into it. Skye closed her eyes to brace against the pain at the back of her skull. He pulled her away from the wall again to get ready to slam her in again.

"It's filled with C4!" Skye told him. Stone froze. She felt the network of bones and tendons tense as his brain started to work out the situation.

"How do you know?" The Ventrue growled, bringing his face close to her own.

"The voices," Skye said. Lying, but only partly. His hand released her neck and he walked to the other side of the elevator, punching the side as it came to a stop. The elevator dinged and the door slid open to the first floor.

"Fucking lunatics," Chris muttered before walking out with his hands in his pockets. Skye followed him out of the building. It was silent as they left. Stepping into a city where no cars were running, piles of ash were in the streets and a cool breeze ran through the air. Ticking her skin as it kept moving through the building. It was calm… then there was an enormous explosion.

It was as though a fist of orange flame had punched its way out of the penthouse above their heads. Windows shattered as glass, steel, and wood particles showered down in a deadly rainfall. It looked beautiful as it fell through the air before slowly slicing at their skin. Alarms started to sound around them in a deafening wail. A hand wrapped around her wrist as she was yanked away from the debris, taking her down the street. Humans started to come out of the apartments in the surrounding area after having their window's broken and being woken up from the explosion

They made it in front of Club Royale before Chris stopped pulling her and turned around. He looked down at the woman, his mouth turning into a smile.

"I…" The ventrue started before he was interrupted.

"Skyler."

Her head spun around to see Nines jogging up. Behind him were Skelter and another two anarchs. Skye could see the ferocity in Nines's eyes as he walked right up to them. His posture and muscles were tense, and Chris apparently noticed this too.

"Maybe you should calm down," Chris said, pulling Skye behind him and blocking the path for Nines. This did not help though since it only served to piss Nines off more. Especially since he just found them, and Chris's hands were on her.

"Stone. Move." Nines said forcibly. Crossing his arms over his chest. Even Skye was slightly intimated by this.

"So, you can hurt her?" Stone said. Ironically, he had just had his hands around her throat.

"Move or" Nines started to say when the Malkavian interrupted by simply walking around her adorable fledgling bodyguard. She walked right up to Nines and give him a kiss on the cheek. Oh, he was pissed off with her, but fighting in front of everyone was not his style. His eyes grew gentle he was looked at her and his hand rested on her cheek. He was probably looking at all the pinprick wounds from the glass that had fallen on them.

"I'm okay," Skye told him. She reached up and took the hand on her cheek and kissed his knuckles. Her eyes went back up to Nines's, but he was watching Stone intently. His mouth of moving, but there was no sound. Skye opened her mouth to say something when she found she could not find the words. In fact, her entire mind had gone blank. No voices, no thoughts, and she could not seem to feel her fingers. She looked up to Nines and widened her eyes. Begging him to look at her. He did, with those oceans he called eyes. She saw his mouth move, watched him form words. All the blood in her body seemed to completely still as her body started to sway. She saw Nines react by reaching for her, then nothing.

Lights out.

.

.

.

You know that feeling when your driving and somehow you got to the destination with no knowledge of the entire ride? That was how Skye felt as her eyes opened and there was nothing but light. A stark whiteness surrounding her. Almost like the old cartoons when the characters would end up in a white void. She was laying on her back and looking up. Closing her eyes slowly then reopening them. Nope, still there. From her right, she started to hear a slow and steady clap. Her head turned towards the noise to see Dr. Alastair Grout standing in the area.

"You somehow figured it out." Dr. Grout started to say. Skye pushed off the ground if you could call it that. It looked no different from everything else. She also noticed she did not have a shadow. That was interesting.

"Figured what out?" Skye asked, standing properly.

"The entire point of being malkavian is to surpass the limitations of reality," Grout explained as he walked up to her. The heels from his boots echoed the sound outreaching into the unknown around them.

"By being able to teleport you mean?" Skye questioned, resting her hands at her side as her ice blue eyes followed him. The lack of trust evident in her body language through stiffened back and shoulders.

"Yes. That is the beginning." Grout said to her. Looking her up and down slowly before brushing past her. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Come." He said to her. Not a direct order, but one none the less. She watched as he took a few steps ahead of her. She turned on her boot heel and started to follow him. They both walked just a few feet before Grout disappeared. Skye stopped and rose her eyebrow. She was alone in the white plains, so she did the only thing that made sense, walked forward more. Her surroundings changed and the smell of fire filled her nostrils. The sound of wind brushed past her and entered her ears. The whooshing loud enough to force her heads up to cover her ears. When her surroundings finished materializing, she realized she was standing on a plane. No, not a plane, the plane. It was going down.

She was standing in the back of the plane; the soldiers lined the walls on either side. Towards the front, she knew the door would be locked. That was where she was flying the plane currently. Bullets hit the side of the hull, and a few made it through and into the bodies of the soldiers. Their screams filled her ears. Her eyes darted around. Men were holding their bullets wounds, covering their mouths from the smoke and there was no grout. They needed to get off the plane. Why didn't a single one of them stand to open the plane and put on a parachute?

It was obvious, there was too much smoke filling the cabin. Her own lack of functioning lungs felt like they were burning just watching the men struggle to get a breath in.

Skye turned and jogged down the length of the plane. Towards the back of the plane. Skye remembered the schematics of the plane due to the extensive time spent in school. The C-47 was a smaller transport plane, and the door was towards the back. She went to the door and started to undo the latch. She needed to get the smoke out of the main cabin, then thought better of just pushing the door open. The suction would rip her for the plane. She turned, catching a glimpse of one young man working his way towards the back of the plane with her.

"If you're back here, who the hell is flying the plane!?" He questioned, looking her clothing up and down before settling back on her face.

"We need to get off the plane. It's going to crash." Skye said as she tethered herself to the railing next to the door. It would hurt, but hopefully, she would not be sucked out. The young man turned, grabbing the rail himself, and started to yell into the plane towards the other men. Some of which had passed out. He also started to pull on a parachute and secure it to himself. What he said exactly Skye could not tell due to the whipping winds filling her ears as she pushed the door completely open. As she predicted the suction jerked her body forward into the steel doorway of the plane. If she were human, a few ribs most certainly would have shattered. Luckily, the smoke was also sucked out. She pulled herself back into the plane and took a breath while leaning against the wall.

"You need to jump now!" Skye screamed towards the men, some of which were fastening their unconscious friends to themselves to share the parachute. These men had trained together, no one was going to be left behind. One by one they started to jump. She looked out, seeing the white clouds of the parachutes start to open as they neared the ground. It was just her and the young man left who ended up staying to help offload the plane. Her eyes looked up to see Grout standing there instead, slow clapping. She blinked once and the plane, wind, smoke, and excessive noise was gone. Only the whiteness was there.

"What was that?" Skye asked, no she snapped. She felt the stress from the event still in her veins.

"That my dear, was you overcoming one of your past traumas." Grout started to say.

"I don't understand," Skye replied, slightly calmer this time.

"You saved those men."

"I did this time." Skye started to counter before getting cut off.

"You did back then too." Grout stand, crossing his arms behind his back. Skye rose an eyebrow as it started to dawn on her.

"Are you telling me that what just happened, happened back then too?" She asked. Her mind started to race, what about the documents. Each of the names was read in court, those of which who died on the plane crash. "This does not make sense."

"Breaking from reality rarely does," Grout said to her. What he essentially was explaining was some sort of time travel, a parallel universe with multiple clones of herself. It was enough to make her head spin, and that it did. She started to feel nauseous. He turned again and started to walk.

"We aren't finished," Skye said to him, snapping again as her hand reached out to grab him. She did just that but was pulled into another past event. This time she was in the trenches, the voices around her were screaming… in German. The claws of a man dug into her shoulder and started to scream while pointing down. She had no idea what the man was saying, but her eyes followed his hand down to see the gun resting on the side of the dirt trench. The body of another laying beside it with a bullet in his forehead. She looked back and nodded, hoping this was a universal sign that she understood. The man accepted this and started to walk down the line. She reached down and noticed immediately that were hands were not her own pale thin fingers, but more masculine.

"What the-" She started to mutter, then realized that speaking English here might not be the best idea at that moment given her surreal surroundings. Her hand gripped the gun and started to pick it up. The weight of it bared into on her shoulder as she pulled it up. Catching her reflection in the barrel. She was a man, with blond hair but the same blue eyes. Must have been around eighteen or younger if she guessed. The same man who had given her the order before returned, pushing her shoulder roughly until she hit the dirt wall in front of her. The voice started to scream again, pointing at the wall.

Skye did not know how to shoot a gun, so like the movies, she pointed it towards the enemy and looked through the scope. At once she saw two eyes looking back at her. Eyes of green. He was peering over the wall. She felt her finger hover on the trigger, unable to bring herself to end this man's life, even if he had stolen a piece of hers.

This was the man who raped her. She told herself over and over. Reminding herself that he was not a man to be forgiven so easily. Or was he? She watched suddenly as blood spurted through his forehead as a bullet made its way through. There was a chuckle from a few men down as Skye pulled herself away from the gun just enough to look at the man who killed her rapist.

At the same moment, a searing pain went through her own head and her hands shot up to where a hole was now in her skull. She stumbled back and closed her eyes as the pain started to fire off through her body. Traveling down into a numbness that seemed to tingle to her fingertips. When her eyes opened again, she was once again in the white room. Her hand was still holding her head as the pain started to fade.

"Enough!" She screamed, turning to find Grout. Hands clasped behind his back. "If you are going to make me relive past events, bring me to when Armando's brother died. We can get him the medication he needed." Skye asked. She realized that there was a lot more she could have asked for. The night Jay was killed by the gang. Or when her parent's car crashed. But no. Correcting that memory for the love of her life was more important.

"The only way to get through your mental illness is to confront it. If only I could do this with all of my patients." Grout said, ignoring her obviously. Skye felt her eyes widen at the realization. This was a new version of his old fashion methods of counseling. It was the same crap that he did with her years ago.

"I'm not your patient anymore," Skye said, pulling her hand down. No blood. Good.

"You need me," Grout replied to her. His voice even, monotone… eerier. It was deeper than normal. This individual just slipped. This was not Grout. She watched as the face she recognized of the old psychologist started to contort. Jaw overextending its limits, eyes widening, bones moving under flesh and the light. The bright light that seemed to burn into her retinas. She had to put her hand over her eyes to block the light even from penetrating through her eyelid.

"You need us." A small voice said. When her eyes opened and adjusted, she was surrounded by girls. Young girls, nearly a dozen. They all appeared the same, wavy brown hair, simple white dresses, and barefooted. The remarkable feature other than them all looking the same was their eyes. Glowing in that same dull light that had nearly blinded her moments ago.

Her head was spinning, what the actual fuck was going on.

"I don't understand." Skye finally said.

"You are uneducated, unskilled, and of no interesting lineage." The girl spoke. As she spoke, the girls behind her would start to speak as well. Making their voices a chorus. "Yet," They continued, "We can not help but watch you navigate this network and figure out some loopholes. It has been some time since one of our children caught our eye."

Fuck.

"Malkav?" Skye felt herself ask. Feeling the words escape her lips in a whisper.

"We share with you a fragment, from words lost long ago. Do not take these words for granted." The small girls said, a smirk caressing their fair faces. Skye was not given the chance to reply before each of the girls started to speak a single word at a time as the words entered the empty space their shared.

**…I dance the dance of the fool…**

**…And pray you find me mad…**

**…For if you lay hands upon the root…**

**…You'll know me without illusion…**

**…And find me guilty of the truth…**

The words echoed in her mind, becoming mingled within the system that she had come to know. It also seemed to give her a sense of importance. Being trusted with something so precious as these words. If she were being honest, she did not feel like she deserved to be the keeper for these words.

"You have your questions," The girls started to say, "We do not have time to answer them. Wake and return to your physical world. We will be watching." And with that she was able to open her eyes to see the oceans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your lovely comments! They really make my day!


End file.
